Into The Void
by sheelanagig
Summary: Sigyn had never gathered much attention - But when she finds herself swooped up in the life of a certain trickster Prince, she knows she'll never want to go back. The telling of Loki and Sigyn in movieverse Loki x Sigyn, Pre/Post-Thor.
1. Chapter 1

She should have known something was going to go wrong from the second the messenger arrived to tell them they had been summoned.

She should have known to keep her head down the second they had stepped foot into that godforsaken palace.

She knew should have tried all she could to stay at Noatun, their own palace. even if it wasn't anywhere near as grand as this one.

And most of all, she knew she should have stayed well clear of him, the twitch at the corner of his mouth betrayed the innocent look he kept on his face.

Yes, she knew she should have avoided him. But it was too late now.

It had all started in the morning, she had been in the middle of a peaceful sleep as the door to her room began to shudder from the force of someone knocking. She had immediately sprung up from her bed, peeled the sheet off her and pulled back the large wooden door, not even remembering she was still in her nightclothes.

Her littler sister, Syn had been stood outside wearing her best clothes.  
"Sigyn, grandfather wants you to get ready as soon as possible, we've been summoned."  
The younger girl spun on her heel and ran off down the corridor, leaving Sigyn standing there with an amused smile on her face. She was so young yet so formal, something that she had never picked up which annoyed her mother to no end.

She was used to being summoned to Odin's palace, it had been a common occurrence since she was a little girl. Her grandfather, Njord, was almost constantly taking care of her and her sisters whilst her mother flitted around Asgard like a socialite, it was as if Freya seemed to forget she was a goddess and went on endless pursuits of all kinds of men she could find, even ones from the dwarf realm.

Usually she would be left to her own devices in the palace gardens, the business between Njord and Odin was private but her grandfather did not trust her to be left on her own in their home, she was far too clumsy and he'd always said there was a strong chance she would mess something up with her dreadful attempts at magic.

She pulled one of her finer dresses out of the shell covered casket where she kept her clothes, it had been a birthday gift from her mother when she was a child, and she treasured it. It was decorated in shells from the shores of Vanaheimr.

Sigyn smoothed down the creases and folds of her dress, it hung almost limply against her body. The Vanir had a naturally smaller build than the Asgardians, at least the women did. They were more willowy, waif-like race in comparison to the shapely and tanned Asgardians, it was easy to distinguish the porcelain Vanir from the golden Asgardians.

She tousled her long hair and locked her shell covered chest once more before leaving the room and running along the hallways, she was late. But that was no surprise, she was a terrible time-keeper, it was another thing on a long list of things she was useless at.

She bunched up her dress and ran down the many marble steps of the main staircase, careful not to slip in case she broke her neck from the fall. She wouldn't die, but it would be a bugger to heal and she didn't have that much patience, she had been in and out of the healers room at Odin's palace whenever they visited, normally it was the result of some kind of prank done by him.

As she entered Njord's study, she noticed that they were already stood and poised ready to leave. The looks on Nana's face told her that she was late once again, luckily her younger sisters weren't to accompany them or they would have already launched into their own tirades about her tardiness, even though they were all quite a bit younger than her. they were already obsessed with wedding only the highest people in Asgard's royal court. They were more excited about her wedding than she was, just the thought of Theoric would make her frown. Once she would have thought herself in love with him, but then she realized that he was nothing but utterly_boring._

"Sigyn, if your mother were here she would have already thrown you into Jotunheim as a punishment," Njord joked, his serious tone was betrayed by the humour in his old eyes, "Then maybe you could impress the Frost Giants with your excuses."

"Sorry, grandfather. It was too warm, I couldn't sleep until it was too late."

"You are a strange one, little Sigyn. The only Vanir that cannot handle the heat. Sometimes it puzzles me how you have survived so long in our realm." He joked once more, holding out his palm for her to take. Njord was one of the finer Vanir, and his magic was still on top form. They did not even have to ride to Odin's palace by horse, Njord could simply transport them here.

She clutched his hand and nodded her head, taking Nanna's hand in her spare one.  
In a flash, they were gone.

"Njord, it is nice of you to finally join us." Odin's voice boomed through the royal hall as a Njord stepped forward, taking a bow. Nanna and Sigyn crossed their arm over their chests and bowed their heads, too scared to do anything more. They had been in Odin's presence on more than one occasion but were normally ushered out of the room within a few moments to leave the two kings in peace.

"You requested our presence, old friend. And now we are here." Njord spared a displeased glance in Sigyn's direction, it was her fault they had kept the Allfather waiting for so long.

Sigyn looked to Nanna, but even if she were as confused as Sigyn she didn't show it. Normally they would have left the room by now and led to the gardens. Nanna would go to join the healers and learn more of their practice and she would be left to the palace gardens, sometimes she would be left there with no one and other times various servants and people from the royal court would join her.

"Little one, you looked frightened. Do not tell me that these four walls are intimidating."

Odin had noticed her, her eyes bulged and she shook her head as quickly as possible. She should have realized he could sense her unease, after all, he had given his eye for eternal wisdom, if he couldn't sense a feeling in a person then it would have all be in in vain.

"No, my king, I am just confused. Normally my sister and I would have left by now.." Her sentence trailed off and she swayed to the side slightly, she felt like a fool for actually speaking to Odin, Njord had always taught her to keep her mouth closed but she couldn't help herself, she was too absent minded for her own good.

If Odin was annoyed by her speaking he didn't show it, his usual passive expression stayed on his aging face as always.

"This time, we have gathered here to discuss you, little one. You and a certain Theoric, I trust you are to marry. We are here to discuss your plans to be wed, as an old friend to King Njord, I see fit that I personally listen to the demands." Odin answered and she felt like shrinking up into a ball, or blending in with the red and gold walls so no one would notice her. The wedding day was the only date in her calendar ever that she was dreading, being a spectacle was not something she enjoyed. She was not like her mother, she didn't thrive on attention, if anything she liked to blend in with the background.

And Theoric, he was such a nice man. To the eye of someone who didn't know him he looked like a brute, his incredible stature and muscles made him look like some kind of arrogant self obsessed twit, but underneath he was the sweetest person she had ever met. And that was why she did not like him so much.  
He was kind, awfully kind. A little too kind, it was overbearing. She couldn't escape him, she wished every night that her mother hadn't agreed on her behalf for him to court her, and now she was betrothed to him and she would never be able to get out of it. She wished that her spells would work, that she wasn't so useless with her magic and could actually turn back time and refuse to know him.

She mumbled the incantation she had learned under her breath, but it still didn't work.

"So it is settled, two months to the day it will take place." Odin's voiced rattled through her eyes as she opened her eyes widely.

Had they organized it all already? She'd been locked in her thoughts longer than she had known, now she really was doomed to be wedded to Theoric.

"Two months, old friend. Two months." Njord bowed, hand over his chest as he did so. Judging by the way he stood, back rigid and hands clasped she knew he was going to lay into her, for once he wouldn't joke about punishment, she had drifted out on a conversation with the most powerful king in all of the realms, and today of all days was when she needed to be paying the most attention.

"And little one, you need desperately to work on your magic skills. Perhaps my son could assist you, he's the finest sorcerer in this land. In fact, I here him come now." Odin had heard her desperate spell, too. Was there nothing that got past this man? He'd spotted or even heard her spell although he was in the midst of talking with Njord, he really was a man of many talents. Maybe the trade-off for his eye _had_ been worth it.

The doors to the great hall opened and the Prince stepped inside, he bowed his head as she saw the three stood in front of Odin.

"I apologize father, I didn't realize we had company in the palace today."

Sigyn watched as his eyes drifted to each one of them, she could have sworn his lips twitched as he saw her. He'd spent many a day making her life hell as a child in the palace gardens, turning her hair to worms with a flick of his hand, muttering spells under his breath to turn everything she said into the complete opposite. He had played hell with her, and the day she no longer had to speak to him had been a blessing. She didn't know why everyone was so enamoured with both princes, they were nothing but trouble.

"Loki, my son. You are to assist Lady Sigyn with her magic." Odin motioned towards the large doors with his hand, his eyes lingering on Loki and then on Sigyn, "Go now, you can discuss whilst I talk to King Njord and Lady Nanna, we have more to discuss."

Sigyn scowled as Loki bowed, pushing the doors open once more. Sigyn hurriedly curtsied and walked briskly through the doors, mentally cursing as she found herself alone in the grand hallways with Loki.

"You shouldn't say words like that." he commented, arms crossed as they stood.

"What words?" She retorted, eyebrows quivering. How had he known what she had been thinking? Surely he wasn't _that_mischievous.

"The words in your head." He replied, sounding almost bored. There was no hint of a smirk on his face, maybe his silver tongue really was as effective as they said.

"You are in my head?" She hissed, "Get out of my head! I haven't given you permission to see my thoughts!"

This time his smirk appeared, an eyebrow quirked as her face grew redder and redder.

"You shouldn't say such things, I _am_your Prince."

Her face dropped and she bowed her head, mumbling an apology. He was still as infuriating as he'd always been, but instead of childish pranks his mischief had grown bigger,

"Meet with me tomorrow, we may work on your magic then. I can hear Njord's footsteps, I think the finer details of your marriage to the bumbling idiot have been arranged." If she didn't know better, she could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy in his voice, but again it could have been the silver tongue. He enjoyed messing with peoples emotions and thoughts, manipulating them very _very_ carefully, planting a thought here and there that would fester until you acted upon it. She'd learned that much from his grins as the servants slowly drove themselves insane when they were children.

She clenched her fist as he spoke, determined not to listen to him anymore. He was nothing but a pain, and she knew that these magic lessons would bring nothing but upset her way. but if Odin had ordered it then she had to go along with it, maybe she could convince Njord to have her excused. When she used to tell him of what Loki had done when they were children he had always merely laughed, so she doubted that he would get her out of this particular situation.

Loki held her hand in his, his lips brushed her knuckles before he spun around and walked in the opposite direction, probably to find his brother. She frowned and brushed her hand against her dress in some childish attempt to rid herself of his touch, if she didn't know that he would focus all his mischief on her for the next few weeks she would have maybe been happy with the fact that she was to spend time with the prince of the realm, but she knew better. Loki was nothing but trouble, and she knew she was about to be dragged into his little world of chaos.

It was what he did best.

**I was reading one of the Thor comic books the other day, and I'd watched Thor and just had an idea of for this story, people seem to really overlook Sigyn, which confuses me since she's the most important woman in Loki's life, I don't really know how long the story will be, but it's pre-Thor, because god knows how many years into their adulthood the things that happened in Thor were, pinpointing time scales with people who have eternal life is hard. I guess it's a mixture of the Movieverse, Comicverse and the actually mythology, but here it is!**  
**Feedback is really appreciated, all of the Thor fanfic I'e read has been soooooo good and I really don't know where to start, Loki's so complex and I don't know why I chose to write about him now, so any (constructive!) criticism would be greatly appreciated. x**

**Also, disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story, in fact I think all the characters are part of some kind of verse.**


	2. Chapter 2

During her youth Sigyn was known for being excessively clumsy and having a strange sense of humour. She'd never been particularly popular, her sisters were though. She drifted in the middle, Theoric was the only person who had ever really showed interest in her. She was daring, which he claimed scared people away. She had never been outgoing and loud, preferring to keep to herself and only offer comments when they were wanted.  
She preferred to shut herself away, or keep quiet until someone talked about something she was interested in; then she would refuse to shut up and tell them everything she knew and thought. But slowly that had diminished and she had become quieter, more brooding.

Njord had forced her into visiting the palace, it was under Odin's orders that she take lessons with Loki and he refused her pleas. He'd given her a fair warning and insisted that she did as Odin wished, after all. He was king.

She found herself wandering the same hallway up and down whilst she waited for Loki, twiddling and twisting a dying flower she had found in Noatun's gardens. She spun the stem around between her fingers, making the flower look as if it was some kind of illusion. She laughed almost childishly and continued to wander.

But suddenly she felt as if she had walked into a wall and fell back onto the floor, the flower was crushed in her grip as she landed with a thud, clutching her head. She noticed boots in front of her, and as she blinked she saw the figure of Loki bend down and outstretch his hand for her to take.

"You should watch where you're going." It seemed like the first time his tone was friendly and not sarcastic.

"You shouldn't appear in front of someone like that out of the blue!" She shot back. He pulled her up to her feet once more before withdrawing his hand, an eyebrow cocked as she scowled.

"I helped you in return, did I not?" He smirked, and motioned towards a door on the opposite wall, pushing It open before ushering her inside.

_At least he's not demanding my respect this time_, she thought. Remembering his sly digs from the day before.

"What of alchemy? Are you skilled?" He spoke from across the room, his back was turned to her as he rifled through a draw filled with something she couldn't quite make out.

"Not particularly, I'm more interested in spoken spells.." She trailed off, he had turned back around with a smug expression on his face.

"Spoken spells? Isn't that a little too easy? I could do spoken spells at the age of eight."

"They never seem to work." She mumbled, her palms had grown cold and clammy whilst in the room with him, she was unable to decide whether she should be intimidated, in awe or passive.

"Well we shall start with something easy." He took a few strides forward and held out his hand, "Give me the flower, I'll bring it back to life and then you can do the same."

She nodded and pulled the now battered flower out of her dress and placed it in the palm of his hand, eyes big and wide as she observed all he did.

His hands moved together as if he was making a ball with the air, his eyes shut only for a few moments before he opened his palms and blew against them. When he extended his hands to her the flower was completely in bloom again, all the petals intact and the stem perfectly straight. She clasped her hands together and laughed before plucking the flower out of his hand, twirling it around with a smile.

"Your turn?" He grinned, flicking his hand slightly at the flower, making it fall back into its limp and destroyed state once more. "First, cup your hands around the flower."

She cupped her hands into a ball around the flower.

"Now, focus everything you can onto the flower. Think of it when it was alive, think of a flower blooming in the sun. Move your hands around as if you were pulling it up from the ground."

She closed her eyes and thought of a white daisy emerging from the ground, she thought of it shooting up and standing strong like a tree, unable to move in the wind. She sucked in a deep breath and began to move her hands around the flower slowly, making sure the image in her mind never faltered.

She felt herself being pushed back, throwing her arms up in the air as her back collided with the gold floor. This was the second time today, _what have you done now?_She thought as she nursed her head, daring to blink her eyes open a few seconds later.

In front of her was a flower of epic proportions, It was as tall as Loki and as thick as a tree trunk. Maybe the idea of a tree _and_ a flower hadn't been so good after all..

"You lost your focus?" Loki was grinning wildly, ready to burst into laughter as he watched her crawl to her knees and stumble around when she got to her feet. The wind completely knocked out of her.

"I don't know what happened, I.."

"You lost your focus, but I guess it's typical for a beginner."

"I am not a beginner." She crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly, growing angrier as she saw his smirk begin to grow.

"Oh? If you are not a beginner, please explain to me how you managed to turn a pathetic little daisy into some kind of monstrous tree hybrid." He motioned towards the giant flower with an even bigger smirk, he turned his head around to face her.

"It's not monstrous! It's lovely." Though she hated to admit it, the flower was quite disturbing. It had begun to wilt and wither, and shrivel up even though it was bigger than both of the people in the room.

"You're not very good at lying, Sigyn. Neither are you good at magic."

She felt tears prick her eyes as she gulped, she tried her best not to let her gaze falter.

"And you're not very good at being nice, are you?" She knew it was a pathetic retort but it was the only thing she could think of, she knew it had been in vain when he began to laugh, mirroring her stance.

"Do not take things so personally, I am just trying to help."

She nodded, blinking back the tears. She couldn't let them fall in his company, he was already getting under her skin. She didn't want him to know just how much.

"Come here, we can try again. This time we'll do it together."

She nodded her head again and tentatively took a few steps forward, he had already conjured a dead flower out of the air and placed it in her palm. Next he cupped her hands in his own and bowed his head, she did the same.

"Focus on the flower. Remember that it is small, not a giant." He grinned, gripping her hands tightly before beginning to move them around in a sphere, "Keep thinking of it, only a few more seconds."

He leaned down and blew against their hands and then pulled them apart, in her palm was a beautiful and small white daisy, much like the one he had revived. She grinned, unable to stop as she lifted it up to the light and examined the petals.

"You may keep it if you wish." Loki added, he had leaned against the stone wall of the room.

"No, I'd like to keep it here. Theoric would crush it in his hands if he knew we had made it together." She paused, blush rising to her cheeks, "I mean, he would be jealous that I had spent the day more concerned with studies than the wedding."

She didn't know why she had told him this, her worries of Theoric and his slightly possessive streak. It had been a reason of why she hadn't tried to call off the courtship. He would have caused her more embarrassment than she dared to think of.

"I see, he is typical of the lower Asgardian's in the royal court. Too preoccupied with women than intellect." He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he did so. Something told Sigyn that he didn't hold much respect for many in court, or maybe he just didn't hold respect for people who valued women as an object?

"Preoccupied with women more than intellect? Is that a bad thing?"

"Women are transitory, so is love.. Intellect, skill, talent are not." He strode forward, "Women may come and go, they do not define you."

She nodded her head, pursing her lips before speaking, "Is that why you are not married, my prince?" She added his title on for good luck, she had to show at least a little respect when asking such a personal question.

"Why I am not married is no business of yours, my brother and I remain without wives for our own reasons. Most off, we do not need distractions. Women are useless and ruin potential."

The corners of her mouth twitched and she couldn't help but grin, the look in his eyes told her he was lying. She had learned from childhood how adept he was at lying, but she'd learned to suss out the lies. Only because if she did not then it would be another trip to the infirmary, or another night spent with her mother trying to undo whatever spell he had placed upon her. It had been many years since she had seen Loki however, and it was quite comforting to know he hadn't changed that much.

"Something tells me you are lying, you want a wife. Your silver tongue won't get you far with me, my prince."

His expression turned into a scowl and he shook his head twice, "I want no such thing. Do not pry into other peoples business, Sigyn. You are beneath me, you have no right to make such accusations."

"Accusations? I am not accusing you of anything!" She threw her hands in the air and sighed dramatically, this man was impossible. "I was merely making an observation; I am allowed to do that, my prince?"

He nodded once and turned his back, "Meet me here tomorrow evening, you have more to learn."

"Alright, my prince. We shall meet here tomorrow evening, I am busy in the day so that will be perfect." She bent to the floor and plucked the flower she had dropped, storing it in the folds of her dress before pulling back the large wooden door. Just as she had taken a step through, she called over her shoulder,

"If it's any consolation, I think you would make a wonderful husband. But I hope that your wife will be able to put up with your tricks."

The door shut behind her and she walked down the hallways with a smile on her face, greeting anyone she passed until she reached the stables.

She wouldn't have been so cheerful if she could have seen the man she had left in the room, a wicked glint in his eye. She wouldn't have been so cheerful if she had known that his next bout of mischief would have been on her part.

Once she had arrived home at Noatun, she had retreated up to her room. She had no time for her sisters, the magic lesson had taken the life out of her and all she wanted was to sleep.

As she lay on her bed, the sheet loosely wrapped around her, the door clicked open.

"Who?"

"Nanna."

"Oh, come in."

She heard the footsteps of her older sister across the floor before the matress sunk in.

"You were at the palace?"

"Yes. Magic lessons. I was terrible, I embarrassed myself a little too much."

Nanna let out a laugh and rested her hand upon Sigyn's thigh. "Sigyn, you always embarrass yourself. I'm sure Prince Loki thought nothing of it, he's embarrassed more people in his time than you can even think!"

Sigyn laughed too, turning on her back so she could see her sister, "Yes, I suppose. He's a peculiar man. I do not see why the women are so infatuated with him."

"Ah, you have not succumb to the silver tongue?" Nanna grinned, "Syn and Sjofn would have already been throwing themselves at his feet. They think the Princes to be perfect, I'm certain they plan on marrying them one day."

Sigyn let out another harsh laugh and sat up, leaning back against her elbows, "This is the man who terrorized me as a child, he is _not_ perfection."

Nanna smiled once more before her face dropped, she stared at her hands for a moment before finally looking back to Sigyn, "Mother is to return soon."

The change on subject didn't go unmissed, Nanna had a tense relationship with their mother. They both did. Nanna had been palmed off as an apprentice to the healers at the royal palace and Sigyn palmed off to be a wife, but Nanna was also defensive of their mother. She had been around longer and seen the things that she had done, she and mother had talked more. She understood mother.

"For my wedding?" Sigyn queried. She hoped she would be there, and bring father too. But that was a long shot, Njord was practically her father. He had raised her and she was glad.

Nanna nodded.

"I do not want the wedding, she knows this." Sigyn jutted her jaw out like a little child and Nanna could only sigh.

"Everything mother does is for a reason, I have a feeling that she wished for you to end up in the palace. Maybe you are to be a sorceress, an aid to Odin. There is a reason, she can see the future. You know this. She is a pure Vanir."

Sigyn knew she was right, everything mother did had a purpose. Albeit the reasons were usually for her own gain, but occasionally she would steer people in the right direction. She was the Love Goddess, it was her job to make people realize and take up their destiny. She devoted more of herself to other people than to her children though and Sigyn began to resent her for it, mother had pushed her into marrying a fool and was now pushing her into the palace which was filled with the most confusing people of all. She was sure that soon mother would be pushing her into sparring with Thor, the heir to Asgard. Mother's mind worked in peculiar ways and you never quite knew why she would do something until the last minute, or even a while after it had happened.

"Nanna, I do not want to talk about this now." Sigyn sighed and rolled to her side, she shut her eyes tight and didn't react when she heard the sigh of her elder sister echo her own, and when her footsteps drifted out of the room. Sigyn curled into a ball and clutched her sheet, frustrated tears pricked her eyes but she didn't let them fall, instead she bit down on her lip and waited for the time to pass. Maybe when mother was home she could ask her to change her mind, or at least ask for some advice.

At dinner that night, Njord, Sigyn and her sisters sat around the table. Being Vanir, they had been brought up on seafood and organic things they had grown themselves, tonight was no different.

"What were you doing in company with the prince today, Sigyn?" Sjofn scoffed.

Sigyn looked up from her plate and noticed her sisters interested eyes around her, "He was helping me with magic. I am to return tomorrow."

"Helping with magic? Sigyn do not think us so naive!" Barked Syn. Sigyn had forgotten how pretentious her younger siblings were, they would gladly try to prove that they were keen and able.

She sighed, "I am telling the truth, Odin has set up lesson between Prince Loki and I. I am to learn from him."

"Of course she is telling the truth, Syn! What want would a_prince_ have for her?" Sjofn let out a high pitched giggle and Syn joined in.

This was a common occurrence, Syn and Sjofn would take every opportunity to make Sigyn feel small and worthless, up until Theoric had wished to wed her they had insisted she would grow old and die talentless, without family around her.

"She has Theoric anyhow." Syn shrugged, "I do not know why though."

"I doubt she even loves him, she just knows he is the only one to put up with her." Sjofn countered, pushing her plate away from her and leaning back in her seat, a smug expression on her face.

"I am still here, you know." Sigyn interjected. Nanna and Njord were not paying any attention to the two younger siblings insulting Sigyn.

"We know." They both chided.

Syn and Sjofn were easily the most rude people to have ever walked Asgard, they would be perfect for suitors in court. They would join in with their bitching, they would be able to bond over mutual distaste for anyone who did not fit their idea of interesting.

"I am going for a walk." Sigyn rose from her seat and walked towards the doorway, casting one last look full of venom at her younger sisters. She didn't even hear them call her back as she left.

As per usual it was a warm night in Asgard, the sky was clear and the light had almost gone. She wandered from the path leading to Noatun and through the paved streets of the town. She had a vague idea of where she was heading; to the shore.

It was true what her sisters had said, she too doubted that she loved him. He was a large bumbling fool of a man, he was too kind and too dull. He showered her with gifts and she was grateful, but she had no need for them. What she wanted was just a decent conversation. Even if it was small. And pointless. Just a meaningless encounter, or a ramble. She felt awful, lying to him was becoming more and more painful and she felt as if she could not do it anymore. She knew it was her duty as his betrothed to stick by him, but it grew harder and harder until it felt like the life had been sucked out of her. It didn't help with the constant snide comments from her family members. Only Njord and Nanna seemed to offer kind words, she hardly ever saw her mother. And when she did she would try to push her into trouble.

She found herself giggling and joking with herself, _I would sooner marry a stranger who would tell me an interesting story than Theoric.  
But then I would still have to break his heart!_

Her mood sunk and she found herself back into her inner pit of depression again, she missed being childish. She missed singing and dancing around the halls like a young girl again, she missed people telling her how full of life she was.

She didn't want to go to the part of the sea near their small palace, her sisters would be to close and she would feel like jumping into the water and never coming back up, or staying in there until she drifted to Jotunheim or even Midgard.

Lost in her own thoughts, she once again began to blindly walk. She felt herself bump into something, but just as she was about to fall back something grabbed hold of her wrist. She let out a wry scream and tried to pull away before she finally opened her eyes.

In front of her was the God of Lies himself.

"You really need to look where you are going."

She could have sworn there was a look of surprise on his face before his eyes lost all feeling and he became passive Loki once more.

"You need to stop appearing out of the blue. We have had this conversation once today."

Sigyn noticed a twinkle in his eye as he began to laugh, in the growing moonlight she noticed a split in his lip.

"You're hurt? Did somebody hit you?"

"Lady Sif and I had a disagreement."

"You probably deserved it." She mumbled, casting her gaze downwards.

"Contrary to your belief, I can be a gentleman."

"You? A gentleman? The same man who turned my hair to snakes as a child!"

Loki grinned, shrugging his shoulders, "That was one of my favourites. Don't worry, you were not the only one."

"But why did Lady Sif hit you?"

"I do not want to talk about that tonight, Sigyn." The blood had dried and the moonlight shone on it, emphasising the red. She could tell it wasn't a big split lip, just a nick in the corner. Sif was fearless, she could tell that already. Not many would dare to hit a prince, let alone Odin's prince. Sif and Loki must have only been joking, she surmised, otherwise Loki could have had her killed. Maybe there was respect there between them. Or simply Loki had deserved it and he knew, so he wouldn't even bother to fight back.

She nodded her head, realizing he wasn't saying a word against Sif. Maybe he really could be a gentleman, she would have already denounced her and begun a rant, "You are in awe of Lady Sif? I have only met her once as a child, before you took her hair."

"Sigyn, I have more reason to be in awe of you than to be in awe of Sif."

Her head cocked to the side with a confused expression fixed upon her face, her hair blew into her face and she huffed, brushing the strands from her face before Loki flicked his hand, her hair flew from her face and into a loose tie at the back. She grinned, feeling behind her head. Maybe his magic lessons would come in useful, she'd been wanting to do something like that for a long time but she could never find the spell.

"Why are you so far from Noatun?"

"I had a disagreement with my sisters." She scowled, remembering their bratty comments. "But wait, why are you so far from Asgard, my prince? At this time of night, too."

"Is a prince not allowed to walk around his Kingdom?" Loki raised his eyebrows as if he was awaiting his answer, although she knew he was not expecting one. "Anyway, I must be going. I have people to see."

Sigyn nodded once, she wasn't sure what to do now, Did she awkwardly side step around him? Did she turn around and go home?

"Goodnight, my prince." Sigyn bowed her head in respect and crossed an arm over her chest like she had been taught to do. All Asgardians and Vanir had been taught from a young age to show respect to the royals. In this case however Loki merely laughed.

"You do not have to be so formal with me, but go. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. I think you have quite a bit on your mind." Loki bowed his head and walked past her, and out of sight. She twisted her head around to get one last look but he had already gone. Where she had gone, she didn't know. But it was too late to call him back now.

Sigyn sighed and wiped a hand across her forehead, conversations with the prince took all her energy out of her. As she was walking, her mind ran over their encounter. Although he was no doubt up to no good, he made good conversation. He was interesting, she had to give him that. She was half tempted to turn around and run after him. He gave her peace from the vile ways of her family and the overbearing idea of wedding Theoric.

He was like an escape, she found herself looking forward to their magic lesson tomorrow. She sprawled out on the beach, looking at the now dark sky of Asgard.

Theoric didn't even cross her mind that night as she lay down, drifting into sleep. Only giant flowers and mischievous princes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn groaned as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, she batted her arms out on front of her when they began to shake her.  
Blinking open an eye, she looked straight into the face of Theoric.  
Tall, handsome, tanned. A typical Asgardian.

"Theoric? What are you doing in my room? It's not proper!" She yawned, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle it, tiredness was a big problem in her life at the moment. Insomnia was striking deep and she felt as if she'd just woken up from the only night of sleep she had ever had.

"This is not your room, my love. You are on the shores of Asgard."

"What?" Sigyn pushed Theoric from on top of her and looked around.  
True enough, she was on the beaches of Asgard. Deep blue water and gold sand surrounded her.

"We have been searching for you, love. Njord is losing his mind with worry."

"I must have fallen asleep when I went out.." She steadily got to her feet, taking hold of Theoric's arm, "It won't happen again."

Sigyn took one last look around the beach and frowned. Although she could barely remember falling asleep, she would miss the tranquillity already. Something about being alone with her thoughts was more than appealing. It was the only problem with Asgard, there was never any solitude. The people were to cheerful to let you have time away.

"What in Valhalla happened to you, Sigyn?"

Theoric had brought her back to Noatun, they had barely spoke on their way home. She couldn't deicide if the silence was comforting or disturbing, he seemed to be perfectly happy but she didn't know how to feel. The silence gave her space to contemplate her situation, which only made things worse. _You may not love him now, but you will in the future_had become her mantra and she found herself mentally repeating it until they reached the gates of the palace.

"I was overcome with tiredness." Sigyn pushed past Nanna, and flopped back against a seat. She knew she would be awake well past midnight by the time Njord was done with her, she needed to conserve her energy for him, not Nanna.

"Well next time do not let it win." Nanna hissed, at first she looked unbelievable before she left the foyer, her skirts whirling around her like a cyclone.

She had only shut her eyes for a few moments before she felt Theoric's calloused hands cup her own, big clumsy fingers tracing over her knuckles.

"It will be fine, my love. Once the wedding has passed you will be able to rest easy."

Sigyn gritted her teeth and cringed mentally. She knew he was only trying to be nice, only trying to comfort her but that was not the kind of thing she needed to hear. The thing keeping her up at night was the idea of the wedding, she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest once it was done. She'd be up every night for the rest of eternity debating her feelings for her husband. If only she could run away, then she wouldn't have to go through the pain, Theoric would. And that was the only thing stopping her, but just if..

"_Sigyn Freyasdottir_." Her thoughts were cut short by Njord's booming voice.  
She had only ever heard him this angry a few times and she couldn't help but shiver slightly as he shouted. She was in for a long few hours.

"So I heard you were found on the shores of Asgard."

"No, Loki. I do not want to talk about it."

"So it is true?" He smirked, pushing away his book as he stood up to circle her.

"I was tired, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep."

"They are saying that Theoric's reason for marrying are as insane as the woman herself.." He smirked, gauging her reaction.

"I am not insane!" Sigyn furrowed her brows. How exactly did news get around so fast? Sigyn refused to believe there were that many gossips in the royal court.

"I did not say that, they did." He replied lazily.

"Do you think I am insane?"

"Hm.." He stopped in his tracks, eyes gazing over her before shaking his head, hands clasped behind his back as he walked around her once more, "No you are not insane, you're a little different, granted. A little special."

"Special?" Was he trying to insult her?

"Yes, it's quite endearing."

Endearing? Now he was just trying to be confusing, it figured. Confusion and trickery were his strong points, but still she took a step closer, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I am quite fond of it." Loki paused, his brow furrowed as he saw her begin to grin widely, before she could say anything he turned away, making his way to the desk in the corner of the room. "Do you remember what we did yesterday?"

"The flower! Yes, I do."

Loki turned around, holding another dead flower. He took a few steps closer till he was at her side and placed the flower in her hand, "Try it again."

Sigyn nodded, she could feel his eyes burning into her skull and she tried her best not to be self conscious, but it was hard when in the company of a prince, let alone the god of mischief. She took a deep breath and clasped her hands gently around the flower, bowing her head she began to move the around the flower, gently blowing on her hands before she opened her palms to reveal a beautiful yellow flower. She grinned and handed the flower to Loki, clapping her hands together in delight.

"I can do it!"

"You can, you can give life to something dead." He too smiled, but Sigyn was too wrapped up in her own celebration to notice his eyes grow slightly darker as he spun the flower around by the stem, "You can give new life to plants, but never to a person. Did you know that?"

Sigyn gulped and shook her head, his tone had took on a new dark way too, she took a step closer and took the flower out of his grasp, taking a deep breath as he continued to talk,

"Once your soul has gone to Valhalla it can never come back, plants do not have souls-"

"Plants to have souls, everything has a soul."

"No, Sigyn. Everything has the potential for a soul, but whether they fulfil that potential is another story for another time." His glazed over eyes didn't move from the flower in her hand, it was as if he was in trance. It was then she realized, his mind was too good for his own safety. He absorbed like a sponge and everything became a blur, a manifestation of the highest intelligence.

"Loki, I did not realize you could be so… philosophical." She mused, a smile tugged at her lips as he moved out of his trance, his eyes meeting hers finally.

"Not philosophical, just logical."

"Some might say insane.." She mused, pretending to stare off into the distance, looking for a reaction out of the corner of her eye. He didn't move, simply shifted his standing position. He was like a statue, or a solider. He moved for no one. Years of training had paid off well, maybe he was as good as Thor in the field.

"Do you think it to be insane?"

"No, I think it is endearing." She grinned, poking her tongue between her teeth as he smiled too, pulling her towards his desk with a smirk still on his face.

"Tell me, do you know anything of healing?"

"I can heal, the only thing I'm good at."

Loki's eyebrows raised, he turned around and pulled out a knife from inside his pocket. Sigyn's eyes widened as she stared at the blade

_He is insane, he's going to attack you_Sigyn gulped and took a step back, wringing her hands.

"Don't be silly, I will never hurt you." Loki dragged the blade across his palm and hissed in pain, Sigyn let out a soft scream and ran to him, pulling the knife out of his grasp and sent it clattering across the floor. She pulled his hand to her face and stared at the wound oozing blood.

"You are a fool!" Sigyn cried, running her hand over the wound. She mumbled a spell, closing her eyes as invisible ties began to bind the skin back together until it looked as if nothing had happened. Loki smirked, examining her work.

"My, you are good." He ran a finger across his palm, "There is no scar at all."

"You're a fool! An utter fool!" Sigyn cried once more, she now had blood stains over the sleeves of her dress, her arms were up in the air as she ran to the knife and picked it up, "I never want you to hold one of these in front of me again! God knows what you will do next time!"

Loki burst into laughter at that, "Sigyn, I wouldn't stab myself in the chest just to watch you heal me, it's alright."

Sigyn shook her head, sliding the knife into one of the hidden pockets of her dress. "No, you are not getting it back."

"You are acting like my mother?" Loki's tone was incredulous, he couldn't help but laugh which only further angered Sigyn. Did he not realize how serious this was? He had just sliced his hand open to see if she could heal, anything could have happened if she didn't know how to, although with a sorcerer as talented as Loki he would have been able to heal himself with just a flick of his wrist.

"You are a fool, Loki Odinsson."

"In all my years I have been called many things, but never a fool." Loki grinned, but Sigyn only turned her back, a smile was beginning to form on her face and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing it.

"Well it is what you are." She paused, turning around to face him, "So are you going to be teaching me anything new? Or am I stuck with the ability to revive flowers and heal silly self inflicted wounds."

Loki smirked and clicked his tongue, raising his eyebrows as he pursed his mouth, giving her a wink, "Let's take a lot at what I have up my sleeve."

The next week dragged by, she hadn't been back to the palace to see Loki, he had been away on business with Odin. She had enough magic to practise anyways, he had taught her many new spells in the few days they had spent together. They had laughed and joked for most of it, and it was quite comforting to know that he wasn't so aloof as he put across, inside he was actually a nice person, slightly stuck up but nice nonetheless, but Sigyn knew she had only pulled back one layer, there were still many to go until she finally knew him.

She was sat on the windowsill overlooking the small gardens when Syn came bouncing in, clutching a scroll,

"Grandfather says we must all get ready immediately! There is a celebration to announce the return of the King and the Princes!"

Sigyn giggled as little Syn ran from the room, she always took everything so seriously, Sigyn wished she could be like that. The only thing she was taking seriously was the magic that Loki had taught her, in their lessons she had had fun but outside she knew she had to take it seriously lest he get tired and stop. He was her friend, her only friend. She had never been anywhere to make them and now she had, he happened to be the biggest trickster in the nine realms but he was a friend and she did not like the idea of losing that too much.

She hopped down from the sill and pulled open her wardrobe, her eyes scanned the many dresses that her mother had given her. They were all blue, or white, or even pink. Nothing else. Except a strange aqua sea foam dress, she was sure she hadn't seen it there before, in fact she was certain she owned no dress of the kind. She pulled it out, thinking it must have been Nanna's, or maybe Nanna had put it there because she thought all Sigyn's dresses plain? It was beautiful though, and she couldn't resist trying it on.

Smoothing out the wrinkles and creases, she examined herself in the mirror. For once it made her look beautiful, like the other Vanir. Her long golden hair shimmered as did the dress and her pale skin didn't look out of place. She felt beautiful, that meant more to her than looking it. A grin spread across her face as she shut the wardrobe door, it was time to go to the palace.

Syn clung to Sigyn's leg, it was the most affection she had ever shown for her. Normally she would be making rude comments or generally knocking Sigyn's self esteem but not tonight. No, tonight she was too scared to move. All the tall Asgardian's scared her, she was still only a little child and Sigyn had been put on duty. Theoric had not yet arrived so she had no one to be seen with. Mother had not turned up, she was most probably in the dwarf realm with Sigyn's father, though she tried to keep her parentage a secret most people knew about Lady Freya's dalliances. Nothing was sacred when it came to the harsh tongues of gossips.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for a friendly face but there were none to be seen, only people whom she didn't care for or didn't know. Being so anti-social was becoming a pain and she made a mental note to make friends in the near future, her only friend was the subject of the celebration so he would have no time for her. Well, that was what she thought. Her opinion changed when saw the dark-headed figure stood in front of her.

"My lady." He bent down and placed a kiss on her hand, a smile crept onto her face as she watched him before she took a step back, bending down to Syn's level.

"Syn, go and find Papa." She rolled her eyes as Syn scowled at her, tugging at her dress before running off in search of Njord. Sigyn rose back to her feet and once again stood face to face with Loki.

"That little one doesn't like you."

"None of them do." She grinned.

"Pity, you're entertaining." He smirked,

"So are you. I have missed our lessons."

He continued to smirk, eyebrows raised, "I have only been gone a week, we have only had… four lessons? Is it five?"

"Four and a half, one was cut short.."

"You seem to remember a lot." He said sharply, his facial features hardened and his tone lost its amused edge. Sigyn gulped, had she offended him? Did he not remember their lessons? Did he not even see her as a friend? "I have missed them too, I would much rather spend a day watching you fail miserably at spells than sit in a room filled with obnoxious people not fit to rule a realm."

Sigyn grinned, he had retained his wit. But she was stupid to think that just a few days away would change him.

"And Sigyn,"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful, I was hoping you would wear something like that." His lips brushed her knuckles and she was left, mouth agape. Had he known what dress she was going to wear? She blinked twice and looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen, instead Theoric took his place, a concerned look on his face.

"You were talking to Loki?"

"Yes, he is my friend.. He is teaching me magic." She replied, she could tell his possessive streak was beginning to show.

"Oh, I see."

"He is a good teacher." Sigyn said.

Theoric nodded, his arm slipping around her waist, "I should think so too."  
Sigyn felt his grip on her waist grow tighter as she spotted Loki's eyes in the crowd, as soon as she couldn't spot him anymore she felt Theoric's lips against her temple.

The heated room had grown too much for her and she had fled the second Theoric had left her side. Now she leaning against the wall in the hallways, she felt too small in this palace, like the floors would open up and swallow her.

She was stuck in an endless cycle of birth and eventually death, the parts in-between those two events were growing worse and worse and she felt evil, evil for lying to Theoric but she could not help it now. She wasn't entirely sure what love was yet she knew she did not share that feeling with Theoric. She had seen his eye wandering and that further made her feel worse, terrible for not wanting him, and terrible for not letting anyone else have him. She had dug herself a deep hole that she would never be able to get out of. She hadn't wanted to give in, she hadn't wanted to find the worst part of herself, the part filled with hate, remorse, fury, self annihilation. The list went on and got worse, everything seemed to get worse. But maybe in the end her light would come and she would feel the love, for Theoric, herself, for everyone. She prayed it would come soon.

Loki was stood in front of her, dressed in his battle armour like all the others who had returned.

"Sigyn, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said.

"That's a stupid move, I'm the god of lies." He smirked, taking a steps closer, "Do not lie to me, what is troubling you? I only want to be of help."

"I don't know myself, Loki. I cannot tell you if I don't know."

"It is the bumbling idiot?"

She nodded and he laughed slightly, his back now against the wall just like hers as they stood side by side.

"Loki?" She asked, turning her head to face him. He did look handsome in his helmet and armour, she couldn't deny it. "What is love?"

His eyes bulged slightly as he opened his mouth agape, "Love is.. a phenomena? A dangerous one."

"I don't even know what to think it is." She sighed, sliding to the floor, legs folded.

"What do you think it would feel like?"

"I haven't got a clue. I.." Sigyn paused, Loki had joined her on the floor, she couldn't think of what to say. How could you define love? And why had she expected Loki to give her a definition? "I think that love is a perfect match, every confidence is shared. I want to possess and to be possessed, I…" She caught herself before she went to deep, already she felt stupid for spilling all that out to him. He hadn't said a word for minutes. She had made him uncomfortable, she knew it. All this talk of love had made him uncomfortable, she should have known to keep those ideas from a man who didn't feel.

Just as she was about to rise to her feet, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving, "I agree."  
He said nothing more, allowing her to settle back against the wall.

"How do I feel like that about him?"

"You will learn."

"But what if I do not?" Her voice raised in pitch slightly, panic for the rest of her life beginning to set in.

"Then you find someone new."

"I cannot find someone new." She sighed, resting back against the wall, her head collided with the it as she closed her eyes sucking in a breath. She didn't realize Loki was walking away from her until it was too late, he didn't respond as she called his name.

Had she hit a raw nerve?  
From what she had gathered, Loki had never been in love before. Never with a woman in a serious relationship before.  
… Was he jealous?

_**I hate hate hate this chapter but no matter how many times I rewrite it, it looks awful so I gave up and decided on this one, thank you to those who have added this to their favourites and alerts already! And the ones who have reviewed, it means a lot. I'm unsure if I put too much or too little Loki and Sigyn moments in there, or too little Sigyn and family moments, argh I'm not good at this author malarkey x**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you disappear to last night, Sigyn?" Nanna asked as they sat at the table, for once in her life Sigyn had risen early without being asked and was sat with her family for breakfast. Their mother was due to arrive in the next few days and she had figured that she needed to improve her manners, she rarely saw her mother and for some reason she couldn't understand, she felt as if she had to impress her as best she could.

"Oh? I went out for some air, that is all."

"And she went to talk to _The Prince_!" Syn exclaimed, pointing her spoon straight at Sigyn.

"Syn!"

"Perhaps you should learn to be more discrete next time, sister." Syn smirked directly at Sigyn, for a young child she was already malicious. Or maybe she just hated Sigyn.

"And perhaps you should learn to keep out of other peoples affairs, sister." Sigyn said through gritted teeth.

"Affairs? I did not mention affairs! A slip of the tongue or an implication?" Syn wiggled her eyebrows and barked out with laughter, clearly satisfied as Sigyn began to grimace and blush.

Sigyn sighed, pushing her chair back as she stood, "And perhaps you should also stop trying to twist everything I say." She cast one last glare in her little sister's direction and left the room.

Sometimes she didn't mind being the overlooked one in the family, it gave her a sense of peace. But not when she needed defending, not when it was time for someone to stick up for her against her evil little sisters. Sometimes being the overlooked one in the family hurt. And the hurt began to sting when Njord, Nanna and Sjofn didn't even lift their heads when she left.

At the palace, at least one person remembered she existed.

Theoric had thrown his arms around her in a tight embrace as soon as he'd arrived at Noatun, Sigyn had struggled and managed to crawl out of his grip. He didn't seem to know his own strength, she was terrified that he would break her one day, the man had no concept of being gentle. He was thoughtful and loving but gentle wasn't something that came easily to someone of his stature, another thing which put Sigyn off.

"Theoric, what do you think of my sisters?"

"What do you mean? I am confused, my love."

As soon as he called her love she began to cringe, she felt so awful. Awful couldn't even describe, it took everything she had not to burst into tears there and then. "Oh, it doesn't matter. it was a stupid question to ask."

"It was rather silly.."

And then something inside her snapped. He, the boisterous and oblivious, almost _giant_ of a man, had called_her_ silly? He hadn't even bothered to ask her any further how she felt, he hadn't even bothered to try and understand her feelings.

She pushed his arms away, rose to her feet and smoothed out the crinkles on her dress, "I'm sorry, Theoric. But I have things to do, maybe I will see you tomorrow."

She didn't look back as he began to shout after her, she wrapped her long blonde hair around her fingers and ran as far as she could, tears dripping from her eyes. She had no clue how she could ever possibly spend the rest of her life like this.

Inside the palace, she was even more agitated than normal. Loki had not shown up and she was stuck inside one of the many hallways, she didn't dare leave in case she got lost. And she knew that once you were lost in Odin's palace, there was a strong chance that you would be there for days.

She didn't look where she was going as she peeped around a corner, hoping that she would see Loki heading towards her. Instead she felt an impact from behind and lurched forward, almost falling to the floor before a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her back up. She began to kick her legs out in shock and beg for them to let her go.

"Hush, Lady." She was placed back on her feet and spun around by a firm hand on her shoulders.

Her jaw dropped as she struggled to force out her apologies, her tongue getting tied as she tried to speak, "Oh gosh, My prince! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to.."

Thor's booming laughter echoed around the hallways, his infamous large smile plastered on his face. "Lady Sigyn! It has been many years. There is no need to apologize. I am sorry that I startled you."

Sigyn nodded her head, trying to splutter out another apology. But Thor cut her off with a wave of his hand,

"Pray tell, my lady. What are you doing in the walls of my father's palace?"

"I have been taking lessons to improve my magic with your brother.. But I haven't a clue of where he is. We usually meet here." Sigyn spluttered, she had no clue why she was on edge around Thor, Already he seemed more pleasant than Loki.

"I am sure he will turn up soon, I believe he is with fa-" Thor paused and stared straight past his shoulder. His eyes narrowing before his grin once again appeared, "_Brother_! We were just discussing you."

Sigyn spun around to come face to face with Loki, a sceptical look on his face. She had no clue why. When it came to reading Loki she was totally oblivious, as were most. Except maybe Odin.

"Yes, I can see."

Sigyn winced as Loki replied, his tone wasn't friendly. Maybe she really had struck a nerve last night at the celebrations.

Thor furrowed his brow as he looked at Loki, his gaze then turned to Sigyn as he bowed, causing her to blush furiously. "Well, my lady. I will be seeing you soon I hope."

Loki let out a sigh of relief as Thor left, he placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her along to the room they used, the door was already open as they reached it. But she was sure it had been closed when she had left it.

"Loki."

"Sigyn." He replied curtly.

"Are you feeling well?" Sigyn said slowly.

"I am perfectly fine, Sigyn." He leaned against the desk, arms folded across his chest.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Sigyn," he drawled, "I think I know when I do or do not feel well."

"Oh.."

"now come on, we have things to do."

He took a step forward, Sigyn realized how quickly he was trying to change the subject. It was unusual, usually he would try to drag it out for as long as possible, picking at every little detail. It was what he found amusing. Sigyn opened her mouth to speak before realizing how silly she would sound, she closed her mouth and looked straight at her hands. It was then she realized that her dress had changed colour.

When she had dressed this morning it had been white, not it was a dark green. A perfect match for Loki's own clothes. She raised an eyebrow, Loki's smirk was firmly on his face.

"How did you do that?" She whispered, feeling the material of her dress with her fingers.

"That's what I will be teaching you today."

Sigyn didn't listen as he began to explain his ways, how he had manipulated the thread and the magic used to make it. Instead her mind wandered to their conversation from last night, she still stared at his face but she was in another world now, the world of the previous night. She still couldn't work out why he had walked away so quickly, what she had said that could have been so bad. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she couldn't stop herself from letting the words tumble out.

"Why did you leave last night?"

Loki looked shocked at first, it was the first time she had ever seen that emotion on his face. Usually he knew how everything would turn out, he wasn't phased by anything she or others said. he knew.

"I did not leave last night." He eventually replied. he was choosing his words carefully, that she could tell.

"You did. You left me in the hallway outside the great hall."

"I did not leave, I had business to attend to, I-"

"Loki, I am not stupid" Sigyn breathed, her tether had finally snapped. "I may across as so, but I am not. Just because I am not so adept at lying, just because I don't have, quite frankly, _a scary_ way with magic, does not make me stupid. There is a difference between intelligence and knowledge, Loki. Do not lie to me, I am not stupid."

Loki smirked, further angering Sigyn. She let out a gasp and twisted her hands into fists. It took all her restraint not to hit him, but she knew she could not. The idea of hurting anyone, let alone him, made her feel sick to her stomach. Instead she sunk to the floor. Burying her face in her hands as the tears she had tried to conceal a few moments prior began to fall freely.

She felt a arm sling over her shoulders and a body sit next to her, she didn't stop her crying. She couldn't, not even as Loki was trying his best to comfort her. She was sure he didn't feel remorse for making her feel bad, but at least he knew when to try and make someone feel better. He had a little sympathy, or maybe even empathy. At least he was trying to be a friend.

"Sigyn, I did not mean to upset you." He mumbled, Sigyn noticed the frown on his face as she eventually looked up. Tears clinging to her long eyelashes, "I honestly had things to attend to, I did not want to see you so upset, so I left. I am sorry."

Sigyn forced a smile, she knew how hard it was for him to apologize, and frankly she felt honoured that he had managed to muster one up especially for her. "I forgive you. But it is not just you I am upset about. but that's another matter."

As she moved to rise to her feet, she felt Loki's arms anchoring her down, for once there was genuine concern on his face. "It is with Theoric? Have you realized what a fool he is?"

Sigyn nodded, pulling the sleeves over her hands as she bit at her lip, the tears threatened to fall again. "Yes."

"Your reluctance to marry him?"

"what else could it be?" sigyn scoffed, shaking her head a few moments later, "I am sorry, loki. I shouldn't be burdening you with this."

"As they say, isn't that what friends are for?"

For the first time in the whole day, Sigyn found herself with a genuine smile on her face.  
It was amazing how just one person could brighten your day.

The rest of the day she had spent with Loki, he had taught her how to change the colours of any dress. Now she was sure he had brought the dress to her room last night, mischief was his strongest point so there was no doubt in her mind that he would be able to enter Noatun without anyone knowing.

It was dark by the time she had arrived back at their palace, Loki had escorted her home. Insisted on it, in fact. Sigyn had told him she would be fine, but after her minor breakdown earlier he didn't trust her on her own. It was sweet, she thought once he had left. He was a wonderful friend, she found it hard to believe that at first she had hated him, but now she enjoyed seeing him. In the past month, he had been the only one to make her smile.

She'd burst into tears once she'd reached her room, and cried for the rest of the night. It all seemed so pointless, she was doomed. She would never be happy, her life had already been planned. She felt as if she were going to be sick, which only made her cry more. She felt so weak, this was the the second time she had cried in one day. Her mother would be ashamed.

It was only when she opened her eyes to see a letter by the side of her head did the tears cease, she immediately sat up and pulled it open.

_"There is always hope, stop your crying._

-_Loki_"

A small smile stretched across her lips. Maybe he was right, maybe he would get her out of it. He was the god of lies, after all.

**BelleCelestyn: oh gosh, thank you for your lovely review! It made my day, I'm really glad you liked it. The chapters are short because I'm terrible at writing in big chunks, but I'm working on making them bigger! This is just a filler chapter I guess, I just love writing Sigyn and Loki together. And yes! Sigyn is totally innocent, I think that's why Loki is so drawn to her! x**

**paranoiastrikesdeep: And thank you too! you're awfully kind, Yes I was thinking of first of all writing how they fall in love (hence the pre-thro) and then linking it in with the film, in fact I think I will! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Sigyn sat in the palace gardens with Loki, neither had spoken a word about their conversation a few days before, or the note he had left for her. Instead they sat cross-legged on the grass, hot Asgard sun beating down upon them as Loki instructed her different ways to become invisible. So far she hadn't achieved it, she focused all her energy on the idea of not being seen but it didn't seem to work, she'd become semi-transparent but never fully gone.

"You are not trying hard enough" Loki drawled, Sigyn could tell he was becoming bored. At first he'd laughed and laughed but now he barely batted an eyelid.

"I am trying as hard as I can.." She mumbled.

"Think of your ancestors, they were skilled magicians, were they not?"

Sigyn nodded, it was true. The Vanir were renowned magicians, skilled fighters, but even more skilled at the art of magic. Her sisters were all wonderful magicians, her grandfather one of the best sorcerers in the land and her mother was already a goddess. Sigyn had been left behind, not really skilled at anything other than landing herself in trouble, or getting hurt. Loki repeatedly told her that she had not 'found' her magic, yet. And that soon she would unlock it and become great like the rest of her family. Somehow she doubted that.

"Sigyn?"

"Yes, my prince?" Sigyn lifted her eyes from the green grass, to come face to face with Loki's own green eyes.

"Have you ever been to Vanaheim?"

Sigyn nodded, Njord had taken her many times as a child but she had not visited the realm of her people since she was twelve years old.

"Do you know the way?"

"Only through with the BiFrost.."

"You know no other way?"

"Njord, once told me of the other pathways between the realms, but I've never used them."

Loki nodded, pausing to pluck a blade of grass from the floor and hand it to Sigyn, "Turn that into a flower."

"What?" She cried, causing Loki to smirk. She knew she amused him, but he expected too much of her. She was still an amateur. Unlike him.

"You know what to do, Sigyn. I have taught you this many times."

Sigyn closed her eyes tightly and felt the now familiar spark reach her fingertips, she felt the spark leave her hands and hopefully travel through the blade of grass.

She opened her eyes, in her hands was a flower, it was small and nearly all green but it was still a flower. She gave a smile of triumph and met Loki's eyes, he too was smiling. He was proud, she could tell. He always seemed proud when she did something she swore she could not do. He was most probably proud because he had taught her though, but any kind of affection from him she found endearing, he was her only friend and she wouldn't trade him for the world. He knew how to cheer her up when the thoughts of Theoric came to her head, he would hug her and comfort her and then never speak of it again.

"Well done. You're learning well." Loki rose to his feet, leant his hand to Sigyn to pull her up. Loki briskly strode towards the palace, and Sigyn had to run to catch up with him.

"Loki? What are you doing?" She asked as he dragged her down the many corridors, pushing her into meticulously green and gold decorated room.  
He began to rifle through draws and cabinets, pulling out pieces of material before pushing them back in. She sat upon a bed, Loki's bed she presumed, and waited for him to finish. It was awkward to say the least, she had never been in a man's room before, and she assumed she never would. Well, until she wed Theoric that was. Then she knew it was her duty to share his chambers, and she loathed the idea.

"There, hold this." Loki handed her a dark green hooded cape, shrugging on his own before he turned and made for the door, holding it open. He looked back to Sigyn, seemingly bored before urging her on, "Well? You can't stay in here all day."

Sigyn bundled up the robe and stumbled towards the door, unable to get out of the room fast enough. Loki let out a laugh and followed behind her, locking the door before he pushed her forwards. "Come, we are going to Vanaheim."

"What!" She cried , spinning around to face him. Why on earth would he want to go to Vanaheim? The place was empty, overrun with wildlife and trees. No one lived there anymore, it was obsolete. Everyone had left and become citizens of Asgard, including her own family who were the monarchy.

"I said, _we are going to Vanaheim_."

"But we can't!" She cried once more.

"Why not?" He replied, dragging her along the hallways until they had reached the main doors to the palace, "I am prince of the realm, and you are a princess of Vanaheim. I see no reason of why we cannot go."

"Why would you even want to go?"

"To help you, if we go to the place of your ancestors then maybe we will be able to unlock your inner Vanir. Meaning, we will be able to cajole your magic out from within."

Sigyn didn't say another word, anything she might have been able to think about saying would be countered with one of Loki's wittier, and smarter reasons. Arguing with the God of Lies was useless. Hopefully he would snap out of it before they got to Heimdall.

Unfortunately for Sigyn, he hadn't snapped out of it. Not at all. If anything, he was more eager to go. And as they stood in front of all-seeing Heimdall, he could barely contain himself.

"Tell no one where we are going." Loki commanded. If Sigyn didn't know better, she could have sworn Loki was almost fearful of Heimdall, she could already tell that the two didn't like each other, not one bit.

"I am sworn by duty to protect my king." Heimdall voiced, he stood majestically as ever, holding his staff in front of him. It was his duty to protect Asgard, and Sigyn knew that Loki was more of a threat to his way of keeping peace than Thor.

"Just take us to Vanaheim." Loki spat, Sigyn braced herself and took a step forward, the BiFrost began to spin and she felt herself ready to fall. It had been years since she had left Asgard, she had forgotten how horrifying travelling through the BiFrost could be. Just as she was about to fall, Loki grabbed hold of her arm and she felt them being pulled through a vortex, she shut her eyes tightly and held onto him with all her might, they were being pushed through the rainbow bridge, growing so hot that it hurt to hold anything.

They hurtled through the atmosphere, Sigyn couldn't even scream, instead she buried her face in Loki's armour. She felt his arms tighten and braced herself, the intensity slowly stopped, but not before they were thrown to the floor, landing face first onto a sandy beach.

Sigyn groaned, rolling onto her back as she shielded her eyes from the burning light. She felt Loki shift beside her, and watched as he got to his feet. She scrambled to her knees and slowly climbed to her feet, not trusting her balance at all. The last thing she needed to do was embarrass herself in front of him even more so.

"So… This is Vanaheim." Loki uttered as he looked around. They were at the beginning of a beach, the sand was white like the path they were now walking on. The grass and plants had overgrown and took over nearly the whole of the place. The forests were overgrown and the houses that once stood were now only half-standing.

"Yes.. I remember it being less…" She started but couldn't finish. How did she remember it? It had been too long since she had visited the place that should be her home, and whenever she had visited it had been with Njord who had caught her full attention with stories of his youth, his father as king, stories of her mother running around in the ocean casting spells to make it rain beautiful colours. She hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings, instead she had been caught up in a dream of what it would have been like if she had been here as a child, what it would have been like when she was queen of the realm.

Loki didn't say anything more as they walked along the winding path, but she was glad. Silence was welcomed a this point, and it wasn't awkward either. Instead it gave her time to remember and dream about things that should have been. She should have been embittered about the Asgardians, Odin, even Loki and Thor but she couldn't. King Odin had kindly spared her family, grown good friends with her grandfather and kept them well looked after, she owed Odin and his family their lives. If he hadn't taken pity of Njord and his daughter, Sigyn would not even exist. If Odin hadn't made Freya a goddess, Sigyn may be living in the dwarf realm with her father, and she would never have met her only friend.

"Do you feel any different?" Loki asked, Sigyn was pulled out her dreams and began to take notice of her surroundings again. She couldn't feel anything different about her, she didn't even feel more at home. If anything she felt scared. In the years that Vanaheim had been abandoned, it had become home to bandits, wanted people, murderers and thieves. People who most likely wouldn't hesitate to kill her and Loki for just some of their clothes. She gulped, shaking her head. "Will you tell me about Vanaheim?" He asked instead, maybe that would make her feel more comfortable.

Sigyn smiled, nodding her head. It was rare that she got to talk about Vanehim, tell the stories her grandfather and told her as a child. She'd committed them all to memory, saving them for when she was feeling down. She knew that Loki was not really interested, he already knew everything she had to tell, but she daren't pass up the opportunity. "The Vanir were gods of prosperity and fertility, they lived within the many forests and were skilled at magic, as you know." She smiled once more, kicking her feet up as they wandered along the path, "My grandfather used to tell me of his childhood, he said that as a child he could hear the oceans and waves from within his home, and that when my mother was a child she would spend all day in the waters, playing with the other Vanir.."

Loki smiled, eyebrows arched, "Freya, a goddess, would spend her time with _normal Vanir_?" He watched Sigyn scowl, a grin appearing on his face, he knew that she disliked discussing her mother.

"Yes."

"Hm, does not seem out of place actually, we all know that Freya will spend time with anyone who asks.." He trailed off, laughing as he saw Sigyn turn bright red and storm away from him. He jogged towards her and pull her back by her arms, "I am sorry, forgive me?"

Sigyn nodded her head and turned away from him, beginning to walk again as he followed behind her.

"Vanaheim is nothing like that now, you can see that. It's dangerous, when the great war began.. The place fell into disrepair, the people either left or were killed. After Njord and Odin called a truce, Njord, my mother and Freyr were invited to Asgard to become Aesir, like you. No one has returned permanently since." _And never will_, she wanted to add but stopped herself. She may have been friends with Loki, but she knew that Asgard was his realm, he was royalty. It was his home and duty to respect, and protect it.

"The forgotten realm.." Loki mumbled, pulling her close to him as he saw her body go rigid and stop all together, "Hold still."

Sigyn sat awkwardly in his arms, he was now shielding her away so she could not even see Vanaheim, all she could see was the green colours of his clothes. "What is it, Loki?"

"Shhh," He whispered, "Do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing." She sighed, Loki knew that she wanted to break free and run into the forests like her ancestors would have done, or run into the sea and play like her mother would have.

"Bandits." He hissed, pulling her with him into an overgrown set of trees until they were in complete darkness. "Do not let go of me."

Sigyn obeyed and held onto him tightly, she could now hear the footsteps and the sound of swords being unsheathed and branded, ready to kill them at a glance. Loki's grip tightened as they began to walk down what seemed like steps, old stone steps leading deep into the ground. Njord had also told her stories of the gateways between the realms. BiFrost was not the only way to travel, that she knew. But it was the safest. Without BiFrost you could end up in any realm.

"Loki.." She started but couldn't finish as they began to fall. She let out a cry and held tightly to the material of his clothes, rushing through the air. But they never landed on anything, if they had she was sure they would have been killed. No, instead they were suspended in animation, floating amongst the stars and clouds. She slowly let go of his clothing and began to drift to the side, eventually drifting further and further away from him at a fast pace, she heard him cry out to her and struggle forward before she felt herself being pulled away, and hurtled through Yggsdrasill once more.

She was thrown to the floor, emerged in what felt like snow, or even ice. She pulled herself to her feet and nursed her head, she felt as though she'd fallen from the sky.

Wait.

She _had_ fallen from the sky, she'd been pulled away from Loki and pushed into another realm. She wouldn't have had a clue what realm if she hadn't have seen the snow, or felt it more like. She was freezing to say the least, her thin shoes were soaked and she began to shiver wildly.

Then she remembered the hooded cloak Loki had given her, maybe he knew that something like this would happen.  
She threw it over her body and drew the hood, wrapping the material around herself as she stumbled towards the snowy distance.

But then she heard footsteps, and the deep voices of the frost giants.  
She was certain she was in Jotunheim now, a place forbidden for anyone to even think about visiting. She heard the crunch of their footsteps grow closer and closer, they would surely capture her and kill her if they found her.

And then she remembered what Loki and her had been discussing that morning, before they left on his stupid quest. They had been discussing invisibility, and how to become transparent. First of all he had told her to think about her surroundings, so she did. She envisaged the whiter than white snow.

Then to think about becoming one with her surroundings.  
So she thought about becoming as white as can be, and as cold as ice.

Then to focus all the energy she had on becoming her surrounds.

The Jotuns footsteps grew closer and closer, she drew all the magic in her body she could find and pushed it towards her mind and the thoughts of invisibility.

Just as she was sure they would see her, the Jotunn walked straight past her.  
Oblivious.  
They hadn't even noticed she was there.

She had done it! She'd made herself invisible, no one could see her!  
Loki would be proud, she mused. And then remembered that she had no clue where Loki even was. And more importantly she had no clue how to leave Jotunheim. She could not call out for Heimdall as she would lose her cover and they would find her, and then she would not be able to detect Loki.  
She could however, try to find a pathway to the realms like they had in Vanaheim. From what she could remember there must be old stone steps, built by the forefathers. Then she would fall into the cosmos, and hopefully follow to the realm where Loki had ended up. He'd drifted towards the right, towards a place that looked to be red. She would make sure she drifted towards that realm, and hopefully he would still be there.

She was tired, but she knew she could not sleep. She would either die of cold or be found by the Jotuns, neither sounded all that appealing. No, instead she would follow her route, She would trek towards the edge of Jotunheim and pray that she found a path.

It had been days, she assumed. Days since she had lost Loki, days since she had landed in Jotunheim. She wasn't sure how long she had really been there, but she'd come across no more Jotunn. She didn't dare come out of hiding in case they had been keeping an eye on her, or in case Heimdall saw and found her, reporting her to Odin. She would surely be banished, or she and Loki would be placed in equal trouble. She was stuck inside Jotunheim, ready to die of cold. Her cloak was now soaked, much like the rest of her. A horrific wind had blown her to the floor a day before and she had been frozen solid for what felt like hours before she was able to move again. The pathway was nowhere to be found either, but she knew it must be there. Odin wouldn't have been able to ban all travel methods to Jotunheim, not even the Allfather could undo that particular work of the creators. Her hands were deathly pale, about to turn blue. But no one could see her, but if she died then someone was sure to find her, and then word would get back to Odin and she didn't dare to think about what would happen. Instead she braced herself for the long days yet to come.

She couldn't die.

She _wouldn't_ die. She had to find Loki and return to Asgard. It was her duty.

She heard footsteps behind her once more, and sucked in a deep breath. She could either run or stay here, and wait for them to pass. But she had no clue of whether they would stay there for a long time, but if she ran then she had no clue of whether they would chase after her.

She chose her second option and began to run, the idea of becoming a prisoner of the Jotunn didn't appeal to her at all. She ran with all the speed she could muster, hearing the footsteps following fast behind her. She leapt over a thick mound of snow, only to find herself falling. She let out a scream as she tumbled forward, now she was certain they knew she was here. She waited for the impact of her fall, and the cold hands of the frost giants freezing her to death.

But it never came.

Instead, she was suspended in animation again, the cosmos around her began to slow down as she was pushed slowly through the stars. She kept her eyes open for the red realm, but couldn't see it anywhere. Until, the crimson colours slowly began to glow and she waved her arms around as if she was swimming, pulling her closer and closer towards it. She was sure she would find Loki here. The familiar pull of the Yggsdrasill began to take form and she braced herself, within seconds she was hurtling through the atmosphere. Being thrown into grass.

This time, it was warm. She hadn't landed in Jotunheim, or even the colder parts of Vaneheim. She thanked Valhalla and began to scramble to her feet.  
No, this realm was sunny. Sunny and warm, it looked like something out of a children's tale. Almost make believe. She was sure she had visisted this realm before, in fact she knew she had.

She could picture herself a child with Freya's arms wrapped around her middle, swinging her around this very meadow. In fact, she knew this meadow very well. The overly green grass, the light blue sky, the small trees. Yes, it was all rushing back to her now.

This was Nilfheim. The land of her father, Iwaldi.

She'd drifted into her father's realm, and hopefully Loki would be here too. They would be able to leave as soon as, she knew her father would not claim them as prisoners. If anything, he would want to get them out of his realm and back to Asgard as soon as possible. It had been years since Sigyn had seen him, and even longer than that since she had visited this place.

She pulled the cloak from her body and bundled it up, beginning to climb up the tall hill in front of her. She knew that just past this hill would be her father's castle, it was small, as he was a dwarf, and she would most likely have to duck to get inside, but she knew it would be there.

She pulled herself over the mounds of grass and stumbled onto the flat ground, falling forward slightly as she lost her footing.

In front of her stood the castle of Iwaldi, and it was small. She had been right.

Sigyn wasted no time in running towards the building, holding her skirts in her hands so she would not trip and hurt herself. She ran to the doors, and banged her fist upon on it.

"Who goes there?" Asked a small man, opening the door and staring at her legs for a moment before lifting his head to face her.

"Princess Sigyn Freyasdottir, daughter of Iwaldi." She answered. The little man bowed quickly and pulled open the door. She muttered an apology as she crouched down and fitted through the door. The castle wasn't built for people of her size, that she could tell without even stepping inside. She hoped that the main hall would be bigger, maybe then she could stand up straight without hitting her head. She didn't have a clue how her mother managed to stay here, but then again, she probably didn't do much walking around. Sigyn grimaced and banished those thoughts from her head, the business her mother had in Nilfheim was none of her business, and she chose to ignore it. Instead she pushed open a door and ducked down so she would not hit her head, and found herself in the great hall.

To say everyone stopped and looked at her would be an understatement, they all looked shocked. Horrified, aghast, and even more.  
Her eyes scanned the room, from one end of the table to the other there were dwarves, and nothing more.

Except for the middle.

In the middle, next to her father who sat with his mouth open, spoon in the air, was Loki. Looking majestic as ever, but his eyes were dark as he looked at her. His hands were bound in front of him with a thick rope. She moved forward, but was cut off by her father's loud voice,

"Sigyn! My child! You have joined your dear Lie-Smith in my realm?" His voice boomed through the hall, it was shocking that such a small person could have such a loud voice, and she found herself cringing. She could still feel Loki's eyes on her, burning holes into her skin as her father swooped her forward into a hug. "Lie-Smith told me you had been lost amongst the stars!"

"No.. I managed to find my way to you, father. I followed the way Loki came." She mumbled, feeling the breath squeeze out of her lungs in his tight embrace, he finally let go and pushed her forward.

"Good. Now you can take dearest Loki and leave my realm, I have no time for his tricks!" Iwaldi cried, pointing towards Loki, who in turn rose and walked around the table to Sigyn's side. his hands had slid out of the rope and were now raised as if he was surrendering, a smirk was placed on his ace but disappeared as soon as Sigyn had seen it, replaced with a sincere and apologetic look.

He grabbed Sigyn's arm and pulled her away from the dwarf king, "We will be leaving at once, it has been lovely… doing business with you, King Iwaldi."

Sigyn saw her father's eyes grow red and he pointed towards the door, Loki pulled at her arm and they ran from the palace. He was laughing like she had never heard him before as Iwaldi let out a roar that could have defeaned them had they stayed. They ran through the doors to the palace and out into the sun, by now Loki's laughter had ceased now and he was instead panting, but still pulling her along until they reached the hill she had climbed up only a few moments prior.

"Where in Valhalla did you disappear to, Sigyn?" He hissed. Now he was facing her, she could see the anger in his eyes. Suddenly she felt small, and completely out of place. She wanted to hide away and never come out into sunlight again, "I asked you a question." He hissed once more.

"I fell into Jotunheim.. I spent days there trying to escape, and I finally did. Then I managed to find my way to the dwarf realm, I saw that you had drifted towards this place and decided to follow." She mumbled, Loki's eyes were no longer as dark as he stared at the floor, processing all she had told him.

"Jotunheim.." He whispered and she nodded, "You fell to Jotunheim? How didn't the Frost Giants see you? How did Heimdall not see you?"

"I did as you taught, used invisibility. I shielded myself and hid until I could escape."

Loki lifted his head to meet her eyes, a smile on his face. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn there was pride in his eyes. His face drew closer to hers, and slowly her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips brush hers gently, only to pull away when the familiar feel of the BiFrost pulled them up, she didn't even have time to cry out this time as they were sent through the rainbow bridge.

Sigyn nursed her head as they sat in the great hall of Odin's palace, Loki was sat next to her. He too was nursing his head. The fall into the BiFrost had knocked them both unconscious, too much travelling through the realms in such little time was dangerous and the energy had been sucked out of them. When they had awoken they had been sprawled across the floor of Gladsheim, no one had been inside the room except themselves.

The loud creak of the large doors opening made Sigyn's head ache even more and she lurched forward, nearly in tears from the pain. She didn't dare look up, but she heard the voice of Njord and began to cower.

She heard the voice of her mother, too, and the voice of her sister, Nanna.

She was in trouble, _big_ trouble.

But so was Loki.

Frigga, Odin, and even Thor's voices could also be heard as they shouted at Loki, no one bared a thought to shout at Sigyn though. They already knew, or assumed, that Loki had been behind it all. He was the god of mischief after all.

"And _Sigyn Freyasdottir_, you are to be married in a week. A _week_!" Njord cried, his rage had been deterred from Loki and was now focused full upon Sigyn. "Do you have any idea the worry you have placed upon your mother and I? We did not know if you were _alive_!"

Freya said nothing, she stood behind Njord with her arms folded. Sigyn saw the genuine concern on her face, but she knew that she was not angry. She was… proud? Was that pride on her face? Sigyn couldn't tell, had her father told her mother of her visit? Or the person she had kept company with?

Her mother was a hard woman to understand, and right now as her head pounded, she didn't feel like she would even be able to think about the way her mother's mind worked without fainting.

But wait. Had Njord said a week? How long had they been gone?

A month?

An Asgardian month?

She sighed, no wonder they were in hysterics. She would be too.  
She didn't even put up a fight as Njord pulled her to her feet and dragged her from the room. She cast one last glance back at Loki, who looked solemn and stared after her. Ignoring the shouts of his father.

She knew that she would not see him again, this was the end of their friendship. She would never be allowed to see him again and that hurt her like nothing else, she would remember the kiss they shared, however small it was, till the day she died. Sigyn knew it would feel like torture to watch him be betrothed to another, marry and have his own princess. She knew it would burn her to watch him, the prince of Asgard, fall in love with another woman.

In fact, she could feel her tongue grow dry and the tears spring to her eyes as she thought of a life without the man, they had only known each other for a month, and it had been the best of her life.

He pursed his lips and turned his gaze away from her. The tears dripped from her eyes, now he would not even look at her. And she could not say goodbye. She felt like a child who had been naughty and was no longer allowed to play with her friend, but she knew it was more than that.

**RandomReader: Thank you so much for your lovely review! It means an awful lot, so thank you very very much!**

**I'm paranoid that I'm moving this on too fast, actually. But oh well, and I'd like to thank everyone who's added this to their alerts and favourites! I get a couple of new emails a day and I'm very thankful to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sigyn didn't listen as her grandfather had shouted at her so loud, she could have sworn the rafters of the palace had begun to shake.

She didn't listen as Nanna wailed and accused her of being out of control.

She didn't listen as Theoric told her that she was forgiven.

She didn't listen as her sisters made jokes at her expense.

After the row at the palace she fled to room and didn't surface for nearly two days. She spent her time weeping into the blankets or staring at the walls of her chambers. Nothing held interest, nothing until she heard his name being uttered from outside in the gardens.

She threw on her shoes and ran through the corridor, sliding down the steps before crashing into the wall. She brushed her hair from her eyes and straightened herself out before attempting to act nonchalant as she walked towards to gardens of Noatun, but she knew the curiosity in her eyes betrayed.

In the garden, sat Nanna and Njord. On one of the ancient stone benches, the bird hovering around their heads. Njord's head flung back as soon as Sigyn stepped into the garden, a frown on his face as he beckoned her forward with a flick of his hand.

"Sigyn."

"Grandfather."

"Your dear friend, Prince Loki has been betrothed this morning."

It felt as though the world had stopped, as if time and Asgard stood still.

Loki? Betrothed?

No.

She couldn't' believe it, she _wouldn't_believe it.

She _refused_to believe it.

"Betrothed, you say?" She managed to whisper, her hand clutching her dress in an attempt to stop her from crying out in pain. She didn't know why she felt pain, but the burning sensation in her middle had begun to grow and the tears began to gather.

"Yes, to a beautiful lady, I hear."

Sigyn nodded, blinked a few times as if it would stop the tears and tried her best to regain her composure. It didn't work, and she found herself fleeing from the gardens with large tears falling from her eyes.  
She didn't stop running until she had reached her chambers and flung herself upon the bed, crying deeply into the blankets of her bed.

Sigyn had been sat inside her room for the next day, when she was not crying or trying to dull the pain, she was practising all that Loki had taught her. So far she had created a bouquet of flowers, she realized she could use them for her wedding. She'd rather those than a bunch of flowers that his family had paid for. She hadn't seen Theoric since she had returned from her adventures in the other realms, if you could call them adventures. Word said that his family had been discussing calling off the wedding, instead replacing it with a funeral if she did not return. Theoric and Njord however had put their foot down and refused to even think that she may have died, instead they recognised it was Loki, and his causing of mischief that had been the true reason. Which it was, she couldn't deny that. But the few moments she had spent with him, she had enjoyed more than anything she could remember, and when they kissed..

Sigyn's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, she scrambled to her feet before glancing in the mirror, her golden locks were now an unruly mess and her eyes were large and red, her skin was milk-white and her nose was sore from all the crying.

The door knocked once more and she rushed to answer it, pulling back the heavy oak to reveal Loki, clad in his armour and helmet.

"Lady Sigyn." He muttered, taking a step inside her chambers.  
Only one man had ever been inside these rooms, and that was Njord. Even Theoric had never been inside though he had begged, she had insisted it wasn't proper and gave him a quick kiss, telling him that she had things to attend to and had to leave. Poor Theoric, blinded by love. He didn't understand the lies she had told him. And now, even though she had promised him he would be the first to step inside her chambers, he wasn't. No, instead it was Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief, the most famous trickster in the nine realms.

"My prince." She bowed her head. Being so formal with him felt out of place, but she knew she had no choice. She was thankful for the chance to see him, that meant more to her than anything at that moment.

"I am here to apologize for my behaviour, it was highly inappropriate of me."

"Loki, it's quite alright, I shouldn't have—"

"No." Came his cool reply, she winced. He was being so cold, so distant. Not like the friend she knew.

"Loki, please.."

"Please, what?" His stoic face began to frown, Sigyn took a step closer as he began to speak once more, his distain was evident in his voice and even more so on his face. "I am to be married in the coming weeks, this is my final goodbye to you, lady Sigyn."

"Loki.." She whispered, his silver words dripped from his tongue but fell flat in her company. "Please tell me what is happening.."

"What is happening? I am to be married in the coming weeks, like I have just said. And you are to be married in three days. Is that not explanation enough?" His voice was cold still, his eyes were glazed over and he didn't look at her face. She felt her heart drop through the floor and the tears once again spring to her eyes, they were already red and raw from the amount she had cried over the few days she had been home, and she knew that they were about to become even more so.

"Loki?"

"Goodbye, Sigyn." He muttered as he turned on his heel, pulling open the heavy wooden door once more. He didn't cast a glance behind him as he left, If he had he would have seen Sigyn sink to her knees, face buried in her hands as she wept for him, and for her. As she wept for both their futures.  
She wanted nothing more than to run after him and beg him to ease the burning hurt in the pit of her stomach, but she knew she couldn't. She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

**I know I've moved this on awful fast and I feel as if it's going**_**too**___**fast. I'm awfully glad so many people have favourited and alerted this, it means a lot. And thank you to those who have reviewed, you are all such lovely people!**  
**What I've been wondering is, if Sigyn is considered an OC? I don't consider her as an OC, since she is comic canon and real life history canon, but we never even get a glimpse at Loki and Thor's personal life, so there is a chance that a Sigyn is somewhere in the woodworks. I don't know, I suppose this fic is AU but not entirely, if you get what I mean?**  
**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Please review and favourite (Well, only if you have nice/constructive things to say) and thank you all! x**


	7. Chapter 7

Sigyn didn't see Loki after that, two days passed and she decided to put it all behind her. Loki was to be married to a woman, a beautiful woman on top of that. And he was happy and that was all that mattered. She was happy for him, happy that he had found happiness and a woman who he wanted to spend his life with. She wasn't bitter, she couldn't be bitter. She had shed too many tears for too little reasons. She knew she was not in love with him, she had not known him long enough, or personally enough to be in love with him, but she had wept for what she could have felt, or what she wanted to feel. He had offered an escape from her nightmare, which she now recognized as her just wanting to be the girl with the most cake. And she knew that she would never be that girl.

No, she was going to marry Theoric, make her family proud and restore them to their former greatness.

No more dalliances, no more acting like a child. No more magic and most of all, no more Loki.  
She would miss him greatly but her family was what was most important and nothing could ever detract from that.

Her mother had arrived that morning, and she was now sat on the window ledge of her chambers, staring at the gardens. She could spot her mother's willowy figure, spinning little Syn around like she had done to Sigyn many years ago. Her stomach was swelling slightly, and Sigyn suspected there was to be another Freyjasdottir on the way. Or maybe even a Freyjajarsson. The whole court would be talking of Freyja and her now growing clan of children once more, they had done so when Sjofn and Syn were born, and the strange looks she was given as Nanna dragged her around the palace gardens and healing rooms were still fresh in her mind. But as long as her mother was happy, it was all that mattered. She cared and loved for each child she bore until they day came where she must leave again, then Njord would be put in charge as an adoptive father. he never complained though, the company of the younger girls made him more than happy, as if he was back in Vanaheim once more with his own people and children. The idea gave Sigyn a horrible sense of apathy, she would never see her homeland thrive and the people prosper, instead she was now legally an Aesir, she would never marry a Vanir nobleman and she would never watch her children grow up and play in the forests, even she had not grown up and played in the forests. But she knew that she would love her children no matter what, even if she did not love their father like they should, she would stick by Theoric and do what was right for her future children. She had dreamed of sons since she was a young girl, sometimes a daughter but that dream grew more and more distant. But she knew one thing, and that was she would not abandon her children for the life of chasing men around the nine realms like her mother had.

But Sigyn did not hate her mother, she respected and loved her more than anyone else except Njord. Her mother was beautiful, and even more than that. She had long and flowing gold hair, pointed features that would look intimidating on any other, but on Freyja they became soft and inviting. She was tall, incredibly thin, graceful and had a shrill but soft voice too.

Sigyn as a child had often wondered why all the men had flocked around her mother, even when they visited the palace she had seen the young princes staring in awe and she felt an alarming amount of pride. That was _her _mother, her mother one of the most beautiful women in Asgard. Who wouldn't feel proud?

But as she got older, Sigyn began to realize that looks were not everything, as cliché and generic as it sounded. But she was not as beautiful as mother, she was not as graceful as mother and she was not as charismatic either.

But one thing she did know, something she would be better at than her mother was being a wife. Freyja had left her husband, Sigyn and Nanna's father and left for Asgard once more, her children in tow. Sigyn rarely visited her father, only three times since she had turned seven. Freyja had then married Od, a man who Sigyn could not even remember even though they were still married. He had never been home, and Freyja would go searching for him through the realms as much as she could. Her children became transitory and Od became her main priority, it was then that Sigyn had truly been left alone. Her young sisters, Sjofn and Syn, were barely the age of four when Freyja began to disappear for nearly a year on end, but she didn't despair. It tainted her view of her mother, and choosing the wrong husband. Or even devoting her heart to the wrong man, but it didn't leave her alone completely. She had Njord, her grandfather, or Papa as she liked to call him now. He had become a mother and a father to Sigyn, she favoured him over anyone else in Asgard and would gladly spend her life in Noatun, just listening to his stories if it were possible.

But to beat all that, she was strong. She was a strong, young and somewhat intelligent Vanir and nothing would detract from that. It was the only thing she was sure of, and she knew that no matter what happened, no matter how much she ached, she would carry on like Njord had taught her. She wouldn't fall prey to her heart like her mother, and she wouldn't spend her life alone and pining like Nanna for a man that would never be able to wed her, and who they were uncertain had survived his last tour of the realms.

No, she was Sigyn. She was Sigyn, Princess of Vanaheim, Lady of Asgard and she would do what was right.

"Sigyn, you look... well." Sjofn commented as Sigyn finally left her room. She had freshened up, finally changed her clothes and washed. Her hair was long and clean and her face was fresh. Her eyes were still a little red but she had no more tears to shed.

"I feel well." She replied.

"No more.. no more tears?"

Sigyn shook her head and took her seat at the end of the table, her smile was fixed on her place and her eyes were wide and alert. She felt dozy and confused inside but her brave face could not slip, that she knew.

"Will you be going to the celebrations tomorrow, Sigyn?"

Her eyebrows rose, she hadn't been told of any celebrations. "Celebrations for what, Sjofn?"

"For Loki and his betrothed, a fine banquet and a ball is to be held."

Sigyn nodded, her palms folded in her lap. A smile rose to her lips, he was to be happy and he would go so far as to hold a banquet to show it, that was as good as anything in Sigyn's eyes. At one point she would have felt jealousy but now she felt happiness for her friend, at least one of them deserved it. She wished that maybe she could have shared it with him, but that was not to be. She must be Theoric's wife and there was nothing she could do.

"Yes, I suppose I will." she replied curtly.

Theoric stood at Sigyn's door, his foot tapping against the door frame. Inside Sigyn was dressing, he had been there for nearly an hour and she still was not ready. Instead he had taken to whistling a tune he had heard his mother sing to him as a little child. They were to be wed the next day, and now they were attending the celebrations of Loki and his betrothed, he hadn't quite caught her name but he knew her to be beautiful, he had caught a glimpse of her at court the night before, and she had clung and hung from Loki's arm like a lovesick fool, her features were sharp and pointed and her laugh was high and nasally. But although her beauty was near unrivalled, he couldn't help but think of how damned lucky he was to be betrothed to a girl like Sigyn.

She was beautiful, too. Golden hair. Soft features, childlike voice and huge blue eyes that made him go weak at the knees. She was not flirtatious, that he was grateful for. She was carefree and happy for the most part, he tried to avoid her during her times of brooding and sadness, she never spoke out against him or made him feel unwanted, but the hate he saw for someone he was not sure of, was hidden behind those big blue eyes. She would avoid eye contact, choosing to stare behind his head or just over his shoulder.

She was also bright, but he knew she played it down so he would understand what she said. And that was why he loved her so dearly, she was kind, affectionate and didn't believe herself to be better than anyone else. The only thing she had troubles with were honesty, but Theoric was sure he could snap her out of that.

He took a step back and cleared his throat and she emerged from her room, dressed in the finest white silk gown he had ever seen, he bowed his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, he could have sworn he had finally caught a glimpse of genuine affection in her eyes as the glided along the hallway and down the great stairs.

Inside Gladsheim, the great hall, the celebrations were louder and more enthusiastic than ever. The people of Asgard were glad that Loki, the trickster, had finally found someone to ground him. Finally he would be the perfect prince, maybe even king, but the point was, Loki. The God of Lies, had managed to find a woman silly enough, or even smart enough to wish to marry him.

All the talk of Loki and his new bride made Sigyn grimace and frown, she had thought herself strong enough to ignore it all and be happy for him but as she stood in the great hall she was filled with not jealousy, but hurt. She desperately wanted to leave but knew she couldn't. In fact, she was to spend the night at the palace in preparation for her wedding the next day. So instead of leaving as soon as she arrived, she spent the night with Theoric's large arm wrapped around her body, she didn't dare move in case she attracted more attention to herself than was wanted, she stayed put and followed Theoric around as he wished.

Loki hadn't even spared a glance her way, his eyes never left his gorgeous bride to be and she couldn't help the venomous feeling that overcame her. Both for the mystery woman, who's name she now knew to be Margit and for Loki, the man who had held her heart in his hand and promptly crushed it with his fists without either of them knowing, she was still unsure of what she had felt. Nothing more than an attraction, she knew that. But his aura was too strong and she found herself being pulled in, and now the come down back to reality was probably what made her feel so bad. Not even offering an apology. He had apologized for dragging her through Vanaheim, Jotunheim and Nilfheim, but not for ruining her hopes and dreams that she had cooked up in only a few weeks, which made her feel stupid beyond belief for being so naive and childlike. But it was in her nature, she wasn't old. She had only just come into her courting years, so she was barely out of her childhood. At one point she had argued that she was still a child and too young to be married, but Njord had simply waved his wrist and told her to leave him be.

The room was spinning as she saw Loki place a kiss upon his future bride's face, Sigyn felt her stomach jump and she pressed her face against Theoric's chest, the feeling of his hand on the small of her back caused her to push away and run from the room as fast as she could, straight into one of the many smaller halls of Odin's palace.

She fell to the floor and wiped away her tears with her fine dress, she didn't care if she ruined it. Right now, she didn't care if the walls came crashing down on her. In fact, she would welcome it.

The footsteps behind her didn't even make her flinch as she wiped away the stray tears, neither did the feeling of a hand upon her shoulder.

She sat up, the footsteps were now to her side, and soon _his_ figure came to stand in front of her. She gritted her teeth as she stared up at him, she wasn't sure if she was filled with blind hatred or intense jealousy, but either way she wanted to spit at him and run away. But that wasn't an option.

He didn't even speak, instead he frowned. His stance was if he was inviting her to reach up and hold him close, as if he was trying his best to tempt her into seeking comfort from him only so he could push her away and laugh at her.

"Must you be so cruel to me?" She spoke through her tears, her palms were clasped together and her nails dug into her skin, drawing blood. She didn't notice however, her mind was too clouded to even feel physical pain.

"I am not being cruel, Sigyn. I am being realistic."

"Realistic? You of all people are not realistic, you are full of deceit. I don't know why I ever believed I could trust you." She spat, taking a deep breath as she rose to her feet. She was already ashamed of how she had acted and what she had said, Sigyn knew she shouldn't have been so juvenile and that mean words would get her nowhere, but they wouldn't stop falling out from her mouth, just as Loki's lies dripped freely from his silver tongue. She felt crushed as she realized, and drew her arms close to her chest as if to hide like a little child.

"Sigyn, do you really want to ruin my celebrations?" He replied, his voice was dark and his eyes looked hurt.

"Celebrations." She spat, unable to keep the wounded tone from her voice. She did not want to be mean, she realized. She wanted to join her friend in his happiness but she could not, it hurt to much to even think of him being happy with another. And she couldn't quite figure out why.

"You are to be wed tomorrow." He gave her one last look over before shutting his eyes, not daring himself to give away any emotion. He knew that she would try to get everything out of him she could, he already knew how she worked. He raised his palm in the air before shaking his head once and leaving the room, only when he was gone did she sink to the floor and let all her tears fall once more. Now she was doomed to spend her life with Theoric, watching Loki from the sidelines as he wed his betrothed. It made her feel sick.

She was filled with hate, and an overwhelming amount of apathy. It was nearly blinding. All she had wanted was his love and now he was giving it to someone else. The feeling of devotion was overcome by utter disenchantment and despair. She never wanted to set eyes on him as long as they both lived.

She was Sigyn, Lady of Asgard and Princess of Vanaheim, and she had never felt so weak. Her ideas of being strong, doing right for her family had vanished and she wanted nothing more than to slip into the woodwork.

**Kumiko Nari: Gosh, your review made my week! let alone my day, ahah. Thank you so so much, I'm really glad that you don't think I've ruined Loki, I was panicking that I had. x**

**leibedero: Thank you very much! x**

**Things are moving on so fast because in all honesty, it's supposed to be like that, basically to show the more envious side of Loki and the manipulative side, I imagine him being more proactive than reactive, and a little impatient.**

**Thank you all for your lovely words! I want to thank each of you, but lots are anonymous so I can't send you a reply. So I'm going to thank you here!  
I'm so happy to see that so many have added this to their favourites today alone!  
Constructive criticism is always good, and kind words to!  
x**


	8. Chapter 8

After Sigyn had regained herself she returned to the hall of Gladsheim, she prayed to Valhalla that no one had seen her and her pride would still be intact. And she hoped that no one had seen Loki follow her, she would hate to be the talk of the court in that respect, and more importantly she didn't want to anger his new fiancé, she seemed quite brash and hardened and probably wouldn't waste a second in beating Sigyn, either with words or her fists. She hadn't even spoken to her and Sigyn was sure she would be quite catty, and smug.

But that was probably her hate for her coming through, although she hadn't spoken to her she found herself loathing the poor woman, for all she knew Loki's bride to be could have been one of the nicest people in Asgard, and her silly jealousy would blind her to that. She felt ashamed to even think like that, that she could judge someone without even speaking to them but it couldn't be helped. The mind of a woman was the most complex thing Sigyn could imagine, and she was one of the select few who had a mind like that.

Theoric had returned to her side as soon as she had stepped foot into the great hall, and had stuck to her like a leach ever since. He didn't talk to any of his fellow Crimson Hawks, instead he stayed dutifully by her side. Maybe he could sense the upset, or maybe Sigyn had let more tears fall than she thought, causing her face powder to stream down her face until she looked like some sort of awful entertainer.

No one had approached them in a while, in fact Sigyn found the solitude comforting. But at the same time the last thing she needed was to be alone with her thoughts, she was sure she'd end up in a fit of tears once more. It was only Theoric's hand clasping her own that brought her back down to Asgard from the clouds. But suddenly his hand was pulled away, and a great roar erupted. She stepped back in shock and swung her head around to face her fiancé and his attacker.

But instead of a fight she saw a great hug, between Theoric and a man of equal stature, he had blonde hair and silver Amour that glistened slightly in the flames.

Thor.

Thor was playfully hugging Theoric, she assumed that they had maybe fought once as soldiers? It was no secret that Prince Thor was the finest fighter in the land, and Theoric had many a time spoken of how honoured he was to be in his legion of foot soldiers. In fact, Theoric would have spent quite an amount of time with Thor lately; something had occurred, but Theoric hadn't told Sigyn anything of it. Most probably just some sort of warmongering. Sigyn herself couldn't see the appeal of war, but she kept that thought to herself. It would only cause arguments between the two and possibly make their marriage even more unpleasant.

Theoric gripped Sigyn's hand once Thor had let go and pulled her to him, she forced a sweet smile upon her face and bowed her head.

"My prince."

"Lady Sigyn, we have already been through this. You do not have to bow for me." Thor boomed, his haughty laughter filled the room and Sigyn tried her best not to wince at the volume. She would never get used to such loud people, her family were all soft spoken, quiet Vanir and Aesir, attending court gave her a headache. But she knew she would _have_ to grow accustomed soon.

"I am sorry, Prince Thor, my manners get the better of me." She smiled,

"A fine lady such as yourself does not need to apologize!" He roared with laughter once more, and Theoric joined in. Three other men had now joined them, The Warriors Three.

Sigyn recognized them from the parades and celebrations whenever Asgard was victorious in a war. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun would usually part the crowds, then Lady Sif would walk behind holding her head high. And lastly Thor, and sometimes Loki would appear behind, waving at their subjects before entering Odin's palace and beginning the celebrations. Sigyn had usually watched from the crowd, she had managed to push and crawl her way to the front a few times, but she hadn't seen what the fuss was about. Although, seeing the warriors return home was truly a sight to behold and she had found herself in complete awe.

"And you are the lovely lady that Theoric is to wed?" Fandral asked, Sigyn blinked a few times before she had realized what she said.

"Oh, yes. My name is Sigyn."

"The daughter of Freyja?"

Sigyn nodded her head, Theoric had by now slipped his arm around her waist, most probably in an attempt to comfort her as one of the few things he had bothered to remember was her hatred of attention, but instead Sigyn felt like some sort of spectacle.

"You do look like your mother, Lady Sigyn." Fandral had winked at her, causing Sigyn's cheeks to become bright red. Volstagg let out a loud laugh and thumped Fandral on the back.

"Fandral, my friend. Your comments are in vain, she is to wed tomorrow."

"And," Thor spoke once more, taking centre place in the conversation, "My dearest brother is also to be wed soon." Thor looked as if he was beaming with pride, and Sigyn felt her eyes begin to well with tears. But she knew she could not shed them in front of his closest friends.

"Ah yes, finally a woman to stop his trickery." Hogun had finally spoken, a smirk appeared on his face as the others rolled their eyes.

This was interesting, to Sigyn at least, she would have a chance to find about this mystery woman without actually conversing with the happy couples themselves. Her curiosity consumed her as she took a step forward, Theoric's arm falling from her waist. She tried her best to remain sweet, but she was sure the warriors could see the sadness behind her eyes.

"I have not heard much of this lady at all. Tell me, is she nice?"

"Ah, well, she is.." Fandral began.

"What Fandral means is that she is quite.. Possessive? I do not know if that is the correct word." Volstagg cut Fandral off, probably sensing that he was about to say something that wouldn't exactly be appropriate.

"She clings to him like bark to a tree. The poor man has no space to breathe." Sigyn tried to hold back a giggle as Volstagg rolled his eyes, pushing Fandral slightly as if to silence him. "Lady Margit is nice enough, I dare say it would take someone much like her to put a stop to his philandering and his mischief."

"My friends, my friends!" Thor began, once again entering the conversation, "If Lady Margit makes my brother happy, then we too should be! He is our friend, and I love him more dearly than anything in the nine realms. I am pleased for him."

Fandral and Volstagg nodded, muttering agreements under their breath. It was then that Sigyn realized that Loki was not quite as lonely as he would have her believe. He did have friends, if they put up with him and his mischief then they were most certainly friends. Maybe she had fallen prey to his silver tongue.

"And, in fact, here comes Loki and his lady." Fandral said before gripping Volstagg by the arms, vanishing into the crowd. Thor leaned forward and gently kissed Sigyn's hand before strolling away with Hogun, most likely to Lady Sif.

And then Sigyn and Theoric were left alone, but not completely alone. Loki and the woman known as Margit had joined them.

"Margit, my dear, this is Lady Sigyn and her fiance, Theoric. They are to wed tomorrow." Loki gestured towards Sigyn and Theoric, a smile on his face as he looked at his fiancé. Sigyn felt her stomach contract and she fought the urge to be sick.

"How lovely to meet the both of you, I am sure." Margit batted her eyelashes, Theoric's lips brushed against her knuckles and Sigyn was sure that her grimace had been unmasked. The woman's voice was the most annoying thing she had ever heard, nasally and high was an understatement. Though she realized it was her jealousy overcoming her common sense, she couldn't help it. It was irrational and stupid of her to think so badly about this woman, but the inner workings of her mind caused her to bubble up with more resentment than she ever thought she would imagine. Either resentment, or sadness. She couldn't decide. She wasn't a hateful person, and the tears that now threatened to fall had returned.

"Are you familiar with Lady Sigyn, and Sir Theoric, my love?" Margit had asked Loki, he seemed to stare at Sigyn for a short while before shaking his head.

"Not particularly, I knew Sigyn briefly as a child and that is it."

"Oh, such a shame. You seem like such lovely Aesir."

Sigyn felt her heart drop as Loki had spoken, and a single tear fell as Margit had opened her mouth, She turned her head face Theoric and had struggled to not let anyone see.

"Are you feeling unwell, Lady Sigyn?" Margit asked, Sigyn didn't look at her face to see if she was genuinely concerned.

"I am sorry, Prince Loki, Lady Margit. I'm afraid my dear Sigyn hasn't been feeling too well, I suspect she is anxious for tomorrow." Theoric tried his best to comfort Sigyn by rubbing circles against her back, he didn't realize it made her feel even worse. "I think I shall take her back to her chambers for tonight, I fear she would curse me if I allowed her to make herself ill before our day."

Theoric began to walk her away from Loki and his lady, leading her towards the main doors when she heard the voices of the other couple as they walked away.

"What do you make of Sigyn?" Loki, she knew his voice anywhere.

"She is the most peculiar girl I have met. She looks like a child bride, what a strange woman."

"Yes, I suppose she does."

Now Sigyn was sure she would throw up, she broke free of Theoric and ran to the doors, the guards stared at her at first when her palm collided with the doors before they opened them. She picked up the skirt of her dress and ran towards the wing where her chambers for the night would be.

**This is before he loses his mind, like in Thor. Obviously, he stills believes in love etc, otherwise this story wouldn't work. But I promise, he becomes to Loki we know soon enough.  
I'm also a little worried that Sigyn is coming off as a bit too Sue-ish (Is that even a word?)  
And I keep getting my documents mixed up, I really need to stop naming them all the same thing and taking a stab in the dark each time I upload a chapter.**

**I've had a couple of PMs and tons of favourites and alert emails and they make my day each time! I'd love it if you could review and telling me where I'm going wrong, or what you'd like to see in this story. Thank you for reading. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Her throat was filled with bile.

Nanna had insisted it was just nerves, pre-wedding jitters. It happened to everyone, even Queen Frigga.

But Sigyn knew better, it was not wedding jitters. It was the overwhelming feeling of utter despair, the feeling of being trapped.

Nanna brushed her long gold hair, twirling the long locks around her finger before placing a tiara of the prettiest flower Sigyn had ever seen on top of her head. Her eyes had lost their redness, and were now big and blue. Her eyelashes were long and her cheeks were pink. Her lips pink, too.

For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. But what a pity it was that her emotions didn't match.

Her dress was also white, as was tradition amongst the Asgardians. It was tight around her top and flowed into a full skirt, flowers made a band around her middle, also pink to match her face.

Yes, she looked beautiful and felt it too, in her mind. But in her heart she felt sick, she felt dark and malicious for going through with this wedding, knowing full well she did not share any feelings for Theoric.

Freya knocked upon the door, and was answered to immediately by Syn, Sigyn glanced over her shoulder and noticed the scowl on her mothers face, she rose from her chair and made her way over.

"Mother, is something wrong?"

"No time, my daughter. We must go. We are late!" Freya muttered grasping Sigyn's hand. Syn, Sjofn and Nanna followed behind with the baskets of flowers and handfuls of Sigyn's long trailing dress.

"This was not how it was supposed to be.." Sigyn heard Freyja mutter, she raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further. Not even Odin could understand the way her strange mind worked, most people assumed she was still overcome with the absence of Od, her newest husband. Sigyn had only met him a few times as he was nearly always gone, much like her mother. She found herself hoping that her marriage would be like theirs, as horrible as it sounded.

The impending doom of her life seemed to grow closer and closer as they approached the great hall. A frown on her face, she managed to mask it with a small smile as the doors opened and the beautiful music drifted through.

At the end of the hall was Odin, the Allfather, in his finest robes. To his side was Queen Frigga, the most beautiful woman in Asgard despite her age.

Thor, was to his right, standing above his father, but there was no Loki.

At least that was one distraction she needn't worry about. Instead she looked to Theoric, the great bumbling man looked fine in his golden armour, his handsome face was clad in his golden helmet and a firm smile was upon his face.

Freya's hand drifted from Sigyn's as she went to join her father, Iwaldi at the front of the crowd. The small dwarf looked as though he was crying, or about to. She had never seen her father cry and assumed it was out of pride.

Theoric and Sigyn both fell to their knees, as was custom, and held each others hands. Odin, the Allfather stood in front of them as he began to recite the vows he had omitted more times than Sigyn would be able to count.

"Theoric Aigersson."

"Aye."

"Do you, Crimson Arrow, take Sigyn of Vanaheim, to be yours faithfully until Ragnorak rains down upon us?"

Theoric nodded, his smile grew even wider and the pride in his eyes swelled, "Aye, Allfather."

"And do you, Sigyn of Vanaheim, lady of Asgard, take Theoric Aigersson, Crimson Arrow, to be yours faithfully until Ragnorak rains down upon us?"

Sigyn nodded, taking a deep breath before breathing out, "Yes, Allfather."

"Then by the power of the House of Odin and the nine realms, you are to be bonded forever more."

Frigga stepped forward and draped a thick green ribbon upon their hands, winding around their joined fists before it began to set alight, until they were holding a bright red burning fire in their hands which quickly turned to smoke, the shards of ribbons melting into their skin before disappearing completely.

That was it.

She was married.

Bound to Theoric until the end of the world.

Theoric rose to his feet, pulling Sigyn with him as she enveloped her in his strong arms, pressing a kiss to her lips. She didn't respond, but he didn't take notice. Instead he only pulled away with a larger smile on his face than she had ever seen.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Theoric lifted his hand, his fellow soldiers crying out in glee. The cheers didn't stop as Thor strode towards them, placing a kiss on Sigyn's hand and bowing towards Theoric. The happiness did not stop, well. The happiness of others did not stop. Sigyn's happiness had not yet surfaced, and she assumed it never would.

The celebrations began at once and she found herself drifting from person to person as they offered her congratulations, she tried her best not to talk for too long and muttered a half-hearted 'thank you' and slunk away. Big crowds and lots of people were not her thing, she could not talk to people with ease and found herself freezing up at any given moment, her legs almost falling from beneath her a few times. It was lucky that Theoric would not leave her side, otherwise she would have fallen face first into a puddle of her own tears from utter fright.

Theoric's mother hadn't let her go when they had arrived at their corner of the hall, she had enveloped the tiny Sigyn into her huge arms and not let go for minutes on end. She had felt short of breath when his mother had finally pulled away and she was sure she now smelled of ungodly sweat. But then again, Theoric wasn't exactly the sweetest smelling person in Asgard, or Vanaheim for that matter. But she would have to grow used to it, her hidden grimace and look of sadness wasn't for anyone to see but herself in the mirror.

And the end of the celebrations could have not come quicker, she had nearly fainted with joy when Theoric announced that they were to leave and retire to their chambers for the night, as was custom. The crowd had given a cheered and Theoric's fellow soldiers had raised their glasses in triumph as he swept Sigyn of her feet, much to her chagrin. Even more of a spectacle had been made of her.

Theoric had pushed open the doors to the chambers they were to stay in and retreated to the side room, what was in that room she didn't not know and did not care to find out. Instead she sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at the band of flowers she had taken from around her waist. They looked so beautiful, fresh, pure, untainted - the list could go on. She would never tire of looking at them, she mad made them herself from different belongings she had found discarded in the rooms of Noatun. A smile welled on her face as she thought of her home, a home which she would never go back to. But there was no use in crying about it now. What was done, was done.

She heard her husband step into the room once more, and she dragged her eyes from the beautiful band of flowers to the place where he stood.  
It was then that her breath caught, and she felt as if her heart would stop in its tracks.

"W-where is Theoric?" She whispered, her eyes turning into narrow slits as she watched the smirk rise on his face.

"Asleep, in the forest. He should not return until midday tomorrow, I have made sure."

"But, I was to marry him today, I_did_ marry him!" She cried, her hands flying up to her face as her head began to swim.

"Ah, but you did not."

"Loki?" She whispered, her hand reaching out to his form. A smirk rose to his face as he took a step closer, his green eyes twinkled and his skin was pale and perfect in the moonlight.

"Wife."

Slowly, almost as if he was teasing her, he began to make his way around the bed. Her eyes drifted up and down his form. He was dressed in his finest, the horned helmet under his arm and his green robes were as smart as ever.

"But, your betrothed.." She mumbled, her hands finding their way into the material of his clothes as she pulled him down gently to sit next to her.

"She does not matter, we are wed. Nothing can be said or done about." His arms encircled her waist and brought her close to him, so close she could smell his musky scent. A lazy smile appeared on her face as Loki traced his long and slender fingers along her back, he leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her temple before whispering in her ear, causing shivers to go up her spine. "Do not keep me waiting, Princess Sigyn."

She could barely even blink before his lips brushed her own, her eyes flickered closed as she melted into him, her hands finding their way into his slick black hair.

Sigyn had never imagined her wedding night to be like this, it wasn't even in her wildest dreams. But she would not change it for the world. What had possessed Loki to take Theoric's place, she would never know. But she didn't want to know, that would ruin it. That would taint it. And she didn't want anything to ruin this night.

"Loki.." She pulled away, her lips already starting to swell, "What of Theoric? What if they realize he was not.. present?"

"No one will find out till morning, my Sigyn. We are to be together until then." He replied, already starting to slip her dress off with his own impatient hands. "But, you must promise me one thing, Sigyn."

"Yes?" She whispered, his dark eyes bore into hers and she suddenly felt vulnerable, totally exposed to a man who had tricked her into marriage. She should hate him, beg him to leave her be but she did not, and she would not. A strange sensation came upon her as she watched his face. She had never realized how handsome he was, and how precise and graceful his movements was. All of a sudden she didn't want to be apart from him, she grasped onto the material of his robes and pulled herself closer to him.

"You will be loyal." He hissed, his fingers digging into her back until she let out a yelp, "You must promise you will be loyal, you will not leave me. That is all I ask of you, Sigyn. _All_ I ask"

"I will do whatever you ask." The words tumbled from her mouth as if she had been waiting for an age to say them, the grin that rose to his face she would never be able to describe, nor the fire that lit behind his eyes.

She sighed and closed her eyes once more. She would not let anything ruin this night. This may be the only happy night she would share with her husband, even if it had occurred in the most peculiar, and sly circumstances. And any thoughts that may have made her felt different disappeared as soon as his lips touched hers.

"And Sigyn?" He breathed, already removing her dress from her body until she was wearing nothing but her underclothes.

"Yes?" She squirmed underneath him, feeling so exposed was new to her and she had no clue how to act, she had never been in the company of a man before like this, and she knew that Loki had bedded more women than she could count, it made her feel like a little child and for the first time she couldn't tell if it was him, or the silvery words of the Lie-Smith she was hearing.

"You looked beautiful."

And for the thousandth time in his company, she blushed.

**Wow, what an influx (I think that's the right word?) of reviews.**  
**I'm so glad about the positive response to this, so thank you to those who had reviewed and to those who have added this to their favourites or who have alerted this, it means lots and lots!**  
**The story gets a bit slower from here on in, I just wanted to show what kind of a person Loki is, making long standing plans and preparing everything he does I guess. Yet somehow making them seem spur of the moment, I guess it's part of his Loki-esque charm? Haha.**  
**Anyway, please review! It makes my day every time, and I love to hear what people think of this. If there's anything you think I can improve on (I know there's loads) please please pleaaassee tell me, I want this to be as good a story as I can make it and any criticism (providing it's not mean/degrading etc) or ideas are welcome! x**


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of knocking on their chamber doors eventually woke Sigyn from her light sleep. Loki's arm was draped over waist, and held her close to him. She nudged him with her elbow, causing him to bolt upright and clutch his face in shock.

"Loki?" She whispered, bring the blankets up to cover herself.

"Put on your nightdress." He muttered, climbing out of the bed, "They've come for us. I suspect Theoric has returned from his camping trip." Loki smirked as he pulled on his trousers, Sigyn averted her eyes and picked up the flimsy nightdress she had forgotten to put on the previous night. of course, they'd had little need for clothes, but she was already feeling self-conscious in his company.

"Quicker, I wouldn't doubt them to march in here themselves." Loki hissed, he was already fully clothed and Sigyn could only stare in awe at how quickly he had gotten dressed. She suspected he'd had more practice than she, well he had obviously had more practice. Last night had been enough to convince her of that and she began to blush. "And, pretend to sleep. _Now_." Loki pointed at the pillows and then back at her.

She had slipped the nightdress over her head just in time, and her head hit the pillow just seconds before the door burst open. She pretended to bolt up in shock as the guards entered the room.

"Lady Sigyn, Prince Loki, the king requests your presence immediately." The first guard recited. he gave Loki a shifty look and Sigyn gulped in fear. What if they knew she had willingly spent the night with him? That much they could probably tell though, she assumed her hair was a mess, her face too and even the room. Suddenly she felt nervous and wanted nothing more than to blend in with the walls.

when the guards didn't leave Sigyn began to grow confused, she clutched the blanket to her and shot a worried glance at Loki.

"Could you please excuse us, guards? I believe my wife would like to dress in something more proper before we meet the Allfather." Sigyn could practically smell the silvery words, and the guards almost fell for it until they remembered a request from Odin himself.

"Allfather insisted we do no leave you to be alone. So that none of your magic is to be performed."

Sigyn and Loki both frowned, turning to each other at the exact same time. Loki pressed a hand to his forehead and cursed under his breath, he turned his back before placing a beautiful metallic green dress in front of her.

His colour.

A smile rose to her face as he held the blanket up enough so the guards could not see her naked form, he made sure not to look at her in case they thought he was performing some sort of magic to make her agree with everything he said. Maybe the Allfather thought that she had been roped into his tricks via a spell, not that Sigyn may actually harbour affection for his youngest son. But then again, judging by Loki's track record Odin had every right to be wary.

The dress fit nicely, and it was then that Sigyn realized that in order for him to have dresses made in her size, he must have been planning this for a long time. Longer than she had at first thought anyway. She would ask him some other time, right now they were wanted at the hall. The fate of her marriage was resting in Odin's hands.

"Loki Odinsson, Prince of Asgard." Odin's voice echoed through the royal hall.

Sigyn and Loki were huddled together on the bottom step to the throne, their hands were entwined and his head was held high. Thor stood a few steps up from them, so far he hadn't looked at his brother. The warriors Three were also there, they stood close to Thor and rolled their eyes as soon as Loki had stepped into the room.

Margit, his betrothed, looked like a woman possessed, her hair was untamed (Though Sigyn couldn't say much, her hair must have been more dishevelled than she cared to imagine, but she had good reason to look like that), her eyes were wide and she shot Sigyn a glare. If looks could kill, Sigyn was sure she would be on her way to Valhalla by now.

Frigga stood by Odin, in her permanent place to the left of him. They painted the picture of the perfect eternal marriage and Sigyn found herself hoping her own would mirror theirs, but that all depended on whether Odin would have the marriage annulled.

Sigyn's family were also there, Njord looked as if he had aged more in the past hours than he had aged in the past few centuries. Sjofn and Syn looked horrified, almost jealous as they stared at Sigyn and Loki's held hands. Nanna was shaking her head repeatedly, probably mumbling something about how stupid Sigyn could act.

And then there was Freyja, who looked nothing short of content. Her face was vacant much like her eyes, it was as if she noticed nothing wrong. She was impassive, as always.

Theoric was standing by a fellow Hawk, no matter what he still stood tall, proud and handsome. His face turned to Sigyn's with a pleading look. She had no idea if she should say something, stare back or turn away. Her heart began to beat faster and faster when Theoric did not turn her gaze and she desperately fought the urge to say anything, but luckily she was saved by the sound of Odin once more.

"Your tricks have taken a sour turn, my son." Odin's voice remained calm and collected, but his authority was apparent, so much that it made Sigyn shudder, "You have made a fool of both families, what do you have to say for yourself?

"I.." Sigyn felt herself go stiff as Loki stammered, it was as if he couldn't speak. Had his silver tongue failed him?

No, she told herself not to be stupid. His words never failed him.

"I will not apologize, Allfather."

Sigyn spotted Theoric step forward out of the corner of her eyes, Njord too began to walk forward and soon she felt his hand upon her shoulder, pulling here away from Loki.

"Odin, my old friend, I beg of you. Annul this marriage." Njord pleaded,

"Aye, Allfather, it is not to be." Theoric countered, she saw his Hawk friends nodding their heads in agreement and she began to feel sick for the second time in two days. "I am to marry Sigyn, and Prince Loki to marry the Lady Margit, is that not what was agreed?"

Sigyn felt the urge to hit Theoric. His stupid words. His stupid beliefs. He did not even think of Sigyn as his equal, she was just to stay in his house and bear his children. In his eyes, women had no other use. The thought of spending her life with that brought back all the pent up rage she thought had disappeared when she had seen Loki stood in the doorway the previous night. She could either cry out or stay silent and hope that things would go in her favour.

"Ah, that all depends if the Lady Margit will take back the Prince of Trickery, does it not?" Freyja, Sigyn's mother had now taken her place next to Sigyn, completely blocking her from Loki. She fought the urge to bang her head against the wall, this had turned from a discussion of her marriage to a place to discuss feelings.

"Lady Margit, would you be happy to marry the Prince after his deceiving tricks?" Odin asked, he turned his eye from Loki to Margit, it was as if he was too fearful to take his eye from Loki for even one moment in case he pulled another stunt.

"Yes, my king." She sniffed back tears, Sigyn wanted to slap her, she could see the lies she told through her eyes. She did not want him for love, only power. That seemed to be obvious to only Sigyn and no one else. "I would gladly take back my dearest Prince."

"Then so it shall be, we shall undo the bond and Sigyn and Loki shall be free to marry their betrothed. Loki, my son, shall also be punished for his foolery."

And then Sigyn could hold it in no longer, she abandoned her usual quiet nature and took a step forward, for once in her life she felt bold and ready to take hold of the reigns, "Am I not allowed to have a say in my marriage?"

Odin look taken aback for a few moments before he leaned forward in his throne, his voice was kind, "Little Lady Sigyn, what do you wish to say?"

"I wish.." She began, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, she felt small once more and wanted to vanish, "I wish to be married to Loki."

She felt Njord's eye burning holes into her head as she spoke, she bowed her head and felt someone take her hand, she turned her head and smiled as discretely she could as Loki stood next to her.

"And you, son?"

"I wish to be married to Lady Sigyn."

"And pray tell me, my boy, why should I respect your wishes when you clearly do not respect those of others?"

"If I cannot sway you, father, then I beg mother, understand."

Frigga simply shook her head, causing Loki to lift Sigyn's hand towards his chest as he cursed silently.

"Come, Sigyn, we will take you home and we can arrange for the annulment tomorrow, you have had a long day already." Theoric stepped forward, offering his hands out for Sigyn to take. When she did not move he took more steps forward, his fellow Hawks following behind.

Sigyn felt as though she could burst into tears as she gripped tightly to Loki's hands, and like the hero he truly was, Thor stepped in front of them. She hadn't even hear him move closer, but as she saw the back of his fine armour she knew just how deep his love for his brother went.

"Father, I beg of you. Listen to your son, this is not his silver tongue."

Odin nodded his head, motioning for Thor to continue,

"I can see his affection. This would have happened if it was not written by The Fates, this was intended by powers greater than even you, Father."

"She only wishes to be wed for his riches!" Margit cried, burying her face in her hands,

"And pray tell, Lady Margit, why do you wish to wed the prince?" Finally her mother had come to her rescue, Sigyn bit her lip to stop a laugh from escaping. Margit did not reply and Loki gave Sigyn's hand a squeeze of comfort. "I, Freyja, Goddess of Love, know their marriage to be decided by The Fates. I am the foreseer of love, I could not lie about such things."

"In The Fates, you say?" Odin asked, Freyja nodded in reply and stood her ground. Sigyn had never felt so much love for her mother. "I cannot argue with the Norns, if it is they who decided it cannot be undone."

"What?" Theoric and Margit both cried, staring in shock and horror at Odin, "It cannot be!"

"The threads have been crossed, and I cannot be the one to untangle them."

"And Mother, Father, I will not beg of you, but.." Thor had once again began speaking, his hands gestured wildly towards Sigyn and Loki. "Bless them, bless your son and his bride. Accept them. I love my brother more dearly than I can say, I do not wish to see his first act of honesty be shunned upon. We owe him more than that."

Both parents nodded their heads in unison, Freya bowed her head as Odin began to speak, "And so it shall be, I, Odin of the Nine Realms, and Frigga, give you our blessing. As both rulers and parents, Prince Loki, and Princess Sigyn."

Loki's smile grew wide, he immediately turned to Sigyn and slid his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air in triumph. He pressed a kiss to her lips and slowly spun her around, she could hear the laughter of Thor and the cheering of The Warriors Three, Freyja's light and pretty laugh could also be heard, as could Theoric's and Margit's wails of defeat.

But nothing could touch them now. It may not be love, but the bond Sigyn felt with Loki was special, that she knew.

"But, Loki, you must still be punished for your trickery."

Sigyn gulped and Loki winced, they pulled away from each other as he turned to face his father, the king. "Yes, father?"

"You are to be punished, you will be sent into the forest of Nidvallir until I see fit. Your new bride shall stay here and prepare for your return."

"No! Allfather, wait." Sigyn calmed her voice as Loki stared at her, almost in shock, "If Loki is to be sent to the forests, then I will join him. It is not fair that he should be punished for both of our choices. I wish to stay with my husband, I will not be parted from him. If he is to be punished, then so am I."

Odin began to smile, much to her shock and Sigyn took a few steps back into Loki's waiting arms.

"My dear, you would sacrifice your freedom to be with your husband?"

Sigyn nodded.

"You will make a fine goddess, the Goddess of fidelity and bonds. The most faithful in the nine realms, I bless you so."

Her mouth was agape, she felt Odin's magic begin to course through her veins as she stared at Loki. He had a smile on his face as she felt her skin begin to glow a glorious gold before settling back into the pinkish white.  
She was a Goddess, so soon? Her husband was a god, yes. But she could only imagine herself as being merely Princess Sigyn, not Goddess of Fidelity. But she could not complain.

"And for your bond, I will not punish the either of you directly. I fear that eternity spent with my son will be punishment enough, Princess Sigyn." His eye widened as he turned to stare at his son, "And I fear that an eternity with a woman who does not fall for your tricks will be even more of a punishment."

Sigyn could feel the pride radiating from Loki, once again he picked her up, pressing their foreheads together before their lips; her body was crushed against his in the tightest embrace as he began to laugh, sweeping her off her feet. Literally.

**I really don't like this chapter, but I've re-written it so many times now and it never gets any better, grrr.**  
**The next chapter I like more, but this one had to be included! I think I'm turning Loki a little too soft, even though he is supposed to be that way (for now!) and Sigyn hasn't really got much of a character right now. I'm trying to picture how I see Sigyn, I don't really have like an actress in mind so if anyone has any suggestions then I'd love to know! I don't really know any 'modern' actresses names so she'll end up being some obscure model who was in vogue once in 1967, hah. And I really don't want that.**

**But thanks to those who've alerted and favourited this! It means a lot, I've had another few PMs so thank you all so much, I'd love to hear feedback and suggestions from you all. It all seems more involved then, you know?**

**And! Don't worry, we're nowhere near the end yet. Loki's still got to go off the deep end and try to take over the world, remember! But thank you all who've reviewed, for the last chapter and the whole story all together. x**


	11. Chapter 11

During her time at Sessrunmir as a child, the halls that her mother had briefly held charge in, she had learned of the values of gold and jewels. And just how much woman were supposed to love such things. Her father had constantly made new golden necklaces and rings for her mother in order to keep her affections; Sigyn had watched him at a young age slave over an anvil with molten gold dripping from his hard-worked dwarf fingers, moulding the previous metal into the most beautiful rings she could have ever imagined. The day Freyja had returned with Brisangmen, her most favoured necklace, a blazing row between her parents ensued. Freyja had willingly given her body to four dwarves in return for the necklace, and soon she and her sisters Nanna and Idunn had been whisked away, never to really return to Iwaldi's palace. Idunn had disappeared shortly after that, Sigyn had never been told where she had gone and that was why she clung to Nanna like a lost child, and still did in some ways.

Sigyn had never been given any jewellery, not from a man at least. Her grandfather, Njord, had once given her a beautiful necklace made of shells found on the shores of Vanaheim, and that was as far as her collection went. Her interest in gold and jewels wasn't very big, she preferred flowers and beautiful decorations, as silly and generic as it sounded.

But now, as she looked upon the silver ring that Loki had given her, she felt her opinion changing.  
It shined like nothing she'd ever seen before, hidden inscriptions that only came to light when magic was spoken and pretty engravings made it all the more desirable. She spun it around in her fingers, running her fingers over the engravings. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the words shimmer in green as she whispered the words Loki had taught her.

"You like it then?" He asked, still kneeling in front of her. They were in his chambers, she'd been shown her chambers that morning, but Loki had brought her back to his as soon as her new handmaiden had left.

"It's beautiful."

"I had it made." He replied sharply, causing her to break into a smile she was unsure of.

"It must haven taken an age to produce something like this.." She whispered, suddenly feeling uneasy at the close proximity. She knew she must have sounded like a fool but she could never find the right words to say to him, she either sounded like a petulant child or an ungrateful witch. Normally she would have smiled and said thank you, but Loki pushed her into saying and doing stupid things without even making a sound. There was something in that man that wormed its way inside of your mind.

"I've had it for a while."

"A while?" She raised her eyebrows, laughing quietly when he looked away. If he had been waiting to give this for a while, then she was more than sure his wedding trick had been up his sleeve for longer than she had thought.

"Yes, now please, may we drop this conversation?"

"Of course." Now it was Loki's turn to smile, he rose to his feet and pulled Sigyn with him, taking his time in slipping the ring onto her finger with a satisfied smile.

"You can wear it tonight."

"Tonight?" She hadn't been told of anything, in fact she had no idea what her nights would be spent doing now. Before, in Noatun, she had spent each night reading or pestering her grandfather for more stories, though she'd grown out of bothering Njord, she continued to read. But her new chambers had no books, only light and airy flowers, white drapes and more dresses than she cared to count. She was sure she'd end up wearing the same three continuously anyway.

"Court is held tonight, I thought Oda had told you all there is to know about your duties as Princess."

"Duties?" Her jaw dropped, she had known nothing of duties. Sigyn had assumed that she would be left bored and alone all day whilst Loki was gone to do business and his Prince duties, she had no idea she would be given them too. It was a relief, and not at the same time. She was terrible with people, she had no conversational skills and was likely to embarrass herself. She could smile and nod along, but if people required her to make conversation then she was sure she would clam up and run away in tears. Maybe she would be able to take another set of lessons with Loki, this time on how to talk to others.

"Yes, but I won't go into them now. You look scared enough." He smirked, pulling her in to place a kiss on her lips before he slipped his hand in hers, "Come, I have things to show you."

"What things, Loki?"

"Your horse, the newest clothes for sparring and other things that I'm sure Thor will force you into partaking, and the more private garden that only the gods know of."

"You would share this garden with me?" Sigyn was taken aback, she didn't expect to be included in any part of his family, or even his life. She had assumed that she was just there to bear his children, possibly a little more now that she was a goddess.

"Of course, you are my wife, Sigyn. Why are you already forgetting this? You are happy to be my wife right now, and I intend to keep it that way."

"But.. why? Do you care for my feelings, or is this something that you must do?" She breathed, her stomach flipped as his hand slipped out of her grasp. Instead, he stopped. Placing his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Sigyn, if I did not care for you I would not have put my life on the line to take you as my wife, would I?"

Sigyn shook her head.

"I care for you very much, I don't know why and I really don't care to find out, all I know is that I want to keep you close. And that I want you to be happy. I've yet to figure out why, but I do."

Sigyn smiled, pushing herself into him as she pressed butterfly kisses against his lips; His arms moved around her waist and his lips lingered on hers for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few moments before he pulled away.

"Not in these corridors, I think the last thing we need is to have even more talk of us in court tonight. You'd die of embarrassment." He smirked, slipping his hand into hears once more as he dragged her down the halls.

The garden was as beautiful as she had imagined, the benches were covered in gold, the grass was greener than anything she had ever seen and even the walls looked attractive. Loki had held her hand up until this point, he now let go as she began to wander towards the trees in the far corners of the garden.

She could see a lady standing underneath, there was a house; it couldn't have been bigger than a shed directly behind her and a grove of trees surrounding her. She had long brown hair that shimmered gold, and a tall figure. Sigyn was sure she knew the girl from somewhere but could not quite place it, the woman didn't move as Sigyn approached her. And she knew that Loki had not followed her.

Finally, she placed a hand on her shoulder, being careful not to disturb her too much. The shock only appeared on Sigyn's face when the lady turned around, revealing herself to be Idunn. The sister she had not seen for more years than Sigyn could even imagine.

Idunn smiled, her eyes were distance but Sigyn did not even notice. It had been years since she had seen her sister, and had believed her to be dead. She couldn't stop the tears from springing to hears eyes as she flung herself into Idunn's arms, and only pulled away when Idunn began to speak.

"Sigyn. My own sister."

Sigyn nodded her head, a smile rising to her lips, "Idunn, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you that, but judging from a certain Prince watching from afar, I suppose I already know the answer to that question." Idunn pursed her lips into a thin line and shook her head and Sigyn blushed slightly, averting her eyes from her judging sister. "But, if you must know. I am the keeper of the apples of youth. That is all I can say at this moment, I believe Loki is approaching and would not appreciate me telling you all." Idunn averted her gaze from Sigyn and back to the trees filled with apples. She bent to the ground and picked up a wooden box, full of golden apples and proceeded to hold it up. Loki had already taken her hand and began to pull her away as the apples fell one by one into Idunn's box.

"Come, you have to prepare for court." Loki muttered, she wasn't sure what she had done but didn't want to say anything more to upset him, now really wasn't the time to test his patience.

"What happens in court, Oda?" Sigyn asked her handmaiden.

Oda was a small woman, probably only a few years older than Sigyn, but then again she suspected everyone looked older than since the 'child bride' comment Sigyn had found herself worrying that she looked like she belonged in the classrooms of the palace, not in the great halls.

"Well, my lady-"

"Sigyn, please, call me Sigyn. I'm already fed up of people being so formal.." She sighed.

"Well, _Sigyn,_there are discussions. Though I think you will be excused from those, allowed to talk amongst the other woman. There are feastings, conversations, music, entertainment. It is like a giant celebration, mixed with the odd bit of politics and affairs. There is gossip, too. And I suspect you will be the subject of that tonight."

Sigyn gulped. More attention, her and Loki had their fair share but it was to be expected. She would have gossiped about the two of them if she were in the others shoes.

"Will there be many there?"

"All the nobles. Maybe even your mother, I hear that she is still in Noatun."

How was it that even the ladies in Odin's palace knew more about her mother than she did? Word really did get around fast. Nothing was quicker at spreading information than the mouth of a woman.

Oda placed a band around Sigyn's waist and pulled as tight as she could, causing all the air to leave Sigyn's lungs as she spluttered for breath.

"What inValhalla are you doing to me, Oda?" She cried.

"It will bring out your features, you do not have the body of most noblewomen, we must make up for that." Oda tied a bow in the back of her dress and pulled Sigyn back, beginning to fuss and fret over the curls in her hair.

"I.. I am not like most noblewomen in court?" Sigyn mumbled, shutting her eyes tightly. She knew she was different, she had been all her life. But no one had ever told her directly.

"Some of your husbands past lovers will be in attendance." Oda replied as if that gave Sigyn all the answers she needed.

"Am I so different to them?"

"Whilst you are waif-like and pretty, Prince Loki's past lovers are all tall, full figured and gloriously beautiful. I suppose they will be jealous, too. Once he is done with a lover he spurns them and never speaks to them again, I suspect they will be in envy of you, a girl who looks like she has only stopped being a child and and is a _Vanir,_managed to claim Loki's affections enough for him to take you as a wife."

And now Sigyn felt even more nervous. She knew for a fact that Loki had been with more women than she could even think of, it came as no surprise. But the feeling of them all watching and talking about her made her feel like crying. And she had done too much crying lately, now was the time for her to be happy. She hated acting like a child, she had already been told enough times that she looked like one.

"Will they be mean?"

"You talk like a guilty schoolgirl." Oda said sharply, "And of course they will be _mean."_

Even her handmaiden disliked her? It seemed as though she only had one friend in the palace, even her sister had relatively ignored her. She had seen no one else and the guards averted their gaze as she walked past them.

"Oda, if I have done something to upset you, please tell me. I fear there are already enough who hate me, I do not want you to be like them already."

"You have done nothing, and I do not dislike you, my lady."

"Then why must you be so harsh with me?" She whispered, clutching a handful of her dress as if it would help herself regain composure.

Oda sighed, placing a silver and shimmering necklace around Sigyn's neck, careful not to get the latch caught in her long hair. "I have seen many a woman broken by the trickster prince, you are naive and young. I am merely preparing you for everything you will face, it is my job as your maiden."

"But.. Loki is my husband, he will not hurt me? He told me myself, I.."

"Hear me, Lady Sigyn. You are a lovely young girl, you are as pretty as anything I have seen and absent-minded than I care to say. I know that Prince Loki would have no qualms in hurting you. He may act sincere, but that is his silver tongue. I have served him since he was a boy, his tricks will not slip by me so easily."

Oda had served Loki since he was a boy, maybe she was older than Sigyn had thought.

"Oh."

"Perhaps you are different; he has never taken a wife before. And he is still young, like you. But I worry of how easily you will break. Maybe not by Loki's hand, but by the words of the women he has scorned."

Sigyn nodded her head, flinching as Oda began to brush out her curls. She moved to sit down at her vanity, toying with the hem of her dress. It was a pearl white colour, much like the furniture in her chambers. She was sure that Frigga had the rooms decorated like this for maybe a guest, or a child. It was filled with veils and rose coloured objects, to the outsider it looked beautiful but to Sigyn it looked nothing short of empty. She had never felt so alone when inside it.

"But do not worry, Lady Sigyn, you have captured the eye of the Prince for now, and I suppose that she be enough."

Sigyn didn't have time to answer as the door creaked open, revealing Loki. He popped his head around the corner and whistled, she immediately scrambled to get away from Oda and awlked as quickly as she could towards to door.

"Are you ready?"

Sigyn nodded, not trusting her nerves to break through her voice. She didn't want Oda to see how truly nervous she really was, she needed to prove her strength to her at least. Loki only raised his eyebrows as he shut the doors to her chambers.

"Tell me then, what do you think of Oda?" He asked.

"Well, she is.. I can't explain, she is quite.."

Loki began to laugh slightly, he didn't touch her this time as they walked towards the great hall. "She is something different, I agree."

"She said that she has served you since you were a boy?"

"Yes." Loki nodded, "I asked for her to be your handmaiden personally."

"Why?" Sigyn cried, Loki pressed his finger to her mouth to silence her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along quickly as the people occupying the corridors and hallways began to stare.

"Because, I know she will not gossip and make a fool of you like others in this palace, even the House of Odin has unpleasant servants."

"Oh, I see." Sigyn paused, taking in a deep breath as the great doors came into view, "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there will be lots of talk about us? Oda was convinced, and that is worrying me."

"You will be the subject of the gossips, yes." Loki smiled as the guards outside the door bowed to them, pulling the huge doors open to reveal a room full of people, "But, you always will be. There has never been a Princess who people have not discussed openly."

Sigyn nodded, feeling her breath catch in her throat as Loki's mouth hovered close to her hear.

"And smile, nothing will upset them more." She could hear practically hear his own smile as he whispered into her hear, and then he was gone.

Now she was left in a room full of people staring at her, and Loki was no where to be found.

She was completely alone, and she dared herself to walk through the crowd of Aesir until she found a friendly face, but she knew no one. Instead they all gave her looks out of the corner of their eyes, she had never felt so isolated. She felt a hand upon on her shoulder and it took everything she had not to gasp in shock.

"Princess Sigyn." The women chided in time with each other. They were each tall, and shapely. Sigyn gulped and nodded her head, offering a smile. "So this is the lady the Aesir will not cease talking about?"

She gulped again.

"You are a pretty young thing, I can see why Loki would go for such a girl." The first woman said, she had long blonde hair that rivalled Sigyns', but she had a sharp and pointed face that was somehow beautiful.

"Certainly. Tell me, have you known Loki long?" Said the second woman. Her hair was long and redder than anything Sigyn had ever seen.

"Since I was a child." Sigyn smiled, remembering what Loki had told her. But so far they hadn't said anything remotely nasty.

"Oh, so not long at all?" The last woman with pitch black hair said, and two began to laugh. Sigyn was sure her cheeks had turned crimson red, but she tried her best not to show that she was hurt, and continued to smile. Nodding her head.

"You are not the first to think that."

"Oh, we know." They all said in time.

"Oh, excuse me. We haven't introduced ourselves!" Said the blonde woman, "My name is Amora, I was Loki's magic tutor as a child, among other things when he became a man."

Sigyn tried not to grimace.

"And I am Angrboda, but I think the Prince himself would prefer to tell you all he knows of me." Said the one with black hair.

Sigyn reminded herself to ask Loki all about Angrboda when they were alone again.

"I am Eir, merely his nurse as child when he was on the receiving end of tricks." Said the woman with red hair, she was the nicest by far. Something told Sigyn she did not tolerate Loki as a child, and maybe that's why she was so hostile towards Sigyn.

"But you are something different, are you not?" The blonde woman spoke once more, "But you are not the only woman for him to propose marriage to."

"Of course not, Lady Margit is the first and only." Angrboda almost scowled, causing Sigyn to almost take a step back, but instead she just nodded her head.

"Tell me, what do you feel for Lady Margit? You have stolen her betrothed, the poor woman is in despair."

"I.. I feel very bad for her." Sigyn didn't exactly feel bad. She could sympathise with the idea of never having the man she loved, but now Sigyn did and she would not dwell on those past feelings.

"Then why did you agree to this marriage?"

Sigyn frowned. It was true, why had she agreed to this? Because of feelings she may or may now have harboured for Loki? Because she was jealous of another woman? Because she just wanted a chance? Sigyn had no clue, her breath caught in her throat but thankfully she was saved by a hand on shoulder, and then Fandral came into view, Lady Sif at his side.

"Ah, Angrboda, Eir, and the lovely Amora. Taking interest in our newest Princess, I see?" He asked, a smile on his face. Sigyn didn't dare look at Sif, they had never spoken and she doubted they would get on too well. From what Sigyn had gathered so far, Sif believed in loyalty, and maybe her and Loki's deception had given her bad feelings towards Sigyn already.

Angrboda and Amora seemed to shy away as Fandral announced her title, Sigyn tried her best not to look too smug but inside she felt more insignificant than ever before. She felt Fandral slip his arm into hers and whisk her away, pushing through the many people until they had reached the other warriors that she now recognised.

"The feast will be starting soon." Volstagg announced, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Feast?" She asked.

"Yes, the feast. You have never attended court?"

Sigyn shook her head, the children had been kept away from court. Nanna had attended a few times with her lover but when he disappeared she never went again. "Will my mother be here? Or Njord?"

"I believe, my lady, that Njord and Freyja have excused themselves from tonight." Fandral said.

"Oh.."

"You have not met Lady Sif!" Volstagg exclaimed trying to stop the awkward conversation. Most people did not talk of Freyja in a nice way so he tried to make up for it by finishing the discussion, instead he pulled Sigyn closer by the arm until she was directly in front of Sif.

She tried her best to smile as she looked at the lady warrior. She was as beautiful as they all said, slick black long hair and harsh features that stood out like nothing she had seen before. Her eyes looked bored, as if she didn't want to be there, or maybe as if she didn't particularly like Sigyn's company.

"My Princess." Sif said, her head held high as Sigyn felt as though she was shrinking away.

"Please, do not.."

"But it is your title." She replied.

"I.."

"A title I believe you 'stole' from Lady Margit." She said curtly.

Sigyn felt her breath become shaky as she stumbled back, her eyes were welled with tears and her hand flew to her mouth to stop any show of emotion. She didn't acknowledge Fandral berating Sif, or Volstagg asking if she felt alright, or if her feelings had been hurt. Her mind was elsewhere now, and she wanted nothing more than to escape from the halls and run to her chambers, or even run back to Noatun and return to how things were before. Sigyn turned on her heel, only to fall into the chest of Hogunn. He stared down at her and she realized why they called him Hogunn the Grim. Her eyes fell to the floor as she mumbled an apology and tried to skirt around him, stumbling over her dress. She then fell into Thor, and it felt as if her luck was never ending.

"Where are you going, sister?" Sister? She wasn't his sister, that was for certain.

"I do not think it's time for me to attend these things.." She mumbled, wiping a finger under her eye in case any tears had fell.

"Nonsense! As a member of our family, you have more right to attend this than any other in the room!" He bellowed, a low chuckle escaped his lips loud enough to make Sigyn jump in her place.

"Thor, I am sorry, but I really-"

"Nonsense! Nonsense nonsense nonsense! Come, little Sigyn, it is time for us to dine." Thor's hand slipped around her wrist and he pulled her towards the biggest table she had ever seen. There was more food on top than she had even dreamed about, and more seats than people in the room. Her face dropped as everyone began to flock around the tables, taking their places. She was sure she would be put with all the horrid women who were staring at her with disgust, but thank The Norns, she was sat next to a very concerned looking Loki. Thor on her other side.

"Sigyn, is something wrong?" Loki whispered as Odin rose to his feet, making a speech about something Sigyn didn't care to find out.

"I'm fine, I swear." She tried her best to smile, nodding her head as Loki's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Do not lie to me."

"I.." She sighed, twisting her hands together. She felt like a child telling her parent that someone had called her names. "I'm scared? I do not know, I have never encountered such mean people.."

Loki smiled, rubbing his hands together before opening his palms to reveal a flower. Much like the first one he had ever shown to her, Sigyn began to smile as he tucked it in the corner of her dress.

"You cannot cry when there is something that beautiful around you."

"Loki, that is the silliest thing I have ever heard." She began to laugh quietly, masking the giggles with a hand held to her mouth.

"But you are no longer crying, no?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"No."

"Then it has worked." He pressed a finger to his lips and flicked his head towards Odin, "Now quiet, I believe the feast is about to begin. I promise you, you have never witnessed such barbarians. Even the women eat like warriors fresh from battle."

"I find that hard to believe.." She mumbled, watching the beautiful women that sat around the table. To say they looked perfect would have been an understatement.

"Have a little faith in me." He whispered.

"_And now, we shall eat!_" Odin's voice echoed around the room, bouncing off the gold walls continuously until the words eventually faded into a whisper. But sure enough, Loki was right. Even the women had tucked into their food, like men fresh from battle. She had never seen such hungry people and a laugh escaped her lips, Loki grinned as he filled her goblet with what she hoped was water, and offered it to her to drink.

It was then that she heard whispers, coming from all different directions. She sunk back and leaned slightly into Loki. It was as though he would protect her, even though she knew he didn't think anything of what anyone thought. At least he gave off that impression.

"_She does not even wear his colours_."

Sigyn looked down at her dress, it was silver and beautiful, but not green like Loki's own clothes. Was it normal for a wife to wear the same colours as her husband? She had never seen Loki in anything other than green, but her wardrobe contained no green at all.

"_And she looks at no one else._"

She was too scared to look at anyone else, she was used to people making harsh comments. But those people were usual her two little sisters and she could brush the comments off, or complain to Njord who would put a stop to them immediately. This was not Noatun however, and she could not complain about fully grown men and women. She would look like even more of a child.

"_Maybe she is scared someone will claim him from her, much like she did to poor Margit._"

"_And she has not even apologized._"

"_Loki will have his fun with her and then she will be cast out like the rest, I can already tell_."

She couldn't stand it anymore. Sigyn turned to Loki, he raised his eyebrows in confusion as her tears had returned. He pointed to her flower and then to her eyes. But she was beyond caring for his silly games, she rose from her seat and excused herself from the table. A hand flying to her mouth once more as she threatened to let out a small cry. She rushed towards the great doors, hearing sets of footsteps behind her. The entire hall gradually began to quiet until they sat in stoney silence, the sound of Sigyn's shoes tapping against the floor as she left was all that could be heard, and then the set of another. But Sigyn didn't look back, she was sure the whole table was staring at her, and if she had seen all of their eyes upon her she knew she wouldn't have broken down in front of them all. Instead she didn't stop until she had pushed her way through the large doors, only then did she attempt to fall to the floor and cry, only to be stopped by a pair of green clad arms.

Sigyn fell into Loki, attempting to hold in her weeps as he mumbled or her to be quiet. She pulled away, a look of hurt on her face when she realized there were others with them.

Behind her stood Thor, she turned to face him and sucked in a breath as his worried expression came into view.

"My dearest Sigyn, what is troubling you?"

"The gossips of the court." Loki replied before Sigyn could.

"I shall talk with father, he will not allow his family to be talked badly about."

"It's no use." Sigyn began, her eyes falling to her feet as Fandral, Volstagg and Sif walked through the great doors. "I deserve it. It is my own fault for agreeing to be wed, and I should have expected it." Sigyn blinked back more tears as she sniffed, nodding her head once before beginning to speak again. "I am sorry for making a spectacle of you Loki, and you Thor. I should not have been so weak."

"Oh don't be a fool, Sigyn. You are not weak." Loki spat. He pulled her back as she tried to walk away. Thor also shook his head, thumping Fandral on the back as he came to stand by him.

"My brother is right, you are not weak. Just sensitive to the words of the court."

"Will I have to go back in there?" Sigyn mumbled, finally composing herself. It was pointless crying over words that couldn't be stopped, she would vow to be strong from now on and live her life. Nothing could change her decision now, she had chosen to be Loki's bride and she didn't regret a single moment of it.

"No, not tonight. I will take you back to your chambers." Loki said.

"And we will go riding tomorrow, or even visit the mountains of Asgard. It is out of the way of the public, and I know that no one will visit tomorrow of all days." Thor said, a large smile had found its way to his face and was almost infectious. Sigyn sniffed and nodded her head, a smile reaching her face.

"I would like that very much."

"We shall meet at early morning, and spend the day." Thor announced, an even bigger smile on his face. Loki and Sigyn both nodded in time as he began to pull her away. She gave a wave to Thor and stumbled after Loki. Sighing as his arms pulled her in and she nestled against his chest.

"I am sorry that I allowed you to sit through that, Sigyn." He said.

"I had to experience it sometime, I suppose." She mumbled, now playing with the flower he had given her previously.

They had reached the door to her chambers, and as she moved to push open the door Loki pulled her back again, spinning her around to face him.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I don't know-"

"I promise I won't take any liberties, I do not like the idea of you being so upset and so alone." He said, pulling her into him. Sigyn nodded her head and pulled away, a smile was on his face too now.

"But my nightclothes are in my own chambers." She said as he began to pull her away.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take those liberties."

"What liberties?"

"Never mind." He said with a laugh, flicking his hand to open the doors to his chambers. He let go of her hand as they walked inside, and Sigyn smiled as she stared at the deep green and gold decorations. It matched the colours he wore perfectly, and she made a note to ask for more clothes in his colours. They seemed to be his colours, and red belonged to Thor. But whereas the red made Thor look more mighty, the green made Loki into a mysterious and endearing character. Maybe that was what drew her in, the mystery. But now she saw how he really was, or what she thought he really was. Quite funny, loveable, dark and confusing. But it was endearing and she didn't want to get away.

Loki sat down on the bed, leaning back against the pillows with a smirk on his face.

"You look tired." He commented.

Sigyn nodded her head and almost fell back as a yawn took over her. Loki smirked and patted the space next to him, settling back against the bed as if to invite her in. Sigyn smiled, and moved closer to the bed only to stumble over her dress. Loki let out a laugh as she cursed, turning a deep shade of red in her embarrassment.

Sigyn kicked off her slip-on shoes, jumping back in surprise when Loki moved them without even lifting a finger.  
She began to undo the ribbons and ties at the back of her dress with great difficulty, she had never been good at small details like this and almost cried in victory when her dress finally began to slip off. The long silver dress fell from her body and she rushed to cover herself up as she saw Loki out of the corner of her eye. His smirk only widened as she began to slip off the under dress, revealing her near naked body.

"Don't hide yourself, Sigyn."

She began to blush even more and peeled the bed covers forward, climbing up onto the bed until she was sat on her knees next to him. Loki sat fully clothed, not moving as she began to slip under the covers until she was nestled down next to him, she was nervous and she didn't know why. Loki had seen her in the nude, but only once. And that was days ago now, they hadn't so much as kissed since the day Odin declared their marriage to be valid. Loki hadn't made a move to get her into bed and she found herself glad, she was too nervous around him in that close proximity. Sigyn didn't know why, but she couldn't help it. She knew it would change over time and if she was honest with herself, she wanted it to change soon.

"See? I said I would not take any liberties." He smirked, brushing her hair back from her face as she stared up at him. Flat on her back as he sat against the head of the bed.

"I know, thank you." She smiled.

"But, I will take one.." He mumbled, Sigyn winced as he began to move forward. He pulled back slightly with a laugh, shaking his head, before he began to move closer once more, "Only a kiss, do not be so afraid."

Sigyn smiled once more and sighed as Loki's lips pressed against hers. Her hands reached around his neck and pulled him closer as he bit down on her lip, causing her to yelp and him to laugh. He finally pulled away, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, my Princess." Loki began to rise from the bed, pushing one of the pillows closer to Sigyn as she moved to rise too, her hand flying out towards him as if to pull him back without even touching him.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to do before I sleep, but don't worry, I will be back. We have a long day ahead of us." He mumbled, he gave her a sideways smile before he left, leaving her to sleep alone in his chambers.

Sigyn felt her head swim, the comments anyone had said tonight had vanished from her mind. If they wanted to think suck horrible things about her, then so be it. She wouldn't let someone else affect her happiness, just those few moments had proved that to her alone. From now on she would be strong and block it all out, she didn't deserve to be called a harlot and a whore. She was Loki's wife and nothing could change that now.

**I really hope Sigyn's starting to become more of a three dimensional character, I don't want to turn her into some awful Sue representation (Which I think is already happening)**  
**I don't know if things are moving on too fast, now , but the next few chapters are a bit of a whir.**

**I realize that I need to change the description/summary for this story but I'm terrible at it, it seems like the whole story is Loki chasing Sigyn whenever I read the summary and it's just so not. Wah, why am I so bad at writing the plots of my stories down?**  
**In fact, what are you even supposed to write in a description?**

**If anyone's wondering why I'm churning out these chapters so quickly, it's because I have exams and I'm trying to get them out as quick as I can before my exams suck all the inspiration out of me, as seems to be the trend so far. And because I tend to lose interest and never update again, and I really don't want to do this with this story, after the positive response it's had. Thank you to those who have favoritued and alerted this! I want to thank you aaalll.**

**The Yoshinator: Well at the end of Thor, where he lets go of the staff, that's where this story will end so I need to sort of document his descent into madness, but don't worry! Loki still has room in his Jotunn heart for Sigyn~**

**Lornaa: Ooh, thank you! I'm glad you think he's in character. I'm really worried he's becoming too soppy, and then the dark moments will look out of place. I don't think he has it in him to hurt Sigyn just yet though, maybe in The Avengers but not loveable Thor-verse Loki ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sigyn was awoke by the feeling of someone shaking her whole body. She yawned and tried her best to ignore it but as soon as _Sigyn!_Was shouted into her ear, she bolted up. Knocking Loki slightly to the side.

"It's about time, come. We must prepare for our day with Thor and the three idiots." He muttered, pulling back the bed sheets until Sigyn was forced to wrap her arms around herself to stop the cold.

"The three idiots?" She asked.

"Yes, three idiots." Loki turned his back and pulled what looked like clothing out of a chest. He spun around and placed them in her hands. "Now hurry yourself and get dressed."

"May I go somewhere more private?" She mumbled, inspecting the clothes he had given her. There was a pair of silvery tight trousers, silver underwear and a long-sleeved white top. A brown overcoat with no sleeves and a pair of flat boots to match. Her eyes flicked from her clothes to Loki, who only shook his head and motioned for her to strip.

Sighing, she carefully undid the straps and ties to her underwear, blushing when she saw Loki's smirk. Sigyn pulled the sheet from the bed and held it up close so that he would not be able to see her, and couldn't help but grin when he huffed and turned away.

The clothes were tight, to say the least. But she was sure they would slacken during the day. After all, from what she had gathered they were either to be riding or walking to the highest mountain is Asgard. Hopefully they wouldn't have to walk through the towns and villages. It would be bad enough going through the biggest city whilst leaving the palace, she didn't want to have any more people staring and whispering about her as they went past. Sigyn knew it was so silly of her to think that people actually cared about her as a person, and that she shouldn't worry about what they thought. But she didn't care what they thought unless it was about her, making Sigyn feel sick to her stomach at the thought of how narcissistic she had become. Either narcissistic or vain, totally in awe of herself.

"Self disgust is self obsession." She whispered to herself as she pulled on her boots.

"What did you say?" Loki said from across the room, an eyebrow raised. Had she said that out loud? Maybe she had said her whole conversation and he heard it all. She hoped not.

"I did not say a thing." She smiled, rising to her feet. Loki smirked as he looked at her outfit, Sigyn trembled slightly at the thought of how idiotic she must look in the clothes, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. It is just strange seeing you outside of one of your dresses." He said.

Sigyn nodded and took his hand as he offered, a smile on her face as he brushed out a few of the tangles in her hair with his fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, she could almost feel his breath before he pulled away without saying a word. Pulling her through the doorway.

"Today we will not travel by steed." Thor announced, patting his own horse before he motioned outside of the stables, "We will walk. I promise it is not that far." He smiled at Sigyn as he saw her begin to step back behind Loki.

So far Sif had not spoken to her, and if Sigyn was honest with herself; she was scared.  
Terrified in fact. She had already made an enemy of Sif without saying much at all, Thor, Fandral and Volstagg were all lovely to even Hogunn, but he was indifferent to everything. And she had not once seen him smile.

But Sif, no. Sif had not spoken to her, had not even looked in her direction and Sigyn could not help the fear. She knew it was irrational, and she knew that nothing bad would happen but it was there and did not seem to go away. Not even Loki could comfort her at this moment, which he tried to do by holding her hand. He seemed almost uncomfortably with the public display of affection, but he didn't release her hand when she sidled up close to him.

"Sigyn, do not look so nervous!" Fandral laughed, "The cold air will not bite!"

They all began to laugh and Sigyn did her best to smile before she felt herself being pushed towards the exit with the rest of them. Although the sun was out, the wind was freezing and Sigyn began to shudder. Now she wished she had found a riding jacket to sling over her shoulders, but instead she would have to face the cold. Maybe she would be able to get Loki's overcoat away from him, but she realized that she probably wouldn't be so lucky.

Thor, Sif and Fandral all continued to march towards the mountains, Volstagg and Hogunn hung behind slightly as the heat began to peirce through their armour. Loki was further back still, pulling Sigyn along behind him as the threatened to collapse. No one had spoken a word in a long time, everything had been calm.

Out of the corner of her eye Sigyn spotted a movement, she couldn't quite see much as it was over the horizon nearly, but it was there. She stopped in her tracks, causing Loki to try and pull harder but this time she stood her ground. Loki turn to Sigyn, who was now craning her neck to see over the edge of the mountain.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I see something, over the mountains." She whispered, her teeth were now chattering loudly from the cold as Loki began to search too.

"I'm cetain that it is nothing, some Asgardian children playing in the fields." He muttered, taking off his overcoat and slinging it over Sigyn's shoulders. She pursed her lips and nodded her head, slipping her hand into Loki's as they ran to catch up with the others who had by now grown tired of waiting, and probably already made it to the top.

Fandral watched as Loki and Sigyn approached, Loki was by now shivering from his lack of coat whereas Sigyn had stopped. He stopped the grin from reaching his face before saying sceptically, "Is something wrong?"

"Sigyn's eyes are merely playing tricks on her." Loki answered, Sigyn nodded along and made her way over to where Thor and Volstagg was now sat. Loki watched her out of the corner of his eye before he made his way to the other side of the plateau, looking over where Sigyn had thought she'd seen movements from afar. When he saw nothing, he decided to put it out of his mind. And decided to join the others.

A blanket had been laid out, embroided with gold and silver cotton and Odin's emblem. They all sat in a line, staring out at the landscape of Asgard. The palace could only just be seen over the huge main city, and the little villages that steered off the side. Sigyn knew that Asgard was even greater than this, and most of it she had not seen. But just the sight of this part alone was overwhelming.

"It's the most spectacular sight in the nine realms, is it not?" Thor said, though his voice was intended to be quiet it still echoed along the wind.

"It is beautiful indeed." Fandral agreed. Sif and Volstagg both nodded their heads in unison.

No one spoke anymore, the suns had not gone and the thick damp fog that usually clouded the mountains on such a cold day had not come yet. Sigyn sat at the edge of the blanket, staring out at the horizon when she heard the other begins to rise. She leaned back so she could see over her shoulder and smiled when she saw them preparing to spar.

Sigyn had never seen sparring up close, or any kind of fighting for that matter; If you didn't count cat fights between her sisters as fighting that is. At first Thor and Sif rose to their feet, a smile on both their faces as they began to circle each other, pulling out their weapons. Thor had left Mjolinir at the side, probably because it would kill Sif with a single playful throw. Instead the clutched swords, and as soon as Fandral shouted _Begin!_they began to fight.

At first the swords merely clashed together, sparks flew from the blades and the metallic _clang_echoed through the air. Sif staggered back as Thor's sword collided with her body, luckily a protective spell had been cast so she would not be deeply wounded.  
She let out a sound of 'oomph' as Thor once again landed a blow against her ribcage, just as he was about to strike again Sif bent back as far as she could, letting his sword cut through the air just above her body.

Sif kicked out as Thor charged once more, causing him to fall to the floor with a howl of laughter before swinging his blade through the air until it flew past Sif, embedding itself in the ground a few feet away from them.

Sigyn held her breath as she waited for the sword to hit Sif, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Thor and the woman embracing before announcing his defeat with a smile on his face. Sif bowed towards him and made her way towards Sigyn, the smile had left her face as she sat down next to her. Continuing to keep her distance.

Now Loki appeared in front of Thor, and Sigyn clutched his coat closer and closer to her for a reason she couldn't quite place. Loki wasn't even holding a sword, and just as she was about to call out and point towards the blade in the ground; They began.

Thor threw a punch in Loki's direction, but the fist flew through the air as Loki disappeared, appearing behind Thor with a crack of lightning as he landed a kick in the middle of his back. Sigyn saw a smile creep across his face as Thor spun around as quick as he could, brandishing his sword before plunging it into the space where Loki was.

But he was gone again, this time he stooped low and kicked out his legs, causing Thor to stumble forwards until he swung around again, catching Loki's side with his blade. Loki faltered his footing, about to fall back until a globe of purple emerged from his hands, and was thrown in Thor's direction. Propelling Loki forward and Thor backwards through the air until he landed on his backside, laughing all the while.

Sigyn saw Sif frown out of the corner of her eye, and as she turned to see her face; Sif looked away. Sigyn bit her tongue and shook her head, bringing her gaze back to her victorious husband who was now pulling Thor from the ground.

"You are taking quite a beating today, brother." He grinned.

"So it seems." Thor laughed, "I fear your new bride is proving to be a distraction to us all. I believe I saw Hogunn show glimpses of a _smile_earlier on."

Loki laughed and patted his brother on the back. Taking his place next to Sigyn as Thor and Fandral entered their make shift sparring ring.

By the evening, the air had grown colder and the grass was beginning to curl. Everyone had fought, except Sigyn, who had chosen to sit on the grass and congratulate whoever had won. Volstagg had produced food out of what seemed to be a small leather bag, but it was enough to fill a whole feasting table.

"Fandral, tell us the story of the great war in Svartfalheim." Volstagg said, pushing another bread piece into his mouth. Fandral looked disgusted for a moment as the food left his mouth as quickly as it had entered.

"No. How about the fight in Alfheimr? That is my favourite."

Volstagg shook his head, taking a swig from his beer mug before shaking it again, "No. That one is the most boring of all. We mustn't bore Dearest Sigyn or she will never wish to join us again." He pointed towards Sigyn and she blushed slightly, settling back against the matt.

"Sigyn, what stories would you like to hear?" Fandral asked, taking precedence over Volstagg. They really were like two young children when you looked beneath their warrior facades. Sigyn shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, she knew it was not exactly Princess-like, but today was hardly a Princess day.

"You don't know what type of story you enjoy?" Volstagg asked, mouth agape. At first it looked as though he was shocked, but when another piece of food found its way to his mouth you realized he was just a very hungry man.

"I enjoy many different stories, but I am sure I would like to hear both. If that is not too much trouble." She smiled, causing Loki to roll his eyes slightly. Sigyn grinned towards him, making him roll his eyes again. But she was sure she saw a smirk edge onto his face.

"Well then, both stories it is!" Fandral announced, settling back in his position as he began to tell the tales he'd probably recited more times than anything else, "It was many a year ago now, Volstagg, Hogunn and I had just begun to duel together. Sif was the finest female warrior and joined us too, and of course the Princes made us up to the finest fighters in the land. The light elves of Alfheimr had begun to bicker amongst themselves, and it turn began to bicker between the other realms.."

Sigyn yawned inwardly. She didn't particularly want to hear the stories, it had been a long day and she knew she would not take any information in but she decided to say nothing and listen as best she could. She almost giggled as she saw Volstagg lick the raspberry juice from his cup, off his chin and sigh when Fandral emphasised more than was needed.

Her thoughts drifted off and her gaze turned away from Fandral. At first she gazed at Loki, his eyes pierced her own for a moment before ignoring her once more. He had not paid any mind to her since he had given her his coat, other than that it was as if she did not exist. She then drifted over to Sif, who ignored her completely. She was too busy giving sideways glances at Thor, which caused Sigyn to grin to herself. Maybe Sif was not as cold hearted as she seemed.

A sudden gust of wind blew Sigyn's gold hair into her face, she brushed it away with her hands but out of the corner of her eye she saw another movement in the distance, this time it look as though there were more. Coming from just over the mountain tops, her breath stopped and her worst fears were confirmed as she saw a grey flag waving. She did not know who or what is was but she knew she had to say something.

"Loki." She whispered, pulling him from across the circle. Fandral didn't take any notice, too wrapped up in his own story to see that Sigyn was now talking to someone else.

"What?" He whispered through clenched teeth. Sigyn did not know what she had done to make him so bitter, but at this moment in time she didn't care. Right now their safety was top of her list.

"I can see those things again, just off in the distance."

Loki shook his head, flicking his eyes shut before whispering again, "I told you, Sigyn your eyes play tricks on you."

"What is wrong, brother?" Thor boomed, breaking Fandral from his story telling. Fandral looked hurt, almost shocked that somewhere would dare interrupt his tales. The ladies he told them to never once interrupted him.

"Sigyn's mind is playing tricks on her once more." He said.

"Or maybe Loki is playing tricks on her mind?" Sif said, raising an eyebrow as Loki cursed under his breath.

"No! I know what I saw, do no argue. Please. Just look towards the horizon over there." She pointed towards the opposite side of the mountain, causing Hogunn and Thor to rise to their feet and make their way over, Sigyn climbed to her feet and ran after them. They would not know what to look for, whereas she did.

"I am confused as to how you managed to win a bride so honest." Sif spat at Loki, he merely rolled his eyes. He had began to shiver once more as the bodies of the others had left, now there was nothing to break the wind. "Unless she is not honest, and part of a mass display of trickery?"

"Do not be so stupid, Sif. I know you are smarter than that." He replied, a scowl etching its way onto his face.

"You do not deny it?"

"Deny what? That Sigyn is a trickster, only out to play my family? Or that we are planning something awful? Of course I deny it." His voice threatened to raise itself, but he managed to calm his temper before anyone else noticed. The hushed tones they used didn't alert Volstagg, though Fandral was listening in from his place beside Sif.

"Then why did you choose to take her as your bride?" Sif asked, she now looked disgusted as she watched Loki. He didn't think anything of it though.

"Because she is beautiful." He replied.

"So is the Lady Margit!" Sif cried quietly, Fandral had now shown his interest in the conversation and was listening intently.

"On the outside, she is."

"She has a beautiful soul, too." Sif replied.

"She does not. I have seen, and I promise beauty is not the word." He rubbed his palms together and Sif began to speak once more, but luckily Fandral could sense the rage in her head and jumped in before a word could be uttered.

"Princess Sigyn is a lovely young girl, Sif. You should not speak so ill of her." He offered, His voice was calming, but not enough to cease the anger between the other two. Loki was now silently brooding, and Sif was about to launch into a tirade of hate.

"But he will not even give an answer!" She cried.

"Loki, please, answer Sif. You know she will not let the question go." Fandral pleaded.

"I have already said; because she is beautiful."

"But beautiful on the outside does not mean she has beauty in her soul, Loki!" Sif replied, her hands were now clenched together in fists as her feelings threatened to take hold of her.

"She does have beauty in her soul." Loki deadpanned.

"Yet she allowed another woman's heart to be broken?"

"She... You do not understand." He said finally after pausing for a few moments.

"I do understand! She does not show any regret for hurting another, she-"

"She _does_show regret. She regrets the whole thing, she will never say a word but she does. Have no doubt about that." He hissed, by now Fandral had taken a step back and refused to get involved. Instead he stared at his palms, pleading that the other three would return soon.

"Because she does not hold affections for-"

"_No_. Because of Aesir like you who are only looking to make her feel like a terrible woman. She has affections for me, I have _seen_them through her own mind." He hissed once more, Sif had shut her mouthly tightly by now and furrowed her brow in confusion. "And she was not involved in my plans. I have been planning this for longer than you will know. I have never had any intentions on marrying another. I was simply _waiting _for the right moment." He spat. By now the fire had died down in his eyes. His face was calm again and there was no feeling shown, as usual.

"You truly hold affection for her?" Sif asked.

"Do not push your luck, Sif. I will not tell you my private business." He replied.

A smile rose to Fandral's face as he heard the footsteps of the others. Volstagg had fallen into a food induced sleep and Loki and Sif had just finished their row. He had never been happier to hear the sound of Thor's boots.

"Sigyn saw right, there are enemies on the way. I cannot say what they are, but we must leave!" He said, pulling the sword from earlier out of the ground before setting off down the hill. Sif followed straight after, keeping her distance from Loki once more. Fandral could only sigh and shake Volstagg awake, tugging him along with the help of Hogunn. Leaving Sigyn and Loki to straggle behind.

"I am sorry for not believing you." He said, Sigyn's lips turned into a smile as he spoke. Had she really received an apology from the god of lies?

"I forgive you." She smiled, but the smile was not returned. Instead Loki looked tired, and didn't make a move to approach her. She reached out for his hand, and he soon grasped it in his own. Looking over his shoulder, she heard him mutter a spell before he pulled her along down the hill. Breaking into a run as they struggled to catch up with the others, who had now begun sprinting towards the main city of Asgard.

"The coat is too long, you will fall!" Loki shouted as the wind rushed past them, she had never run so fast in her life and she was sure Loki 's previous spell had been to enhance their speed. She had no idea before how useful magic could really be. They nearly stumbled and fell down the grass as Sigyn struggled to wrap the large overcoat around herself, she smiled in his direction when she did so successfully and he just rolled his eyes again, causing her to smile even more.

By the time they had reached the palace, Sigyn had never been so tired in her life. Loki had brushed her hair back into place with a flick of his hand after the wind had ruined it, and she made a note to ask him to teach he that spell. Even though they were now married, she saw nothing wrong in asking him to teach her still. He would probably say no but it was worth a try.

She had been placed in the halls outside as Loki, Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three told Odin of what they saw. Sigyn knew she would not be allowed to hear directly, it was not her business as Princess to know the ins and outs of the battles and wars Asgard fought. So she had taken to walking back and forth the smaller hall. She played with the ends of her hair, her boots had now begun to ache and her back was as if she had been stabbed multiple times. But she had been placed there and she must wait, that she knew.

She was put out of her misery as the doors opened, revealing Loki who pulled her in, holding both of her hands in his own.

"I fear they will attack tonight, or sometime soon. You should not sleep in your chambers again tonight, it is not safe enough." He breathed, purple flames and sparks flew through their hands and she couldn't help but smile like an amused child, "I won't stay there tonight, but the spells are charms are stronger to protect you."

Sigyn nodded, and stepped closer, Loki lifted his head high and allowed her to be close to him for a few moments before he mumbled, "Go to your chambers and collect your nightdresses, then go straight to my chambers. I should not return at all, but go straight to sleep. You are tired, that much I can see."

Sigyn nodded once more, and didn't say a word as Loki let go of her hand and walked through the opposing doors.  
He wa being cold, and she did not know why. She did not really care to find out either, if he wanted to act like that then she would let him. It would backfire on her if she did, he wouldn't like it and she had no desire in upsetting him when he was in such a foul mood already. Instead Sigyn sucked in a breath and held her head high, she would ignore the words anyone said as they passed her for now. She had more important things to worry about.

She found her way to her chambers quite easily, inside waiting for her was Oda. She was arranging her clothes into outfits for her to wear daily, she didn't turn as Sigyn entered the room, and barely noticed as Sigyn made her way closer, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Could you find me a nightdress, please?" She asked, a smile on her face. Maybe if she tried to be kind and friendly Oda would not be so mean.

"You are to stay in his chambers again tonight?" Oda asked, an eyebrow raised and her upper lip curled in judgement when Sigyn nodded.

Instead of saying anything further, Oda simply handed Sigyn a pile of white silken and cotton material before she pointed towards the door. Ousting Sigyn from her own room. She did not say anything though, and followed Oda's commands. She closed the door gently after her and blinked back a tear. Oda still hated her, although she claimed not to. But Sigyn now remembered what she had told herself the previous night. And refused to let it do her any harm. Instead she walked along the hall until she found Loki's golden door.

She made her way through his living quarters, they had rarely spent in time in there. It was too... Un-Loki, for her liking. It was plain and generic of the other rooms in Asgard. Instead she made her way to the bedroom straight away, and discarded her clothes. She pulled the long-sleeved white nightgown over head, almost tripping as she stepped on the full length floor material. If she was honest, it was fine enough to be a very plain day dress. But apparently it was only for wearing at night, Oda had at first seemed shocked when Sigyn had told her of how fine it looked, and hadn't said another word.

Sigyn climbed in between the crisp sheets and closed her eyes, she knew that she should not be worried for Loki, but he had not spoken a kind word and Sigyn desperately wanted to find out what was troubling him, even though she knew he had never would.

**I'm uploading this today because I actually like this chapter, I know Sigyn is totally useless and seems like a real Sue in this, but she's going to change I promise. I guess she just has to grow into herself? I was thinking of doing a few flashbacks to when they were children.**

**Speaking of which (I know this has no correlation but w/e) I was thinking of writing a fic, where maybe Loki _did_ stay as King of Asgard (it would be au obviously) or took over earth I figured Sigyn would be in it but it would be dark, plus I have my hands full with this one anyway. And; I don't even know if someone has already written one and man I don't want to be stealing someone's ideas or anything, but my little conversation (with myself probably!) is over, heh.**

**Anyway, thank you to all those who favourite, review or add this to their favourites! You make my day every time, my emails are clogged with spam for a colon diet (I don't even want to know) so I can't sift through them all, but I saw a couple of favourites and a few story alerts so thank you all very, very much! x**


	13. Chapter 13

The hot Asgardian suns beat down against the window of Loki's chambers. Sigyn had tossed and turned all night, unable to get into a deep sleep. Now she was more tired than she had ever been. She was now sprawled out amongst the blankets and sheets, the green and gold comforter clutched in her hands as she yawned, eventually rising from the bed.

Loki was telling the truth when he said he would not return, no one had entered the room since she had fallen asleep. Maybe the charms and spells on Loki's chambers really were more effective.

Sigyn sighed as she slipped off her nightdress, she had found one of her dresses in Loki's room from the night at court. She quickly dressed and left his bedchambers.

She wandered over to the windows in another of his rooms, maybe she would be able to see if the things she had seen yesterday were still there. She wouldn't be able to find out what they were without asking Loki, or even Thor. Loki didn't even bring the subject up at their last encounter, and she wouldn't press it any further. But on the horizon she could see nothing, maybe the threat had already passed and there was nothing to worry about.

She didn't stay in his chambers any second longer, and quickly left. She would go to her own room, change her dress and set out to find Loki somewhere in the walls of the palace, she knew it could take all day given the size of the place.

She wandered along the hallway until she came to the familiar golden doors, outside hung white curtains that seemed to sway, probably to tell people who's chambers it was. Loki's had fine green curtains, and she assumed Thor's would have red, and so on.

She pushed opened the heavy doors slowly, expecting to see Oda there with her now trademark judging expression. But there was no one.

The room was empty.

Sigyn ran to the window and looked out over the ground beneath her, but again there was no one.

Suddenly a crash came from behind her, and she spun around just in time to see Oda struggling through the doors with piles and piles of materials in her arms. Sigyn rushed to her aid, pulling the materials from her arms as Oda knocked over another vase.

"My Lady, I was not expecting you back at this time." Oda explained, tugging the materials away from the now shocked girl.

"I'm sorry, I should have given you warning.." She started but was cut off when Oda sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes scanning Sigyn's body before she threw the green pile of clothing to the side and pulled Sigyn closer by her dress.

"What is this?" Oda exclaimed, now pointing at Sigyn's hair and hands.

Sigyn took a deep breath and jumped back in fright, no one had ever been so close and so physical with her. She tried to pull away as Oda gripped her hand tightly.

"You are filthy!" Oda cried, rushing into the connecting room. Sigyn frowned as she looked down at herself.

She wasn't that dirty, yes they had spent the day in the outdoors but she was sure she didn't do that much.

She didn't have time to think it over as Oda reappeared, pulling Sigyn into the room by her arm. For an older woman she was incredibly strong.

Inside the room was a golden tub filled with light blue and green water. It was full to the brim and looked beautiful, there were petals and floating candles that were alight on top of the water, Sigyn smiled as she stared at the sight. But she wasn't to behold it for long.

Oda did not even give her time to take off her dress before she pushed her in. Sigyn fell straight into the water and struggled for breath, arms batting to the side as she struggled to reach the surface. The tub did not look that deep from the outside, but inside it was like a river or lake in depth.

Now she was completely soaking, her dress was ruined and her eyes stung. Luckily the candles had not burned her, they didn't seem to go out either as she tipped water over them, earning a sigh and a roll of eyes from Oda.

"Such a child." She mumbled, bringing out a cloth from behind her back. She began to scrub Sigyn's hair with it, and no matter how much she pleaded or tried to get away; Oda did not stop until she was satisfied that Sigyn was completely clean. She did not know why she was suddenly taking an interest in her cleanliness. Maybe there was a game between the handmaidens? Who's Lady could be the cleanest?

No, that was a silly idea. But it didn't stop Sigyn from laughing to herself as she was pulled out of the tub. Oda ripped her dress from her and threw it back into the tub, mumbling something about it making good cleaning material. Something told Sigyn that people in the palace did not care if they wasted things, beautiful creations were in high supply amongst the richer people. Which she realized she would now be classified as.

Oda presented her with a new under dress, and slipped it over Sigyn's head like she was dressing a child. Sigyn didn't argue back, now she knew that trying to do that would only end with her in tears.

She was lead back into her bedchambers and sat in front of the white vanity, Oda gently brushed her hair through with her fingers. And continued to until every last strand had been dried in the hot air. She then powdered Sigyn's face with a sponge that she had never seen before, and found herself coughing and spluttering more than she was used to as she breathed in the excess powder.

Next, Sigyn was stood up and another thin dress was handed to her. She changed it to it as quickly as she could, desperate to get away from this strangeness. It fit perfectly, as all her other dresses seemed to now. It, too, was white and had long loose-fitting sleeves, the body was tight around her and the skirt was long and trailed behind her as she walked. Oda gave a smile of triumph as Sigyn ironed out the creases with her hands, turning to face the large ornate mirror that hung on the opposite wall.

She looked pretty enough, she decided. She would never be beautiful enough to rival the Asgardian women, but she was happy enough looking like she did. It attracted Loki's attention, and it was only him that mattered to her. To everyone Sigyn looked like his child bride, even though she was only a year younger. But Oda was pleased, and if that kept her harsh tongue quiet then Sigyn was happy too. She offered a smile as Oda beamed, before spinning around and bowing her head.

"Now you look beautiful once more, My Lady."

"Thank you, Oda." Sigyn smiled.

"May I ask where you are going?"

"To find my husband." She answered, a firm smile on her face. Oda only shook her head and sighed through her nose.

"You will not be happy with what you find."

Sigyn didn't have the chance to ask her anything more as she was pushed through the doorway of her chambers and out into the halls.

Sigyn had wandered the palace for about an hour before she finally came across Gladsheim once more, it was hard to find without a guide to help her. She had heard whisperings that there were many in the hall, including Loki and Thor. The king was not there apparently, so Sigyn knew that should be allowed to enter without disrupting anything.

And she had not thought she had been disrupting anything she had seen Loki embracing another blonde haired woman in the corner.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the woman came into view.

The lovely Amora.

Sigyn felt her stomach begin to churn and tears from in her eyes, until a hand clasped her shoulder and and a loud voice echoed in her ear.

"Sigyn!" She jumped and almost fell back, but luckily Thor caught her by her forearm and pulled her back.

"Thor." She smiled, regaining her balance.

"Why on earth are you in the great hall, on today of all days?"

"I came to find my husband." The smile didn't leave her face, she knew she had to be strong. "But it looks as though he is somewhat occupied." She gestured towards Loki and Amora, still huddled together. They were no longer in an embrace but her hand lingered on his arm. Sigyn let out a light laugh to hide the choked sound rising in her throat.

Thor merely raised his eyebrows, his smile left his handsome face momentarily before he began to grin again, tapping his hand against her shoulder. "So he is, with Lady Amora I believe. We were all awake at all hours, that is why he did not return to you."

Sigyn felt herself blush as Thor winked, and she looked away. She stupidly looked in the direction of Loki once more and bit her tongue to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Now she knew what Oda had meant by his trickery, and why all the people continued to stare at her. They knew that Loki was up to something, or that he was merely playing her for a fool and she had lead herself willingly into his trap.

"Is something wrong, little Princess?" Thor asked, Sigyn regained her composure and nodded her had, staring at her palms before she lifted her face to his and smiled.

"I am fine." The words were intended to sound cheerful and strong but instead came out as a meek and shy comment, she lifted her face to her hands to stop Thor from seeing any emotions on her face. She rubbed her hands down her cheeks as if to imply she was warm and Thor laughed. She stepped out of his reach when he tried to pull her in, and tried her best to plaster the smile across her features. "I think I should be going now." She said, taking once last glance over towards Loki and Amora, who were now once again holding hands and whispering with their faces nearly touching. Sigyn sucked in a breath and side-stepped around Thor and walked briskly to the end of the room, She ignored Thor's calls as she rushed past everyone. Now she knew what a fool she was, she pushed open the heavy door of the great hall and once she was sure no one could see her; she ran towards her chambers.

Inside her room, she shut the door quietly and sunk to her knees behind it. The tears didn't come, instead she held herself and held her breath as a way to dampen out any thoughts, so that she would not have to think and process anything she had seen. She had almost fallen unconscious by the time Oda appeared, who dragged her to her feet and shook her awake.

"Child, what is wrong with you?" Oda cried, slapping Sigyn's face until she had stumbled back, clutching her cheek.

"I.."

"This is the work of the Prince, is it not?" Oda said, her worried tone had left her voice now and she was back to her normal self.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"I told you that you would not find what you were looking for, did I not?"

"Yes."

"What is it he has done this time?" She sighed.

"Nothing." Sigyn answered, moving towards her large bed.

"For a Princess, you are exceedingly stupid."

"Excuse me?" Sigyn whispered, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. She bit her tongue and blinked a few times. Her eyes had now begun to sting again and she tried desperately to stop the pain, there were no tears and her eyes were completely dry, and red no doubt.

"You. You are a fool to think that the Prince of Lies could be genuine in his affection. I know that boy, and care for you he does not." Oda pulled the wardrobe open, her hands gesturing towards her dresses, "He has not even requested for you to wear his colours!"

"The dresses are green, Oda." She whispered, in the morning they had been all white, silver and blue. Light and airy colours, now they were all different shades of green and white. A small smile rose to her face as Oda looked taken aback, inspecting each dress with her own hands until she huffed and closed the door once more.

"You are still a fool. You are surprised that he has hurt you. How could you even hold affection for someone who tells so many lies?"

"Please." Sigyn whispered, "Do not tell me how I should feel towards someone."

Oda moved to speak but Sigyn cut her off again, her nails digging into her palms as her eyes grew raw, "Prince Loki is my husband, there is nothing that can be changed even if I wanted it to be."

"Sigyn.."

"My husband is my husband and no one else's. No one else should have a say in how I feel." She bent forward and resting her hands on her knees, sucking in a deep breath. "And no one else should be a part of our marriage."

"There is something even deeper troubling you." Oda said finally, a smile rising to her face. Sigyn didn't take notice at first, but when she did she was confused to say the least. Was it pride? Malice? Who knew.

"No, but Oda I beg of you; tell me all you know of Lady Amora."

Oda's eyebrows raised and she nodded, taking a seat next to Sigyn, holding her hand in her own. Sigyn had drawn blood from where her nails had dug into her skin, and she cried out as she saw the blood. Oda shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, dabbing the blood away with a piece of cloth before she began to speak, "Lady Amora, how am I to explain her.." Oda paused. "Well, to start off, she is one of the finest magicians in the land, though I believe her to be nothing but a witch, and enchantress who the affection of men in return for something they want."

Sigyn nodded. Men loved her in turn for something they wanted? That system did not make sense to Sigyn at all.

"She and your husband were somewhat of an item, though it was secretive and somewhat forbidden it did not stop them."

SIgyn felt her stomach churn once more and the breath catch in her throat.

They were lovers.

It all made sense now. Perfect sense. Sigyn was just a pawn, a toy, or a game for when he was bored, or Amora was not present?

Oda noticed Sigyn's discomfort and ceased talking, but once Sigyn urged her one she continued to speak for only one short moment before the door burst open. Revealing Loki himself.

Sigyn shut her eyes and shied away, she tried her best not to move as Loki stepped closer.

"Oda, may you give me a few moments with my wife?" He asked, Oda shook her head at first but when Sigyn squeezed her hand and then pushed it away, she knew to leave.

It was only when Oda had left the room did Loki stand in front of Sigyn, he did not make a move to touch her and his face did not change as her tears stained cheeks came into view.

"Thor spoke of you being upset." He said finally.

"He is a silly man." She spoke quietly, she had thought that Thor had not noticed, he was far too cheerful and jolly when around her to notice any upset she had thought. Now she knew he was more perceptive than she thought, or maybe she was not as good at acting as she had thought.

"Do not deny it, Sigyn. You cannot deny it." Loki said once more, he took a step closer and looked down at Sigyn's much smaller form.

"I am fine, my Prince." She said back, a scowl crossed his face as she gave him a tranquil smile.

"Do not use those silly little formalities with me."

"I apologize."

"Very well, My Princess." He said, getting down on one knee so he was the right height, "I have come to discover what it is that troubles you."

Sigyn wrinkled her nose and turned her face away, "I think you already know the answer to your question, Prince."

"I do not. Enlighten me, please." He spat, she could now hear the anger and frustration in his voice. Instead of feeling satisfied she felt even more hollow, and rose to her to feet, pushing past him as best she could until her back was turned to him, her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"I am sure your _lovely_ Lady Amora can enlighten you." She choked out, the tears began to fall from her eyes once more.

She felt Loki's arms wrap around her middle and pull her in roughly, his face buried in her hair as she wept silently to herself. Sigyn tried to pull away, shove him backwards with his hands but he was too adamant in not letting go. He spun her around in his arms and held her at lengths, so she would have no choice but to answer to him.

"Lady Amora is nothing to me, Princess Sigyn."

"Then please tell me what she was doing in your arms?" Sigyn whispered, Loki's face did not falter, but his grip tightened as if he knew she was about to try and run from him again.

"Lady Amora is an enchantress, and old lover and a useful ally. She was of great help to us all last night, she has helped us protect the kingdom. I was merely thanking her."

"It looked more like thanking to me." She spat, Sigyn tried her best to sound angry and dangerous but ended up sounded like a child crying in the middle of an argument.

"We practised a spell, she got too close for even my comfort and would not leave my company. I did not even know you were in the great hall." He said, his expression contorted into one of indifference, "Thor came to me, instructed Amora to leave us be and told me that you had run off near to tears. I came to find you as soon as he had ceased his talking."

Sigyn stammered and shut her eyes tightly, her arms going limp at her sides as Loki pulled her into his arms. She still didn't know whether or not to trust him, his words seemed genuine and so did his looks. There was a chance she was falling for his silvery words but she did not want to believe it, she would not believe it. She felt his arms take in her body and she sighed, her face was buried in the crook of his neck as he began to speak once more.

"Sigyn, I swear on the life of my brother, Amora is nothing more than a help to defending our family and subjects. You are my Princess, and no one else. I shall not be risking that for anyone."

Sigyn pulled away slightly and lifted herself onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Loki's. She felt a smile curl onto his face as they kissed, his arms holding her in tightly before he finally pulled away, this time not her. A smile covered both of their lips as he traced his fingers across her arms.

"And besides, who would allow himself to be around a woman who looks like such a mess if they did not care for them?" He grinned, Sigyn's hands flew to her face to cover herself, but Loki pulled her hands away whilst laughing. "Do not, you make a pretty mess. I enjoy it."

Sigyn scowled before he pulled her in once more, his hands on her waist and her arms on his shoulders. Their lips almost touched once more before he shook his head.

"It is getting dark outside, come. You will stay in my chambers again tonight, I still do not think it safe enough for you to stay in here."

"Safe enough?" Sigyn raised her eyebrows before laughing a little, "Or do you just want my company?"

"Perhaps both." Loki smirked, he went to one of the many wardrobes and pulled out another nightdress for her, unlike her day dresses, this one was white like they had previously been. It confused Sigyn as to how Loki knew where every one of her clothing items were, and she did not have a clue. He placed the dress in her hands and held the door open for her, he closed it behind himself and his hand lingered on the small of her back as the walked towards his own chambers. There was never anyone in the corridors of their chambers, Thor's was only a few hallways down, and so was The Warriors and Sifs'. Their chambers as a whole was in the west wing of the palace, on one of the highest floors too. The family rooms were on the same floor, but Sigyn had not visited those yet. So far she had been confined to only her room, the gardens, or Loki's chambers.

He closed the door behind him, and told her to sit on the bed and change. He left the room once more, to go into the living quarters as she slipped off her dress, her under dress and replaced them with her newly worn white nightdress.

A smile was on his face as he entered the room once, more he pressed a kiss to her forehead and drew the curtains with his own hands. The moonlight was already shining through, and it was dark enough to not see anything at all.

He flicked his hand and the tall candles around the bed set alight, he then kneeled forward on the blankets and pulled Sigyn close, pressing kisses to her lips. His hand travelled up her leg and she sighed, her hands now gripping the clothes on his back. His fingers lingered near the top of her thighs before he hitched long dress above her waist and gently tugged at the waistband of her underwear, slowly he began to drag them down. A large smile on his face as Sigyn closed her eyes tightly and mumbled something he was not quite able to hear.

But he suddenly pulled away, holding Sigyn in his arms as he cursed to himself. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips before he rose from the bed and re-adjusted his clothing.

Sigyn sat on her knees, her dress still above her waist as he walked around the room, pulling various things from hidden places.

"Is something wrong?" She mumbled, a wicked smir returned to his face as he took in his appearance and shook his head.

"No, but I must leave." He said, pulling gloves from a set of draws. "But I will be back later, that I promise you."

Sigyn smiled as he left. No doubt to help Thor and his father with the threat. She had no clue still as to what it was, and she was beginning to grow anxious. But no one had spoken of it, so there mustn't have been a need for her to worry.

Sigyn had fallen asleep waiting for Loki to get back, she was now spread out across the bed, her dress risen around her waist and her hair splayed across the sheets. She let out a sigh as she turned on her side, but jolted awake when the door burst open like it had only a few hours before.

In the doorway was Loki, he was panting as he moved closer, pulling Sigyn up by her arms. He pulled her up from the bed and handed her a pair of shoes,

"Quick, Sigyn. we must go."

"Where must we go?" She yawned, slipping her feet into the flat shoes. She bent down and carefully tied the ribbons that traced up her legs, earning a huff from Loki.

"I do not have time to explain, Sigyn!" He cried, pulling her up by her arms once more and bustling her out of the rooms. He had by now readjusted her dress and pushed her out of the main room and into the corridor, outside there were two guards waiting. Holding lit candles in their hands. The rest of the hall was pitch black, the guards being the only source of light. Sigyn had no clue what was going on, but she knew that it could not be good.

They walked along the corridors, Loki's hand holding Sigyn's a little too tightly. She would have asked what was wrong, but the guards around her made Sigyn feel too uncomfortable. And Loki had a tendency to act as if she was nothing when others were around. Probably some silly pride thing.

They stopped when they came to a set of doors Sigyn had never seen before, and as the doors open, Sigyn clung to Loki's side like a scared little girl. It was silly really, once she saw the inside.

And now she knew where the family chambers where. It was as if she was finally accepted into the family, now she truly was part of Odin's royal family. She was ushered inside by Loki, the guards stayed outside the door as Loki led her in, his hand still holding hers.

Around the fire was Frigga, Njord, her two younger sisters and another woman who she had never seen. They all turned to stare at Loki and Sigyn as they entered. But stopped as soon as Loki sat Sigyn down next to his mother, kneeling in front of her.

"Do not worry, I will be back soon. Something has arisen and.." He paused and stared down at their held hands, Sigyn was about to ask something further when Frigga began to talk.

"We are in danger, that is all Loki is allowed to say." She said before her eyes drifted from Loki and Sigyn, who in turn stared back in confusion, towards the fire.

"Will you be safe?" She whispered, so that no one else would hear their conversations. She knew that her sisters wouldn't poke fun of her and a Prince, let alone in front of said Prince's mother, but on the off chance that they would. Loki shook his head and sighed, holding her hands tighter than before.

"I will be fine, do not worry about me." He smiled weakly, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I will be fine as long as you keep yourself out of trouble, and do not leave this room."

"But it is the dead of night and I am dressed in nothing but my nightgown." She whispered back, a smirk rose to his face and he chuckled.

"You look beautiful, I prefer you like this." He rose to his feet and stooped down low enough to press a kiss to Sigyn's lips. She closed her eyes tightly and held his hands close to her before he broke away and left the room. She watched his retreating figure and shut her eyes tightly.

She knew he would be safe, he was the only man who could get himself out of any situation. She had nothing to fear except for her own safety, but Thor and his warriors were already taking care of that.

Now all she had to do was wait.

In a room where the only people were now staring at her.

Sigyn turned her head from the door as Loki left, and focused instead on the burning fire in the middle of the room. Frigga picked up her hand and held it on her lap, causing Sigyn's back to go rigid.

"Do not worry, Loki will be safe. As will Thor, Odin and our warriors."

Sigyn nodded her head and forced a smile to her face.

**I think the story line is starting to take place a bit more, which is greeaaaaat. I'm trying my best to write as much as I can before all my ideas go dry. I've already got a bunch written out since it's exam time and I have no spare time to write, so I'm just posting all the ones I have written before I start on the next batch.**

**Speaking of exams, My final two are tomorrow (Yay for qualifications!/Nay for having two insanely important exams within 7 hours of eachother) so wish me luck!**

**Possessive: Oh man, thank you so much! That's really kind of you to say!**

**The Yoshinator: You're seriously one of my favourite people on this website, I just really wanna thank you for reviewing like every chapter!**

**Amberkad: Haha aww, thank you! I don't want him to be too mean (Loki, not Thor :P) because he's just not in Thor. But, I think most of the people who've seen Thor have a bit of an obsession with Loki ;) It's understandable though! **

**collette: Thank you! Haha, you're awful sweet and it means a lot. So thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Lornaa: I'm just a worrisome person (I think that's the right word) but thank you! I'm really glad you like it, and I'm working on the flashbacks as I type!**


	14. Chapter 14

A whole night.

A whole night in _their_ company.

A whole night of hidden insults, slurs and generally unpleasant behaviour.

But that was the things that came with having younger sisters.

But Syn and Sjofn had been relatively quiet. Maybe they were in awe of the palace, Frigga or even Sigyn herself.

Though Sigyn doubted it was herself.

It was probably Frigga's company that kept them quiet. She was Sigyn's mother-in-law and even Sigyn was overwhelmed, but then again she had not been in a room with the woman since the day Odin decided to fate of her marriage.

In fact, she had no idea if Loki's family even accepted her, let alone his subjects. Odin had been… kind, and Thor was more than cheerful and willing to be a friend. But Sigyn had surmised that Thor was just a genuinely noble person, a Prince capable of being anyone's friend and confidant, and a man who was willing to fight for his realm. If you took away the huge ego and his narcissistic side, he would be a good man all around.

But Frigga had never spoken to Sigyn, not until that night. She had not even seen Sigyn outside of Gladsheim, where she stood in her place in the dais.  
And to say that being in the presence of the Queen was a startling experience would be an understatement to say the least.

It was Frigga who had requested for Njord, Nanna, Syn and Sjofn to be brought to the palace. And it was she who had stayed with them until Loki had fetched Sigyn. She had also made sure that Noatun had protective spells placed around the gardens and palace so that nothing would be destroyed in the incoming attacks. Sigyn had no clue _why_she had though of Sigyn's family, but she was eternally thankful. From what little information her grandfather had offered, they were all in grave danger. But of what, she did not know.

Now Odin's palace was the safest place in Asgard, they were in the centre of the main city, which was being attacked. The curtains were drawn, so she was not able to see out of the window. But she was sure even if she could see, she would not want to. The noble people had all been ushered into the palace, too. To be protected from harm. And the citizens of the Asgardian citadel where in the courtyards, others hidden in the houses and buildings closest to the castle. But Frigga and Sigyn had been placed in the safest place of all. The centre of the castle, nothing could touch them whilst they were inside this room. The incantations, spells and charms that had been placed on the room Sigyn would never know, they were ancient magic, placed upon the rooms before Odin had even been born. So as to protect the monarchs, the people who could give life to the city if anything should ever happen.

And now Sigyn was one of those.

One of the monarchs, the sovereigns. Something the people had to fight for.

For the first time in her life, Sigyn was worth protecting.

So there they sat, Sigyn had moved onto the floor to be closer to the fire. Syn, for the first time, had shown Sigyn nothing but affection and was desperately clinging to her nightgown. The smallest Freyasdottir was more frightened than she could say, which made sense. In all their years, none had been subjected to any kind of threat, the realm of Asgard had been in complete peace. Obviously there was the occasional war, the one-off battle, and the odd threat from an uprising army. But none of that had ever taken place inside the realm of Asgard.

"Mother is to have another baby." Sjofn broke the silence, all eyes trained their gazes on her. And the discomfort could be seen on her face, the girl wished she had not opened her mouth, and instead of saying anything more she leaned back, brought her knees to her chest and stared into the burning embers of the fire.

"With father." Syn said quietly, Sigyn draped an arm around the young girl and brought her in close.

When no one spoke, Sigyn felt a familiar tension build in the air as Njord simply stared at the fire, his gaze was filled with anger. And… remorse?  
Sigyn didn't know, but she didn't say anything. The next to speak would feel the wrath of Njord, but Sigyn knew it could not have been admirable to have a daughter who was known for sleeping with whoever offered her the best price in gold.

"That is wonderful news, children." Frigga said, as Sigyn craned her neck to see the Queen, she saw a smile on her face. Frigga seemed eternally happy, or tranquil. Maybe even vacant. There was no emotion to see in her eye, and her movements were quite lethargic and relaxed, which could put even the most tense of men at ease. Sigyn realized the Queen had probably built that façade up over the years, she was the figure of peace in the family. She was the only constant, she never lost her temper or showed her sadness. She was the one you turned to when in despair, and just a few kind words would make you feel as if the world was at your feet once more.

"A new child.." Sigyn mumbled, it always amazed how something so small, so precious and so.. alive could come from another person. The idea of pregnancy both scared and fascinated her.

"And I trust you'll be the next, Sigyn." Njord said, his voice was void emotion as was his face. Usually Sigyn could read him like a book, but on the occasions when his guards were up, she would find out nothing. But children were not on her agenda any time soon, at all in fact. Maybe one day she and Loki would decide to have a baby, but until then she wouldn't even think about it. Loki would not be too pleased to hear about plans for children so early in their marriage, they had only been together for a number of weeks, and there was the other fact that she was too _young._

"I do not think so, grandfather." She replied, running her fingers through Syn's long blonde hair that matched her own.

"And I do not either, Dearest Njord." Frigga's laugh sounded like music, and a smile rose to Sigyn's face as she heard it. It was contagious, and soon Sigyn let out a small giggle. "I am afraid my children are too young to think of having their own, but one day I shall be counting on it."

Njord broke into a small smile, his old face still didn't show much emotion. Instead he seemed sombre, maybe he was thinking?

Thinking of the wars in Vanaheim? No doubt this was reminiscent, a little too reminiscent. But he did not say a thing.

"How long will we stay here, Sigyn?" Syn asked, Sjofn had still not moved from her position across the room. She was more scared than she cared to show, but so was Sigyn.

"Until it is safe again." Sigyn smiled down at Syn who in turn rolled her eyes and poked Sigyn in the ribs, she cringed and gasped in pain before flipping Syn onto her back, she leaned over Syn and began to tickle her until her laughs had cries of pain too. Syn had tears rolling down her face as she pushed Sigyn away finally, her laughter echoed through the room and Sigyn was sure she had even seen a smile on Njord's face.

"But when will it be safe?" Sjofn asked from the corner, Sigyn pulled Syn up by her arms and settled back, Syn now sat in her lap and her arms around her stomach. Sigyn didn't quite know how to answer. When would it be safe?  
When the opposing side had been killed?  
When enough of the Asgardian men had been killed?  
She didn't know, and she didn't care to find out.

"It will be safe soon, I promise, little child." Frigga said from her seat, Sigyn took one glance at Frigga and smiled, she then turned to Sjofn who had risen to her feet and come to sit next to Sigyn and Syn. She leaned into Sigyn and sighed, and Sigyn slung an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. The group of younger sisters were complete.

But Nanna was not there.

Where was Nanna? They had said earlier that she too had been brought to the palace, but Sigyn had not seen or heard anything about her since.

"Syn, Sjofn, where is Nanna?" She asked, their tired faces stared up at Sigyn and they frowned simultaneously.

"She is helping with the healers."

"Should I not be helping?" Sigyn asked, her eyes trailing over to Frigga, who stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No, child. You are a Princess, you are not to be down there where the danger is. That is the job of your Prince, he fights down there to keep you safe."

Sigyn nodded, and shut her eyes. The idea of Loki fighting scared her like nothing before, she was desperate to be there and make sure he survived, that he did not get hurt. She would not know what to do with herself if anything happened to him. It had not been long since they had married, and it had not been long since they had been reintroduced. But her feelings for him were overwhelming already.

"He is a much stronger man than you all think." Frigga spoke once more, her eyes were shut and her hands rested in her lap as she spoke. "He has the strongest mind in Asgard, the strongest skills in magic and he is a wonderful fighter, maybe he does not have Thor's muscle and recklessness, but he is as talented as his brother. Do not let anyone ever tell you different."

"I won't." Sigyn breathed, a small smile appeared on the corner of her lips as the thought of Loki beating Thor in the sparring the few days before that night.

Sigyn felt Syn become dead weight in her arms, and as she looked down she realized her little sister had fallen fast asleep. The events of the night had been too much for her, and she hadn't been able to stay awake any longer. Sigyn smirked, it was amazing how the child could turn from such a spiteful young thing, into a helpless little girl who needed her bigger sister to keep her safe and comforted. Sigyn rose to her feet with Syn in her arms, and laid her across the empty lounge chair across from them. Sjofn was also struggling to stay awake, and chose by her own accord to climb next to Syn and curl up next to her, falling into a deep sleep as Sigyn watched over them.

"It is amazing, is it not?" Frigga said, making her way over to Sigyn.

"What is, my queen?"

"Please, dear, do not call me queen. You are to become a daughter to me, we should not start off our relationship with such formalities."

Sigyn nodded, a smile on her face as Frigga turned her around and steered her towards the settee she had been sat on a few moments prior.

"It is amazing how something so young can light such feelings in you."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"My children did the same to me, but you are their sister so it is different. This is how Thor feels for Loki." Frigga started, "My sons, I love them more than I shall put into words, but I worry for them sometimes. I worry that they will never find someone to love them, give them support and hold them up strongly like I have done for Odin all these years. But, when Loki stood at the dais and proclaimed that he wished for you be his wife, I knew that I would no longer have to worry for my youngest son."

Sigyn smiled, settling back against the back of her seat, Frigga's warm smile had not left her face and Sigyn surmised it never would.

"Tell me, Sigyn, what is it you feel for my son?"

"I.." Sigyn started, but stopped herself. How would she explain? It was something deep within, it had not been long but it was there. At first she had thought it misplaced lust, a silly attraction, but as she stood at the dais and realized who she wanted to spend her life with, she knew it was becoming something deeper. "I do not know. I cannot place a word for the feelings."

"Is it love?"

"Maybe." Sigyn replied, speaking of her feelings for her husband with her grandfather in the room was a very hard thing for her to do. And she did not feel entirely comfortable. "Perhaps it is."

"We will see." Frigga said, she then produced a golden woven blanket from the in the corner of her seat and spread it out, she pulled a pillow from behind her and placed it on the floor near the fire. "Come, child, you need all the sleep you can get. I fear tomorrow will be a long day for you."

Sigyn's yawned as she saw Frigga prepare a place for her to sleep, and smiled a dozy smile as she laid down in her makeshift bed.

Frigga did not make another sound, nor did Njord who had long pretended to be asleep as Sigyn drifted off into her own dreams.

But it was Frigga who stayed awake the whole night, watching and waiting. She was the true protector of Asgard, without her the men who ruled would have crumbled to nothing long ago.

* * *

**I'm sorry there's no Loki in this! I just wanted to kind to build on Sigyn, and introduce Frigga. I also wanted to change the dynamic with Sigyn and her sisters, to sort of show that in crisis times people always tend to band together and work out their differences. But anyway, I hope you enjoy. I can start to write more and more now those bloody exams are over, I'll have to resit them this summer anyway (I'm useless at everythinngggggggggggggg) or I'll never get a job, boohoo.**

**colette: Well if you take the time to write to me, it's only fair that I take time to thank you! :) Seriously, thank you for your reviews, you seem like such a lovely person!**

**The Yoshinator; Thank you! But I think everyone would get stressed out if they were Loki's wife, I mean the women (fangirls) are just _fawning _alllll over him. **

**scissorsafety: Oh gosh, thank you so much! That's really kind of you, and I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! You've really made my day! x**


	15. Chapter 15

Although she had only slept for a few hours, Sigyn felt more refreshed than she had ever felt before. Maybe it was the talks with Frigga that had put her mind at ease, or the fact that her sisters were for once not being vile little creatures, and instead be wonderful little people that she wanted in her life.

She stretched her arms out and yawned, moving up until she was in a sitting position. Syn was still asleep, but Sjofn was up and helping the Queen with embroidery of some sort by holding the weaves. Njord was looking through a book, Sigyn couldn't quite see the title but knew it was probably a book on the history of Asgard. He had always had a thirst for knowledge.

"Loki visited whilst you slept." Frigga said, startling Sigyn. She jumped a little before settling into a smile and nodded her head, rising to her feet and making her way over to the Queen and her younger sister.

"Was there anything he mentioned?"

"Just to inform you that he is safe, and that you should not worry." Frigga smiled, and Sigyn knew there was more to tell but she would never get to hear. If Sigyn had learned anything the past few weeks, it was that the family knew when and when not to keep things from each other. And now was a time to keep things from each other.

Sigyn didn't say anything further, she instead sat down. Noticing the curtain were still drawn, she made a move to rise and open them but was stopped by Frigga's hand.

"It is not a pleasant sight, child. I do not want the young ones to see."

Sigyn nodded her head and sat back in the chair, her long hair hung over her shoulders and her nightdress was now dirty once more. She inspected the cloth and grinned when she thought of how annoyed Oda would be with her, Frigga noticed out of the corner of her eye and rose to her feet, She went into a hidden compartment that Sigyn had no clue existed.

She brought back to Sigyn a white dress, it looked a little to big for Sigyn but had a sash for her to tie around her middle.

"Wear this, it is my most favoured dress. I have waited for a long time for a daughter to give it to, and I feel that it is yours to keep now."

A daughter? She thought of her so closely already? Frigga was a goddess associated with love, and she was the most maternal figure in the nine realms, so it was possible. But that meant she considered everyone to be like a child to her, so Sigyn did not really feel all that different.

She went to the room that veered off the side of the main chambers, it would comprised of nothing but gold and Sigyn could see her reflections in the walls.  
She slipped off her nightdress and held her new dress in her hands.

There It was nearly plain, the dress was pure white and had long beautiful sleeves that hung over Sigyn's hands, the length was very long, and Sigyn had to bunch some of it up in her hands in order to see her feet. But the dress was too big, and hung limply against her body, her breasts and underwear could nearly be seen without the sash tied in the middle, connected into a bow in the back, the rest of the sash trailed behind until it rested in the middle of her legs. And it made the dress hug Sigyn even more, her underwear was no longer at risk of being shown, and the long skirt that was too long now looked beautiful and as it was made to be that way.

Her hair was somewhat tame and hung down her back and over her shoulders, the yellow gold colour blended in with that of the walls, and her pale face and blue eyes were too blended in with the gold tones.

Sigyn re-entered the other room, Njord barely lifted his head from his book, Sjofn grinned as she saw her sister, and Frigga smiled kindly, patting the spot next to her once more as if offering Sigyn to sit down next to her once more.

"What is it they are fighting?"

"I do not know, creatures from another realm. Looking to expand their empire, or perhaps have been offended by our soldiers and seek revenge."

"I hope it is the latter."

"As do I, Sigyn, as do I."

Sigyn sighed and sat on the edge of the seat, it would be a long wait for safety to be called, that she knew. This was the beginning of war, she had read about it numerous times and the signs were tell tale. And if it was war, it would mean Loki would be needed on the front line with his brother, or making plans with Odin. Sigyn did not need to be told that both of those would mean her husband was in great risk, and she would do everything she could to convince him not to go. And another part of her, the jealous part, realized that Amora would most probably be there. She was a sorceress, a witch. And was a great weapon to use against those who were looking to start battles. And the more time Loki would spend away, the more time he would spend with Amora, which would tear Sigyn in two.

She knew she did not have to be jealous, but it was not jealousy that overtook her, it was the horrific feeling of abandonment. She was terrified that she was too inferior for Loki, that she was not worthy and he would realize soon enough and leave her, call on The Norns to break their marriage bond so he could take someone more impressive, beautiful and clever as his bride.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. Frigga called for them to enter, and enter they did.

Three of them marched in one by one, clicking their heels as they stopped and saluting towards Sigyn and Frigga.

"My Queen, My Princess." They each called. Frigga smiled and told them to get on with it with a wave of her hand. They all looked at each other nervously and the first one took a deep breath.

"The front line of the enemy has fallen, they have retreated."

Sigyn smiled. Was this safety? Could she leave this room?

"The outer limits of the City of Asgard is to be inhabitable, the threat of war is nigh and Odin regrets to inform Njord and his children that they will not be able to return to Noatun."

Did that mean Noatun was in danger? Where would they stay, in the palace? It seemed likely, Njord was good enough friends with Odin to be allowed to do that, plus he now had blood inside the House of Odin, and they would not be turned away.

"There were a number of fatalities and casualties, Prince.." The guard's voice broke. Sigyn's heart lurched and seemed to skip a beat as the guard stalled, she held her hand over her chest and shut her eyes tightly, praying silently it was not her Prince.

"Prince Loki has fallen."

Sigyn felt as if her worst fears had been confirmed and she felt herself go rigid, she lifted a hand to her head to steady herself before she began to speak, careful not to let her weakness show in her voice. "Loki has fallen? Is he alive? Is he badly hurt? Where is he?"

"I.." The guard stammered, and Sigyn couldn't hold her temper as she suddenly burst.

"Tell me!" She almost shouted, she brought her hand to her mouth to stop her from saying anything further.

"In Gladsheim, with the other wounded, I-"

The guard didn't have time to finish as Sigyn pushed past him, gathering her skirts in her hands as she ran down the corridors and hallways, taking any turn she could remember. She skipped two steps at a time as she ran down the many golden steps towards the lowers floors, she felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought of her husband lying wounded, hurt, or even dead on the cold floor of his own palace.

She came to the big doors of Gladsheim, and instructed the guards to open the doors. When they would not open them, she beat her fists against the gold and wood until they had to comply.

Inside the hall, she saw Lady Margit, crying in the centre of the room with many people crowding around her. Sigyn didn't even have to listen in to realize what was going on.

She was crying, _for Loki_ . In some awful attempt to prove to the other people of Asgard that _she_was his wife, and always should have been, And that Sigyn was a horrible Valkyrie, imposing on the life that should have been perfect.

"My Prince!" Margit wailed, and Sigyn clenched her fists, her cheeks were stained in tears and she dropped her skirts, running towards Loki at the far end of the room. The hall was littered with bodies, healers attending to them all. But Loki's had the most around him, and was in the center of the dais. People were around him, in shock, taking in the image of the fallen prince.

"You!" Margit cried, pointing her fingers straight at Sigyn as she approached, "You are the reason for this!"

Sigyn ran towards her still, the only way to get to Loki was to pass through Margit and her ring of fools, they had managed to believe her lies, so in Sigyn's mind they were nothing but fools. Blind to the truth, only believing the lies fed to them by a single jealous woman.

"If you had not tricked him into marriage, he would be safe! He would be living!" Margit began to cry more and more, Sigyn felt her anger rising and her need to reach Loki grow and grow in her chest. She could see the healers around his body, she could see Thor and Odin's worried faces, in fact she could not even see his body anymore, a sea of people surrounded him and Sigyn felt utterly helpless.

Margit stepped out to block Sigyn from running past her, causing Sigyn to step back and take in a deep breath as she tried to compose herself. Margit's entourage only crowded around the both of them, as if urging them to fight it out. And Sigyn knew who they would want to win.

"This is all your fault!" Margit cried, and before Sigyn could stop herself she had raised her voice to something just below a screech

"Please, get out of my way, you stupid woman!" Sigyn cried, pushing past Margit. The latter woman was shocked and stumbled back into one of her people, Sigyn didn't even look back as Margit shouted insults after her.

Now all she had to do was reach Loki, she ran as fast as she could. She had not realized how long and large the Hall of Gladsheim was, and her eyes welled up with tears of anger, hurt, and_worry_ as she sprinted up the dais, pushing one of the healers out of the way and dropping to her knees by the side of Loki's body.

The people around her were in shock, they stared intently as Sigyn placed a hand on his cheek and let out a quiet cry when he did not respond. Sigyn then noticed the blood on his clothes, and she ripped open the clothing that covered his navel. On his skin, was the biggest laceration she had ever seen. And more tears welled in her eyes as she clutched his clothes. The healers had now begun to chant incantations once more, and heal the minor wounds on his body. But the largest one no one could heal.

And then Sigyn found herself mumbling something that sounded completely foreign to her, and everyone else around her too. She did not know where she had heard the words before, but she could not stop herself from saying them. Her tears dripped from her face and onto his skin, and then into his wound. Her words became choked cries as his body grew colder and colder, and just as it seemed too late, the unimaginable happened.

It was as if his wound was stitching itself back together, the skin seemed draw back into each other and seal shut with a blue glow. Sigyn's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't close her eyes, all she could see was the broke skin of her husband, her Loki, healing itself one stitch at a time.

The healers around her bustled to move her out of the way, grabbing her forearms and pulling her up until she was batting them away, desperate to see Loki open his eyes.

"No!" She cried, pushing them away. They thought he was dead, they thought she had killed him.

And then it hit her, crashing down upon her psyche like a ton of bricks. She cried out in the forms of strangled wails.

He was dead. He was gone. She would never see him again. She would never see his smirk, hear his voice or watch him grin at her out of the corner of her eye.

Sigyn crawled forward, the cries gone from her throat as the group around them fell into a stony silence. She didn't care if Odin saw her crying over his son's body like a woman possessed, she didn't care if Thor thought she was disrespectful and leave his body to the spirits to carry away.

She wanted to hold onto her husband, refuse to let them take him away. And no one stopped her as she crawled up to him, she sat on her knees once more and stared down at him, her hands on his chest where his heart should have been beating. She let out another strangled cry and slumped forwards, burying her face in his cold chest as she let out another cry. He was cold, more cold than she had ever felt before.

And then;

A beat.

A heartbeat.

A strong heartbeat pulsed through her eyes, she felt the warmth begin to return and she shot up, her eyes stinging and huge from the amount of tears she had spilled. Her throat was raw from the cries and her hands were shaking, but that didn't distract her. She could hear the life inside of him, she could hear the blood rushing through his veins once more.

She didn't blink or move as his chest began to lift up and down, the breath returning to his lungs. And slowly as he began to open his eyes, and sit himself up rather confusedly, she felt her expression of grief leave her face.

He stared straight into her, his mouth hung open for a few moments before she launched herself at him. His hands instinctively went around her and she clung to him. He pressed a kiss to her bare neck and closed his eyes tightly.

The people around them did not say a word as the couple held tightly onto each other as if there was nothing else in the world for them to do.

Thor looked on with pride, and Odin too. Lady Margit and her company had drifted up the dais when everything had grown quiet, and looked on with horror as Sigyn held tightly to her very much alive husband.

A quiet murmur went around the group, but what is was could not be heard. Probably because if Odin or Thor had heard the whispers, the punishment would have been unimaginable.

Now Sigyn was a true royal, she had held onto her dying husband and willed the life back into him. She had saved the Prince with her refusal to let him break their bond, she was worthy of her goddess status.

Sigyn pulled away from Loki, her face was still distraught and her cheeks were now red too.

"Do not look so upset." Loki said, brushing the hair back from her face which had now clung to her skin due to the tears.

"You died!" Sigyn cried, causing him to pull her in closer once more to quieten her.

"But now I am not." He whispered, a smile etching on his face in an attempt to cheer Sigyn up.

"Promise me, Loki." She whispered back.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you will not die." Sigyn knew she sounded like a child, but if it was the only reassurance she had that her husband would survive, then she would take it.

"You know I cannot do that-"

"Do it for me."

And so Loki sucked in a deep breath and held Sigyn at arms length, his eye flickered shut as he summoned the words to his dry mouth, "I promise you, my Princess, that I will not die."

And then his lips came crashing against hers, and she knew that Loki was exactly where her heart lay.

**I've nearly posted all of the chapters I've written so far and now I'm trying to force myself to write more, so if I don't update in a while (as opposed to nearly daily) then I promise I haven't abandoned this! Just trying to keep up with myself.**

**This. Is .Scrumptious: Ooh, thank you! That means a lot, I read one of your stories ages ago and I loved it so much, haha. I promise this is the last time Sigyn cries for a long time :P I wanted to have her start off as nigh on pathetic (which is what she is) and then suddenly break through and become this strong person after having one really, really bad experience. I don't know if I pulled it off though, but thank you!**

**scissorsafety: Thank you! I guess it's a bit of a small drama free break though. :P**

**Thank you to everyone has favourited, alerted, reviewed or even read this story! The fact that you'd take a little time out of your days to read a silly little story I dreamed up one day means a lot! x**

**Lornaa: I'm just a worrisome person (I think that's the right word) but thank you! I'm really glad you like it, and I'm working on the flashbacks as I type!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sigyn had not allowed Loki to move from his chambers for the next three days. He had been rushed to the infirmary, and then shown back out again once the wounded soldiers came home from a day of battle. Sigyn had then taken his back to his chambers, and had not let him move from the bed. To say she was pampering him would be an understatement, but a small part of her found herself /enjoying it. He felt somewhat embarrassed, his own wife would not allow him to leave his rooms. But another part of him was thankful, almost smug that his wife would do everything she could in order to make him feel uncomfortable.

Right now, she stood at the window looking over Asgard. The armies of dark elves had left the borders of the city and retreated into the fields and behind the mountains. War was eminent, and Loki knew that he could not stop it.

The Elves had already begun to dig into the earth, their survival in the sun would not be long, and in order to live and continue to fight they would have to ruin the Asgardian landscapes by building caverns and holes underground.

Why the war had begun, he did not know. And he would not know either, if he did not leave his damned chambers.

But Sigyn would have none of it, and when she was not checking where his wound should have been, or making sure he was comfortable, she was making him sleep. And as soon as she thought he had drifted off, she would wander around the rooms of his chambers, speaking to herself and reading.

It was quite an adorable sight, if Loki was honest with himself. But nonetheless, she was trapping him in his own bedchambers with unnecessary concern over his health. Even /he was not that concerned about himself, but he could not shake his worried wife away from him. And another part of him, the only part that was complete divided, did not want to shake the girl away from him.

He had to keep his eyes closed as she turned around, but he knew he couldn't sleep. Each time he fell into a dreamland, a wolf would seem to stroll around his rooms, then into the other parts of the palace and eventually around Asgard, on each corner he would see a part of his family or friends, and strange visions he did not comprehend. He knew this to be his Fylgja, the wolf was his spirit animal. Why it was a wolf, he didn't know. But Loki knew that it was showing him his destiny.

Destiny, such a strange concept. He didn't believe in it himself, Loki knew that people were born into certain roles. He was born into being a prince, one of the best sorcerers in the nine realms and sometimes, in his own heart; a king.

He blinked his eyes open as he heard Sigyn's form turn around, and he shifted up against the headboard as she sat next to him, a hand resting on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"The same way I have felt for the past three days, perfectly fine." He said. Loki's arms came up around Sigyn's waist and pulled her on top of him, he only smirked when she tried her best to get away.

"Stop! I might hurt you." She cried, trying her best to wriggle her way away from him.

Loki sighed, and ceased his holding of her. Instead he pushed her off his body until she rolled to the side next to him. "Sigyn, you could not hurt me even if you tried."

"I know." She mumbled, curling up as she laid on her side, Loki smirked for a few moments before sitting up, he then turned around and pulled Sigyn up by her arms. His smirk caught Sigyn's eye, and she narrowed her brows at him. "Is something wrong?"

"I am simply bored."

"Bored? You're never bored." Sigyn said, Loki's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into him so that she was almost sat on his lap.

"Well today I am." He smirked once more.

"Well then you shall just have to find a way to entertain yourself." Sigyn said, beginning to push herself away, when his arms pulled her back in until her face was pressed against his.

"Ah, but perhaps you can find a way to entertain me." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Sigyn sighed, and pushed back and away from so that their faces were not touching. Loki's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of frustration, "You have not let me touch you since the night of our wedding."

"I am sorry.." Sigyn whispered, her hands gripping the material of his everyday Asgardian clothes.

"Do not be sorry." He smiled, pushing his lips against hers before pulling away, it was as if he could sense she was about to grow uncomfortable. Instead of pressing the matter further he pushed her away and rose to his feet. "Tell me, Sigyn. Do you remember any of the magic I taught you?"

The days of their magic lessons had fallen behind in Sigyn's memory and she shook her head. There was nothing there anymore, perhaps the flower trick he had taught her, but nothing else.

Except his spell for invisibility. That was the only other one, but she would never be able to use it. In fact there was no point in her even knowing the spell.

"Yes, only two spells."

Loki nodded his head, taking a seat next to her. "And what spells?"

"How to magick a flower from any material, and the spell for invisibility."

"You mastered the invisibility spell?" He asked, his eyebrows rose in astonishment as Sigyn nodded her head uneasily.

"Yes… In Jotunheim."

Loki scowled, shaking his head before he stalked towards the window. "You should have never ended up in Jotunheim."

"But what is done, is done." She said back, Loki didn't seem to move as she spoke, he was fixated on the scenes outside the window. Maybe he longed to be there, fighting with his brother. Or maybe he was just no enjoying her company.

"It still should not have happened."

"But I am glad it did." She answered, about to rise to her feet but his voice cut through the air once more.

"You are glad that you found yourself in the most vile of the nine realms?"

"If I had not have found myself in Jotunheim, then I may not even be married to you." She said, a smile creeping onto her face as he began to turn around.

It was true, if she had not let him take her to Vanaheim, and then Jotunheim, she would not have realized her affections for him ran so deeply. She was thankful she ended up in the snow landscape.

"You are the strangest woman I have ever encountered."

A smile rose to her face as he came to sit next to her once more, pulling her body close to his.

"How long were you stranded in Jotunheim?"

"I do not know, I lost count of the time, Three, maybe four days."

"And no one saw you?"

"I told you, I remembered the spell to hide myself."

"And you kept that going for nearly four days?" Loki asked, by now he was facing her with a confused expression. The look only grew when she nodded her head.

"Is that not normal?"

"That is.." He paused, staring at the wall before he eventually spoke again, his voice filled with astonishment, "Extraordinary."

"It is?" Sigyn knew she wasn't the best at magic, or anything in particular. To receive a compliment was something new to her, in the forms of her ability anyway. She had no clue if he was saying that in order to make her feel better, because it was his duty as her husband, or because he was genuinely impressed.

"Truly extraordinary, I knew you had the talent for magic in you." He pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head before he flopped back against the bed, pulling her down with him.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?" He slipped his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He then felt Sigyn's body mould around his around, her arms draped across his chest and her leg over his.

"Us."

"I'd say we're a Prince, and a Princess of Asgard, lying down upon their bed."

She swatted him with her arm, causing him to laugh slightly before he cocked his head to the side so he could face her, a serious expression on his face.

"What do you really mean?"

"Loki.." She shut her eyes tightly before pressing her lips into a thin line, eventually beginning to speak as her eyelids fluttered open, her brow furrowed as she tried to coax the words out. "What do you feel for me?"

Now he was caught off guard. He huffed and blew out his breath, "I feel… Affection for you."

"That is all?" She whispered.

"Am I supposed to feel more?"

Sigyn shrugged her shoulders and yawned, placing her hand over mouth before shaking her head. Loki frowned, and pulled her close with his arms, his face pressed against hers as he began to speak slowly.

"Sigyn. Do not doubt my feelings for you."

"I will not." She tried her best to smile before his mouth found her own.

It had now gone dark, and Sigyn new that Thor and his army had returned home from a day of patrolling.

"Sigyn." Loki called from the other rooms, Sigyn threw back the covers of the bed and scrambled around to find one of her dresses, when she could not she simply pulled the sheet from the bed and cursed to herself, wrapping it around her body until nothing could be seen.

"Yes?" She asked as she walked through the doorway, coming to sit next to him upon the large seat in the centre of the room. His eyebrows raised as he took in her outfit before he shook his head with a smile, clasping her hands in his own.

"Tomorrow I am to return to the field with my brother and our soldiers."

Sigyn's eyes narrowed as she pulled away from him, shaking her head. "No. You will not."

"It is the orders of my father, Sigyn. I do not think even you can sway him."

"But what if you are hurt!" She cried, rising to her feet, her hands still clutched the sheet so it would not fall down but in this moment she wanted nothing more than to throw her hands in the air and shout to the heavens.

"Everyone stands a risk of getting hurt, it is what we must do." He spoke slowly, coaxing her to sit back down. She turned away from him with her arms crossed and didn't move.

She knew she was being childish, but it was what she did best. She was often called a child by everyone around her, and now was the time to act like one.

"Sigyn, do not ignore me."

She didn't reply.

"Sigyn, I warn you.."

"You warn me?" She shrieked, turning around so she could face him. She knew she looked awful as her face screwed up in anger. "You are warning me what, Loki?"

"Nothing.. Please, sit down. You are doing yourself more harm by getting upset."

"I am doing myself harm?" She cried once more, her hands flew to her face as she shouted.

"Sigyn!" He roared, pulling her down by her arms. She tried to struggle away but couldn't move as he pinned her arms down.

"Sigyn.." he said again more calmly as she stopped moving and instead closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

"Sigyn, please."

Sigyn opened her eyes and frowned, she knew she shouldn't have acted like that, and she had no clue what came over her other than she was _scared_.

"Loki, I do not want you to go."

"I must."

"Why?" She whispered, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks.

"Because I must do what is right for our realm. It is my duty."

"Promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise you, wife. I will be as careful as I possibly can." A smile rose to both their faces as Loki moved away from her, standing to his feet. He helped her to hers and pressed his forehead against her own. "And tomorrow, when I return we shall attend the feast with my parents and brother."

"Feast?"

"Between the soldiers and the royal family, it happens whenever there is a battle of some sort."

"The royal family.." She mumbled, her hands reaching her lips as she slowly moved backwards and away from him.

"Your family." He said as she caught her arm, preventing her from moving away any further.

"Yes.." She mumbled, a laugh on her lips as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom."

She was happy. And now all she had to do was make it last.

**This is to make up for the lack of Loki and Sigyn the past few chapters, but I promise he doesn't stay too soppy for long.**

**SailorVeegan: I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for your review, and I think Loki's driving me crazy too with all his secrecy :P**

**colette: Ahah, aww thank you so much for reviewing! You'r really kind, so thank you a lot!**

**abtman: Prince of Angst, omg. You made me laugh nothing like else, but thanks for your review!**

**This. Is. Scrumptious: Oh god your username keeps making me laugh, it's perfect. But thank you for reviewing! It makes my day to see the emails. :P**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews, favourites, alerts or even bothers to read this story, I know I say it a lot but I just want to say that I appreciate it so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

Loki had left early that morning, Sigyn had accompanied him down to the barracks and helped him dress in his armour, she had placed a kiss on his cheek before he mounted his horse and held onto his promises of returning well and _alive_that night.

Now she was sat in the family chambers once more with Frigga and her sisters, Syn and Sjofn were sat near the roaring fire and Sigyn sat on the chaise with Frigga. She was helping Frigga sew and yarn a tapestry, so far most of it had been completed before Sigyn was even born, but Frigga seemed completely engrossed in making sure each embroidery was perfect. The only thing Sigyn could see on said tapestry was pictures of battles, and then a victorious return home.

"Frigga?"

"Yes, my child? she answered, tearing her eyes away from the tapestry once more so she could look Sigyn in the eye as she answered. That seemed to be a vital part of Frigga's nature, she would tell the truth and you would know it was the truth as her honest eyes never left your own.

"Why do you continue to thread this tapestry?"

"I have thread this tapestry since the day my husband first left for battle after our wedding."

"But.. why?" She asked one more.

"So that when he is in lower moods, he will be able to look upon this and see all his victories, and know that there are many more yet to come."

Sigyn smiled. It was a beautiful idea, and she found herself wishing she could do something similar for Loki, but he was not King. The victories were not his, they were the victories of his father, and often his brother. In fact, no victory was ever attributed to him. It was as if he was always cast behind, Thor was the real favourite. Loki was not.

"Perhaps one day you shall do the same for your husband."

"Perhaps.." Sigyn answered.

"Tell me, how was Loki when he left for battle in the early morning?" Frigga asked, Sigyn frowned before she spoke once more.

"He was well, he was not hesitant to leave-"

"You begged him to stay, did you not?"

Sigyn blushed and nodded her head, causing Frigga to smile and sigh.

"Why?" She asked, Sigyn frowned and leaned back against the chaise. Why had she begged him to stay? Without his company she felt slightly empty, and was filled with worry. But only when he was doing something potentially dangerous did she feel empty, as if that small part of her may never return.

"I do not know.."

"You worry for him?"

Sigyn nodded. She did worry. She worried more than anything, the idea of Loki being hurt tore a hole inside her. Just the though of him lying prone across the dais, blood seeping from his body as she screamed made her head ache.

"I do not want him to get hurt."

"He will not be harmed, Sigyn. He will make sure of that, as will his brother." Frigga smiled once more, continuing to thread the battle into the tapestry. So far most of the Asgardian soldiers had been embroided, She was in the middle of weaving Loki's armour, Thor had been completed an hour or two before. The likeness was incredible, Frigga was talented with her hands and thread. Maybe Sigyn could convince her to embroid another tapestry, not just one for her husband. It seemed a pity to waste her life on making something for her husband.

"I hope so." Sigyn whispered, accidentally pricking her finger with her needle as her mind wandered. She let out a yelp and stared at the small drop of blood that landed on her dress, Frigga shook her head and sighed, calling Syn over.

Syn shrieked at the sight of the blood and ran to the corner of the room, Sjofn followed after her and whispered quietly to her. What she said, Sigyn didn't know. But whatever it was, it only made Syn let out another shriek and hide within her dress, causing Sjofn to laugh.

Sigyn inspected the wound, it was small but deep and would not stop bleeding. Frigga tore a piece of cloth from an old rag and began to dab Sigyn's finger, causing her to wince in pain.

"How inValhalladid you manage to do that, Sigyn?" Frigga asked, a chuckle on her lips as Sigyn shrugged. "You are certainly the clumsy one, are you not?"

Sigyn nodded her head and winced, to say she was clumsy would be an understatement. But the truth of the matter was she just did not think, her mind would slip and she would have no clue what she was doing, or something would catch her off guard and she would forget everything.

"Your dress is covered in blood, my dear." Frigga pointed to the mint green material and the splashes of red that now adorned it.

"If you think that is much blood, then you have certainly not seen the fields of Asgard." Came a voice from behind them, Sigyn turned to face the voice and came face to face with her grandfather.

Njord was covered in blood, but not his own. Sigyn didn't know whether to be thankful that he was not harmed, or disgusted that he had obviously killed many. But Njord did not show any sign of emotion, not even as Syn and Sjofn cowered slightly at the sight of the red liquid. Noticing their discomfort, Sigyn rose to her feet and led Njord into the hallways. It was not fair to subject the two younger girls to the image of violence, and ultimately death.

"Sigyn." Njord greeted her. His cold demeanour had not left since she had agreed to be Loki's wife. It hurt Sigyn, a lot. But she would not show it. She would not give in, let alone to her grandfather.

"Grandfather."

"The warriors have returned." He said simply, offering his arm out for Sigyn to take. She reluctantly agreed, and within a few seconds of them walking together her arm was covered in blood.

"Were many harmed?" She whispered, wincing as Njord sighed and began to speak.

"We lost many of our own men, but not as many as the Dark Elves lost of their own-"

"The Elves? But surely, Uncle Freyr.."

"My son, Freyr, is not the leader of the Dark Elves, they are their own breed." Njord replied sharply. "These are not from Alfheim, these are the Elves of Muspelheim-"

"The Elves do not dwell in Muspelheim!" Sigyn said, Njord shook his head and motioned for her to be quiet.

"The Light Elves do not, but the Dark Elves dwell wherever they see fit, they have formed an allegiance with Surtr."

"But Surtr's coming means Ragnorak-"

"Ragnorak is not nigh, Sigyn! Ragnorak will not happen, you will be old and grey when Ragnorak occurs. Surtr has simply grown too big for his fiery realm, and is seeking to expand."

"So we have nothing to fear?" She asked.

"The only thing we have to fear is the possibility of Surtr's army being successful."

Sigyn grimaced as Njord commanded the guards to open the doors to Gladsheim.

Inside, was a collection of soldiers and warriors. Each of them had at least some amount of blood on them. But Loki, Thor and Odin were nowhere to be seen. Sigyn frowned as she looked around, scouring through the crowds of soldiers in order to find them, but Njord continued to pull her along towards a corner in the far side of the room.

It was then she saw Loki, smeared in blood, but he was not lying on the floor near death this time. Now he was stood next to the Warriors Three, Sif and Thor. He looked to be out of breath, as did the rest of them. But that didn't stop Sigyn from pulling free from Njord, and making her way towards him.

He took his helmet off and shook out his hair as Sigyn tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and his face showed nothing but exhaustion. He pressed a swift kiss to Sigyn's lips before he shook his hair once more, wiping the blood from his helmet with his gloved hand. Sigyn frowned as he nearly completely ignored her, instead his eyes went straight to the other side of the room. Sigyn looked behind her, and the figure of whom he was looking at came into view.

Amora.

Sigyn sighed and tugged at his arm, but his gaze did not falter as Amora made her way over to them, a smirk firmly on her face. Sigyn's stomach lurched when she curtsied, and Loki's smirk rose to his face.

He did not give Sigyn that smirk.

The anger built up inside her veins as she held on tightly to his hand, doing anything to remind him that she existed too. But he didn't move, instead he launched straight into conversation with Amora and shrugged Sigyn off.

She felt the pit in the depths of her stomach grow as she moved over towards the Warriors Three, and even Sif gave her a look of pity.

But she did not cry. She sucked in a deep breath and plastered a smile onto her face, causing Thor, who had just rejoined them, to break into smile to. He pulled her by her arms towards the doors of Gladsheim, The Warriors and Sif in tow.

She would find out the events of the battle without Loki by her side.

As Sigyn redressed for the feast that night, she ran over the information Thor had told her.

Loki had fought as well as Thor in battle, not one enemy had managed to injure him and he had saved Thor many times. Sigyn couldn't help but smile as she thought of that, especially when Thor explained that he had not fought with magic, but with a sword. Fighting with weapons meant that he had not been taught spells by Amora.

To say that Sigyn was jealous of Amora made her cringe, and she knew it was true. But it was not jealousy she tried to convince herself. She had nothing to be jealous of, Loki was her husband and that would not change so long as she could help it.

But that didn't stop her from feeling left out. She wanted to wish him well when he returned, but had been unable to as he completely ignored her.

Maybe Amora had him under a spell, or maybe she was already beginning to bore him.

She didn't think it over any more, and she couldn't as a knock sounded on the door to her chambers.

Loki moved into the room, he was dressed in typical Asgardian day clothes but still managed to look majestic. He was void of any blood now, but the usual expression he shared when Sigyn was near was no longer on his face, instead he looked bored.

Sigyn gulped and took a few steps closer to him, feeling a little reassured as he encircled her waist with his arms and pressed his lips to her own. But he pulled away all too quickly and instead took hold of her hand, pulling her out of the door and down the hallways.

Inside the feasting hall sat every member of the Asgardian army who had survived. Sigyn had taken her seat to Loki and held his hand firmly under the table. She now felt the need to reassure him that she was there, his eyes did not meet her once throughout the dinner, instead he focused on his brother or on the Lady Amora, but his hand did not leave hers. That was at least a little comfort.

And that night as they retired to bed, he did not take her into his rooms as he frequently did. Instead he forced her up against the doorframe and kissed her forcefully until her head began to swim and her lips began to swell. He then left without a word and didn't return, leaving Sigyn to fall asleep in the large and lonely bed of her chambers for that night.

There was something wrong, Sigyn knew. But what was wrong, she didn't have a clue. She didn't want to think about it either, and prayed that her husband would return to normal soon.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm absolutely shattered. Remind me never to agree to go to any kind of educational place again.**

**I'm back to writing out new chapters, so I'll be able to keep posting them everyday (Now that my exams are over I have nothing better to do with my time hehe) unless I get bored and decide to just leave this story, which I'm hoping I won't!**

**Somethingwrong: Thank you for all your reviews! I'm really glad you like it. :~)**

**SailorVeegan: Hahah, they do! It's nice to write them both together. :P**

**Lornaaa: I do too! I've just finished writing the Loki chapter, but I don't know if it's what you all expect, so!**

**LiveInStars: Aaw well I'm really glad you like this one, thank you for reviewing!**

**I did have a reaalllyyy long authors note to write out but I can't remember it now cause I'm tired beyond belief, so I'm just gonna post this chapter and sleep for the next 3 days.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sigyn didn't visit Loki that morning as he prepared to leave, instead she sat on her bed, swaddled in her blanks as she thought of all the things that could be wrong.

At first she had not wanted to know, but now the ideas were plaguing her mind and she _had _to know.

But whether or not she would ever find out was a different question.

Oda had been and gone, mumbling something incoherent about Sigyn being a fool. She had laid out a beautiful outfit for Sigyn to wear in the day, and an even more impressive one for the night. But Sigyn took no notice, she was too wrapped up in trying to figure out the thoughts of her husband.

He was cold, naturally. Even physically he was not a warm person, but that didn't stop him from showing few ounces of affection towards her, even when it was to only get what he wanted. He had never rejected her before, and if anything he acted as if he did not know her, or did not care for her. Which scared Sigyn more than words could describe.

She was not dependant on him, she had survived years without him and would likely be able to again. But she did not want to.

She enjoyed his company, he made her laugh, he made her smile and he made her feel something she had never thought possible. Seeing his face still gave her goose bumps and act like a young child again, and as she studied him walking along in his armour she wanted nothing more than to run to him and never let him go.

Sigyn rose from her bed and slipped out of her nightwear, looking herself over in the mirror.

Was he no longer attracted to her?

Had he _ever_ been attracted to her?

That was probably no. Not in that way, anyway. She was young and pretty, not fully grown and gorgeous like everyone else. In fact, she probably only amused him. She was small, too small. Plain and breakable, unlike all the others in the realm.

Maybe she needed to grow?

No, Sigyn wouldn't think of that. And more importantly, she would not change herself in order to get affections from one man. Not only that, she knew her mind was beginning to overrun itself with stupid ideas and insane reasoning. Loki had his ways about him, and this was just one she would have to get used. There was no point in her overreacting, she would only make herself ill.

She placed on her dress and made her way to the door. She would visit the family rooms and spend the day with Syn, Sjofn and Frigga, and when the men returned she would visit Loki and hope that she would have his full attention this time. The day was nearly over, she had spent her time alone and he would return in a matter of time.

As she shut the door to her chambers, she saw the green curtains of Loki's just down the hall, the temptation to visit his rooms and see if he was hiding anything from her was too great, and she couldn't help but tiptoe silently towards his room and slink inside.

She would have to be quick, he would return soon as she could see the sun setting through his windows.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in his main room, it was exactly as they had left it the day before. Throws on the chaise, books discarded on the side tables and a burned out candle.

The door to his bedchambers was slightly open, and inside she saw the bed unmade and his clothes strewn across the floor.

She frowned as she saw he had slept alone, when she felt in her heart that she should have insisted she stay with him, insisted that she rise with him and prepare him for battle like any other wife would. But she knew that he would have told her no, and perhaps thrown her out. She did not want to be shut out even more. She already felt like she was clinging to him, being overbearing. Maybe she had scared him away.

But aside from the unmade bed and the pattern of clothes, there was nothing out of the ordinary in this room either.

She lifted open a chest at the end of his bed to find a collection of books, and nothing else. His drawers were void of anything but his clothes and a few more books, and his wardrobes were filled with more of his clothes.

A sound from the other room caused her to stop in her tracks, and through the crack in the door she could see Loki enter.

He would be furious at the thought of her sneaking into his room, let alone actually going through with it.

She sucked in a breath and tried to think of an excuse.

She could say she fell asleep waiting for him to return?

No. He would simply throw her out, or tell her not to be so stupid.

Or she could hide.

But there were no hiding places, and if there were Loki would know that she was there. He rarely noticed a thing out of place.

But there was something else she could do, she could hide herself with magic. Loki had told her only a few before that her skill at disappearing were magnificent. And now she would be able to put it to use.

Sigyn closed her eyes and focused on the subject of not being seen. She thought about blending in with her surroundings and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she felt no different. And as she heard Loki move towards the bedroom and push open the door, she cringed.

But he did not see her.

His eyes went straight through her form and out of the window, he picked up a book that Sigyn had not seen from the top of his chest and walked back through the door. As Sigyn followed him, she saw another person.

Sigyn ground her teeth together as Amora sat near her husband, placed her hand upon _her _husband's knee, and smirked at her husband as if she knew his every secret.

Sigyn willed herself not to break down in either anger or sadness. It would most probably be in anger, Sigyn could think of nothing more satisfying than to slap the smirk from Amora's face. She quietly made her way towards the exit to his rooms, luckily for her he had not closed the doors yet. And though Sigyn was tempted to stay and see what scene played out, she did not. It would hurt too much.

So instead she left, and as soon as she was back in her rooms she fell back against the door and gasped for breath.

The spell took all her energy away, maybe that or the mental torture she felt Loki was putting her through.

She saw the dress upon her screen and decided that now would be the time to get changed, that way Loki would have no clue at all as to what she had been up to. He would come to her doors as usual, escort her down to dinner and then probably ignore her.

She pulled off her dress and slipped into the one Oda had laid out. It was blue and silken and flowed around her legs like seawater, but it was not the right dress.

Instead Sigyn went to her wardrobe and sifted through all the gowns she had been given, until she found the one that matched Loki perfectly. It was green to say the least, a beautiful dark forest green with golden embroidery.

She carefully dressed and examined herself, and only when she was pleased with her results did the door knock.

She opened it as soon as she had heard it to reveal Loki, he stooped down a little and placed a kiss on her lips, and it seemed as though his smile had returned as he instead slung his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him as the walked together towards the feasting hall.

Inside the hall, once again sat all the soldiers. And Sigyn and Loki took their seats at the centre of the table where the rest of his family were sat. The Warriors Three, Sif, Njord and her mother Freyja all sat close to them, and for once Sigyn did not feel out of place in the hall. Amora was nowhere to be seen, and Sigyn didn't want to think where she was, or why she did not attend. Maybe her and Loki had argued? She could only wish.

Odin stood to his feet and commanded attention, and as if by magic everyone in the hall silenced and focused upon their king. He was truly imposing, but somehow kind. The perfect contrast for a king.

"My friends, my subjects, my soldiers and my family." He began, his voice carrying throughout the rafters, "I am more than pleased to announce that the battles are over, the Dark Elves have retreated."

The hall erupted into cheers, and Loki kissed Sigyn as everyone around them raised their arms in triumph. The smile had returned to his lips, but only a little, as he refused to let her part from him. He finally pulled away, his signature smirk firmly upon his face as he leaned to her side and whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Did I not say that I would keep you safe?"

Sigyn blushed and nodded her head. And suddenly felt stupid for ever doubting him.

But he had welcomed Amora into his chambers only a few hours before, and Sigyn felt the anger return as Loki acted like an innocent husband.

She would not fall for his silver tongue. She had avoided it well, and she would not fall into the trap now.

The cheers soon died down and Loki grinned as those around them sat with looks of triumph upon their faces. The mighty Asgard had been victorious once again, their reputation of never losing a war was still in tact The realm eternal was as undefeated as ever, and even Njord could be seen sharing a smile.

And then the doors to hall were thrust open unceremoniously, and several guards began to run in, gasping for breath.

"What is it, guards?" Thor's voice boomed, he was the first to notice the fearful looks on their faces as he rose to his feet. The chatters of the people in the hall stopped, and in unison they all turned to face the guards.

"My lords!" They cried.

"Yes?" Odin answered, his voice was loud and echoed through the rooms as a quiet blanket fell over the people held in the hall.

"The Casket has been stolen!"

"What?" Thor, Odin and even Loki cried at the same time. "No one but the Jotunn can handle the casket!"

The hall stayed eerily silent and the Aesir exchanges uncomfortable glances between each other. Odin, Thor and Loki rose to their feet, leaving the hall as quickly as Sigyn had ever seen the move.

Then The Warriors Three followed, along with Lady Sif and of course, Amora.

The Enchantress seemed to stare after Loki, causing Sigyn's heart to beat faster and faster until she could not breathe anymore. She felt Freyja sit down next to her and take her hand, but it did not register in her mind as she felt herself slipping away.

It was then that she landed back against the floor, her head connecting with the gold as Freyja's cry sounded throughout the rooms.

**This chapter is quite short, and the next few are too but they have lots in them. I'm desperatley trying to make changes to evrything to prevent Sigyn from becoming a godawful Sue llike person. I understand that in order to be a goddess, the people tend to have etheral and really good looks, but I don't want to turn her into "EVERYONE LOVES HER BECAUSE SHE IS PRETTY" kind of person. Hehhhhhh.**

**I had a few PMs about what Sigyn look like exactly, but I'm still trying to figure out what Sigyn looks like (I have like cartoony pictures in my mind, but I'm still trying to find the ~*right actress*~) so if anyone has any ideas of sort of a face claim of sorts, then please tell me! Writing this takes it out of me, I'm too lazy to keep going through hundreds of famous people names (That's what I've been doing and ugh, it is sooo tiring.)**

**That Girl Over There: Oops, sorry! More suspense yet to come, but don't worry - it's all worth it. (I hope!)**

**The Yoshinator: Loki's a total butt. But not jealousy, I can't tell you what it is cause it's a secret. Heheheh.**

**SailorVeegan: You'll find out about Amora all in good time! Well, in a lot of time. I promise she won't be here for too long now!**

**Mockingbird's Purity: Oh, man, I feel really honoured! Thank you so much! People like you honestly give me inspiration to keep writing this out, and I'm just really really happy that people actually take the time to enjoy this. But thank you again! It means an awful lot.**

**StarTrekWriter: I have a total love hate relationship with all of my writings, but thank you for your review! I'm glad you thought it was okay.**

**chinochan-inulover: Loki's a moody b******, but he'll go back to normal soon, I promise! Thank you for your review!**

**NoorLux: I know what you mean about Sigyn being whiny, but it's all in good reason! I don't think it's that obvious yet why, but in the end it'll come through! She changes a lot in the next few chapters and becomes her old self again, remember that she's young and going through a massive change - and then being pushed away by the person who caused it all! But she toughens up a lot, I won't say anything more though because that's my big ~*climax*~ for this part of the story. Thank you for your review and I'm really glad you like the story!**

**Scousernic: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy this story, and I'm really glad you think that I'm not making Loki look like something totally not-Loki.**

**Thank you to all who favourites, reviews, alerts or even reads this story. I know I post it after every chapter but I appreciate it big time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Loki's boots echoed through the halls as he walked along with his father and brother. As soon as the guards had burst into the room, he knew something was wrong. And now, as they stood in front of the chambers, the home of the missing Casket. It was certain

He hung back as Thor and Odin moved forward to where it should be. The anger radiating from Odin could be sensed by anyone, and the last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end. He'd only just found his way back into his good graces, and he didn't intend on leaving them too soon.

"Where are the guards?" Odin asked, the lone one that had followed them shrugged his shoulders and spluttered out an answer.

"They were tricked, they left their post and were slain in the halls."

"Tricks?" Odin asked once more, now he had spun around to face Loki and was advancing towards him. "Loki.." He started, causing Loki to take a deep breath and stand his ground.

"Yes, father?"

"Tricks?"

Did Odin suspect it was he who was behind the whole thing? No.

He couldn't.

Mischeif, yes. But the murder of his own people, no.

"Father, I can assure you, I had no part in this-"

Odin nodded his head slowly, and through the corner of his eye he could see Thor shaking his head, about to stop his father from saying anything further when suddenly Odin began to speak once more.

"I do not suspect you, my son. But you are the Prince of Tricks, perhaps you could give us an insight into the mind of these few?"

"I.." Loki started before he stopped once more. He could not think of anything, it was a perfectly devised plan. Just as though the Asgardians had accepted victory, they stole it from under their feet without a word, and left before they could gloat.

But then again, if Loki was to steal the Casket, he too would have fled before the previous owner could get it back. It was what his father had done to the Jotunn, and unlike Thor; he understood why.

Thor would have much rather to stay, wave it in their faces and proclaim that he was the victorious one, and that they were not fit to fight with him.

Loki loved his brother, there was no doubt in his mind for the most part. But his insufferable stupidity among other things made him wonder if Thor really was the more worthy brother.

But regardless of whether Thor was the heir, or that he had father's love and undivided support. Loki was the one who had the intellect, the talent and recently, a little support of his own that wasn't from their parents.

Sigyn.

She was only young, but then again so was he. She was strange to say the least, but not in an unlikeable way. If anything, it drew him to her. She would say the silliest things, make things up in her head and upset herself more than Loki had ever known anyone to do, but he did not mind. It was nice to have her company, she was not after something in return such as power like Amora was, and she did not yearn for riches and control like Angrboda or trick him into the wedding laws of her realm. And most of all, she was not chasing after him like so many of the court had done just so they could say they had slept with the Prince of Asgard.

He was actually content for the first time, even if he did not have the love from his father, he had at least affection from Sigyn. She was awkward to say the least, her lows were frequent but he attributed that to the fact that she was young, and going through a big change. But the small moments he managed to snatch with her were worth it.

"Loki!" Thor snapped him out of his thoughts, Odin had already started back off towards the great hall. No doubt everyone would have left by now, in a panic too. Everyone in Asgard would have returned to their homes which had been occupied since the threat of the attack.

Loki followed Thor through the corridors, his older brother did not spare him a glance and instead focused his gaze on the floors. Loki knew he was thinking of revenge, showing the Dark Elves and Lord Surtr a 'lesson' as he liked to call it. But in reality he just wanted to cause a scene, get what belonged to Asgard and kill a few people on the way. That was Thor's only downfall, his boyish warmongering attitude and his self-centred personality. In fact, he was predictable. Loki knew this had been coming for the longest time, and it didn't surprise him. Maybe he would get a chance to prove himself to father now, and be the more rational and reasonable of the two.

From around the corners came more guards, they saluted and stopped in front of Loki and Thor and clicked their heels.

"Prince Loki, Prince Thor." They said in unison.

"Guards." Thor said.

"Princess Sigyn has collapsed, she was taken from the hall and is in the company of Queen Frigga."

Loki's eyes darkened as Thor grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving until the guards had finished speaking. He was ready to leave as soon as the guards had mentioned Sigyn's title, let alone her name. He pulled his arm away from Thor and ran towards the wing were the Queen's Chambers were. Sigyn would not be placed in with the healing rooms, they were still too full and something told him Frigga valued her a lot more than she would say.

He heard Thor's footsteps echoed behind him, and voice call out as he rushed towards the rooms. But there was nothing on his mind other than reaching his wife, he had been cold to her lately. More than cold, and he knew it. He could not help it. The feeling of affection that came over him was growing strong and he knew that he had to dampen the feelings. And his mind was preoccupied with other things, Sigyn only distracted him and it was not her attention that he needed, or particularly wanted right now. And in his heart he felt as if he was regretting his decision to take her as his bride. But even then the idea of her being hurt made him feel sick to the core.

Outside Frigga's chambers, Loki could hear the voices of Frigga, Njord and Sigyn discussing. He had long since told Thor to leave, he would enter the chambers as soon as Sigyn was alone.

" How long have you been feeling ill, Sigyn?" Loki heard Njord's deep voice and scowled. The man hated Loki more than words, and he probably had good reason to.

"I hae not been feeling unwell.."

"How long have you been feeling down?" Frigga asked, her light and airy voice was identifiable by anyone.

"Down?"

"In a low mood." Njord snapped. Though Loki could not see any of the altercations, he could imagine the scene.

Sigyn would be sat on the bed of Frigga, head in her hands. Njord would stand looming over her, his face red with anger and Frigga would stand to the side, defending Sigyn whenever she saw fit.

"Only a day or so, but it will pass." Sigyn answered.

She was feeling down? Why had she not told him?

Then he remembered he had done nothing but push her away the past few days, so she had every right to feel a little put down.

"It is that husband of yours, is it not?" Njord asked, his voice was rising.

"Y-yes.." Sigyn muttered. Loki could barely her hear, and almost wished he had not. He didn't eel bad, strictly, but he didn't like the idea of her being upset solely because of _him_.

"You were the one who chose to hold affection for him." Njord said. His tone was harsh and Loki could imagine Sigyn's eyes turning watery at the sight of his face.

"Grandfather-"

"No, Sigyn. You chose the Prince of Lies, and now you must reape what you have sown. What on earth possessed you to make that decision, I do not know." Njord said, and Loki could have sworn he would be pacing around the room at this point, only sparing Sigyn a glance every often, making it all the more torturous to her.

Sigyn did not reply, and Loki realized she was probably thinking over what Njord had said, and understanding that he was _right._

What had possessed her to agree to be his wife? She had never said, and Loki surmised that she probably didn't know. And now she regretted just as much as he felt he did.

And then her voice sounded once more, timid and quiet but somehow forceful.

"Am I to have a reason for loving?"

Loki's face screwed up as he heard her voice.

_Love_.

He would not listen to the conversation any longer, he had pried too much and now he would leave. Maybe he would see Sigyn later on, when she had fully recovered. And pretend he had heard nothing.

Loki sat with the Warriors Three, Sif, Thor, his Father, Amora and Freyr. Now that the Casket had been stolen they must find a way to retrieve it. But how they would, no one knew.

"I say we go to Muspelheim, take back what is ours and-"

"No, Thor. I have already told you. We will not attack another realm." Odin silenced his son, casting a stray glance at Loki before sighing.

"Well what else is there to do, My King?" Amora said from beside Loki, her hands had found their way to rest on top his leg and he did not have the energy to shake her away. She was getting too close for comfort, but he did not want to make her leave. He enjoyed her company, she was ruthless and vicious, enchanting and beautiful. He was drawn to her like any other man, and though she too lusted after him. Her eyes were set on Thor, that much was obvious.

"That, I do not know Lady Amora."

"Where will they be keeping the Casket?" Asked Sif, she had remained quiet throughout the whole time. And as she spoke, she cast a disapproving glance towards Amora and Loki. She may not have liked Sigyn, but she knew that loyalty was important. And the idea of Loki betraying Sigyn, and showing it so publicly made her feel more than sorry for the young girl.

"In the dungeons of Surtr's palace, he would not think to have a room built especially to contain it." Odin answered, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"We must be stealthy." Amora said, her fingers tracing patterns up and down Loki's thigh, a smirk on her face as she turned to face him.

"Yes." He muttered to no one in particular.

They did need to be stealthy, they needed to be swift and undetected.

"We must sneak into Muspelheim, and infiltrate the palace in secret." He suddenly said, swiping Amora's hands away. She inhaled sharply and flipped her hair to the side as she glared at him, he smiled weakly in return before he refocused his gaze on Odin.

"Explain." His father said, Loki sucked in a deep breath and began to speak. Maybe he would take into account his ideas more than he took into account Thor's.

"We will infiltrate the palace in secrecy. Surtr is expecting war, but we will not give him the satisfaction of being prepared. If we trick our way into the palace, we will be undetected. Surtr will not be expecting it, and most likely the Casket of Ancient Winters will be unsupervised."

"And who do you propose to be the one to carry out this act?"

That was a good question, and something Loki had not thought through.

The person would have to be lithe and small, something which Thor or any of The Warriors were not.

They would have to be swift and trustworthy. Which Amora was not.

And they would have to be good at hiding themselves, perfect at blending in with their surroundings and disguising their whole body.

And only one person sprung to mind, and Loki could have slapped himself.

Sigyn.

Sigyn was adept at hiding herself, that much was obvious. He knew she had been when Amora had stayed with him, he could not see her but his room was slightly out of place. His minute attention to detail did not go amiss, and there was only one person who dare visit his chambers. There was only one other person who had the right to visit his chambers.

"Loki? Do you have an Aesir in mind?"

"Actually, a Vanir."

Loki sucked in another deep breath as he willed himself to talk, eventually he broke out of his stupor as Thor and his company leaned closer towards Loki.

"Sigyn. Sigyn will travel to Muspelheim."

Amora was the first to shout no, Sif seemed thoughtful, probably due to the allegiance they held as females. Odin did not say a thing.

"Why?" Thor eventually asked, his voice was filled with confusion, "Why would you risk the safety of your bride?"

"Because it is for the good of Asgard." Loki answered simply. "And because I know she is capable."

"She is a child!" Amora hissed.

"Watch your tongue, Lady Amora. She is your Princess." Odin said, cutting Amora from saying anything else.

"How do you know Sigyn is worthy of this task, Loki?" Fandral asked, sitting forward in his seat. Sif gave him a scathing look and shook her head.

"I have seen her skills at invisibility, to say she is adept would be an understatement."

"Loki-" Thor began, but Loki cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"She has hidden herself for four days at a time, we will be gone from Muspelheim within hours. Fandral and Sif will accompany her, only two so that they may hide in the halls as Sigyn retrieves the casket."

"You are willing to risk the welfare of your bride for this?" Odin asked, and Loki nodded in return. He didn't know if Odin would be proud, or disappointed. But at this moment for once in his life he did not care.

"And we are to only trust your word?"

"I would not lie about the welfare of our realm and our people, father."

Odin nodded and leaned back into his large chair.

"And we are to trust Sigyn's ability without a trial?" Thor asked.

"We do not have time for trials, brother. As each moment passes, the Dark Elves gain more power."

"I shall give Sigyn a trinket to keep her sealed no matter where she is, if her spells are to fail then she will be shielded by the trinket for as long as I can make possible." Amora spoke out of nowhere. Causing Loki to furrow his brows in confusion.

Amora would help Sigyn? Maybe she cared for the girl, or more importantly; cared for Asgard, her dreams of becoming Queen of the Realm had not left her, he realized after a moment and sighed.

"And will Princess Sigyn agree to this?" Odin asked, his voice raising a little as he commanded Loki's attention away from the blonde woman who sat next to him.

"She does not have a choice in the matter."

"I am still not convinced.." Fandral mumbled, but not quiet enough so that no one could hear.

"And why is that, Fandral?" Thor asked.

"I just do not think this is a woman's job." He reasoned, earning him a foul look from Sif.

"Excuse yourself, Fandral. Not a woman's job?" She scoffed. "I believe the sex of a person has nothing to do with their ability, that much is obvious from my status. I do not mean to sound self-centred, but I am a fine warrior, and the fact that I am a woman has not stopped me."

All of the Warriors made sounds of uneasiness. Even Loki grumbled as she spoke, Sif was always quick to play the gender card, and usually got her way by stating she was as fine a warrior as any of them, and if not better.

"If Loki believes Sigyn is good enough, then I believe we should to." Loki knew the only reason Sif was supporting this was to prove that it did not matter if the warrior was a female. And he half wanted to slap her for agreeing with him, as he thought of it now he realized he should have never have opened his mouth. He didn't want Sigyn to do this, she didn't _need_to do this.

"And pray tell, Loki, why would Sigyn be better at this than Amora?" Odin asked, motioning towards Amora.

Loki cleared his throat and looked at the lady sat next to him out of the corner of his eye before twitching his nose in disgust.

"Sigyn is the Goddess of loyalty, she would go out of her way to make sure she stayed to true her quest for Asgard. The same cannot be said for Amora, no offence." He smiled as she furrowed her brows in shock. "But, I too think it is a bad idea to send Sigyn, I do not think my wife should be put in such danger-"

"Loki, you are the one who suggested this." Odin said, cutting Loki off. Loki grimaced and nodded his head

"Yes, I know. And I realize it was a vast mistake-"

"Is this because you think it is her place to wait around on you all day, Loki?" Sif spat from across the table.

"Of course it is her place-"

"Odin." Sif spoke, the king turned his gaze to her and nodded for her to continue. "I believe that Sigyn should be the one to carry out this quest, she is the only person who I think could do this, even if it is out of misplaced loyalty to her husband."

"Very well then. Princess Sigyn shall carry out the quest to retrieve The Casket of Ancient Winters."

"Father, please." Loki said, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on the table in order to face Odin. Maybe if he actually showed emotion for once he would be able to get his way with his father. "I beg of you, do not make her do this."

"Again, Loki; You suggested it."

"I know, father! And I realize it is a mistake!" He cried.

"No, Loki."

"But father-"

"Sigyn is to go to Muspelheim, with Fandral and Sif for protection. That is my final word."

Loki shut his eyes tightly and leaned back in his seat, completely defeated. He didn't dare argue with Odin, his father already was beginning to favour Thor, he didn't need to anger him any further. But then he felt bad in the pit of his stomach for failing Sigyn and sending her on a suicidal mission, although he trusted in his heart that she would be perfectly capable. He still felt like a fool for putting his own wife in danger.

He made a deal with himself, a promise of sorts; From now on he would keep Sigyn as far from danger as possible, it would be the least he owed her after this.

**There's not much Sigyn in this at all, sorry. I wanted to focus on Loki for a bit, I hope I've got his personality down. I don't really understand what he would act like, so this is just my interpretation. I think he's very much capable of loving someone, and I think he wouldn't really treat them as an equal until they'd proven them self to him. But; I don't think he'd fall for someone so self-righteous and totally empowering and drop dead sexy/gorgeous etc because he's so insecure, I think he would fall for someone quite silly and young and naive, so he would get the upper hand for once until she became his equal. But that's just my opinion, so it's nearly dfinetley not correct!**

**In response to a review and a few DMs; This is what I imagine Sigyn to look like, (Obviously not as sexy or wathever cause she's just a pretty young thing, polar opposite of Asgardian women)**

**24. media. tumblr tumblr_lrbnatZUs11qis175o1_500. jpg**

**25. media. tumblr tumblr_kuhtijg87c1qaua9bo1_500. jpg**

**You'll have to remove the spaces, and obviously she's blonde (unlike the last one; but it's a really nice photo of BB) I actually based Sigyn off Brigitte Bardot (Person in pictures) from a film called La Parisienne - she isn't drop dead sexy or seductive in this film and she's young and sort of pretty. So there you go! But seriously this is just my interpretation, if you think she looks like Kathy Griffin of Amber Heard then think of her like that, use your imaginations!**

**Moons: Sorry for the suspense, I just can't help myself! I hope this was okay.**

**The Yoshinator: Sort of, Loki's manipulative and sneaky, so it's just a compilation of things. But yes she is a total harlot! (even though I loooove her in the comics)**

**Cherrytree327: Thank you very much! All this about Sigyn needing to grow a backbone has really worked out well, so thank you for picking up on that! I just wanted to show her transition from being weak and childish into being strong and loyal - like she is in the myths and in the comic books. But again, thank you for your review!**

**Sailor Veegan: It happens soon, I promise! Strong!Sigyn is really fun to write actually, instead of having her run off crying whenever someone is mean to her -I think she's just under stress, but everyone would be if they were married to Loki ;)**

**Azura Soul Reader: It gets worse for her! Just a heads up, heheh. Thank you for your review!**

**Again thank you alllllllll who have favourited or alerted or reviewed, read, etc. It means an awful lot and I just think you're all lovely and I want to give you all a big hug (That's not too creepy, is it?) x**

**order to be a goddess, the people tend to have ethereal and really good looks, but I don't want to turn her into "EVERYONE LOVES HER BECAUSE SHE IS PRETTY" kind of person. Hehhhhhh.**

**I had a few PMs about what Sigyn look like exactly, but I'm still trying to figure out what Sigyn looks like (I have like cartoony pictures in my mind, but I'm still trying to find the ~*right actress*~) so if anyone has any ideas of sort of a face claim of sorts, then please tell me! Writing this takes it out of me, I'm too lazy to keep going through hundreds of famous people names (That's what I've been doing and ugh, it is sooo tiring.)**

**That Girl Over There: Oops, sorry! More suspense yet to come, but don't worry - it's all worth it. (I hope!)**

**The Yoshinator: Loki's a total butt. But not jealousy, I can't tell you what it is cause it's a secret. Heheheh.**

**SailorVeegan: You'll find out about Amora all in good time! Well, in a lot of time. I promise she won't be here for too long now!**

**Mockingbird's Purity: Oh, man, I feel really honoured! Thank you so much! People like you honestly give me inspiration to keep writing this out, and I'm just really really happy that people actually take the time to enjoy this. But thank you again! It means an awful lot.**

**StarTrekWriter: I have a total love hate relationship with all of my writings, but thank you for your review! I'm glad you thought it was okay.**

**chinochan-inulover: Loki's a moody b******, but he'll go back to normal soon, I promise! Thank you for your review!**

**NoorLux: I know what you mean about Sigyn being whiny, but it's all in good reason! I don't think it's that obvious yet why, but in the end it'll come through! She changes a lot in the next few chapters and becomes her old self again, remember that she's young and going through a massive change - and then being pushed away by the person who caused it all! But she toughens up a lot, I won't say anything more though because that's my big ~*climax*~ for this part of the story. Thank you for your review and I'm really glad you like the story!**

**Scousernic: Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy this story, and I'm really glad you think that I'm not making Loki look like something totally not-Loki.**

**Thank you to all who favourites, reviews, alerts or even reads this story. I know I post it after every chapter but I appreciate it big time!**


	20. Chapter 20

Sigyn had no clue why she had fallen yesterday, all she could remember was being filled with nothing but hurt, and then there was simply nothing. She had awoken in Frigga's chambers with Njord and the Queen herself standing around her.

In all honesty, she had no clue of what came over her. It was just seeing _her _face, and it felt like it had killed her when he didn't even say goodbye, didn't even give Sigyn a look or even seem bothered about leaving her. He had not even visited her, the guards had insisted he had run off in the direction of the chambers, but Sigyn felt that he had been running to get away from her. Not to see to her.

But she didn't want to let it get to her, she was his wife. She would continue to tell herself that. She was his Princess, and no one else could ever be. Not unless she died.

But another thing on her mind was his feelings for her. He had been cold, unresponsive and selfish. She new that it was to be expected, it was her own fault for getting involved with the man, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her. It hurt more than anything she had ever felt, like an aching in the pit of her stomach and a constant white noise in the back of her head. She wanted to take him into her arms and beg him to tell her what she had done wrong. But she wouldn't. Then she would look weak, too weak. And then he would really cast her aside.

But she knew why she felt that way, and the past few days she had been trying to convince herself otherwise but now it was to hard to hide.

She loved him.

She did not know why, or when she fell in love with him but she knew that it was love.

But she had no idea why he seemed so distant, it was not love that made a marriage unhappy, it was friendship – or lack of. But they were friends, so Sigyn could only assume that it was something she had done. She had hurt him, or spurned him and now he wanted nothing but to push her away.

She was now back in her chambers, dressed in her nightgown and reading a book she had picked up from Loki's chambers a few days prior. She heard the door latch begin to twitch and then swing open, she looked up from her book to see Loki standing in the doorway. His face was grim as he slowly made his way over to her.

"Lady Sigyn." He said.

"Please do not be so formal with me." She tried to force a smile onto her face but it would not appear, instead she moved across the bed so that Loki could sit down. The bed shifted only a little under his weight but he kept his back to her. She swallowed her own pride and shifted towards him on her knees, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"You are to go to Muspelheim." He said slowly, not once facing her. Sigyn shut her eyes in confusion, just as she was about to make a move to question him, he began to speak again. "You are to find your way into the palace of Surtr and retrieve the Casket."

"What?" She cried, recoiling away from Loki until she was sat back on the bed, her hands over her mouth. "I cannot do that!"

"It has already been decided." He said slowly once more.

"Loki, I beg you, ask them to reconsider-"

"It cannot be done."

"Why?"

"Because I made the final decision." He did not raise his voice once, but she could hear the disdain as he spoke. Sigyn pressed her lips into a thin line and didn't say anything more.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Loki eventually spoke once more, rising to his feet and walking towards the wardrobe that held her clothes. He sifted through them until he found her warriors gear, much like Sif's but silver and green.

"You are to leave tonight."

"Tonight? But it is already sundown.."

"Yes." Loki replied, and motioned for her to get dressed. He dropped the clothes near her on the bed and stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded across his chest.

"Could you please leave the room so I may change?"

"No."

"Loki-"

"Get dressed, Sigyn!" He shouted, Sigyn sniffed and grabbed the clothes. She ripped the nightgown from over her head and threw it directly at Loki. He ran his hands over the material after he'd pulled it from over his head and slowly transformed it into a collection of snakes as Sigyn pulled on her boots.

As soon as she was done dressing, he cast the snakes towards her; causing her to jump back and shriek and very nearly burst into tears. He let out a chuckle as she glared at him, turning the snakes back into the ruined dress.

ooo

They didn't speak a word as they walked towards the BiFrost. The rest were already waiting there with the details of their quest. Instead of holding her hand like he usually did, Loki stayed well away from Sigyn and the lack of closeness was killing her.

Finally, after she could take no more, halfway across the rainbow bridge she threw her hands in the air and stopped in her tracks.

"Loki, what have I done to you?" She asked, her voice was near a whisper as she brought her arms around herself.

"You have done nothing, now hurry." He snapped back.

"If I have done nothing then why are you so cold?"

"I am not cold." He replied steely.

"Loki, please. Just tell me."

"You have done nothing, Sigyn!" He shouted, and Sigyn felt on the verge of tears. Not out of anger, but out of fear. Her husband was fading away as fast as he had appeared. But then the tears turned to anger, how dare he cast her out. She was his wife, his only wife and she would not abandon him, she would not leave him no matter how much he attempted to push her away. She took a few steps closer to him and placed her hands upon his chest, his expression seemed to soften as she traced her fingers across his body. The idea of her tears returned as she tried her best not to look at him, the anger gone and replaced with longing, and if she was honest with herself; sadness.

"Sigyn, stop-" He pushed her away and shook his head, grabbing her wrist before pulling her towards the BiFrost. Sigyn tried her best to pull back, but he too strong.

"Loki, stop!" She cried, "I am nothing but kind to you, I hang on your every word and worship the ground you walk on. For Valhalla's sakes, Loki! Why are you acting like this?"

"You have grown courage." He replied vaguely.

"No, I have not."

"Then what?"

"I have learned to stand up to you." She spat.

Loki didn't say a word, he cast a glance back at her before he closed his eyes and stalked off, leaving Sigyn to run after him across the bridge. She would have questioned him further but they had already reached the BiFrost, and she knew that betraying emotion in front of the collection of people would be a huge mistake for the both of them.

Inside the BiFrost stood Odin, Sif, Thor, Amora, Fandral and Volstagg. Hogun had stayed behind to keep watch amongst the Arrows and the other soldiers.

Sif, Fandral and Amora stepped forward.

"Sigyn, you must wear this at all times." Amora stated, placing a necklace over Sigyn's head in the form of a green teardrop shaped stone. Sigyn cast a pleading look towards Loki, who only remained expressionless. "It will hide you, no matter what."

Sigyn nodded her head and sucked in a deep breath as Odin took steps towards her.

"You will be sent to Muspelheim with Sif and Fandral, Heimdall will make sure Surtur does not know you are there. You will be directly outside the back of the palace, and there will be a door built into the ground. You must open that door, Sif and Fandral shall keep watch outside. Inside the door you will find a corridor, do not stray left or right, and the Casket will be in your line of view."

"But what about the guards-"

"There will be none, Surtr expects war, not a cunning plan. But in case-" Odin stopped speaking and reached behind his back, pulling out a short golden sword. He placed it in Sigyn's hands and she sheathed it into the belt of her gear warily. "This will protect you, it will slay any creature with just one wound."

Sigyn nodded her head once more, the idea of using a sword upset her greatly. She didn't want to kill anything, she didn't even want the quest settled down upon her. But she didn't dare argue with the king, instead she warily held her hand on the hilt of the sword and took her place in the centre of the BiFrost besides Sif and Fandral. She cast one last glance to Loki, who at first seemed to glaring at her. His expression then turned soft, but only when he had moved his eyes from her form. Slowly, she felt the light sucking her up and before she knew, she was being shot across Yggsdrasil once more.

Sigyn landed with a thud against the floor, she didn't make a noise lest a nearby Elf, or other creatures of Muspelheim heard her. Sif and Fandral had already risen to their feet by the time Sigyn had picked herself up.

"Sigyn, you know of your plan?" Sif asked, her weapon was already unsheathed and ready.

"Yes." Sigyn answered, patting herself down to make sure she had her sword. It was her only means of protection, and though she had only ever handled one a few times, she knew it was detrimental that she not lose it.

"We will keep watch, if anything were to go wrong you must shout for us, we will be there and Heimdall will send the others forward to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Sigyn nodded and forced a smile onto her face. It probably made her look like she was in pain but she didn't care.

Now was the time to prove herself, now was the time when she would show Loki that she was worth his affections. That she was better than the others who caught his eye, and that most of all; she was loyal.

**This one is really short, I didn't know what else to put into it if I'm honest, so I just made it quick and to the point. I hope Sigyn is coming across as a little stronger, and if not she will in the next few chapters. I don't want her to become all ' I know all of his tricks and I can control him' kind of person, because she's not. She's naive and a little bit silly, she does know lots of his tricks already but she's not over empowering, she's just like his opposite, which is why I think they work well.**

**Also; I know the whole idea of the Dark Elves in Muspelheim is totally wrong, but since this is fanction I think i have a little bit of artistic license. ;P It's been a long time since I studied Norse Mythology. Or since I practised the whole Pagan thing, so if my details are rusty then I apologize!**

**Ayum: I'm glad someone else thinks like that! I don't expect him to be fawning over her at all either, just happy that she is there to give him attention when he wants.**

**anon: And thank you for your review!**

**Somethingwrong: I'm glad you agree! Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Pointyearsrule: That was basically what I was going for! Sigyn is till confused, totally. And Loki doesn't really know what to feel, and he doesn't understand how he should feel. They're both just confused. Thank you very much for your review, I'm really glad you liked the story so far!**

**chinochain-inulover; Haha, I've been wanting to bring Loki's feeling sinto the mix for ages now :P I hope I did okay. Thank you for your review!**

**The Yoshinator: Hah yeah, he's a total badass. Thank you for your review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Sif and Fandral both shared worried glances that Sigyn didn't see. She was too focused on herself to notice them. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused everything she had on becoming one with her surroundings. The familiar spark of magic pulsated through her body until she felt as if she was floating.

"Sif, Fandral, am I visible?" she asked timidly.

"You are crystal clear, Princess." Fandral said, he tried to keep his tone light-hearted but it didn't work, instead he sounded like a worried parent. Sigyn sucked in a deep breath as the two pulled the door open quietly so as no one would hear, and Sigyn took a deep breath and began her walk down the hundreds of stone steps.

Her boots were flat so that no one would hear her footsteps, and she needn't worry about people seeing her. Her spell seemed to be working well. She lifted an arm in front of her face and she couldn't see herself, which had to be a good sign.

She crept down the stairs one step at a time, careful not to move to quickly in case she caused a ripple in the air. And also because she knew, if she moved too fast then she would fall and probably break her neck. Then not only would she be on deaths door, so would many of the Aesir who would have to take part in the war she would have started, solely by being clumsy and easily distracted.

Fire torches lit the walls, and the air was hot. Sigyn realized why they called it the fire realm now. Next to the palace was supposedly a lake of fire, but Sigyn had not seen that. But then again, she had not exactly focused on her surroundings of the outside. Her mind was filled with her task; retrieve the Casket.

The Casket would be inside a large box, so that it would be able to be handled by anyone, instead of just a Jotunn. So she would have no worries about picking it up, there would be no chance for her to freeze to death.

Finally the steps came to an end and Sigyn skipped off the last stone before she fell from the uneasy stone footings, quietly landing onto a dingy looking floor made of solid black rocks, ahead of her was the longest hallway she had ever seen, and four guards stood at the end. She took a deep breath and held her sword at her side, she would have to slay people, that much was obvious.

Sigyn closed her eyes and prepared herself. She had never killed before, and she hoped that she would never have to again. The idea of it all was making her feel ill and dizzy, but she knew she couldn't fall over or show any sign of emotions. That would break her spell and cause all kinds of trouble.

She slowly put one foot in front of the other, taking a deep breath each time. She felt as if the air was going to slip from her lungs and she would fall prone across the stones. And the knot in her stomach only seemed to grow tighter and tighter as she moved closer and closer.

But with each step she took, she saw the Casket slowly grow and come into view. The shining blue light could not be mistaken anywhere, especially in the fiery halls of Surtr's dungeons. The coolness she could feel even from where she was standing, and as she got closer and closer, the light seemed to grow. Until the blue light blinded her eyes and it was all she could see.

The green pendant around her neck began to glow as soon as her mind wandered. The spell was working, to keep up her defences. Her eyes shifted from the necklace to the Casket once more and a smile grew on her face.

She was only a few steps away now, just a couple of more seconds and she would be holding it in her hands-

And _then_;

A strike to the back of her head, and then a blow to the side of her face; Sigyn lurched forward and felt a coppery taste drip from her mouth, and then her nose. All over her chin and lips was red, and it dripped down onto the floor as she let out a cry.

Something then hit her head, she was thrown completely onto the floor, but not unconscious, Instead it felt as the whole room was vibrating and swirling around her.

Then she felt a blade dig into the skin on the front side of her torso, she managed to pull out her sword and dig it into the figure that had just crouched down in front of her, and he fell back against the stones with a thud. Blood dripped from the sword now, and she swung it around as she best she could, lying prone on the floor, without hurting herself even more.

Then she felt a body on top of her, pressing her down into the ground as she let out a scream of pain as her face was pressed into the rocks that were used as floor, her eyes burned as chippings and gravel dug into them, causing her to cry out once more in utter pain.

Her hands flew to her middle, where she felt the red liquid drip onto her hands. In front of her face, she ran her fingers along the stones to see long red lines smeared across the grey stones.

Another of the guards stepped in front of her, and she desperately swung out her sword, hitting him in the leg. As if by magic he began to sizzle, a gold light erupted from his skin and then he fell back against the stones. Sigyn winced, and then cried out as she heard a _crack_when his skull hit the jagged rocks on the floor.

Where was Sif? Where was Fandral? Had someone got them too?

"Sif!" She called out as loud as she could, her cry sounded pained as blood began to gargle in her mouth. She felt her head being pulled back by her hair, and then forced back into the ground with a quick push. The blood cascaded from her nose lie some kind of thick and red waterfall, and the taste of blood was overwhelming. The harsh stinging in her eyes become unbearable as she squeezed them shut. Desperately she tried to hold herself in a defensive position, but the jabs of a knife and the pain of being beaten was too much.

"Fandral!" She cried again, blood pooling around her torso. She could _feel_her own blood outside her body.

Sigyn couldn't even think, the pain was too much as more nicks and slices were made upon her torso. Until she felt she could not even move anymore, her face was pushed into the ground once more before she was pulled up to her knees by her hair.

She decided to let out one last scream, one last beg for mercy, or a call for help.

She panted, trying to regain her strength as her eyes burned, her face bled and her torso stung like thousands of tiny shards of glass had been plunged into her one by one.

"Loki!" She screamed as loud as she could, she shouted for longer than her breath could have lasted her, and then she was cut off.

At first she didn't notice the pain, it seemed foreign to her.

And then, the stinging sensation that burned across her neck from a sharp blade, stopping any sound from escaping her mouth made her contract and seize up, before falling into a red pool made by her own bloodied body.

**Aaaaaaaand there you go. I've been building up to this for a while and I hope I got it down okay, I don't now if it's not graphic enough or if it doesn't have enough ~*feeling*~ in it, but that was all I could manage to get down without getting horrible mental images. I know this chapter is really short again, but the next few get longer and longer. And I'm sorry that there's no Loki!**

**Cherrytree327: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story, so thank you a lot!**

**SailorVeegan: I totally understand what you mean! That's what I was trying to get across actually, the whole idea of Loki's doubt in his feelings for her etc and that he's become undefined - but I promise it all makes sense in the next few chapters. (I say that a lot hahah) - The characters are all the same, I just want to show his slow descent into madness. Like he isn't that far gone yet, but I wanted to show how easily he slips from one mindset to the other. I don't know if that's what you meant in your review but thank you! I've been wanting constructive criticism for a while now and I'm really pleased that I have some now!**

**The Yoshinator: I'm in the middle of writing his next POV right now! It should be a good few chapters from now, but it's in the works! I want to get a couple in to show how his mind is changing along the way. Aaaand, I'm sorry for this cliffhanger! Heheh.**

**esykan: Well thank you very very much! I'm really so glad you feel like that about my story, haha. I can understand why you'd start to hate him - I am too a bit ;) But I promise in the next few chapters he suffers! And nooo, you didn't upset me. If anything you made me incredibly happy!**


	22. Chapter 22

Loki shifted from side to side as the others milled around the BiFrost.

Sigyn and the others shouldn't be long at all, in fact she should have gotten her hands on the Casket by now.

"Loki, do not look so worried." Amora cooed next to him, Loki rolled his eyes and stared off in the other direction, going rigid when her hand traced his forearm.

"You, too, would be worried if you wife had gone on a suicidal quest."

"You are the one who suggested-"

"I know!" He snapped, pulling himself away from the blonde woman. She stared after him as he walked away, shooting daggers with her eyes. He knew she was staring, she always did whenever he rejected her advances. He always would, too. Amora was a good ally, but she more annoying than Loki could put into words. He wasn't strictly a mean person, he was mischievous; yes. But mean; no.

Still it didn't affect him when he told her to leave him be, but when he made a point of _showing_her he did not want her; that was when he felt almost empowered against her charms. And the fact that he had spurned her made him feel even better in a strange way.

But then again, he had been particularly mean to Sigyn. And it was true what she had said, she didn't deserve to be treated like he had been treating her unfairly and he knew it.

"What is taking so long?" Thor asked, pacing back and forth, Heimdall stood in the middle of the BiFrost and watched Thor encircle him before he spoke.

"Do you wish for me to look into the realm?"

"Yes." Loki answered for Thor, who shot him a strange look before he shook his head and walked away once more.

Heimdall's eyes lost their focus and turned a milky white, his facial expression did not move as he looked into Muspelheim. He crooked his staff to the side, and suddenly a wisp of the blinding BiFrost light came through the middle of the building, shimmering in all different colours. Voices could be heard, too. They were distance and quiet, before they turned loud and piercing. And then once again slipped into quietness again.

Loki's ear pricked as he heard Sif and Fandral's shouting in a way he had never heard them shout before.

Something was wrong.

Were they crying for help? He couldn't tell, he moved closer and listened intently, his brother was now stood directly next to him as the voices drifted through the large room.

And then, he heard a scream. Or a strangled shout.

It had sounded like his name, just like his name.

Slowly the voice began to echo around the walls and grow louder and louder until it finally stopped.

_Sigyn_.

Loki ran towards the centre of the room as his mind went blank, only an image of her face as she stared at him in anger as they walked across the rainbow bridge. He pushed Thor away as he tried to grab hold of his body and hold him back. He knocked Heimdall out of the way, who shouted for him to stop; but it was too late.

Loki jumped through the lights and mist in the middle of the room, and was shot straight into Yggsdrasil, hurtling through the cosmos until he landed with a swift thud against the ground.

He heard another one after him, and turned to see Thor, and then Volstagg, and finally his father. He dragged his gaze from the other men to the open door, inside he could hear the struggles and shouts of Sif and the angry war cries of Elves and something else that he was not familiar with.

He ran as fast as he could down the stone steps, careful not to trip. His only concern was Sigyn, he would not have himself falling and dying when she was in danger.

The blue light shone into his eyes from the far end of the halls, but it didn't stop him. He shielded his eyes with his forearm to his head and rushed along the corridors.

Sif was in sight now, her sword raised in the air as it came crashing down upon one of the Elves' heads.

There were only three elves left, it seemed. There were two lying by Sif's feet, already going pale grey in death. Fandral had also killed another Elf by driving his sword straight through his middle. It fell to a crumpled heap on the floor, head connecting with the ground painfully. Behind that elf was another creature, tall and blue and very much dead.

Frost Giant.

Loki's eyes squinted as he clenched his teeth in anger. He had not only sent his bride to a realm of Dark Elves, but made her face battle with a Frost Giant.

But he had begged them not to let her go, he had pleaded with his father in private who simply shook his head and waved him away. This was _not_his fault. Or was it? He couldn't decide.

And elf came to the side of him, and he shot a stream of blue light from the palm of his hand straight into it's chest, causing the elf to fly back against the wall and slump to the floor. Completely dead. He stared at the dead body and wrinkled his nose in disgust, Thor had finished off the last elf with one hit from Mjolnir. Sif and Fandral had picked themselves up and stared directly ahead of them. Loki followed suit, raising an eyebrow in confusion as the worried and pained expressions on their faces became evident.

His eyes went straight to the blue Casket and he suddenly felt more cold than ever as he saw the person lying directly in front of it. A hand outreaching towards the Ancient Winters.

He dropped to his knees and let out a strangled cry as he saw the pool of blood swimming around her, her clothing torn open and her face flat against the ground.

Another cry came from his lips as he pulled her back, all breath going from his throat when he pushed the bloody clumps of hair from her face, and looked over her body.

Slices carved into her skin, they were red and thin painful slivers that would have made even him shout in pain.

Her face was scratched and her nose and mouth pouring blood like a waterfall dripping down her cheeks and chin.

And then he saw her neck, a slice from side to side. Straight across.

His breathing became ragged as he felt Thor kneel down next to him and place his hand on Sigyn's head, but Loki didn't move his eyes from her body.

He _wouldn't_ move his eyes from her body.

He _couldn't_ move his eyes from her body.

His wife, Princess of Asgard, _his_ Princess, lying in a pool of her own blood, covered in lacerations and beaten.

The thoughts that filled his head made him cry out once more, this time he was not afraid to shed any tears. A single tear dripped from his eye and fell onto her body, and another. And another.

Until he had become a shaking mess.

"No-" He whispered brokenly as Odin rested a hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze as Loki wretched out another sob. "No!" He called, Slowly sliding his arms underneath Sigyn's lifeless body. He nearly fell back as he rose to his feet, his face cold and void of emotion as he turned around to face his father.

"Loki-" Odin started, but Loki cut him off.

"I have let her die." He whispered, staring down at his wife. "_You_ have let her die." Loki hissed towards his father.

"Loki there is-"

"No!" He cried out again, his voice now filled with anger.

"Loki there is still time!" Odin boomed. Loki's face twisted up in confusion as he stared down at the broken body, he then cast a glance over his shoulder to see Thor picking up the Casket, and the ornate box it was contained in.

"Maybe I should carry Sigyn-" Thor began to say, but Odin shook his head.

"Loki do not stand so close to the Casket." Odin said before he called out for Heimdall.

"Why not?" He spat, his gaze once again focused on Sigyn's face.

"Because it may harm your wife." Odin snapped, Loki only shot him a glance of contempt as the BiFrost sucked them all up into its rainbow lights and bridges once more.

ooo

Loki fell to the floor as soon as they arrived, calling out for them to fetch the best healers in the realm. He would not leave her body, he would not take her to the palace. There was no time. He would not drag her there only to be told he had lost her.

She had been brave, so brave. And he wanted to slap himself for not being the husband he should have been, if it was too late then she would never know-

No. He wouldn't think about that.

She was going to be okay, she _had_ to be okay. Loki would not let Sigyn break their bond that easily. She was bound to him for life, she was _his_. She was not allowed to die, he would not let her. It was an unwritten contract that he had formed in his mind. So long as he lived, she would too. And she would live by his side without a word of protest. If she were to die, Loki didn't know how he would continue to live in those chambers, walk the halls he walked with her or even feel anything but regret for his choices. For _Odin's _choices.

He would send flowers to a statue he had erected for her, he would pray to Valhalla and The Norns everyday, and he would attempt to pick up the pieces of his life that he didn't realize she had touched until that moment.

If she were to die, he would most likely find another bride, another Princess and secretly yearn for Sigyn in private when no one else knew. Of course, whether his new bride would be loved or hated for taking Sigyn's place was a different matter.

New bride? What was he thinking about?

He would not be having a new bride, he did not want a new bride. He only wanted _his_ bride.

It was strange, he had never wanted to be married until he had met her. And even then he didn't want marriage, he simply wanted to spend as much time as possible with her; and marriage was the only way. He'd also wanted to make sure her betrothed would never have her, but that was a different story.

Now, he felt resentment for himself if he imagined a life without her, and as that seemed nigh he wanted nothing more than to tell his younger self of only a few hours to tell her she meant something.

"Sigyn, my love.." He started, gripping onto her hand tightly as the healers were rushed into the BiFrost and crowded around her body, all of them touching their hands to their body and letting their green spells and magic work its way onto her skin.

"Do not die." He whispered as he was pushed away. Leaving the many healers to tend to his wife and seemingly do the impossible.

**Again, it's short and I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to write if I'm honest, and I wanted to save the rest for another chapter because I think then I would have _too_much going on.**

**Colette: Thank you! :D**

**chinochan-inulover: Haha, you'll just have to wait to find out :P**

**Cherrytrea237: It has a bit to do with ~*heartless*~ Loki, yes! :)**

**pointyearsrule: The guards saw Sigyn's whole body, the magic on her amulet reacted with the Ancient Winters - the Ancient Winters took over Sigyn's mind with its own magic and she became exposed - I hope that clears it up! Her body is being forced to the ground by another elf, She kills one with her sword and kills the frost giant (but she doesn't know it's a frost giant - hence why the sword and the body glowed for a moment). The other guards are being attacked by Sif and Fandral but Sigyn can't see because she's literally just emersed in pain and can't see much from the scratches in her eyes. Hope that makes sense!**

**vainattempt: Haha I'm glad you enjoy it that much! I hated Sigyn at first too, don't worry. But after she got her backbone she's really fun to write! But really, I'm soooo glad you enjoy this story and thank you very much!**

**AccioVoldermortsNose: Well thank you very very much!**

**twlightsun13: Hahah oh gosh. I'm honoured! I hope he doesn't come across as too soft in this chapter then. I figured he needs to show a little bit of heart every once in a while (But only when he has to ;) ) But I can assure you, right now he's feeling veeerrryyyy guilty. Hahha.**  
**But thank you so much for your review!**

**Esykan: Noooooo, not Loki! Maybe Amora ;)**  
**I understand what you mean, totally I do. But that's the kind of thing that I want to put across at that point in the story - he was just confused (shocking, right? Haha) And for the first time didn't know how to act. But I promise he's more stable and one-track minded from now on. (Aside from his tricks) Thank you for your review!**

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has favourited or reviewed or added this their alerts. I didn't think in a million years I'd get this much support - even if it isn't in review form. You're all wonderful people and just thank youuuuuu. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

She could hear the sounds of washes crashing on the shore, there was only the sound of the water to prove she was there and that she had ever existed. But soon the sound would come to and end and she knew it, and when that happened she would be gone completely. No more memories, no more feelings and no more consciousness. It would be as if she had _never_ existed.

She would decay and would become one with the universe again, she was nothing more and nothing less. She would become infinite like so many before her. The smile on her face she could not shake, she was content, at peace. As if it was always meant to be like this.

And she sighed in content as the waves slowly began to fade away into nothing, and the light slowly fade into darkness.

Only to turn back into light again. Blinding light, that soon died down as she slowly opened her eyes, they ached and felt as if she had been punched repeatedly with a metal glove.

"H-hello?" She said, her voice was hoarse and forced. It sounded as if she was breathing the words more than saying them. She tried to sit up, but it hurt her body too much. Especially her neck, which seemed to ache and sting as she sat herself up against the headboard.

She was in chambers she had never seen before. Everything was incredibly white, almost glowing in colour.

Was this Valhalla?

No, it couldn't have been. She saw the family emblem upon the door and frowned.

Where was she?

Her answered would soon be questioned as the door creaked open, revealing a very tired, and very distraught looking Loki.

His face sharpened as she stared straight at him, he dropped the goblet he held in his hand and rushed to her side, pulling her hand into his as he sat by the side of her bed.

"Sigyn?"

"Loki?" She whispered hoarsely, and suddenly began coughing.

He instinctively reached behind him and produced a set of silken handkerchiefs, he held one to her mouth as she coughed up blood, straight into his palm. He made a look of concern before he discarded of it; he refocused his gaze back to Sigyn and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Eir said it is more than normal."

Sigyn tried to nod, but only cried out in pain when she felt her neck seize up. She ran her hand along the normally pale and smooth skin the feel a line going across from side to side, almost puckered and leather, but the stinging sensation she felt confirmed it was not yet a scar.

"Loki-"

"Sigyn, I-" Loki bit down on his tongue before he continued to speak, Sigyn lulled back against the bed and allowed him to hold her hand, "Sigyn, I am sorry."

"Do not be sorry, it is not your fault."

"It is far too late for that now."

"But it is not your fault!"

"I was the one who suggested you go, it is entirely my fault." He said, Sigyn's face softened before she sat back against her pillows again, hair falling into her face as she watched Loki's face contort in anger. Was he angry at her? No, he couldn't be.

He was angry at himself.

She took a deep breath, careful not to harm her throat as she studied him. She was desperate to say something, but she knew that she couldn't trust her words. They would either be harsh and damning, or they wouldn't come out at all and Sigyn would be left making a strange noise, which would probably turn into horrific pain. She wanted to rise from her bed and leave him, never to return. But not out of anger, out of hurt. He _was _the one to send her there, he _was _the one who nearly had her killed. But why?

Why would he do that?

Did he desperately want rid of her that badly? Did he really feel that much resentment towards her, that he would send her to her death?

She wanted to leave and never look back, more desperately than anything before. But she would not.

She would not allow him to change her completely, take apart her life one piece at a time and rebuild her in his own image, centre her whole life around _him, _so that she could give him what he desperately wanted and never return.

But not only that, the sadness in his eyes told her another story. And she realized that she could not leave him. Not because she wanted to make him feel particularly bad, but because she knew that without him _she _would feel the same sadness he felt right now.

Sigyn squeezed Loki's hand in comfort and shut her eyes slowly, her head rolling to the side too face him as he struggled to find words again.

"Sigyn, my love, I do not know how to make this up to you."

"Your love?" She whispered, her hand on her throat once more. The cut was fascinating, it was deep; enough to almost rupture her vocal chords, and it was clean. A vicious and unmerciful way to try and kill someone.

"Yes" Loki said back, his eyes stared off into the window on the other side of the room instead of at Sigyn, then she realized he could not bear to face her eyes.

"Loki, I need you to tell me something, and I need you to look at my eyes so that I will know you speak the truth."

"Anything." He replied, his gaze had shifted from Asgard to solely focussing in her face.

"Do you truly feel any love for me?"

"More than I can say."

"I think... I think that I love you, too." It came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper before she fell into another coughing fit. The red liquid splattered all over her palms, and she could see Loki's almost _angry_expression out of the corner of her eye. He pulled her hand away from her face and held his own hand there, another silken tissue in it as he slung his other arm around her shoulders, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Do not strain yourself." He muttered wiping the blood away before throwing the tissue next to the other that he had used only a few moments prior. Sigyn stared up at Loki for a few moments before dropping her gaze back to her hands. "Sigyn, please."

"Please what?" She asked, her eyes once again drifting up to his face. His gaze was fixated on the walls opposite her small bed, he chewed at the inside of his cheek before finally breaking his silence.

"Do not lie to me."

"Lie about what?"

"Love."

Sigyn let out a sharp laugh which caused her to seize up and fall forward in pain. This time Loki did not make a move, instead he rested his hand against her back as she shuddered, the stinging in her neck finally slowing down. "You, Loki Odinson, Prince of Lies are telling me that _I_should not lie?"

"Are you lying?" He snapped back, his gaze was now fixed on her face as she turned to face him, her eyes were red as was her lips.

"No I am not. And you seem the last person to be concerned with lies, Loki."

"Love is not something you lie about, Sigyn." He said slowly, rising from the bed. He walked over towards the door as Sigyn hunched over herself, the pain had slowly subsided and now she was nothing but tired once more.

"Loki." She called out hoarsely, he stopped in his tracks but did not turn around.

"Yes?"

"I mean what I say. I do love you."

Loki slowly began to turn around to face her, eyebrows raised as his tone stopped being so defensive. "After all I have put you through?"

"Of course." She said, shifting back up against the bed so her back was to the wall. Loki began to move forwards again, taking one step at a time.

"You would love me even though I have been seen publicly with other women. When_you_have seen me with another?" He smirked as Sigyn's face drained even more so, a confused expression on her face. "Yes, Sigyn. I knew it was you in my chambers that day."

"I trust you.." She mumbled, Loki's grin became crooked as she spoke.

"Why?"

"Not even you are capable of that cruelty."

"You truly are loyal.." He said, his voice trailing off as he took a seat beside her on the bed, pulling her body into his with a smirk on his face.

Sigyn didn't flinch or move, instead she fell straight into his lap in a deep sleep. He traced his hands through her hair and across the slice on her neck. He swallowed as he remembered _why_she had that wound, and who's fault it was.

He would have to leave soon, he had more business to sort out. Some with Odin and the job he was appointed, and some business that he himself felt ashamed of. But right now, he felt that he was entitled to spend some time with his wife. It had been a long time since he had actually showed her he wanted her, and it was about time he did so again. It was the least she deserved, even he could see that.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, over 100 reviews. I'm like really touched, idk if that's the right word but ahhhhh, so many feeeeeeeels. Thank you all so much! Seriously I'm like literally ecstatic, you've all made my week. **

**vainattempt: The chapters are getting longer again, I promise! I hope I got across what you said, that's what I really wanted to put into this fic buttttttt I don't know if it's that evident in this chapter, but thank you for your review! I'm really glad to see your opinion of Loki, it makes my job a lot easier. ;)**

**The Yoshinator: Your reviews make my day every time, haha. So thank you very much!**

**Cherrytree237: Thank you for your review! I think this chapter shows it's not too late. :P**

**twilightsun13: Ah thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy it, so thank you very much for your review! Also, I hope this is a quick enough update :P**

**chinochan-inolover: I tried to write all that out, but I'm unsure if it came out that way - but I promise he doesn't get too mushy! I'm just hoping he doesn't come across as it in this chapter, haha. But thank you for your review!**

**Omg I want to reply to all of you but I don't have time - I think I left a few people out but ihsniohsdnfdsjkf I'm eternally grateful but busy - so thank you _all _so much! Especially those who favourited or alert this, it's just nice to know people are reading!**

**I keep forgetting to add disclaimers so; I do not own anything in this fic, but I wish I did - especially Loki. But somehow I don't think he'd take too kindly to being owned by a rabid fangirl.**


	24. Chapter 24

Nanna sighed as she discarded the bloodied bandages and began wrapping new gauze around Sigyn's body. Her younger sister winced in pain as the material pressed into the slices in her skin, and she let out a yelp as Nanna tied it to her.

"Quiet, Sigyn. Your vocal chords need to rest."

Sigyn nodded her head and lifted her hand to her throat. Apparently the cut would not scar, as the healers had got to her in time. She had been near death, and probably would have died had not Loki found her when he did. But the knife had gone in deep enough to nick her vocal chords, and now she could only whisper hoarsely. Her voice would return soon though, that is what all the healers had told her. Being unable to communicate very much was fast becoming a burden.

"You are the stupidest girl I have ever met." Nanna muttered as she rubbed ointment along Sigyn's face, the wounds there had already healed, but the burning and aching sensations in her eyes were hard to cure and she found herself being smeared with some kind of ointment that shimmered every few hours.

"Stupid?" Sigyn forced out, a frown on her face. She wasn't stupid, she was smart. She wouldn't deny it. It was the only thing she felt she could hold onto in the world. But she was naïve; that much was true. Sigyn had only been doing what she was told, it wasn't her fault that the magic would react with the Ancient Winters, or that Amora's pendant would also become faulty in the presence of stronger magic.

"Yes." Nanna replied simply.

"You are not proud of me.." Sigyn mumbled to herself. Of course she wasn't proud. Not even her grandfather had visited her. Freyja had spent a day in her company, but had left soon after. Syn and Sjofn had visited every day for the past five days, Loki and Frigga had brought them in and taken them a way a few hours later, leaving her to spend time with her husband. The two young girls were the only ones who would not judge her for her failings, that she knew. To everyone else she had very nearly caused a massacre of the finest warriors.

"Proud? I am more than proud, Sigyn. But that does not mean a thing, you are still stupid for allowing Loki to talk you into such a thing."

Sigyn breathed in sharply, regretting it soon after as her bruised ribs pressed together made her cry out. "Loki has done no such thing! Do not speak ill of my husband."

Nanna rolled her eyes, making Sigyn swat her away with a playful smile on her face. Nanna in turn rolled her eyes again and began to arrange the medicine bottles on Sigyn's table and put them into a basket. Each bottle had a different use, one was for the pain, the other was to speed up the healing process, the third bottle was to mend her vocal chords and the final one was to stop her shivering and her awful dreams.

"When will I be allowed back to stay in my own chambers?" Sigyn asked as Nanna walked towards the door.

"I believe your husband can answer those questions." She said as she pulled the door open, revealing Loki holding something swaddled in cloth. He gave Nanna a smile and she shook her head, stepping past him as Loki walked into the room and shut the door with a wave of his hand.

He leaned down over the bed and placed a soft kiss on Sigyn's lips. As he pulled away, Sigyn's hands instinctively pulled him back down, and she didn't let him pull his lips away from hers again until she felt light headed. Loki sat back against the chair next to the bed with a smirk on his face.

"How are you feeling, Sigyn?"

"I feel well." She replied with a smile.

"You feel well?" He asked in disbelief, shaking his head as a grin formed on his face, "You took a beating that would have killed the finest of warriors, and you feel well?"

Sigyn nodded her head. "I feel perfectly well."

"But how can you feel well?"

"I have my sisters around me, my mother near me, your family giving me their support and undivided attention, and I have you. I have no reason to be unhappy." She replied. His face grew confused as she finished speaking, and didn't change as he spoke once more.

"Sigyn, you nearly died-"

"But I did not! I am alive, and very much so. You cannot get rid of me that easily, Odinson." She grinned as Loki's lips turned into a smirk once more.

"Yes, you are certainly right about that." Loki turned to the clothed object in his hand, and began to unravel the material from around it. Inside, was a glorious golden apple that made Sigyn's eyes hurt from the shine. He leaned forward and offered it to her, "Eat this."

"What is it?" Sigyn eyed the apple wearily, she was sure she had seen it before. In the gardens; with her sister Idunn. She had only caught a fleeting glimpse as she had stared inside her box, and then up at the tree branches.

"Your health is low, and I fear that the stress and worry this has caused you may make you age faster than you should. Eat this apple of youth and you will not. It should also stop some of the pain, I do not like to think of you hurting in that way."

Sigyn hesitated as Loki pushed the apple close to her face, his eyes almost pleaded with her as she opened her mouth and took a bite out of the apple.

it tastes disgusting, like a vile metallic aftertaste of blood. She swallowed the apple and shuddered, causing Loki to laugh and place the apple beside her bed.

"Are you okay to walk?"

Sigyn nodded her head and raised an eyebrow. "Walk?"

"To our chambers." Loki finished, turning around and reaching down into a basket. He stood up and laid one of her silk dresses out on the bed and peeled back the sheets that covered her.

"Yes, but I will need help to dress." Sigyn blushed as Loki's eyes clouded over. He was the typical man.

"Yes, I think I would enjoy helping with that." He mumbled quietly, taking a few steps closer as his voice darkened. Sigyn blushed even more and shook her head, managing to get into a sitting position, her legs dangling off the side of the bed without causing her too much pain.

"I asked an innocent question.." Sigyn started, but was cut off as Loki advanced, his fingers tracing patterns up her thing as he wedged her legs apart with his other hand, his lips planting against hers. She sighed as he pulled away momentarily, pushing her back against the bed before she pushed him back, her hands holding him firmly at bay. "Loki, I am covered in bruises, lacerations and my throat isn't even intact. I do not think now is the time-"

Loki snapped out of himself as he heard her voice and nodded his head. He pulled the ribbons that held her oversized nightgown apart one by one. "I do not know what came over me."

"You were being a predictable man." Sigyn replied, laughing to herself when he rolled his eyes before he carefully slipped the material from her body. He stopped for a second to look her over before he picked up the new day dress and carefully slipped it over her shoulders, tying the corset loosely around the middle.

"One day you will regret that statement." He said simply, a wide smile on his face as he gently pulled her to her feet and placed an arm around her middle to steady her. She was already falling down in pain.

Her eyes welled with tears as she sucked in a deep and slow breath, picking up the basket full of treatments as Loki held her upright. He pressed a kiss to her hair and mumbled words of encouragement into her ear.

At least he was proud of her.

Inside the chambers, Sigyn sat swaddled in blankets in the middle of his bed whilst Loki flipped the same Asgardian coin over and over again in his hands. He had been playing his own unique game of chance for the past hour, and Sigyn had now grown tired of watching him. Instead she lay on her side and stared blankly at the wall, content in finally having found a position where she did not feel like she was knocking on death's door.

The pain in her abdomen had subsided, but the ache and sting in her throat had not left and she could do nothing but try and contain the tears that threatened to fall. What had gone wrong in Muspelheim, she was beginning to question. If she had survived days near Jotunn without being seen, then she should have been fine with being exposed to their magic contained and condensed into a box.

She didn't lose her focus willingly, that she knew. Something had wormed it's way into her brain about desire and the need to obtain the Casket, something sinister and magic. It had to be magic, it was the only explanation.

But she wore nothing out of the ordinary that day, her warriors gear and the golden sword. But Sigyn knew that Odin would not give her a weapon that could have meant her death, he wanted nothing more than to protect his son's new bride.

This only left one thing; Amora's pendant.

It had seemed strange when she gave Sigyn the necklace, but being the naïve girl she was, Sigyn accepted it without a second doubt.

Had Amora intended for her to die? Had her plan gone wrong?

Or had Amora _and_Loki's plan gone wrong?

Sigyn reminded herself that Loki would not hurt her. The idea of him being unfaithful, or plotting to get rid of her was now absurd. The look in his eye when he had told her he loved her had meant enough, and even though he was the most accomplished liar, trickster and magician in the nine realms, Sigyn knew when she saw the beautiful green eyes cloud over that he meant exactly what he had said, and the fact that he had made effort to prove it confirmed everything.

But she still did not know why Loki and Amora had been so close..

"Loki?" She forced out again, he lifted his eyes from his golden coin and to her face as she rolled onto her back.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me the truth, I will know if you lie.." Sigyn started, and Loki urged her on with a nod of his head. "What were you doing with Lady Amora? Why did you push me away?"

"Lady Amora and I.." Loki started, placing his face in his palm for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Lady Amora and I were mapping the entrances and exits to the different realms, so that in the case of war and death, I would be able to escort my family to a safer place. And.." He trailed off, his head bowing forward, "We were finishing the tactics for the magicians and sorcerers in the war, and also we simply gathered for talks as old friends."

Sigyn now realized that all her doubts were nothing but stupid superstition. He would not be unfaithful, but then again that could be her blind loyalty making excuses for him. It did not matter to her anymore though, she knew that Amora had been planning something more, and now she had the power to expel her from the realm if she went to the Allfather.

"I believe you." Sigyn finally said, Loki's lips curled into a smile as he beckoned her closer.

"Come here."

"I cannot." She reminded him, pointing to the gauze.

"Then I shall come to you." He said with a smirk, and made his way up the bed until he was lying down next to her, his face was so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

She slung her leg over his hips and pushed her lips to his for only a few moments. She then closed her eyes as she felt Loki's hand tracing up her thigh, his fingers dancing along her skin until he reached the tie of her underwear. She winced and froze as his fingers lingered there.

"I cannot.." Sigyn mumbled, pulling herself away. But Loki stopped her placing his hand on the other side of her head, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I think that you can."

"No, look at me!" Sigyn said, pointing to the wound across her neck and then the rest over her body. "I can barely saw these words, Loki."

"I will be gentle." Loki muttered, pressing his lips again the cut on her neck softly.

"You and gentle do not mix." Sigyn said, Loki's hands were now roaming over her body once again, and she couldn't help but lurch forward when he tugged down her dress.

"I give you my word." He replied as his lips ghosted across her own.

"Was I not gentle?" Loki drawled out lazily, his arm around Sigyn's waist as they lay in his bed, facing each other. Sigyn forced open her tired eyes and found herself giving him a smile. He smirked in return and leaned in, pressing his lips to her own gently before he pulled away. "Was I?"

"Yes.." She mumbled, settling into the crook of his neck. "You were very gentle."

"I shall take that as a good thing, judging by your appearance." Loki's fingertips danced along the skin of her hipbones, grazing the more sensitive part of her skin. She sucked in a shallow breath and rolled to the side, his arm still around her waist. Sigyn closed her eyes as Loki moved towards her, bringing her body into his again. He nestled his face against the soft skin of her neck and let out a slow and shaky breath, Sigyn felt her heart pound in her chest as his skin made contact with hers. She felt a flush through her body once more as his lips made contact with the soft skin of her neck, pressing butterfly kisses up along her jaw line, their limbs were now entwined and Sigyn could feel his desire radiating off his body like an intense wave of heat.

She shifted under him, he was ever so careful not to cause her any pain as he pressed his lips to hers, her arms circled his neck as he kissed her tentatively as if he did not know what part of her he wanted to explore first. He trailed kisses along her lips and up the hollow of her cheekbone, she felt her breath quickening and his hand trailed down her body, careful to make sure he elicited the perfect response from her. She could feel the smirk he wore against her skin when she gasped at the feel of his long slender fingers.

"Loki.." She mumbled, her hands finding their way into his slick black hair. He pulled away and caught her eyes with his own; the smirk was still covering his face as she bit down on her lip, her eyes fluttering open as he demanded her attention by smoothly running his fingers along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"Yes?"

"I do not know if I can do this again-"

"Shhh, " He mumbled, silencing her with a soft kiss. Her eyes closed once more as she felt him enter her slowly, her hands instinctively grazed down his back as she let out a soft moan, pushing her hips towards him as he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. Luckily her medicines and ointments were beginning to work well, soon any pain she may have felt completely dissipated, and she was completely entranced into the world of Loki, the attention he lavished upon on her and the somehow shocking ways he could change as a lover.

His hands explored her body freely, and she felt herself beginning to tremble under his touch. She grew weak as Loki lifted her legs and locked them himself around his waist, the slick sweat from his own body smeared against her own as she let out a cry. The noises of her even further loss of innocence filled the air as his hips rocked against hers, his lips pressing kisses to her shoulder blade as the knot in her stomach only seem to tighten when the feeling of her hips connecting with his once again shot through his body.

He held her head in his hands, cupping her cheeks as he kissed her with more force than she had ever felt before, she now completely subjugated to his will. The feeling of his tongue tracing along the tip of her own was almost driving her insane. The sweet and soft manner was no long gone as he rolled his hips into hers with no abandon. His heated kiss grew more frequent as his pace quickened with the moment, his strong muscles pushed her forward until she was meeting him, the heat rising between her legs like it had only done a few times before.

The familiar pit of pleasure began to grow as her head rolled to the side, usually there would be a sharp stinging pain in her wound, but just the presence of her lover seemed to make it disappear and replace the sensation with nothing but pleasure. His icy and cold skin gave her feelings she had never felt before, and even now as they made love he remained cool.

Sigyn pushed herself up, her hips grinding against Loki's as he let out almost a snarl, his finger tips digging into her hip bones as he brought her further and further to the edge. He nuzzled the side of her face before taking her earlobe into his mouth and raked his teeth against it. The feeling in the lower part of her body grew and grew.

Loki pushed himself into her with new vigour as she felt her hips beginning to buck of their own free will, her nails digging into his back. He let out a moan when she raked her fingertips down the hollow of his back, a smirk on his face as he pushed in once last time, causing her to fall over the edge and into near oblivion.

Her eyes shut tightly as she rolled back, her hips steadfast against his as she felt her walls contract, the familiar feeling shot around her body and she couldn't help the lust filled moan that trailed off her lips. Sigyn felt as if the whole world had stopped as he continued to speed his hips up, the feeling of writhing and wriggling beneath him too brought him to the edge, and with one final thrust he was too falling into oblivion, a sneer ghosted on his face.

Sigyn let out another moan as she felt Loki fill her, a new found sensation in the pit of her body when he did not stop. Her moans turned into cries of pleasure as he didn't pull out until he was completely sure he had garnered anything and everything he could from her at that moment. He collapsed, their foreheads knocking as they both panted and sighed, breath gone from their lungs as their limbs became entwined once more, holding onto each other as if there was nothing else to do in the world.

"Sigyn.." He mumbled, the word was almost forced out as the beads of sweat mingled with hers, her eyes flicked open and she looked into his deep green eyes, he was the only man who she had ever encountered to change his eye colour as his mood saw fit.

"Loki.." She breathed, the sensation between her legs only beginning to fade slowly. She felt as if even the most gentle over movements would push her over again and she would be left looking like a fool, giving Loki the perfect show. He pressed his face into the hollow of her neck as his arms encompassed her body. She pressed her hand against his cheek and let her other trace down his body gently, feeling every strong bone under his perfect skin.

"I love you, Sigyn." He pressed a kiss to the skin just below her wound, still careful as ever to not cause her any pain. He knew he had caused her enough for the time being, he would have liked to keep it even longer before he caused her any more. "You are the most infuriating, peculiar, annoying and simply beautiful girl I have ever met, and I am not ashamed to say that I love you. That I swear."

"I love you, too." Sigyn sighed, falling to the side as Loki rolled over, switching their positions. She nestled in between the crook of his arm and his torso. His skin was cold once more, and the pale colouring looked even more endearing in the moonlight. He truly was a beautiful sight to behold, and it was now that she asked herself how had she gotten so lucky?

But she knew that the truth was that she was not lucky, she had fallen in love with the most infamous Liesmith in the nine realms, she would never love another and that she knew. He had crept to deep into her heart now, and it seemed as though he was there to stay till the end of time. And that was perfect for her, a life with Loki was far more fulfilling than a life without him. Even if he was irrationally moody, strangely preoccupied with other things and completely immersed in himself. He was a complete narcissist, which was easy to see. And Sigyn was grateful that she had managed to creep her way into his heart like he had done to hers, and at least managed to reveal that one corner of his mind was not completely devoted to himself; but to her

**this is the first time i've ever written anything like that, so i'm sorry if it's totally repulsive and makes you never want to attempt reproduction or casual sex again. (oops)**

**it's filled with a lot of fluff sooooo apologies for that, i promise loki stops being so 'I LOVE YOU' soon, i know it's not really in his nature (i'm also too lazy to use proper punctuation right now, so even more apologies!)**

**AND; has anyone seen the adverts for tom in the hollow crown? i just wanted to say that he looks insanely attractive and that's about it, yep.**

**esykan: i want to throw her there too, don't worry! she gets her comeuppance at some point i promise. loki's a total ass - it's part of his loki charm though ;) and loki's totally ashamed of nearly sending his wife to her death, so he's desperately trying to make up for it all by being sweet and loving.**

**pointyearsrule: ah thank you! i'm glad you enjoyed!**

**the yoshinator: they are awesome! but i have the strange idea that loki would blast them all away with the tesseract. and no more cliffhangers! for the next few chapters anyway i promise.**

**sailorveegan: ahah thank you! he's back to his one track minded mischievous personality now, i promise! no more angsty mean loki.**

**mockingbird's purity: thank you very very much! i'm glad you enjoyed! i think he's more than admitted his feelings now~ it's really nice to write them in love, so i'm glad you enjoyed reading it!**

**thank you everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted this story or even read it. it all means a lot, seriously. and you're just all great people and if i could give you all a hug i would try my best. but now i'm going to go and sleep for the next six days and not wake up unless it's too eat or look at pictures of tom hiddleston.**


	25. Chapter 25

Sigyn yawned and stretched her arms as the sun shone down into Loki's chambers, he had already been up for a while and was now preparing her medicines. Sigyn cringed as he came forward and held open the bottle for her to take a swig, like the healers had told her to do so daily.

"Come on, Sigyn."

Sigyn shook her head, and Loki forced the bottle against her lips until she was forced to open her mouth. She felt the disgusting black liquid pour into her mouth and she swallowed it as fast as she could, screwing her face up in disgust as Loki merely chuckled.

"It is not that bad."

"You have not tried some!" She frowned as he poured another liquid into her mouth, this one wasn't as disgusting, but it made her tongue feel numb for minutes on end.

"I do not need to, and neither will you soon – providing you do as the healers have ordered." He raised his eyebrows in a smirk when Siygn sat back against the headboard and pouted.

It had been nearly three days since he had brought her back the chambers, and so far all the bruises and cuts on her face had disappeared. Her nose still bled at random moments, and her eyes were slightly red and scratched, but other than the red line going across her neck, none of her injuries were able to be spotted once she was wearing her clothes.

"And since your face has healed, Odin has called for a celebration.."

"No! We are not going." Sigyn stated, ignoring his amused look as she stared out into the window.

"I'm afraid we do not have a choice-"

"No, Loki!" She cried. Even though people weren't able to see the injuries, it was still embarrassing. She knew she was the talk of Asgard yet again, and she didn't even want to come out of her rooms this time.

"But, Sigyn-"

"No, please." She said, her voice lowering and becoming calm again as she bit down on her lip to stop her from saying anything more.

"But, Sigyn. It is held in your honour."

Sigyn paused and slowly turned around to face her husband, a confused expression on her face. She had gotten herself almost killed and several Elves slain.

"In honour of me? I did nothing honourable!"

"You ventured into Muspelheim, managed to infiltrate the Palaceof Surtr, kill a guard and a _Jotunn_ armed with only a sword, and nearly died in order to protect and serve your realm, Sigyn."

Sigyn nodded her head slowly, her breath catching in her throat as she did so. It confused her, she didn't even manage to retrieve the Casket – Thor had. She had come home seconds away from death.

"But I did not bring back the Casket. I failed."

"No, Sigyn. You proved yourself to the realm, that is all that matters. Thor may have retrieved the Casket but that is not the same as showing true courage."

"I almost died, Loki.." She choked out. Her throat was beginning to burn and her vocal chords ache as her voice returned to it's hoarse and forced manner. It would be a while before that would stop.

"But you are not dead!" Loki stepped forward again and cupped Sigyn's face in his hands, she looked directly up at him and closed her eyes. "Sigyn, you are to attend this feast tonight with me. You are my wife, and as Prince of Asgard I am _commanding _you."

Sigyn let out a giggle as Loki spoke, her eyebrows raised.

"Commanding? I do not think it works like that, my husband."

"It does today." He smirked, swooping down to press a kiss to her lips.

"I do not think so-"

"It is too late, I have already agreed that you will come."

Sigyn scowled, sitting back on the bed as Loki moved around, picking up various clothing. He was a vain person underneath it all, there was hours until the ball and he was already getting ready. But he had been brought up in a such a way, he cared more for their appearance than she did. Perhaps it was something to do with his insecurities, he had never told her anything other than business with his father. And she didn't really want to ask if she was honest with herself, Loki had a habit of not telling the truth when someone asked for it. Or he told the truth, and made it out to be a lie.

"Loki?"

"Not now."

"But-"

"Shhhhhh, Sigyn."

Sigyn let out a small laugh as Loki gave her an annoyed look, it was common practice now. She would often disturb him and he would pout and ignore her, or tell her to go away. Before she would have been hurt, but now it only made her snicker and bother him more. Like a little child, eventually he would break and do as she wished.

Only when he had his back turned to her did she fling her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the side of his face as he made a face of disgust.

"Sigyn!"

She pressed another firm kiss to the hollow of his cheek and grinned as he turned around, a frown firmly on his face.

"Must you be so annoying?"

"I have learned from the best." She grinned.

* * *

Sigyn's light green dress flowed around her feet as she rushed as fast as she could towards the great hall, Loki was already waiting for her outside so that they could enter together. He had left earlier that day and given her strict instructions to be outside the doors at seven. It was now almost seven, and she was still stuck in their wing of the castle.

She nearly skidded around a corner as she looked up and down every turning she saw. She had never been in this part of the Palace, and now she could safely admit she was lost.

"Going somewhere?" She heard a voice behind her, and when she spun around Sigyn found herself face to face with Amora.

"Gladsheim."

"Ah, for _your _feast."

"Yes." Sigyn answered, she had not thought about Amora since she had realized what had happened in Muspelheim, and why it had happened.

"It is quite spectacular that you survived that awful quest, I see your neck has not yet healed. Your voice is sore."

"And I suppose you would have rather that I had not survived?" Sigyn said, she didn't let her voice betray. It wasn't like it could anyway, it was still gravely and quite rough, not yet recovered from speaking to Loki earlier in the day.

"Why in Yggsdrasil would you think that, Sigyn?" Amora tried to looked shocked, taken aback and hurt. But Sigyn was used to lies, acts and trickery. If she could see past Loki's lies, then Amora was as easy as reading a book.

"I know, Amora." Sigyn began, her head held high. She didn't care if Amora saw her wound, or thought her voice was weak. Maybe it would give her some sort of emotion, but it was evident that she didn't have any, "Your pendant was cursed, you planned for me to die. I am not a fool."

"I have never said you are-"

"I have the pendant still, and it even smells of dark magic." Sigyn pressed further, taking a step towards Amora. She swallowed and tried her best to keep a straight face. She was actually nervous, Amora was an incredibly accomplished Enchantress, and could probably kill Sigyn then and there; or even worse.

But Amora gulped, and Sigyn could sense her discomfort. Now she felt quite bad for making the woman fearful, it wasn't in her nature and she wanted to try to comfort her now. But she would stand her ground and show Amora that _she _was the Princess, and Amora was not.

"I will not tell Odin." She breathed, her eyes closed as she spoke. Somehow she felt that if her eyes were closed and she said this, then her dignity would still be intact. Amora wouldn't see she had a weakness for others.

Amora's eyes lit up as Sigyn spoke. As soon as Sigyn blinked she could already see the schemes building up in the other woman's eyes.

"But, I have one condition."

"Yes?" She asked, her voice filled with awful smugness.

"You will leave my husband out of your schemes, you will not attempt to disrupt my marriage, and you will not bring down this family so that _you _may have a little power."

"Is that jealousy I detect, _Princess_?"

"Jealousy? No." Sigyn spat, to say that Amora had nerve to speak back to her would be an understatement; but she was used to childish girls who thought that the only way to have fun was to fling insults at another person. She had lived with them all her life. And had learned to at least _try_ and be the better person in the end. "I have pity, but not jealousy."

"You would pity me?" Amora let out a bark of laughter as Sigyn nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Of course."

"I beg of you, Sigyn. Tell me why you feel _pity _for _me_?"

"You will never know love, you will never be welcomed into a family. You will never share your life with someone special to you, and most of all – You will never get what you truly want."

"And what is it that I truly want, Princess?" Amora cackled, her head shaking as Sigyn smiled.

"To _be_ wanted. Not for your body, or for your magic; to be wanted for _you_."

Amora was left standing at the end of the hallway as Sigyn walked away, completely victorious. A frown etched on her face as her eyes were now void of emotion. She wanted to cast a spell on Sigyn's retreating form, but she couldn't. She felt drained, empty and useless.

She would leave Asgard.

And not return until one of the Princes was hers to claim.

* * *

Loki scowled as Sigyn appeared from the end of the corridor. He had been stood outside the great hall for nearly half of an hour, and his patience had been worn enough that day without his wife being late. But he didn't expect anything else.

"Where have you been?" He muttered, standing side by side. Inside the hall they would be introduced, and it was just a period of awkward waiting until then.

"I had an altercation with your lover." Sigyn said, out of the corner of his eyes Loki stared at her, his hands clasped behind his back as Sigyn stood with her hands locked together in front of her stomach in an almost virginal pose.

"A _p__ast_ lover then."

"Which one?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and turned to give her a puzzled look.

"How many lovers have there been, Loki?" Sigyn said, a laugh on her lips. She wouldn't be hurt by that, those women had come and gone before he had fallen in love with her. She didn't have the right to be hurt. It _was_ quite saddening to know that her husband had been with more women than she could count, yet she had only ever been with one man, and would only ever be with one man if either of them could help it.

"A few. But there is only one now."

Sigyn smiled as he grinned down at her. The doors then began to open, and a round of cheers erupted as Loki and Sigyn came into view. Sigyn blushed furiously, and Loki wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked towards the dais, where the head table was situated.

In the middle of the table was Odin, a space next to him for Sigyn to be seated in. Normally that space was reserved for Thor, but today she and Loki had taken special precedence.

"My son, his bride." Odin greeted them, they both bowed their heads and Loki pressed his hand against the small of her back, steering her towards her seat. He then pulled out her chair like a gentleman, and she half expected him to suddenly make it disappear and she would land on her backside. It wouldn't be the first time he had done it. The past few days had been filled with attempts to make her laugh and forget, the laughing part had worked wonderfully as Sigyn found herself feeling like she had always used to, except this time there was no sadness about an unwanted marriage. That sadness had been replaced with love for her husband and his strange ways.

The food magically appeared on the table without Sigyn even noticing as Odin raised his goblet, and everyone else in the room followed suit. Sigyn timidly raised her own goblet, and gulped down the wine as Odin called for cheers. Maybe it would give her more confidence; she tended to be a bit more outgoing when drunk. But then again, who didn't? Out of the corner of her eye Sigyn could see Loki taking a sip of his wine, she had never seen Loki drink. It was.. Different. Strange to see him acting more out going than usual, at last his cold and calculating side had withdrawn and the Loki she loved the most was present.

Sif sat directly across from Sigyn, and for the first time she could have sworn the warrior didn't look as if she would let her burn in a fire. In fact, there was a smile on her face. An '_I told you so_' look directed at Loki more than anything. But it was a smile nonetheless.

"Is something wrong, Sigyn?" Fandral asked from across the table. Sigyn blushed as she realized that if Fandral had noticed her watching Sif, then so had everyone else.

She shook her head, bringing her goblet to her lips once more before smiling. "I am perfectly fine."

"We are all so very glad that you recovered as well as you have." Fandral said, Sigyn felt Loki's hand on her knee as the man spoke, and almost rolled her eyes at her husband. He was possessive, to say the least. Or maybe he was just worried, she had almost died not too long before.

"And since you are finished with your food, may I ask you to dance?" Fandral lifted his eyebrows and Sigyn turned to face Loki. He nodded his head discretely, but didn't make eye contact. Sigyn shook her head in amusement and pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, maybe that would dampen his jealousy, before she rose to her feet and allowed Fandral to lead her towards the middle of the hall where many other members of court were already dancing.

Fandral slipped his arms around Sigyn's waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders. Sigyn laughed as Fandral span her around in time with the music coming from the bards sat at the bottom of the dais in a large group.

"I see that our Prince has come to his senses." Fandral said with a smile, his hands slipped around her waist and spun her up in the air in unison with everyone else in the room. Apparently this was a well known dance, but Sigyn found herself stumbling around and instead chose to just follow Fandral around.

"Yes, I suppose so.." Sigyn sighed, taking a quick look back at Loki. He was sat back in his chair, legs splayed apart with a drink in his hand as Thor, Sif and Volstagg sat around him. She could make out a smile on his lips, and she saw his eye wandering over to her very discretely.

"He is a good man underneath all his tricks and mischief, I promise." Fandral said, his signature smile was plastered on his face and Sigyn couldn't help but feel comforted. In spite of all his flirting and promiscuity, Fanrdal was the loveliest of them all.

"I know, I wish he would show it more often. But in the small moments he does.."

"It is worth it." He finished for her, Sigyn responded with a nod of her head which caused Fandral to laugh. "But now is not one of those moments."

"What do you mean?" Sigyn asked, completely confused. Loki looked happy, smiles on his face and making jokes with the people who were considered his friends.

"This is a drunken Loki." Fandral said, another laugh escaping his lips when Sigyn raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is a drunken Loki that bad?"

"I will leave you to find out for yourself." He whispered as he stooped a little lower to whisper in her ear. Sigyn gulped and nodded her head, Fandral let go of her hands and spun her around, she then fell forwards and her face was about to connect with someone's chest until luckily her wrists were grabbed and she was hoisted towards the person.

"I believe it is my turn to dance with you."

Sigyn grinned as Loki pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist as the began to sway in time with the music. Now they were totally not in sync with any of the other dancers, they were moving at their own pace.

Sigyn opened her mouth, her words already poised on her lips when suddenly she was pushed back by Loki, his mouth on hers. He kissed her ferociously and Sigyn was thankful that no one had noticed them.

She felt as if the whole room had stopped when Loki pulled her even closer, his lips not leaving hers once. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands travelled down her body. For once he did not feel cold, and Sigyn was nearly enveloped by the warmth that radiated off him. All she could smell was his musky scent, and it sent shivers down her spine as he bit down on her lip, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She could feel his smirk as he spun her around, never once letting them part. Her heart fluttered as he moved his lips against her own, pushing her back against his hand until she was completely pressed into him, not that she minded. Her mind was clouded over as his hands continued to slip down her body slowly.

And then he went too far.

Sigyn jumped in her place and pulled back, placing her hands on his chest as if to steady him.

"No, Loki."

He only laughed and tried to pull her back again, pressing kisses to her neck. Still no one had noticed, and Sigyn was thankful. She didn't want to face the embarrassment of being publicly groped by a Prince.

"People will see." She hissed, which caused him to laugh a little louder.

"Let them see."

"No, Loki-"

"You did not complain this morning." He stated, pulling her into a kiss again. Sigyn batted her away with her hands and shook her head, attempting to move his hands from around her waist. She couldn't help but smile though, the wine had gone to his head and she had no idea how she would control him now.

"We were in our chambers." She reasoned, Loki frowned for a second before lifting her up, her cleavage was now at the same height as his head and she felt her cheeks grow red as people turned to look at them. "And you did not even get what you wished for."

"Then we shall return to our chambers." He stated, trying to walk off with her in his arms. She held onto his shoulders and kicked her legs, a laugh escaping her lips as Loki refused to put her down. She twisted in his arms, almost scrambling away when she felt an aching pain in her side, the cuts on the front of her body began to sting and she let out a gasp.

"I have not done a thing yet!" A hurt Loki said. He placed her down on the floor and studied her with clouded over eyes.

Sigyn placed her arms around her waist and shut her eyes tightly, nodding her head.

"You are hurting!" He cried quietly, his hands reached out and grabbed the fabric of her dress before Sigyn stepped back, shaking her head when she saw his grin as his hands traced around her body.

"You are incredulous!"

"No, mischievous. Please do _not_ insult me like that."

Sigyn rolled her eyes and shook her head again, Loki frowned dejectedly and pulled Sigyn in, slinging an arm over her shoulder as she led him back to the table, instructing him to sit down next to his brother. He complied like a little child and only smirked up at her.

"Did I not warn you?" Fandral said, a smile on his face when Sigyn rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Did not warn you _what_?" Loki asked. But everyone ignored him, causing him to sit back in his chair with his arms folded and a scowl firmly on his face.

"And this is not him at his worst." Sif winked and Sigyn, and a smile rose to her face. Was Sif accepting of her now? It seemed as though, maybe she had proved herself to be worthy.

"He gets worse?"

"Who gets worse?" He asked again, moving forward so that his palms were on the table. "Sigyn, do not ignore me!"

Al three nodded their heads Thor's loud laughter carried through the hall, Sigyn sat down in her seat next to Loki as he took more and more sips of his drink with an annoyed expression. Gradually his drink disappeared and he sat back in his chair, a grin on his face as his hand glided along Sigyn's thigh, she cringed and pushed his hand away.

"I think it is time you helped the Prince back to his chambers." Volstagg said in between mouthfuls of chicken. Sigyn blanched as the others laughed, Loki's eyes raised in amusement, still somehow he was aware of what others way saying, even though he was drunk, and even though they pretended not to hear his every word.

"As do I." Loki announced, rising to his feet and before he stumbled backwards Sigyn gently held onto his arm and he fell into her instead of onto the floor. His face was covered in a huge grin as Sigyn bid the others goodnight, Frigga and Odin gave them a wave and rolled their eyes when Loki wrapped both his arms around her waist and insisted they walk out of the hall in the most awkward position possible.

He refused to let go all the way to the chambers, his hands pulled her back and he stepped on her feet, she yelped out in pain and he laughed, swooping her off her feet. He had to put her down again whenever she yelped in pain. He'd also pushed her against the wall at any given moment and attempted to kiss her until her lips bruised and among other things, but she had managed to push him away or wriggle out of his grasp each time. He had pushed the door to his chambers open and pressed her against the frame face first, trailing harsh and crude kisses to her neck and cheek, his hands reaching down and attempting to feel her skin through the material of her dress. Sigyn had pushed him away, causing him to land against the opposite frame with a grin on his face, and a dark look in his eyes that she had never seen before. She had gulped, her eyes widening as he gave her an almost predatory stare and stalked behind her as she tried her best to walk off without going weak.

Inside the bedchambers, Loki sat back on the bed, his arms behind his back as he motioned for her to come closer.

Sigyn sighed and took a seat next to him, she could smell the alcohol from where she was sitting and laughed as Loki pulled her on top of him.

He mumbled something under his breath that Sigyn didn't catch, and he literally pushed her face against his with his hands on the back of her head. She screwed up her face as he planted sloppy kisses across her skin. His hands then travelled down her back, and then he pushed against her until he was pressing his whole body against her open legs, her eyes wide.

Sigyn struggled away and escaped his kisses, crawling away from him and to the other side of the overly large bed, Loki stared after her and sat up, leaning back on his hands.

"Where are you going?" His words were almost slurred, and his eyes darkened when Sigyn got up from the bed. He fell forward and landed on his hands, now he looked like a predator. And Sigyn did everything she could not to laugh. It would be hard to get out of this.

"I look a mess." She said. Her smile toyed at her lips when Loki smirked, his arm reaching out towards her. He missed her body as she took another step back towards the door to the main room.

"You look incredible-"

"I can look better." She smiled, breathing a sigh of relief when his look of confusion turned into an almost evil looking smirk again. He nodded his head and sat back against the headboard, his legs crossed over each other as he motioned for her to leave.

"Then do not make me wait any longer." His voice sent shivers up her spine and she nodded, biting at her lip. She tried her best to walk calmly towards the door, and shut it as soon as she had stepped through the threshold.

Leaning back against the door, Sigyn let out a laugh she had been keeping inside for too long. She would wait until Loki was asleep and then go to bed. And until then she would wait in these rooms, the idea of a drunken and fumbling Loki wasn't the most appealing right now, she was tired and her throat was beginning to sting, her voice had been lost again long ago and now her body was beginning to ache.

The stiff material of her dress was cutting into her, and mostly into her wounds. The dress had shifted around during the dancing and now it was incredibly uncomfortable, and Loki's rough behaviour when walking back to the rooms had escalated it all.

She stripped down to her underwear and placed the dress over the back of the dressing screen. She had no idea why he kept one in the main room, and she didn't really care to ask. It made it easier when he was rushing around and she was behind in getting ready.

The night air in Asgard was freezing as always, and Sigyn was too wary to light the fire by herself. She'd probably fall asleep and manage to let a fire occur, even though there were protective spells. That kind of bad luck just always seemed to happen to her.

So instead she shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. It had only been a few minutes, and she couldn't go back inside the bedchamber yet lest she come face to face with drunken and aroused Loki. A shudder went through her body and she sighed in amusement.

Her eyes cast back to the closed door as she shivered again, and she slowly made her way over and carefully pushed open the door.

She was shielding her body so that he would not see, but when she poked her head around the door all she could see was Loki. Fast asleep against the headboard, his head lulled to the side and still fully clothed. It looked as though he had fallen asleep as soon as she left the room.

Shaking her head, Sigyn peeled back the bed covers and climbed underneath, Loki was still on top of the covers but she didn't have the strength in her yet to move him underneath too, plus she didn't want to run the risk of waking him up. Instead she settled down against the pillows and placed her arm over his middle, tucking herself into the crook between his outstretched arm and body.

She yawned and closed her eyes only for a moment, and fell into the most peaceful sleep she had ever felt.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've done in a long while, so I hope you all like it. I'm sorry Loki's coming across as all fluffy and weird (I like angsty!Loki the most ;) ) but it has to be done, otherwise I can't really move it all along and develop his character.**

**Also; today is ten years since a man named John Entwistle died - he was in a band called The Who, they have a song called 'Behind Blue Eyes' which I think is absolutely perfect for Loki, everything about it is reminiscent of his character - even the melody. Anyway, you should all listen to it I guess cause it's a great song and really gave me inspiration for Loki. (along with Hiddleston's words of wisdom of course)**

**The Yoshinator: I think the slaves would fight over who gets to serve Loki the most though, I know I would hehe. And here's another cliffhanger free chapter especially for you!**

**Cherrytree237: I'm going to take that as you liked it. :P But thank you for your review!**

**Esykan: I didn't throw her into a lava pool, but I think this is close enough no? But wow I'm really glad you like this story! Thanks a lot for reviewing! And yep, reviews make the world go round! Well, the little corner of the internet that FF has taken over anyway.**

**Evilnor: I was actually revising all of the chapters when I got your review, so I looked out for all the wrong use of words and spelling errors etc and corrected them, so thank you for pointed that out. Unfortunately, I'm terrible with spell checking and dyslexia, but I hope I've corrected most of them. the middle chapters are there really to just build up Sigyn's character and turn her from a weak little girl to, well, the Sigyn from the comics and myths, and to show that she didn't just fall in love with Loki right off the bat like a lot of the fics I've read. (No offence to them all, they're all beautifully written) . But I guess it's all a matter of perspective. But still, thank you very much for your review! I've been wanting constructive criticism for a while and I'm really glad to finally have some.**

**Again, I say this every chapter but thank you all who read, favourite, review or alert this story. It means a lot and makes me want to keep writing! **


	26. Chapter 26

Sigyn stretched out, and looked to her right. There beside her was Loki, still fast asleep. He hadn't even moved positions. He was totally and completely out of it.

Outside, the sun was already shining in on the chambers and usually Loki would be awake by now. What he did with his time, she didn't know. And she was hesitant to wake him.

Just as she was about to shake him awake, she heard a knock from the door to the main chambers. She climbed out of bed and pulled out an old nightgown Loki had of hers in one of his many drawers, he'd taken to keeping items off her clothing in his rooms now, and slipped it on.

The knock sounded again and Sigyn rushed to the door, careful not to have the noise disturb Loki. She realized that he probably needed more sleep.

Two guards stood to her attention when she opened the door, one of them furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw her, but didn't say anything.

"The King and Queen request your presence, Princess Sigyn. And the presence of Prince Loki."

Sigyn nodded her head and smiled, "Thank you, tell them we will be along shortly."

The guards saluted and marched off down the corridor, and Sigyn closed the door as soon as they were out of sight.

She didn't know what Odin and Frigga would want them for, they'd seen Loki last night and knew he would probably spend most of the day sleeping. So it had to be something urgent.

Sigyn walked back into the bedchamber and climbed back onto the large bed, not only was it exceptionally wide and long, it was also tall. All in all, it was fit for a giant.

"Loki." She sang, shaking his shoulders. She jumped slightly when he flicked his eyes open straight away.

"What?"

"Do not sound so moody." She laughed when he rolled his eyes and sat himself up.

"Not moody, I am tired."

"Yes, I can see why."

Loki squinted when she rose from the bed and stripped down to her underwear yet again, rifling through some of his drawers until she came across new underwear. Loki sat back on the bed, arms behind his head as he watched her, his face was near expressionless as she stripped down to nothing at all. It was the first time she'd ever been open with her body around him, normally she would conceal herself straight after they'd made love, and even when they were making love she would hide herself beneath him so he couldn't see her as a whole. A smirk rose to his lips as she discarded all her clothes, it was almost comforting to finally see her completely nude, he'd waited a long time and half of him wanted to grab her then and there and do all the things he had cooked up in his head, but as soon as he saw she was dressing up again rather quickly, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Are you in a rush for something, Sigyn?" He asked from his position on the bed, Sigyn turned around in the middle of doing up the ties on the front of her dress.

"Yes, your mother and father have requested our presence."

Loki frowned for a moment, beckoning Sigyn closer as she struggled with the ribbons to tie at the front of her dress. She sighed and made her way over to him, like a petulant child admitting defeat. It only took him a few moments to tie her dress up. He rose to his feet and kissed her quickly before taking her hand in his and pulling her out of the door.

* * *

"My son." Odin greeted Loki as they walked into the family chambers. It was the first time Sigyn had seen the Allfather outside of Gladsheim or the BiFrost, seeing him in such a different environment was strange. He was their king, she had always imagined him spending every waking moment at his throne, she seemed to forget that he had a family. But now that she was a part of that family she supposed it would all be different.

"Father." Loki nodded towards Odin and then turned to Frigga, "Mother. You requested us?"

"Yes, we did." Frigga pointed towards the unoccupied chaise for Loki and Sigyn to sit on.

"Is there something the matter?" Loki asked. Odin shook his head with a rare smile on his face.

"It seems that in the melee of the past few weeks, you seem to have forgotten about a certain festival."

Loki closed his eyes as Odin spoke and nodded his head. Sigyn turned to look at Loki, completely bewildered before she turned to face Odin once more.

"Do not look so confused, little one. It is the winter solstice festival." Frigga said, Sigyn furrowed her brows in confusion before she finally remembered.

The winter solstice, held once a year in the main city ofAsgard, usually on the main street too. She'd only been a few times and had usually had to pull her sisters to the front of the crowd in order to see the royal family set free the doves and bless the land ready for winter. Then there would be drinking, dancing, stalls, any kind of entertainment for the next two days of the festival. On the third day the people would stock up on food and supplies ready for the Asgardian winters.

"It slipped my mind.."

"I can tell." Frigga smirked as Loki spoke, her eyes had been drawn to the way he held Sigyn's hand in his protectively. He still felt bad for her attack, and he certainly seemed to be paying for it now. But Sigyn seemed carefree, like she had no worries in the world. Then Frigga realized she probably didn't.

"You are recovering well, Sigyn." Odin said, Sigyn nodded her head and felt Loki's hand squeeze hers tighter.

"Yes..."

"And quickly, too."

Sigyn nodded. She was recovering quickly, and she was glad of it. The medicines and ointments she had been giving had help speed up the healing process. Her body was still in tatters underneath her dress, and her vocal chords were still ruined, and her neck still had the long puckered line going around it, but she felt fine. The medicines numbed the pain, and Loki was certainly going out of his way to make her feel well even sooner. He had done nothing but entertain her, teach her magic tricks and occupy her time. She knew that he was desperately trying to make up for the fact that it was he who said she should go to Muspelheim, and Sigyn knew he felt worse about it than anyone else did. But he was showing her his true nature, and she couldn't get enough of it. It seemed as though he had put aside his huge ego and self-centred side in order to take care of her when she was vulnerable. She knew it wouldn't last long, and when she was fully healed he would return to his stubborn and determined ways, but she didn't mind. She'd seen the compassionate side of Loki and realized why she loved him. Sigyn would probably be one of the only people who saw that facet of his personality, and that made her value the time they shared even more.

Loki began to stand up, and Sigyn followed suit when Odin and Frigga told them they were done. She'd blanked out in the latter part of the conversation. Loki took her hand in his again and led her out of the doors. Once they were halfway down the hallway he stopped suddenly, turning her around to face him with a smirk on his face.

"You did not pay attention, did you?"

"No." She shook her head, Loki let out a laugh as she did so.

"What were you thinking of?"

"You." She answered, a grin tugging at her lips. Loki too began to smile, not his smirk but a genuine smile. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her along with him.

"I should think so too." He said finally, Sigyn lifted her head to look at him but he was too focused ahead of him to notice. He didn't say a word, and Sigyn sighed and leant into him. Eventually he broke his silence as they approached the doors to his chambers, "We are to be ready at early morning, we will go to Gladsheim, and then to the main square with the rest."

Loki sat back against the chaise and picked up a book from the side table that he had been reading a few nights previously. As soon as he sat back and began to leaf through the pages, Sigyn knew she would not get his attention. When he read, it was as if he was in another realm and didn't react to anything. So instead of saying anything, she walked over the large bookshelf that covered one of the far walls and scanned through the titles. Most were the history of the nine realms, some a few books on the more advanced spells and a couple of story books. Her fingers traced across the spin of an old Midgardian novel filled with their strange little folk tales. She had no clue where Loki had gotten it from, perhaps the Great Library in the centre of Asgard, it held any book you could imagine. And there was a chance that if they did not have the book there, then the clerks would magick it up within an hour for you to take away.

She plucked the book from the self and sat down next to Loki. He didn't move as she settled herself against him and draped her legs over his body, she grinned when he didn't even tear his eyes from the page. She rested her head against his shoulder, and he only let out a noise of protest before he slung his left arm over her shoulders and held her in closely, never once breaking his gaze. Sigyn looked up at him for a moment before sighing and opening her own book.

* * *

Sigyn felt a crack against her cheekbone and flew back against the chaise, her head connecting with the armrest. She let out a faint cry and clutched her head.

"Sigyn!" She heard Loki say, and she slowly opened her eyes to see his face only inches from hers. He pulled her up by her shoulders and stared at her with a worried face. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine.." She mumbled, nursing her head. The stinging sensation had dissipated and now she felt like her whole head was aching.

"I apologize." Loki said quickly, pushing his lips against her forehead before he enfolded her in his arms, her head pressed against his chest. Sigyn eventually pushed him away after moments of being held by him and got to her feet. Walking into the bedroom, she knew Loki's eyes were on her retreating form but he didn't follow her.

They had fallen asleep, Sigyn had looked up an hour or so into the book and saw his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, she had smiled and fell asleep against his chest. The next thing she knew, Loki's elbow had accidentally caught her face as she was knocked clean back. It wasn't done on purpose, she knew that. But right now, her head was hurting too much to be in his company and be entertained by his tricks.

Sigyn sat on the edge of the bed, facing the large window. The moons were beginning to rise and the suns were beginning to set, it was already the end of the day and she had not eaten a thing, the only thing she had done was visit the King and Queen, take her medication and apply her ointments.

Sigyn stared out at Asgard, the lights had been lit in nearly every building and she could see the shining buildings still. It was no lie when people said Asgard was the most beautiful of the realms that still stood. Long ago Vanaheim would have been the most beautiful, but as it fell into abandonment Asgard grew larger and finer by day. Now, staring out at the landscape could make a person feel a strange sort of happiness and comfort.

But it felt as though the world was staring in at her, too. Fully exposed to everyone and every thing. Almost vulnerable, but at the same time it was incredibly comforting. It brought her back down to Asgard, her head wasn't in the clouds and she felt like she was a eral person, not an object. Not that she had ever been made out to feel like an object, it was something that came naturally. And she would feel like it even more now that she was a Princess, everyone would be watching her every move much like they did to the Princes, and she was thankful that she at least had her own Prince to comfort her and love her. She still worried that Amora would return, or someone equally as worthy as Loki and he would fall in love with them and she would be cast aside like second hand goods. Sigyn knew that she didn't have to be so jealous and worried, but it was born out of love. And the strangest thing was that she knew Loki felt the same to an extent, and that's what strung them together perfectly. Neither of them was prepared to give up and lose the other.

She felt the bed dip behind her, and Loki's arms pulled her up and into him. She smiled when he brought his face close to hers and laid her back on the bed, he laid next to her on his side with his arm under her head.

"What is troubling you?"

"Nothing troubles me." She said, a smile on her face. Loki lifted his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Something is troubling you, do not lie to me. I am the _god _of lies." He smirked when Sigyn bit down on her lip and tried to let out a laugh, "Tell me what bothers you." He said again and Sigyn furrowed her brows.

What was bothering her? Nothing in particular, she was just in an almost nostalgic mood. So bored that she had begun to question everything around her.

"I do not know."

"You miss your innocence." He said. Sigyn pulled away from him and sat on her knees. She had no clue where he had picked that idea out from, but she supposed she did. It had been hidden in the back of her mind for a few days but she hadn't given it much though. Maybe he could read her mind? She knew his magic was more than powerful than that, but she didn't really expect him to use it out on her. Perhaps he was just exceptional at reading people, which seemed far more likely.

"Do not." He said suddenly, Sigyn lost her defensive stance and shifted closer to him.

"Why?"

"You are a woman now. You may have a young body, and you may be naive and still innocent in many ways, but do not doubt that you are a strong woman. I would not have wed you if I did not think that."

Sigyn took a deep breath and nodded her head, pushing any negative thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time for being nihilistic, now was the time to take all the happiness she could get.

* * *

Hours later, in the dead of night Sigyn awoke out of the blue. Turning onto her side, she saw Loki sleeping soundly. It was the first time she had ever seen him sleep, and a frown etched on her face when she realized she would have to disturb him. She suspected he hadn't slept much lately, usually he was never beside her when she woke up. He would rest with her for a little bit, and then probably leave an hour or two later. She would be too asleep to realize he had gone.

She slowly crept out of the bed and pulled Loki's robe from the old ornate chair near the wall. She draped it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her torso, her throat was dry and she remembered the goblet Loki had left in the main chambers. It was probably wine, he had insisted that drinking more wine was the only way to stop him from feeling ill.

The door slowly creaked open, but thankfully not too loud. She would have to remind Loki to place a silencing charm over their doors. She picked the goblet from the floor, he had not even bothered to place it on the table before he came back to see her. She pressed the glass to her lips and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she inhaled the toxic sent, and her lips turned numb as she pressed her mouth to the goblet. Something about this drink was not right, and she decided it would be best not to drink any of it. She could do without being accidentally poisoned by a stray drink her husband had left out in the middle of the night. Sigyn dropped the goblet back to the floor, careful not to spill any of the drink. She would tell Loki in the morning it had gone sour and he best not drink from the goblet, or any more from the bottle. Speaking of which, where was that bottle? She could throw it out now..

And then in the far corner of the room, she saw a door she had never seen before. It was wooden and interactively carved, engravings were impeccable and Sigyn's jaw dropped as she approached it.

On the door was a collection of beautiful carved snakes, the map of Yggsdrasil and the stars and suns. Ancient Scripted languages, or so they seemed to be, were written along the sides. She had not clue what they said. The only word she could make out was 'Ragnorak' - A word every creature in the nine realms knew too well; or at least, they should know well. But another word jumped out at her. A name to be precise. 'Loki' was carved beautifully, as if it were done by the Valkyries or Norns themselves. It sat near Ragnorak in one of the ancient scripts, but the rest of the words were completely foreign.

Sigyn took hold of the rustic iron door handle and pushed forward, wincing as the door made a large noise as it unlocked, and a long creak as it swung forward.

Inside was a room lit by candles, only three. But they were tall and large, and the flames were strong and bright. In the middle was a desk, filled with vials and tubes, and each contained liquid that bubbled and brewed as if a potion was being concocted. The walls were covered in huge book cases filled to breaking point. It wasn't nearly as many books as the main chamber had adorning the walls, but it was a fair few. These seemed to be magic books however, Sigyn could tell by the velvet spines and giant gold scribing.

She moved forward, adjusting the robe around her as it threatened to fall. The last pot on the desk contained a fine blue liquid; it almost sparkled and shimmered as she stared, now on her knees at eye level. To the side was a book, a thick green velveteen book. She pulled it from the desk and examined the cover.

'**_Concoctions of Persuasion - Volume 3."_**

And another.

"**_Secrets of The Nine Realms_**_."_

And finally the last one, it was even thicker than the last two and was binded with purple thread.

"**_A History of Jotunheim; Hidden Magic of The Jotunn._**"

She flipped open the cover, and jumped in fright as she came face to face with an incredibly detailed photo of a Jotunn soldier, a scalp hanging from his waist. Fresh from the kill.

There were handwritten notes next to each and every picture and spell as she flipped through the book, and each set of writings was relatively new. She could tell by the pencil, and she doubted they had access to such things in Jotunheim nowadays. Which left the only person to be Loki, unless he had stolen the book from another? But stealing wasn't Loki's preferred method of trickery, it was far too simple and boring for him. Aside from the fact that he had technically stolen Sigyn from Theoric, he strayed from that particular art.

"Loki, what are you doing..." She mumbled to herself as she leafed through the book, pulling out a folded up piece of parchment. Inside was a reference to another spell, a particular _forbidden _spell that she had only read about in works of fiction. It was long said to not even be real, an idea made up by an insane sorcerer from Odin's youth who was imprisoned for life.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

Sigyn froze and dropped the book, she slowly turned around to see Loki, his face was cold and filled with anger. He glared, the flames dancing off his green eyes. He towered over her, too. His lean and tall stature for the first time was intimidating. She blinked a few times before she adjusted his robe, trying to force a smile onto her face. She knew she looked like a scared and small animal instead.

"My love.."

"Do not use sweet words, they won't work." He said coolly, making his behaviour and demeanour only more terrifying. He crouched down so that he was nearly at eye level with her and he brought his hand to her face, at first it seemed as though he was stroking her cheek with affection, but when his steel grip forced her face close to his she knew she was not lucky. "What are you doing in here?"

"I saw the door, I was curious-"

"Curiosity killed the cat, isn't that what they say?"

Sigyn nodded her head, desperate to not make the fear evident in her eyes. But maybe, if she could show him her fear he would stop, realize he was acting like an insane man and apologize? It was a good plan, and worth a try.

Sigyn furrowed her brow in confusion and opened her mouth to say something, but she was silenced by the feeling of Loki clamping his hand over her mouth so she could not say anything. He sneered as she struggled to break free, never before had she realized just how strong he truly was. A malign grin spread across his face as he saw her eyes beginning to water, and a expression of confusion appeared on his face as instead of pulling away, she pushed herself into him. He let go of her wrists in shock and sat awkwardly as she threw her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He slowly encircled her waist loosely with his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair as he gently closed his eyes.

"Sigyn.." He began, his voice losing it's malice as he took notice of the terrified girl in his arms. Suddenly he felt shame, and knew he should have explained to her, or tried to be cooperative. He let out a shaky breath as she finally pulled away from him, her face still showing she was terrified.

"Loki..." She choked out in barely a whisper, she almost shivered as he furrowed his brows, mouth pressed into a thin line as she trembled. "Do not... Do not ever touch me like that again."

He didn't waste any time in pulling her in again, forcing her head into his chest as he clutched into her body for dear life. A whimper left his throat as she gripped onto his clothes, a sniff coming from her as he rubbed at her arms in a frenzy, as if he was trying to comfort her but he had not clue how to.

"I am sorry." He breathed, pushing his lips to the top of her head as tears welled in his eyes for the first time since she had been found near death. It amazed him, how he could cry for her life to be saved and vow to protect and keep her safe, yet here he was; threatening her and scaring her half to death.

"I am, too." She whispered, the side of her face pressed against his chest. Her shaky breath matched the beating of his heart as he stroked her hair, finally calming down.

"We are to never speak of this again, do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you." She whispered; the tears that she held in fell from her face as Loki clutched her tight, falling back against the floor as they lay there for the rest of the night. They did not talk, make any form of contact other than what they were. They lay there all night until she had fallen asleep, and only when he was sure she would not wake did he pick her up and carry her to his bedchambers, lay her out on the bed and cover her with blankets. he, too, crept into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, the feeling of her warm body next to his cold one never failed to make him feel things he didn't realize he could. Not sexual in any way, but as if he was not completely alone. As if there was someone to keep him warm.

He stared down at her, a breath caught in his throat as he saw a bruise forming on her neck, just under the nearly completely healed wound. He instinctively felt bad, and extremely grateful for the fact that he _knew _she would never leave him, she was far too loyal for that. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be cold, push him away and refuse him. Which left only one option; make her understand, or force her to accept him? And somehow, he felt that the latter was the most likely.

* * *

**Woowwwwwww, another influx of reviews! Thank you so much, it makes me so happy to see people enjoying the story and giving feedback. It makes me want to write more and more. I've prepared one of the future chapters where Loki is king and I'm actually really pleased with it and desperate to reach that part of the story already. So I hope you all are too! **

**The Hollow Crown episodes with Tom Hiddleston in are on in a week! One week! I've been waiting months for these! haha, sorry i just wanted to share how excited I am.**

**guest: I'm so pleased you enjoy my story this much, thank you for your reviews (Though I think they are called comments now?) Anyway - thank you for making them, I'm really pleased.**

**Peetaluver98: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying.**

**Zephyr920: Drunk Loki is fast becoming my favourite, but totally out of place! I'm glad you enjoy the story, and thank you for your comment! It's nice to hear from new people. (not that I don't appreciate everyone else too!)**

**The Yoshinator: Well I hope this isn't too much of a cliff hanger - I tried to make it feel as un-cliffie as possible but alas, I could not help myself.**

**Muse of Fanfiction: Wow! Your review brightened my day up a lot. Thank you a lot! I'm really glad you think so, and thank you a lot for reviewing! It means an awful lot!**

**pointyearsrule: I'm glad you liked the bond between her and Sif! I wasn't sure how it would play out, but I was pleased with it when I re-read it over. So thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying.**

**My typical routine: Thank you everyone who takes the time out of their day to read, review, favourite and alert this - and also favourite me and alert my author page! Means a lot to me, so thank you all! And I'm glad you're all enjoying it to some extent enough to keep reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

It was early morning, and Loki stood above his bed, staring at the girl who was wrapped up in all his blankets, hair splayed out across his pillow and her arms holding onto herself as she slept.

She was easy on the eye, but she had wormed her way inside of him and become easy on his heart too. He wasn't weakened by her, he couldn't be weakened by anything. Let alone love. But he was softer. Even if it was only in her company, the rare moments where he was able to show his true emotions were the biggest relief. He valued the fact that she would not judge him more than anything, she would get upset, act out and stand up to him; but she never judged him. If anything, she judged herself. She felt it was all her doing, and that was why he become cold and distant. He didn't have the heart for himself to tell her that she did nothing wrong. Sigyn was innocent, totally untouched by the harsh realities of the world. Yes, she had nearly died. But she had never felt completely unwanted, she had never felt like the second best in the whole of a realm. Although she had been cast aside as a child, her grandfather had always been there to tell her she was strong and beautiful, and that she could do anything she wished. Love may have been absent from her life, but empowerment had not.

He had always been loved, and he was very loved still. He knew his mother doted on him, but she was the only one who favored him. Even Sigyn had a soft side for Thor. His father had blatantly favored Thor over him. He wasn't the typical Asgardian, therefore his father's respect for dwindled. He knew his father loved him, but how much he didn't want to think of. Each time he would try to impress him, the praise would all go to Thor. It was as if Loki could do nothing right.

Until he married.

Then it seemed as though Odin began to think of him as a man and not a little boy who enjoyed trouble. But even then, his praise went to his wife and not to him. Again the respect and love he fought for was taken away from him and cast onto someone close. A bitter feeling of resentment came over him, but not for his wife, for his father. He could not resent his wife, he had tried to but knew it was only a way to deny his feelings for her. Now he couldn't deny them no matter how hard he tried or wanted to. He could either suffer her, or love her. And he had chosen the latter.

But he didn't regret. Regrets were silly things, they held a person back. As did fear. He had no need for either of those.

He shook the girl awake, and smirked when her eyes opened and a frown came onto her face. He had found the woman he wanted to annoy and trick for the rest of his life, just seeing her wake up nearly every morning told him that. She was strong, too. He had discovered that by his cold and calculating behavior. Not once did she stray or regret the marriage, she was only striven to find out what was wrong with him. And through her searching for answers, she had given him the answer too.

"Is it time?" She yawned, pulling the sheets around her as she sat up. Loki nodded his head and laid out a beautiful green dress he had picked. He often chose her clothes, and he knew she wasn't too fond of it. But he couldn't help the possessive streak coming out. He had never had anything of true worth. Nothing that he was able to keep to himself, everything had always been shared with Thor and Thor would always get the best, Loki would be left with the second hand goods. Now he had something which was of worth, something that Thor would never have and he didn't plan on giving her up. It may have been selfish of him, but there wasn't a person in the kingdom who could understand.

"Yes, now hurry. We're going to be late, I've let you sleep long enough."

"You could have chosen a nicer way to wake me up.." She mumbled, he raised an eyebrow as she sat up and stretched out her arms.

"A nicer way? Do you expect me to charm the birds into singing outside our window as your alarm?"

"That would be nice.."

"And it's also not going to happen." He smirked when Sigyn gave him a look of defeat and climbed out of the bed, he flicked his hands as he saw her hair was wild and untamed, and turned it back to the silky blonde locks. Sigyn scowled at him as he did so, and he wiggled his eyebrows in response before pointing to the rising sun. "We do not want to be late."

"You do not have to be so harsh." She mumbled as she stripped down to nothing.

"I do it out of love." He said with a smirk, causing Sigyn to role her eyes before she reached for the dress he had laid out.

Except it was not there.

"Loki!" She shouted, he had already began to leave the room. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, an innocent expression on his face.

"Yes, Sigyn?"

"Where is my dress?"

"I do not know. Look around?" He suggested, a glint in his eye that Sigyn could sense from a mile off. It didn't help that he let his eyes wander down her body, that would only confirm this was him.

"Do not lie to me." She said, a frown on her face as she pulled the duvet from the bed and around her.

"I would not lie to _you._" He said, a hurt expression on his face as he held a hand over his heart.

"That is a lie right there!" She cried, pointing towards him as she held the blankets to her with her other hand. "And now we will be late!"

"Perhaps it is in the main room." He said vaguely before turning on his heel. Sigyn cursed under her breath and attempted to follow him, but found herself held in place by her blankets. No matter how much she struggled, she could not escape them.

A sticking charm.

Sigyn narrowed her eyes towards the door frame as she was forced to discard her blankets. Her nightdress had disappeared too.

She walked towards the doorway, and pulled open the door so that only her head could be seen.

"Is it there?" She asked innocently, a worried expression on her face.

"Look for yourself." He muttered, immersed in a book as he stood against the wall.

"But I have nothing on, and the curtains are drawn."

"Look for _yourself_." He muttered again, flicking the page. Sigyn huffed and pulled back the door, she stepped into the threshold of the main rooms and covered herself with her arms as best she could. "Do not hide yourself." She heard him say lazily, she glared at him before pointing towards the windows.

"The curtains are drawn, I have told you!"

"I enjoy the view." He said with a smirk, causing Sigyn to blush furiously.

"Please, close them!"

"No." He said back, the glint in his eye was now more present than ever as Sigyn frowned and held a pillow to cover herself with.

"Loki, please." She whined, the pleading tone in her voice managed to get him every time. His only weakness. He sighed and flicked his hands, and within a second the long green dress was draped over her body. She let out a sigh of relief and plastered a sweet smile on her face. His other weakness.

"You should not be so serious."

"I was exposed to the whole western side of Asgard!" Sigyn cried, her arms outstretched towards the window.

"You truly believe that I would allow another to see you in such a way?" He asked, pretending to feign hurt. Instead he sounded almost angry, and Sigyn's face softened before she realized it was another act.

"Well, obviously!"

"Do not be so silly, Sigyn. I would not allow another to think of you in such a way, let alone witness you." Sigyn's face softened once more. Now she knew he was serious. It was one of the rare moments where he showed his real feelings. His tricks and attempts to keep her entertained and happy were reflections of his feelings, yes. But they were his playful side, the light-hearted one that worried for her happiness. Not the true Loki, the possessive and dark feelings that had overcome the corner of his mind that she had begun to occupy.

"If you say so." She mumbled, making her way past him and towards the door. He caught hold of her wrist and spun her back around to face him, his lips pressing against her forcefully before he pulled away, a crooked smirk on his face.

"I do say so."

* * *

Sigyn sat in the hall with Loki, so far she had learned that she was to stand behind Loki at Frigga's side. Loki would carry the torch to Thor, who would light it, who would then pass it to Odin to light the large bonfire that would begin the celebrations.

Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun would be in the crowds, and not with the royal family for once. This occasion was purely for the innermost family. And Sigyn felt honored that she was considered to close.

But Sigyn didn't let the dirty looks Loki shot Odin pass, and she knew she would have to force answers out of him later. Her husband had a certain knack for avoiding tell the truth, most likely because he would twist words and manipulate you until he answered a completely different question to what had been asked, but you would be too drawn into his charms to think any different.

Now, as Frigga almost cooed over both her sons, the sudden bout of pride that overcame Loki when she spent more time paying attention to him than Thor became apparent to Sigyn. In the eyes of his father, Loki would fight for attention. That he had told her in a late night conversation when she could not sleep from the pain of her wounds. But his mother was the only one he felt he did not have to fight for attention from, aside from Sigyn. But she knew it was not her attention he truly wanted.

"Are you ready, Sigyn?" Loki asked, already he had stood up and now was offering his hand to Sigyn. She nodded her head and smiled as he pulled her to her feet. He held onto her hand as the whole family began to walk from the private hall and into the courtyards, the inner city centre was only a minute walk away as the palace was the center of the whole realm.

The sun shone brightly, but the weather was crisp. Beautiful and cold, like someone she knew. A smile rose to her face, and Loki stared down at her with a confused expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." She said, the smile still playing at her lips as Loki's expression turned from confused to even more so.

"Are you quite sure?"

"I am more than sure." She felt Loki's hand squeeze her own as they reached the centre of the square, the crowd was larger than she had ever seen, nearly half of the realm had flocked towards Asgard's main city, and she knew that miles through out this small part of their realm, the streets were packed to the point of no one being able to move. She had been locked in one of those crowds before, searching for Syn when she had ran off as a child. Sigyn had ran after her at her grandfather's orders, and had soon found her hiding in an alleyway when she had tried to escape the crowds.

Now Sigyn would never be a part of that again, instead she was to forever stand on the pedestal that the royal family all shared, she would be overshadowed much as Frigga was, but that did not upset her. She was pleased to just be there, pleased to be able to support her husband and appear with him in public.

And this was their first time appearing in public together. And the crowd stayed silent for a moment as she timidly stepped out from behind Loki, he took her hand in his and spun her to face him, He smiled, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face before he slowly moved in. His icy blue eyes never left her as he pressed the sweetest kiss she had ever felt to her lips, and Sigyn could have fallen into his arms right there. The crowd erupted into a large cheer before Loki had even pulled away, a ghost of a smile was now on his lips as he held her hand, the Allfather had taken his position at the head of the family. Sigyn's heart lurched as Loki slowly let go of her hand, casting a sly grin back at her before he moved to join his brother and father.

It was strange, that only now she was beginning to realize the strange affect the man had on her. When he was around, she was instantly happy. He showered her with love, and although it was out of guilt mostly, she didn't ever want it to end. The love she felt in her heart was incomparable, and each time he even looked at her, Sigyn felt as if she could faint then and there. But she would never faint, for if she did that then she wouldn't be conscious and knowing when he kissed her with all the intensity he could muster.

"People of Asgard, my most loyal subjects." The Allfather boomed, the crowds erupted into cheers and waved the Asgardian flags high. Sigyn could even see some children with the emblem of the Odinssons painted on their faces. Frigga even smiled with pride as she stared at her people, it was the first time Sigyn had seen her smile when not talking about her sons. And more importantly, when not discussing Loki. It was obvious she favored Loki more than Thor, and Loki did not have to be told. But in fact, he resented it. He had once told her that maybe Frigga's intense love for him was the reason why Odin wasn't. He thought him to be too much of a mother's boy, and would never match up to Thor due to the fact that he was softened by his mother's babying of him.

"I call on you, as the good people of Asgard, to join my family and I; The rulers of the realm, to celebrate the coming of the winter solstice." He called once more, Sigyn was handed a large torch much to her surprise, and she nearly dropped it to the floor under the scrutiny of nearly all of Asgard, even Odin, Thor and Loki. She gave a nervous smile and presented it to Frigga, who took a few steps forward and carefully placed it in Loki's hands. He gripped into the golden torch tightly as he brought his other hand forward, dropping a ball of pure energy into the torch. The crowds cries of sheer joy and anticipation could probably be heard throughout the realm, the Asgardians were not particularly quiet people. In fact, they were renowned for the bold and brash behavior, but such things were worshiped in this realm. Loki's cool and steady hands touched the fodder inside the torch to the flames, and immediately the fire burst into life. The hot and red flames contrasted perfectly with Loki's skin, causing his usual pale flesh to glow with colour for the first time. Even the women in the crowd could now appreciate how truly beautiful he was, and Sigyn felt a swell of pride in her chest as she spotted various different girls staring at her husband. And what made it even better, was now she knew that her affections would never be rivaled in his eyes.

Loki's hands passed the torch onto Thor, who in turn raised it in the air, causing catcalls from men to erupt and a round of laughter. She was sure she even saw Loki join in, and the grin on his face as he moved around could be seen be all.

He was truly beautiful.

Thor again took steps forward, and to say he milked every last moment of his time in the spotlight would be an understatement. As soon as he passed the torch onto Odin's hands, the crowd died down until even a pin could be heard had it dropped to the floor.

"And with this, my loyal people, I declare it to be the time of winter. I declare the solstice to have begun, and the preparations for the winter festival to commence!"

The flames seemed to ignite all over again, bursting into different shades of red, purple and gold. The flames rocketed up into the sky and seemed to linger there like heavy mist before the imploded, causing a blanket of multicoloured, beautifully scented dust to fall over the people of Asgard. Odin then touched the burning embers to the large bonfire on the other side of him, causing the wood to flash brightly with all the different sparks it now controlled. They whooped and cheered, and Sigyn almost missed being in the crowd and joining in with their celebrations. Her sisters could now be seen, they were so small that Njord had to carry Syn on his shoulders as he stood to the side, near the Warriors Three and Sif. He was still considered royalty of sorts, even if he no longer had his own Kingdom to rule. maybe one day he would, but that was if Vanaheim could ever be restored to its former greatness, which would certainly be a mean feat. It had been centuries since the most beautiful of the realms had been occupied by anything other than thieves. And that wasn't likely to chance anytime soon.

"My people!" Odin called out once again, and the usual blanket of silence fell upon the men and women. Sigyn also held still. Wasn't this supposed to be the end? They would go their separate ways and interact with the people of the realm?

"Today, I have great news that I wish to share with you all."

Odin held Gugnir in his hands, and the staff came crashing down upon the floor as Odin demanded attention once more.

"Today is the day I shall name Thor, my firstborn, my son and the possessor of Mjolnir as my heir!"

Sigyn had never heard such a noise, the roars from the people was deafening. Thor's infamous saunter, it was if he always knew this day was to come, could be seen by all. he had no bars when it came to being arrogant and smug, Sigyn knew that. But still, his cheery and kind nature overshadowed all of that, and she prayed desperately that his faults that reminded her of a young and ignorant boy would disappear if by magic before his coronation. But she was happy for him, no doubt about that. And incredibly glad that Loki was not named as heir. She knew that he would be encompassed by the power, he had been starved of it for too long and it would overtake his mind. She had even dreamed about it, and the endings were never nice.

"The coronation shall take place in exactly twenty days." Odin's voice carried through the streets, and Sigyn frowned as she saw Loki tense. Thor raised his arms in success and Loki retreated back towards her, he gripped her by the wrist tightly enough to bruise, and Sigyn tried her best not to cry out in case she caused a scene. Bad publicity for Loki would not bode well. But although he held onto her to the point of pain, his smile never left his face as he seemed to look proudly towards his brother. How strange.

"And now, on with the celebrations!"

Sigyn was lead to the side as the vast curtains that hung against the walls were lifted up, revealing stalls of all kinds, selling anything her mind could imagine. Loki held her hand tightly now instead as Thor came forward, a smile firmly on his face as he pulled Loki away from her and into a tight hug.

"My brother!"

"My king." Loki countered with a smile, he brushed his hands against Thor's shoulders, and before Sigyn even realized, she too had been pulled into a large hug that nearly crushed her.

"My sister!" Thor cried, and Sigyn laughed as best she could without rupturing her lungs.

"King Thor." She said, a bright smile on her face as Thor laughed, patting her on the back so hard she almost fell forward. Luckily Loki was now holding her hand again, and managed to steady her before she landed flat against her face.

"I am proud, brother. I have waited to see this day for many years." Loki grinned as Thor placed a hand over his heart, Sigyn smiled as Sif ran towards Thor along with the Warriors Three, and they each in turn bowed. Sigyn felt Loki's hand twitch and tighten around hers when The Warriors all formed a circle around Thor, selling him all kinds of false praise. The look that passed on Fandral's face, if only for a split second, confirmed the fact that even his closest friend (aside from Loki) was also fearful of Thor becoming king. But then again, anyone with a right mind would be fearful, inside his inner circle anyway And Sigyn suspected they probably all were, aside from Sif. She worshiped the very ground he walked on, and it was almost sad to see her chase after him like a lost and brave puppy, even though he bedded a new woman whenever it took his fancy. Sif was always left in the lurch, perpetually waiting on a man who did not love her, or even look at her as anything other than a sister. Sigyn could even smell the loyalty that radiated from Sif, such was her gift as the goddess of loyalty and fidelity. No amount of devotion could escape her now, which was perhaps how she noticed the look from Fandral that he had hoped no one would see

"I will be king in twenty days, ten days after the winter celebrations. You shall have even more gifts to buy me, brother!" Thor joked, Loki rocked back in laughter and clasped his hands together, moving them around to create a pure ball of energy that seemed to change color with every second.

"I shall have to see what I can magick up for you, Thor."

"I shall be having none of your potions!" Thor cried, half jokingly and half serious. She could see the twinkle of mischief in Loki's eyes and cringed inwardly. What was he planning? "The last time I accepted a potion from you I was rendered to the body of a child for nearly three days!"

The Warriors Three all roared in laughter once more, and Sigyn saw the look of acceptance on their faces. Were they loyal to Loki too? It seemed as though, but she knew where their true adoration lied. With Thor, of course. They cared for Loki, yes. But he was not their leader, he was not the insider and the head of their little group.

"Well, brother. We must leave you now. Sigyn has to be introduced to our people." Loki said proudly, holding Sigyn close instead of her hand now, his arm was around her waist as she was pressed against his chest. The Warriors Three all smiled at her, and Thor laughed haughtily again.

"If you must go, then do so quickly. I cannot bear to see you making the eyes at each other any longer." Thor said, and Sigyn's eyes widened in embarrassment. Had she been staring towards Loki that much? Or had he been staring towards her that much?

No. It was a joke.

She let out a breath and smirked as Loki waved them off, Fandral seemed to linger his stare on Thor for a bit longer, and Sigyn attempted to catch his attention but instead she caught the attention of Loki, who saw her staring intently at Fandral. He tugged at her arm and began to pull her away from Thor and towards a less occupied corner of the celebrations.

"What was that?" He asked, his tone was cold and harsh as he stared at her.

"What was what?"

"Your little look of longing towards a certain golden haired warrior." He almost spat, Sigyn moved back from him as she sensed his anger beginning to rise.

"Thor?" She asked almost in disgust.

"No not Thor!" He said, moving closer and taking her wrist into his hand, "Fandral!"

"I-"

"Do not lie to me, Sigyn!" Loki flung his hand in the air, a spark of blue emitted from his finger tips and en-capsuled the couple. Now no one could see them, Sigyn knew that spell well. He often cast it when they were in the corridors of the palace when he was finding it particularly hard to keep his hands to himself, usually it happened when there was that familiar glint of mischief in his eyes. As if he had done something he was not supposed to do, and making love then and there was the only way to stop the urge. But this time was different, this time the rage in his eyes was unmistakable. "What is you want with Fandral? Or have you already elicited what you longed for, hm?"

"Loki, stop this!" She cried, pulling her hand away from him. He made a step towards her but Sigyn pushed her hands against his chest.

"I will once you _kindly_ explain what is going on. I pray that I did not take a _whore _for a wife."

"Loki!" She cried, she pushed him back and he almost fell to the floor as she began to be consumed by fear, but somehow managed to stand his ground. Sigyn stepped further away from him, she had never seen Loki angry. But she wouldn't let him know, that would give him further push and dominance. And she did not want to be in a battle of wits with him, she knew exactly who would win. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? Tell me what it is and then I shall tell if you I dare or not."

"Fandral looked hesitant as he congratulated Thor, he is not as loyal to the idea of him being king as he is to the idea of being his friend. I merely tried to gain his attention so he would understand that I too feel the same." She spat, Loki's face sullenly changed from anger to hurt, and then the crimson shade of shame took to his cheeks.

"Sigyn.."

"Save it for someone who will forgive you so easily, I will not." She spat once more and turned to walk away from him. It was only when she seemed to walk into an invisible wall did she realize the strengths of his spell. No one could leave his shield, and no one could enter.

"Do not walk away from me."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Stand here and listen to your false accusation, allow you to call me nothing but a whore?" Her fists clenched at her sides as Loki took steps closer, pulling her arm so she collided with him. Sigyn tried to wrangle free of his grip and did everything short of letting her fist connect with his face, but he still held on.

"I am sorry."

"If that is a lie I promise that I will not speak to you for the next century."

"Are you so sure about that?" Loki's smirk rose to his face and Sigyn rolled her eyes, her brow once furrowing again in anger.

"I mean it, Loki."

"As do I. I am truly sorry, it was foolish of me to make such a judgement-" He cut himself off, wrapping his arms around her waist so his head was resting on her shoulder, pressing soft kisses to the soft flesh of her neck. "I, too worry for Thor."

"You do?" She mumbled, her arms were now over his shoulders and her eyes fluttered shut, almost melting into his touch. It was amazing how but a few kind words from him could change someones mood so quickly, and as his tongue snaked out and ghosted over her skin, she found herself almost falling into him.

"Of course I do, such an arrogant fool in charge of our realm is the biggest mistake the Allfather will ever make."

"And you think that _you _would be a better king?"

"Of course I would." He deadpanned, his face pulling away from her body as Sigyn quirked an eyebrow.

"You, a king? The man who is more preoccupied with his wife than his princely duties?"

Loki only smirked, smothering her mouth with her own as a means to silence her. Her eyes closed as he pulled her in, hands possessively covering her body as she attempted to move away.

Loki scowled as Sigyn fell back, almost hitting her head against the rock of the wall. His eyes narrowed as she looked straight past him, as if he was not even there.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Please, be quiet, Loki." She mumbled, his eyes softened again as he moved forward, placing her hands on his shoulders. But she still stared over his shoulder, and being ignored was not something he particularly enjoyed. She was supposed to give him every last bit of her attention, she was his wife and she should treat him like a king.

_That's what mother always said. _

His face grew disgusted as she still didn't acknowledge him, and if she hadn't had been touching him almost tentatively, scared to feel his flesh, he would have done something they would both regret. But he couldn't, she was too kind and ultimately stupid. She didn't realize, and she never would. Her silly ploys to get him to do what she wanted and her curiosity made his blood boil at times, but it was something he felt he could no longer live without. Each time she fell asleep he would wait and stare at her for as long as he could before he would have to leave the room, built up with anger from staring at someone so perfect and untouched. It was _unfair. _She had the perfect childhood, albeit a little isolated, and now she had the perfect life. At her young age, she was already Princess of Asgard, Odin's most favored subject (Aside from Thor, of course.) and had successfully turned Loki into a lovesick fool. Except he was not a fool, he may have been sick with love, but it was not sick for her. He loved her, yes. More than he could put into words. She was so naive, and that alone made him love a little part of her. the fact that she could be so innocent and still see right through him - to some extent anyway. She knew his lies, she knew how to hit a raw nerve and force the truth from his mouth. She enchanted him more than Amora ever had. Whereas he would lay in bed with Amora after a session of lovemaking and feel nothing but cold and the urge to either leave the room, or do it all over again; Sigyn drew him in and he could not keep his hands away. It wasn't even sexual, just the need to touch her skin for any given reason, like some sort of opiate that sucked him in and without it he would shrivel and die. So he would hold her, sometimes they would make love, sometimes he would tell her about things he knew she didn't care about, but listened all the more, and other times he would just hold her until she slept, savoring the warmth she ignited in him. After a near lifetime of being cold, he felt as though there was a small sensation in his mind, body or heart. He didn't know, and for once he felt as if he was the same.

"Loki, look." She whispered, he glanced down and saw a familiar sweet smile on her face. He arched an eyebrow and turned around, his arms wrapping around her waist and his chin on top of her shoulders.

"At what, my love?"

"Those children. Do you see them?" She pointed towards a group of children, all dressed in different attire. Loki quirked his eyebrow again and wrinkled his nose.

"I see them."

"Look at their dress, my love. Look at them." She almost whispered again, her hands subconsciously going to her middle, holding Loki in place. She sighed and leaned back in his arms. It was strange how quickly his moods could change, one nice word from her and he could either be spitting with rage or silent and brooding. He never seemed to accept her compliments, each time she told him she loved him he would think of a witty come back, make a snide comment or nothing at all. Then hours later he would appear, hold her close and whisper urgently that he loved her too. And that he was sorry.

"They are dressed like... us?" True enough, the collection of children were dressed like members of the royal family and The Warriors Three and of course, _Sif._

_"Perhaps _they are from one of the schools.." Sigyn pulled away from him, stepping forward so that she could almost leave the shield he had put up. But her hand stopped just before she reached the wall of energy, just like before. "I would like to talk to them."

"Why?" His confusion was almost mixed with disdain. Sigyn sighed and rolled her eyes, taking hold of his hand.

"Come, it will be a nice surprise. I want to meet the little boy who is dressed as you, perhaps he could be your little protege. He certainly looks the part." Sigyn grinned towards her husband, who rolled his eyes. But she could see the lopsided smirk on his face and knew she was victorious. Loki sighed, waved his hand up in the air so that the magic barriers fell, drawing back into his body.

"Come, then. We shall meet our slightly smaller doppelgangers."

"They are more than slightly smaller, Loki." Loki rolled his eyes and pulled her towards the small group of children. They couldn't have been anything more than five Midgardian years, and all of them were dressed accordingly to the royal family and their more famous outfits.

The little boy who was obviously Thor had his brother's signature armor on. The one dressed as Fandral had his slightly more flamboyant clothes, and floppy blonde hair. The girl who was Sif wore a smaller version of her warrior attire, and Volstagg and Hogun were dressed to perfection, even with their long hair in a ponytail or mussed up and wild, in the young Volstagg's case. Then the young Loki came into view, his black hair was slicked back in an adorable way, and he had his more famous regal attire on. Next to him was a miniature Sigyn. Complete with the wavy and messy long blonde hair, big eyes and wide smile. She wore a version of Sigyn's wedding dress, obviously as it was the only gown she had been seen in public with and was recognizable. Except on this dress the sleeves were flowing and not strapless, and the band of flowers was smaller. Sigyn made a reminder to ask for a dress like that to be made in her size, it truly was beautiful.

And then, more children came into sight. All with the same clothes, same hair and same manner. Sigyn's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the kids all dressed like her.

"How quaint.." Loki mumbled, Sigyn raised her eyebrows in shock and Loki couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"What is happening?" She whispered.

"The children's parents have all bought them costumes like our clothes to pay homage to the royal family. It's a nice idea, actually."

"It is a lovely idea.." She mumbled, taking a step forward. The children took no notice, and it was obvious that this set of youngsters was a school class.

The Thors and the Fandrals, The Lokis and The Sigyns, and The Sifs, Volstaggs and Hogunns all played together, and their laughter literally sounded like music. But just off to the centre of this group was a boy like Loki, and no one seemed to play with him. Sigyn frowned, taking a step closer towards him. It was reminiscent of her own Loki, exempt from the others and the outsider. But her Loki _did _have friends, he may have resented them or hated them at times, but they were his comrades and cared for him despite anything else; he just couldn't see it. But this child looked as if he had no one, and Sigyn felt an alarming amount of sympathy towards the boy.

She took a few steps closer, and Loki stared after her with a look of confusion and almost disgust. Her kind nature was a little too much for him at times, and he was amazed that she could actually go and talk to a boy of five who she did not even know, and probably never would speak to again.

Sigyn dropped to her knees slowly in front of the boy, who seemed to stiffen and become apprehensive as she moved closer.

"Could you tell me your name, little one?" She asked, a smile on her tried her best to be friendly and sweet, holding out her hand for the little boy to take. He moved closer and swallowed, and the rest of the children seemed to stop and stare at the two with almost hatred. Loki towered above the children, his expression turning to a smirk as he watched his wife.

"N-narvi..." He mumbled, covering his hand with his mouth. Sigyn laughed softly at his shyness and held his other hand. The boy blushed a little and tried his best to smile.

"Where are your friends, Narvi?"

"Orm is ill." He mumbled again, causing Sigyn to smile even more.

"You are a shy one." The boy began to blush and a smile crept to his face. "Won't you try and play with the others?"

"I do not think they like me.." He mumbled again. All this child seemed to do was mumble, it reminded her of herself.

"Well I think that they should like you, you are lovely young man." Now he blushed, and Sigyn felt pride in her chest for reasons she didn't know. He was so much like her husband in some way.

"I would like to play with you.." A young boy stepped forward, as did another few. Sigyn grinned as she looked over to them, and then a little girl dressed as Sigyn came forward and offered her hand to the boy, who hesitated before taking it and being pulled away into the collection of children. He turned his head around to face her and gave her a big grin. Sigyn waved to him and smiled back, feeling Loki's arms around her waist.

"You are good with children." He mumbled against her neck, the smell of her hair was intoxicating and he did all he could not to demand she come back to the palace with him at once.

"They are so innocent.."

"Unlike you." He smirked, feeling Sigyn stiffen as he spoke. He knew there was a pout on her face as she pondered his statement.

"I am innocent."

"Whatever you say, my love. But it is true, you are very good with children... How?"

"I do not know. I have a mind like a child, it just is easy."

"Perhaps you will be just as good with our own."

Sigyn nodded her head discretely and let out a shaky breath. She had been waiting for him to bring up children, it was one of his duties as Prince. Even if he was not to be king, he would still be expected to produce heirs for the royal name, and further Odin's bloodline.

"_If _we have our own."

He was quick to rectify his statement as he sensed her confidence dissipating. He pressed his lips to her neck once more before he withdrew his hands, spinning her around so she was facing him. He slowly, almost tantalizingly placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was short, and a little too short for his liking; but he couldn't trust himself. Loki slipped his hand into hers and gave her a smirk, she rolled her eyes before pressing another short kiss to his lips.

"They will be wondering where we are." He said coolly, pulling her along back to the middle of the main square where he could see Sif's high ponytail. But as soon as they reached the female warrior, Loki let go of her hand and grazed his lips along her knuckles.

"I have business to attend to, but I shall see you back at the palace." He stepped forward, his lips grazing against her forehead before he touched them together, "Do not wait up for me, love."

And then he was gone, leaving her alone with Sif. Who was staring at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"He is publicly displaying affection for you? Well done." Sif joked, she motioned for Sigyn to follow her as she walked towards a bench against one of the large golden walls. Sigyn complied and took a seat next to her, it was strange to converse with Sif. Though they had become friendly since her return from Muspelheim, she was still scared that she would step out of line and make an enemy.

"Your husband, he has been acting strange lately."

"Strange? Please explain." Sigyn sat back against the bench and placed her palms in her lap, both eyebrows raised as she pretended to be surprised. Loki _had _been acting strange lately, that was no lie. But she thought it was only in her company, the protectiveness, the possessiveness. It didn't seem as though it would apply to anyone else. At least she hoped not. That behavior should have been reserved for love only.

"He has been... Different, that is all I can say. I have known Loki since were but children, and though he is mischievous and nearly despicable at times, he is still a _friend. _And I must stay loyal to him, but of course _you _would know that."

Sigyn blushed and gave her a smile, nodding her head as she pondered her statement. "Have things been bad between him and Thor lately?"

"No, if anything better than ever. At first I thought Loki to be jealous of him and his attention, but now he seems to take part. He is almost proud of his brother, he now shares his light more than ever before. it is truly beautiful see."

Sigyn grinned now. The idea of Loki being accepted by the others made her happier than anything. She had heard all of his talks about feeling outside everything, overshadowed by Thor and underestimated as he wasn't as loved. But to know that he _was _appreciated filled her with joy.

"Well, Loki has been perfectly normal in my company."

"Then why did you ask about him and Thor?"

Sigyn frowned, her brow furrowing as she tried to think of an answer. The worst part about being Loki's wife was her inability to lie like he did. She hated lies, despised them. It was confusing really how she could be in love with the God of Lies and still get upset over lying. Maybe it was because she could see through his.

"I was simply curious, I have not seem them together for a while and that is all."

Sif seemed to believe her, she nodded her head slowly and sat back in her seat, surveying the area.

And then they sat in silence for a while, both silently brooding of their own accord. Finally Sif broke the silence, her voice was monotone and almost bored.

"I worry for you, Sigyn. I worry that he will destroy you."

The warrior didn't say another word as she rose to her feet, strolling over to Volstagg. She didn't cast another glance back to Sigyn either, and instead left her to think over her last words.

* * *

**I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter (I know I know, I'm lazy; usually I have at least the next three chapters written at a time). Obviously, this is Loki's decent into Paranoia and jealousy - so I hope I'm doing okay with it.**

**I would reply to all of your reviews, but I'm more tired than I've ever been in my life and I really just wanted to post this before I go to bed for the next week; so here you go! I just want to say that I appreciate every single review, favourite, alert,etc. So thank you all so much!**

Also; I'm british so a lot of my spelling (certain words in particular) may look like they're spelling errors; they're not. We use lots of 'u's over here, so I apologize if I slip up.

**I'll try and have the next chapter out in the next couple of days, I've got a lot of work ahead of me in writing the next 4 chapters. So wish me luck!**


	28. Chapter 28

The plans for Thor's coronation were already being made, but then again there were now only fifteen days to go. The three days of celebration had passed quickly, most of them had been spent without Loki as the family were required to be present at all times. It was the downside of being a royal, too much was expected of you.

Now Sigyn sat in the family chambers with the rest of them, plans and documents for Thor's coronation scattered along the floor. Loki was sat opposite her in a chair of his own, legs splayed out and a bored expression on his face as always. Sigyn was sat next to Frigga, who was showing her material for a new dress that they would both wear. She insisted that they were the same material, as then the females of the family would be tied in, as would the men with the same regal armour. It was a nice idea if Sigyn was honest, and made her feel part of the family even more.

"And we will stand at the dais and look upon our new king. Yes, father. We know." Loki said, earning him a sharp look from Frigga. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, but Sigyn saw him out of the corner of her eye and sighed. The past few days he had been on edge a lot, sarcastic and flippant but only in her company. Around everyone else he acted like the proud brother, and for once a very good Prince. Even Odin was beginning to notice, and Sigyn had seen him spend more time with his other son than she had ever seen before. In private he would next to ignore her at times, but still at night he would climb into bed hours after her and pull her in close when he thought that she was sleeping. But in reality, she stayed awake each night and waited for him to come to bed. It gave her some reassurance; but of what she didn't know.

"Sigyn, you will stand on the lowest stair, is that okay?"

Sigyn nodded her head as Frigga spoke. So far she seemed the one the most preoccupied with organizing the event. But it was to be expected, who wouldn't be excited to plan their sons coronation? Sigyn knew that she would, but she knew it would never happen. And that she was glad. The idea of having that much responsibility and power scared her.

"She will not stand by me?" Loki asked, an incredulous expression on his face. Thor and Odin both seemed to ignore him, which further spurned on his anger.

"No, Sigyn will stand close to me; It is tradition."

Loki sat back in his chair and mumbled to himself, summoning a ball of green energy in his hand as the preparations continued.

"Loki will stand opposite you, all of the men will be In their finest armour." Frigga said, a proud smile on her face as her fingers traced over the sketches of Loki and Thor. "And at the end of the Coronation, a large feast will begin."

"Goodness, we throw a lot of feasts.." Sigyn mumbled, causing Frigga to begin to laugh.

"It is the way of us Asgardians, but you as a Vanir do not eatas much, isn't that true?"

Sigyn nodded her head, though she ate more than most of the Vanir she knew; but those were only her younger sisters who had not built up and appetite yet.

"Mother, what is the time?" Loki asked out of the blue, Sigyn turned to face him with a confused expression, but before she could ask why Frigga answered him.

"It is nearly two in the afternoon, Loki."

"Then I must be going." He answered, rising to his feet. This time Thor and Odin both payed attention and turned to look.

"Brother, where are you going?" Thor asked, his typical cheerful tone never left his voice no matter what it seemed.

"I have business to attend to."

"What sort of business, son?" Odin inquired, tearing his eyes from the scripts he had been handed that morning by some ministers of the court.

"Private business, do not worry, father."

Odin seemed to think for a moment before he nodded his head, waving Loki away. "If you must go; go. But be careful, I fear there may be troublesome ones looking to rebel."

"Rebels? What rebels?" Shouted Thor, his cheerful grin had left his face and was replaced by one of anger. Odin didn't betray any emotion as they all stared at him, even Loki stood still and watched his father intently.

"This is the first you have spoken of such things." Frigga said, breaking the silence. Sigyn felt as if she was intruding when Odin and Frigga made eye contact, it was as though over the hundreds and hundreds - possibly millennia the two had spent together, they had learned to communicate with only their eyes. It probably paid off well when Thor and Loki were children, and saved them a lot of trouble.

"I have been told of on goings, vandalism and meetings from advisers and sentries on the lower western side of the city. I doubt anything should come of it, our people have nothing to rebel or revolt against."

"Why are the threats of such things then, father? Are our laws not fair? Our society is more than satisfactory." Thor declared, his fist clenched in his lap. Sigyn gulped and held her gaze towards the floor, feeling a little out of place. She wasn't involved in any of the realms affairs and was glad. She was smart enough to understand, no thanks to Loki's library. But she was terrified she'd make a step out of place and be hated by all, even the family. But if she thoughts things were unfair for the Asgardian citizens then she knew in her heart she would have tried to say something to make a least a little detail, providing her lack of confidence didn't consume her beforehand.

"Thor, if I knew exactly why then I can assure this would not happen, I care for nothing more than the happiness and safety of my people. Nothing is paramount to our subjects lives, Thor. So I will not press the matter until I have reassurance. We do not make enemies because of superstitions and exercising control."

Thor's eyes narrowed as he sat back in his chair, but still his voice stayed strong and Sigyn was left wondering how he did it.

"I want to know why."

"It is useless analyzing the minds of the angered, we must wait until they give us reasons."

"Thor has a point, father.." Loki said, Sigyn flicked her eyes over to where Loki was stood and furrowed her brow, it was strange to see him not seeking Odin's approval.

"I thought you would be the last to agree with Thor on such matters, my son."

Loki held his head high and stared directly at Odin, an innocent look in his eyes. Thor rose to his feet again, almost as if to assert his authority. It was in vain though, as everyone knew in the kingdom that Odin was the all powerful and all seeing king. In comparison to his father, Thor was an amateur. As was everyone else.

"Father, if we could just-"

"No, Thor." Odin said, his voice was final, Loki and Thor both shared uneasy looks as their father demanded their attention. Thor inhaled,his nostrils flaring as he took his seat again. "Loki, did you not have somewhere you were needed?"

Loki nodded his head and moved towards the door, he took a glance at Sigyn who gave him a weak smile. He blinked and sighed before smiling back, mouthing the words 'I love you' before he left.

* * *

Loki didn't return that night, and as Sigyn lay tossing and turning in his bed she couldn't help but let her mind wander as to where he could be. Everything in his rooms was as untouched as they had left it that morning. Not a thing was out of place, so he obviously had not returned before he left.

The bed was still unmade from when they had risen that day, and she settled in against his area of the bed instead of hers. The blankets smelled of his musky and almost attractive scent, she clutched the blankets close to her and let out a yawn. But still she couldn't sleep, not even surrounded by his things.

She stretched her arms out and pulled on her robe, she lit the candles in the room so that she would be able to see and began to pull open one of his drawers. She had seen a book of his lying around the rooms a few days before, but he had taken it from her and hidden it before she could see what it had said. When she had asked what it was he ignored her, and then told her it wasn't important when she would not drop the subject.

And there it was; third draw down in the dark wooded cabinets that were attached to the walls. It was wrapped in a leather sack, and as she pulled it out the golden inscribing came into view.

"**_Jotunn Sorcery; Extensive and Advanced Spells_.**"

Sigyn frowned, her hand ghosting over the front cover before she reluctantly pulled open the book. In the middle pages there was a long, long spell. Half – written in the ancient languages, and half-written in Jotunn.

How did Loki even know how to read Jotunn? But the real question was; did she really want to know?

Probably not. This was a strange situation, and although she wanted to find out more she knew she wouldn't be able to without Loki answering her questions himself.

Another book was pulled from the sack, one she had not seen before. It was grey velveteen with thick black writings.

"**Cosmic Entities; The Celestials and Art of Control.**"

Sigyn shuddered even at the title, the realization that this book would tell someone how to control others. 'celestial beings' as they were named in the words. Her hands hovered over the spine of the book as she dared herself to open the pages, she knew it could not end well, but she was far too curious for her own good. She split the pages in the middle, and landed on a detailed sketch of some sort of race of shape shifters.

_'Skrulls are shape shifting entities, their inner body instabilities give them the power to morph. They are malleable beings and able to shift into any known form, even change genders when desired.'_

Sigyn grimaced as she read the words. She hesitantly turned the page, and cursed herself for being stupid enough to read this.

_'Badoon; A reptilian sentient race, found in the nether regions of the universe. There are no abilities other than space and time travel.'_

The sketches of the larger than life creatures scared Sigyn, and she flipped the page again. She hadn't a clue why Loki even owned this book, where he had got it from and why.

_"Chitauri; Not much is known of the bio-mechanic race, other than their control is held by the all being Thanos. They are excellent minions and make excellent militants, their preferred method of control is to distort their preys mind in order to gain something they seek. Their habitat is not known, and their world is yet undiscovered. It is debatable of whether they truly exist.'_

Sigyn slammed the book shut and dropped it back into the draws. Wrapping her arms around herself, she had heard stories about Thanos and was deathly afraid of even his name, as were others. He was the perfect way to make a child sleep out a fear, and Sigyn had always told herself he was made up purely for the benefit of tired parents. But that book had changed her feelings, and she did not understand why.

She lolled her head to the side, spotting the other book she had discarded before. she mumbled a spell and the book flew to her hands, semi-pleased with how well her magic had progressed now she had free time and exposure to more magic tutorials than anyone else in the realm.

* * *

Morning came around, and Sigyn had spent nearly all night sitting awake and trying her best to read the book. The ancient languages were hard to decipher, and Jotunn even worse. So far all she had picked out was little tidbits of information about the Casket of Ancient Winters, and a strange energy form called a Tesseract. But that was all. Now she was on her way to her own chambers, the ones she had not bothered to visit for months. She had continued to see Oda nearly every day, as it was her job to look after her ever need. But most times she found herself dismissing her and letting Oda have the day off, or talking to about things she knew the older woman didn't care about.

She pushed open the door, and to her surprise it opened as smoothly as ever. She took a step inside and shivered at the cool air. The fires had not been lit in her room for an age now, so the coldness was to be expected.

She sat down at her bed, and before long she had fallen asleep against the pillows.

She did not wake until hours later when Oda had appeared, realizing that if Sigyn was not in the chambers of the Prince then she would have retreated to her own for the first time.

She shook Sigyn awake and pulled her into a sitting position, a tired expression on both of their faces.

"Princess, this is a pleasant surprise."

Sigyn nodded her head and lifted a hand to her face to feign a yawn.

"It is also a rare sight; It has been many moons since you slept here."

Sigyn nodded again, this time a smile reaching her face.

"Yes… it has."

"Is the Prince not in your good books?"

"Of course he is!" Sigyn insisted, "He is just not present.."

"Then where is he?" Oda cocked her head to the side and awaited a reply. Sigyn frowned, her brow furrowing as she shook her head.

"I do not know."

"I am sure he is fine, and most likely missing you." Oda tried her best to cheer Sigyn up, and it seemed to work. She immediately began to smile and nod her head once more.

"Yes.. Yes I suppose."

"Now I worry for him, there is talk of danger for the people of the palace.."

Oda shook her head wildly, pointing her finger towards Sigyn. "The work of a few angry men, embittered with the royal court as they have not worked hard enough to live a fine life will never work. I assure you, they are not looking to restore their greatness or elicit revenge or change from our king. They are simply searching for trouble, little warmongers is what they are."

"I hope so." Sigyn muttered, her face dropping as she imagined the reasons why Loki had not returned; thoughts of him being tortured, killed or even brainwashed. Like the beings she had read about the night before.

"Lady, your mother has returned to Noatun and is fast on her way to giving birth." Oda said, Sigyn jumped forward and ran to her wardrobe, pulling out a deep blue cloak. Oda sighed and pushed her hand through her hair. Being the Princess' handmaiden was aging her more than she had expected.

"I will go and prepare your horse." Oda said. Sigyn nodded her head and waved her off, not even sparing her a glance as the other woman left. Instead she stared into her wardrobe, an almost furious expression on her face.

Inside was what seemed to be a portal, nearly closed up but still enough for a being to get through. Her eyebrows raised and she couldn't help her curiosity. She lifted her hand and pushed it through the portal, but as soon as she did she withdrew and jumped back. The searing cold caused her hand to shake violently. It was not cold as in the temperature of her chambers, but literal biting cold than made her hand sting. It reminded her of a place that she couldn't quiet place, and didn't really want to. Instead she decided she would forget she ever saw it. She knew who had created the thing, and how – if going by the books in the certain person's secret room was anything.

Instead she sucked in a breath and rubbed her hands together to at least try and get some heat before she followed Oda down towards the stables.

* * *

Inside Noatun she sat at the table. True enough; her mother was heavily pregnant. And for once her husband was present. Njord had excused himself not long after Sigyn had arrived, and it seemed as though he was proud of her for not bringing Loki. But he had said he had things to attend to, no doubt to do with the coronation. He was close enough to the family to know the in and out plans.

Syn and Sjofn also sat around, the younger sat on the lap of her father and the other sat next to him on a chair of her own, but both leaned into the man. It was rare that any of them saw him, and because of that their mother too. She was going to spend eternity following him around the realms, but no one could do anything to stop it. She was a slave to her own power; love.

"Sigyn, I am so pleased to see you have healed so well. Vanir blood truly does run through you." Odr said as he played with Syn's hair, causing the young girl to grin wildly.

"I am completely healed, it is amazing what good the healers can do."

Odr nodded his head and took a look towards Freyja's pregnant stomach. Sigyn arched an eyebrow, but her mother avoided eye contact. She was one for avoiding situations and doing things her own way, and Sigyn knew she wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Will you be staying the night?" Sjofn asked. The usually shyer girl spoke up, a smile on her face. Sigyn now felt bad; should she disappoint the girl and return to her husband who may not even be there, and even if he was there may not exactly be in a good mood, or did she stay with her family for the first time in a long enough time?

"I think I shall."

Syn and Sjofn both looked at each other and grinned.

"Nanna will be returning tonight." They both echoed, and Sigyn arched her eyebrow once more.

"Nanna is absent?" That showed just how much she was now involved in her family's affairs.

"She is learning the art of healing from the Light Elves in Uncle Freyr's palace."

Sigyn grinned. She had not been to visit Freyr in a long time. Maybe she could convince Loki to come with her. It would do him good to build up relations with her family, they all seemed to hate him except for Syn. Sjofn was scared of him, that much was evident. And if Freyr had heard of his reputation, then he would probably hate him too. In her youth, Freyr had provided the father figure in her life until he had been awarded charge of Alfheim after he showed tremendous courage in taming the Dark Elves. Nearly sacrificing his life in order to save his King.

* * *

Hours later Sigyn sat at the fire with her sisters, she held an old book in her lap as they all sat around. Nanna had come home an hour earlier, and was now laid down by the fire with Syn in her arms.

"I have not seen you in many days, Sigyn." Nanna spoke, Sigyn nodded her head, tearing her eyes away from the book as she stared towards her sister.

"More than days, Nanna. Months." Syn then said out of the blue, Sigyn bit down on her lip and nodded her head. It was true, she had next to ignored her true family since she had married Loki, he and his family seemed to encompass all her time - but maybe that was just because they were married and lived in Odin's palace.

"We have not seen mother in many months either." Sjofn said, she sat upside down with her feet against the back of the chair and her head hanging off the seat. Sigyn had at first told her to sit like a lady, but her sister had laughed and pointed at the way Sigyn sat with her legs spread out, back against the bottom of her chair and her hair in a mess.

"But she is here now." Syn said, a smile on her face as she thought of her mother.

"But for how long?" Sjofn said, her voice had dropped into a depressed tone.

"She will return to Sessunrmir soon to have her children, and then they will be brought to Noatun and live with us." Sigyn said, it was typical of Freyja. Her mind was too preoccupied with her husband than her children, and Sigyn found it sad. Luckily for her, until the age of seven Freyja had been the perfect mother to her, Nanna and Idunn. But then after Iwaldi and Freyja parted ways, she began to drift into mild madness and forget about her duties as a mother. It was sad.

"Us? Sigyn, if you have forgotten; you no longer reside in Noatun." Nanna said, and Sigyn found herself shrinking back into herself. Nanna had still not accepted her love with Loki, much like Njord. It was to be expected though, they only heard of his dalliances and affairs before he had married her. They knew nothing of his true nature, how loving and fun he actually was. Granted, he did bad things. Was temperamental and sometimes a horrible man to be around; But Sigyn had learned to block those moments out, and chose only to see the nice side that she loved desperately.

"How is that husband of yours? I saw him on my return from Alfheim, heading towards the BiFrost."

BiFrost? What business did Loki have in other realms that he had not told her about? Probably something to do with the coronations, perhaps inviting other monarchs from the other realms.

"He is busy with Thor."

"Busy? I see." Nanna's voice drawled, the disbelief was evident in her voice and Sigyn scowled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think you give him too much trust."

"He would not lie to me." Sigyn argued, rising to her feet. She knew she had to draw in her temper and relax for the sake of her younger siblings, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Instead of causing embarrassment for both sisters, and upset for the other two Sigyn left for her room, ignoring Nanna's calls for her to come back.

She threw her door open and ran to her bed, collapsing onto it immediately. The tiredness had taken over her now, and she didn't even stop to look at how the room had not changed since the day she had left. Instead she fell into a deep sleep, the thoughts of her husband running through her head.

* * *

"Sigyn, wake up! The Prince is searching for you." Syn shook Sigyn awake, she yawned and quirked an eyebrow, her mouth was dry and her throat was numb as she attempted to speak clearly.

"Loki?"

"No, Thor!" Syn cried, and Sigyn coughed slightly before she peeled the sheets from her old bed away from her. Her hands flew to her head as she wondered about the idea of Thor searching for her.

"Why Thor?"

"Prince Loki, Theoric.. That is all I know."

Sigyn's eyes widened as the word 'Theoric' tumbled from her mouth, Sigyn didn't even bother to tame her hair as she carefully pushed Syn out of the way and ran towards her door, skidding down the finely polished marble floors and almost falling down the large staircase.

She ran to the hall, only to see Thor being surrounded by her family, all of them wore incredulous and hateful expressions.

"Sigyn!" He called, awkwardly pushing his way through the ring her family had formed.

"What is it, Thor?" She cried, rushing to his arms as he enveloped her into a hug, the worry in his eyes confused her greatly.

"Did you stay at Noatun last night?" He asked urgently,now holding Sigyn at arms length. She didn't even bother to struggle against him, and instead just nodded her head.

"Of course.. Where else would I have stayed?"

"In your chambers with Loki?"

"He has been gone for nearly two days?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing as Thor shook his head and growled.

"Theoric..."

"What of him?" She cried, shaking Thor by the shoulders. He stared down at her with a shocked expression and slowly peeled her hands away from him, a smile toying at his lips as he took in her disheveled state and thirst for knowledge of what Loki had done.

"He and my brother got into a fight.. That is all I may say in such company." Thor cast a glance back to her family, who all stood with hands on their hips. She gave them a smile that she hoped was reassuring, and for the first time her mother rolled her eyes in her direction and shook her hand at her as if to signify she was allowed to leave.

Sigyn pulled her cloak around her shoulders and grabbed onto Thor's arm as he sat her upon his horse, he then climbed up behind her and told her to hold onto his armor. Sigyn complied and soon felt the wind literally rushing through her hair as they rode to the palace, through the paved and royal streets until they were outside the main gates. He jumped down from the horse, and wrapped his arms around Sigyn's waist and pulled her down too.

"Where are they?"

"In Gladsheim."

Sigyn gulped and mumbled an 'I see' before she followed Thor all the way to the hall, her thin shoes didn't make a noise against the floor, so the two men did not notice her enter. Although the others did.

Fandral ran forward, embracing Sigyn as he whispered discretely, "Keep your head held high, Princess."

Sigyn nodded her head and moved towards her husband and her previous suitor.

Theoric was the first to turn to look at her, and his gaze softened. Sigyn sucked in a breath as he moved forward, attempting to take her hand in his. Unfortunately, Loki turned around as soon as his hand grasped hers, and his already dark eyes seemed to grow even deeper.

"Sigyn." He spat, and though she tried to take a step forward, Theoric stepped in fron of her.

"Listen to me, Sigyn. He is losing his mind, he is dangerous. I cannot let you be near him at such a time."

Sigyn furrowed her brows, she moved closer towards Loki but instead made contact with Theoric's chest, she tried to jump back but his hands held her arms, and his face was pressed close to hers.

"Sigyn, you must believe me. He is-"

"Theoric, move. Please, I wish to see my husband." Sigyn tried her best to see around the large man, but she regretted it as soon as she did. Loki's eyes were clouded over with rage, and Sigyn felt her heart lurch and the need to either run to him or away from him grew bigger.

"Sigyn, I cannot-"

"Move!" She cried, pushing her hands against his large chest, Theoric stumbled to the side, but Loki had already left the hall, his coat tails floating behind him as he stormed through the doors.

Sigyn caught her breath, and the world seemed to spin as she watched his retreating form. He wouldn't look at her without being encompassed by hate, what had happened to him?

She stayed behind for a few moments. Fandral, Thor and Theoric all gathered around her.

"What happened?" She whispered, her gaze turning from confused to anger as she faced Theoric. He threw his hands up in defense, but before he could speak a word Sigyn began to talk again; "If you have done anything to hurt my husband or marriage I will never let you forget this."

Theoric was left staring after her with Thor and Fandral as she ran from the room, tears stinging her eyes as she rushed to catch up with Loki. His form was far in the distance, and the sound of heavy rain could be heard echoing from the golden roof of the palace. She could see his coat trailing behind him as he pushed open the large doors to the Palace and entered in the courtyard. The doors closed and Sigyn ran towards them, pulling them open with all her might before she fell forward, stumbling into the pouring rain.

Loki was stood in the center of the courtyard, Sigyn ran towards him but he didn't move as she threw her arms around him from behind. he stayed still for a moment before he pulled away, walking forward two paces before he turned back to her. She tried to move closer to him again but he held her roughly at arms length, his eyes filled with anger.

"You did not return last night. Were you with him?"He spat, his eyes growing darker and darker.

"No!" She cried, lashing out in his arms as he painfully pressed his fingers into her skin, "I was with my family!"

"I am your family." He shouted, the rain slipped down his face and had now soaked them both. Her dress felt heavy against her skin and she felt herself slouching as she tried to keep her head held high.

"Loki, why are you doing this?" The rain became painful now and crashed down on them with force.

"No, the question is; why are _you_?"

"What has he said to you?" She cried, her hands reaching out for his clothes. He shook her again and she felt tears pouring from her eyes as he let go, pushing her down to the floor as he began to turn his back.

"He has-.." Loki stopped, taking in a deep breath as he clenched his fists together, "It does not matter, what does matter is the fact that you would _lie _to me."

"Lie? I do not lie, Loki. You _know _this."

Now he spun around, facing her as he pointed his finger directly at her face, his words were filled with malice and Sigyn swore she could feel her heart ripping in two.

"I told you once that love is not something to be lied about; And yet you go and do it." He screwed his face up into an expression of disgust and turned away from her, beginning to walk towards the main city of Asgard.

"Loki!" She cried after him, crawling forward onto her knees as she outstretched her hands towards him. She felt as though it would make him stop; and it did. He stood still in his position and Sigyn choked out her words, trying her very best to sound strong and sure. "If I did not love you then I would not be here. If my love had not lasted I would not be here; I do love you, Loki. And that is eternal."

His stance seemed to soften as she spoke, his eyes closing as he sucked in a deep breath and the last of his pride and turned around to face her. A feeling of pity and hatred for himself filling his mind as he saw her sunk to the ground, soaked to the bone and crying into her hands. He immediately rushed towards her, pulling her up from the floor and into his arms. He then pressed urgent kisses to her neck and lips, his hands caressing her roughly as if it would make her feel better.

"Never doubt that I love you, Sigyn. Ever." He said, his voice was pained as he wrapped his arms around her small and soaked body, inhaling her now rain soaked scent.

The water fell even harder and both of them tensed in order to stop the searing pains, but they couldn't take it any longer and Loki grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards the doors to the palace. She followed him as quickly as she could, stumbling behind him under the heavy weight of her now soaked dress. He pushed open the overly large doors with as much force as he could muster, and backed up against one so that Sigyn could stumble inside.

As soon as she was inside, Loki fell into one of the benches placed along the hall, his breathing pace was quick and forced as he took Sigyn's hand and pulled her onto his lap so she sat side-saddle on his legs. He then placed his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as best he could.

"Oh, Loki. You foolish man." Sigyn breathed, her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes tightly and clung to her sopping wet husband.

Loki didn't say anything more, instead he chose to do nothing but hold her. They were in for a long week, and even a rougher time after that. If this was the smallest bit of peace he would be able to share with her then he would not cut it back by going to his chambers. He did not care if people walked past, which they already were, and saw them clutching each other with everything they had.

* * *

**I only have like; 6 chapters next of this story, and I'm debating on whether or not to write a sequel - it'll be in the Avengers archive because it'll take place during and after the movie. But I don't know, what do you guys think? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or read this. It means a lot and I say it every time, I"m off to watch Ironman now and swoon over RDJ and his beautiful facial structure.**


	29. Chapter 29

There were five agonizingly long days left until Thor's coronation. Each day had been spent with the family, going through the painful process of putting on the finishing touches to the plans, but that was their own fault for making the date so close. Odin was beginning to regret it, Thor's arrogance and ignorance had been amplified over the past month and it seemed as though nothing could bring his ego back down to Asgard, but no one could say anything lest they anger the God of Thunder.

Sigyn lay sprawled across their bed, her book in her hands as Loki undressed from his nightclothes and into ones that were more fitting for visiting Jotunheim than Asgard, even if it was winter.

"Are you going somewhere, Loki?" Sigyn asked, Loki spared her a glance before he pulled on his overcoat.

"Perhaps, I will return soon though."

"Where are you going?" He rolled his eyes as she pressed further on, a smile coming to her lips.

"Nowhere that concerns you, my love."

"I see.." She mumbled, trying her best to sound dejected. Normally that would cause him to tell her everything out of guilt, she had picked up his skills in manipulation well.

"Sigyn!" He groaned, walking over towards her position on the bed. He sighed as he pulled her up, clasping her hands in his. "I promise that I will return, and all will become clear soon enough."

Sigyn attempted to frown again and Loki clicked his tongue and sighed.

"We will go and see the show at the royal theatre when I return, is that good enough compensation for a day without me?"

"Perhaps." Sigyn said aloofly, plucking her book from the bed. Loki grinned, and then it turned into a scowl when she ignored him again. He wrinkled his nose in contempt and left the room in a huff, causing Sigyn to burst into giggles when he left. He could hear her laughter from the main chambers and made a noise of anger, making her laugh grow even louder until he left.

* * *

The air was cold, but he didn't seem to feel it. It was as if he had an extra layer of thick skin and it blocked out the icy winds and feeling of thick snow and ice as he stood still. he couldn't see anything over the white horizon and the dark grey skies, and had no clue how Sigyn could have ever spent fours days there. Even if she was trapped, he would have gone mad with just pure anger at how _desolate _the place was. His initial plan was to create his own portal, but after the events of yesterday he knew that he could not risk the intricate magic distorting his mind even more so. Temporary psychosis had been one of the after effects of such strong spells, and he didn't plan on making a fool of himself and Sigyn in front of Thor and his friends again.

But it wouldn't be long now, the Jotunns would appear and then he could leave and hopefully never return, until after Thor had successfully angered Odin by going to Jotunheim out of his own ignorance. And then, with luck no one would ever have to visit the godforsaken place again. By defying Odin, Thor would also be passing up his right to be king. And then no one would have to succumb to his stupid behaviour and boyish ways. He was not fit to be a king and Loki didn't understand why Odin could not understand that. Even Frigga believed her son to be too headstrong for anyone's good. He wasn't ready for the throne.

He did love Thor, he was his sibling and for years he had followed him around like the little brother he was supposed to be. But now he knew that he had to put a stop to this, but no one would listen to him. They would think it was jealousy that had possessed him and he would be even more disliked, and then only in retrospect would they see that Loki for the first time was not just trying to cause mischief.

He gritted his teeth, rubbed his hands together and cast a glamour over himself as he saw three large blue creatures appearing over the horizon. The hood of his cloak fell over his face, and even if someone were able to see inside Loki's face would not be there, just a thick veil of darkness. Such was the usefulness of magic.

"You." One called out, a deep a distorted voice carried out and echoed amongst the ice and snow caves.

Loki bowed his head and stayed completely still, not moving an inch as the Jotunns moved closer.

"What business have you in Jotunheim?"

"I am here to speak with King Laufey." He called out, his voice was disguised in a thick and dark voice.

"State your name, or you may not pass."

"I do not have a name."

"Then you may not speak with King Laufey." The one in the middle said, holding his staff high. It looked as if he were about to bring it down upon Loki's head, but just as it cut through the air; Loki held out his hand, freezing the spear where it was. The Jotunns looked to each other, at first horrified, then angered. They each moved closer, circling Loki as they watched him like a prey would its predators. "What are you, being with no name? What business do you have in Jotunheim? No one is welcome here but our own kind."

"And why is no one else welcomed here, Frost Giants?"

"They will only be welcomed once Jotunheim is returned to its former glory."

"Ah, but that cannot happen without the Casket of Ancient Winters."

"What do you know about the Casket, being?" The one to the left leaned closer, attempting to pull down Loki's hood. It stuck in place, and a thick veil of black smoke emerged from the front of his cloak as they all slowly began to lose their prowess, leaning in closer to listen intently.

"I know much about the Casket, I know of its great power, great purpose and great potential. Only a true Jotunn can handle the Casket, and as it now resides in Odin's treasury it is evident that it is not being put to use, is it not?"

The Jotunns shook their heads.

"If I could find a way to lead you to the palace so you may reclaim the Casket for Jotunheim and become the great realm that you once were, would you accept my gracious offer."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I, " he paused, a maniacal laugh escaping his throat as he truly submerged himself into his own creation to convince them even further, "Am your only hope."

* * *

She sat in the private gardens of the palace, swaddled in a thick blue cloak as the air turned colder. It was not nearly as cold as the Frost Giant realm had been, compared to that it was like a hot summer's day. But the winter was growing on the realm and soon everyone would be dressed as Sigyn was, it was just that she seemed to feel the cold weather more than others. Such was the burden of Vanir blood, sensitive to everything and everyone.

She hard footsteps behind her as she sat on a heavy marble bench, staring out at the beautiful Youth Trees planted for their family's use. As she turned her head to the right to see the newcomer, she saw the image of Odin taking a seat next to her not once sparing her a glance. She quickly averted her gaze and went back to staring at the landscape, a cough in her throat out of sheer nervousness. SH ehad never been alone in the company of the king until now, and she hadn't a clue of what she should say.

"Sigyn."

"My King." She said, forcing a smile onto her lips. She knew she only looked nervous and like a child, but it didn't hurt to at least try and be nice.

"What business do you have in the gardens today? You seem to be dressed for winter."

"It is winter, Allfather."

"It is indeed." His voice was almost cheerful now. "Something tells me things have not been so wonderful with my son the past few days trouble in paradise perhaps?"

Sigyn forced out a nervous laugh and shook her head, "No, no paradise. Loki has been... different. I think it is nerves, he is just as eager for the coronation to go as planned as both you and Thor."

"Ah, yes."

"He will return to normal in a few days time I'm sure."

"And you? Will you return to normal? It is no secret that you have been worrisome and fearful since your return from Muspelheim."

"I... I am fine, Allfather."

"You know, Sigyn." Odin said, Sigyn furrowed her brows uneasily and nodded her head, turning her face slightly so that she could look him in the eye as he spoke. "Surtr has been an enemy of our family for many years. You are not the first of the kin to be harmed by his guards."

Sigyn gulped, shaking her head, "There are more?"

"My brothers, two of the finest warriors Asgard has ever known were struck down by Surtr, their powers found their way to me as the Valkyries carried them toValhalla."

Sigyn frowned; Odin's face had taken on a new mellow expression. Calm, and a little sad. The only display of emotion she had ever seen from the man who was now her father in law. "I am sorry.."

"Do not be sorry. Be thankful that you had enough good in your heart to live."

Odin nodded his head, and then they sat in complete silence.

* * *

Sigyn sat by his drawers once more, she had carefully slipped the book of mystic creatures out of the leather sack and was reading it again. The Chitauri and Badoon pages were enough to give a child nightmares. And Thanos gave even her the shivers, so instead she flicked through the pages on the other lesser known races. That didn't seem to be as dangerous.

"Sigyn!" The door opened and Sigyn flinched, scrambling to push the book back into the sack and lock it away in the drawer. "Sigyn, where are you!" He called again.

"I am here." She called back, her voice cracking as the drawer would not close. She didn't even want to imagine what Loki would do if he knew she had been searching through his things, his temperament had not been the best the past few days and if she was honest with herself; she was scared.

"Is something wrong?" His voice grew closer, and Sigyn finally managed to push the drawer back into its place, lodged in between the others.

"I am fine." Her weak attempt to smile didn't convince him, and he raised his eyebrows and made a frowning face.

"Sigyn.."

"I am fine!" She said again, attempting to take on a joyful tone. Loki still looked disbelieving, but said nothing more. "I swear."

"I see." He mumbled, she almost trembled as his eyes scoured the position she stood in, how far she stood from _his _furniture and the flustered look on her face. She narrowed her eyes as he watched her, his skin looked even more pale and lacking colour than usual. In fact, it had a bluey-green hue.

"Loki.."

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"I feel fine, love." His hands motioned to his body as Sigyn shook her head, moving closer before she reached out to touch his forehead, letting out a hiss as she felt how undeniably cold he was.

"Goodness, Loki.. I have never felt you so cold.." She whispered, running her fingers down his cheek before she pulled them away, almost frozen in place from his touch.

"Perhaps you are not as well as you believe yourself to be, for I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Sigyn, I do not lie to you. Let alone about my _health._"

Sigyn frowned, nodding her head as she pulled a blanket from the bed, draping it over his shoulders as he rolled his eyes.

"I am perfectly comfortable _without _the blanket."

"But you are so cold!"

"I have been in Nether Asgard with the people who cannot reach the palace for the coronation, it is only natural for me to be cold." He cried, throwing the blanket from his arms and onto the floor. Sigyn held her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow, causing him to curse under his breath and shake his head, placing a palm to his forehead. "Sigyn, I am fine. I swear."

Sigyn nodded her head, taking a seat on the bed as Loki avoided her gaze. Something was wrong, and she knew it. But it would be pointless to pursue it anymore, she didn't have the energy for an argument with him today.

"Are you not ready?"

"For what?" She asked.

"Did I not say we were going to the royal theatre?"

His attempt to change the subject and occupy her mind with something else did not slip by her, but again; to pursue his other train of thought was more trouble than the information was worth. "What show?"

"I believe they are showing an old Midgardian tale, I studied it as a child and I'd say it was one of my favourites."

"Ooh, what is the name?" She asked, Midgardian tales were some of her favourites. By now she had read his library of their poetry and novels, and loved each and every one.

"I believe it is called 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'"

"Hm... Sounds interesting."

"And it also starts soon." He said, a grin rising to his face as Sigyn practically flung her dress from her body, and ruffled through the chest at the bottom of their bed for a more suitable one. She pulled out a long, white dress and slipped it over head; all the way Loki watched her, hand poised on his chin as she struggled to tie the dress to her body on her own. He motioned for her to come closer, and carefully wove the ties together. "Are you ready now?"

Sigyn nodded her head and glared at him as she smirked, pretending to open the door for her like a gentleman before he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Do I not at least get a kiss for my troubles?" He asked as he pulled at her dress, she shook her head and let out a small laugh, pulling to get away from him. "Then I shall just have to take one for myself."

He pressed his lips to her cheek as she struggled in his arms, laughing as he held onto her tightly. Now they would be late.

* * *

Inside the theatre they faced more stares than Sigyn had believed they would. They were not judging stares, or ones of malice; just curious people wondering why their Prince and Princess would want to see a show with not even the finest actors in Asgard as performers. But Loki gave them all a smile as they approached them, his arm around Sigyn's waist as she tried her best to keep a smile plastered on her face at all times. She was rather fearful of so many people, but once she realized that they meant nothing but good intentions as they stared at her; she began to relax.

They sat at the back of the large theatre and Sigyn had long since been enveloped by Loki's arms as the play carried on for hours. At the moment, Puck, who was played by a typical dwarf, was about to give the sleeping juice to Lysander, played a tall and handsome Asgardian that Sigyn had seen in many plays before. She'd since grown bored, having read the play herself weeks before. And she could tell that Loki was bored too as he drummed his fingers against her ribcage, his spare hand pressed to his face to stifle a yawn.

"Come, let us go. I can think of far more enjoyable things we could be doing with our time." He grinned, and Sigyn batted his arm as his hands travelled further down her body.

"It would be rude to walk out.."

"It would be rude of us to stay here and be preoccupied with other things."

She shot him a sharp look, causing his smile to widen as he took hold of her wrist, pulling her out of the chair. Luckily their seats were near the exit, and no one noticed them leave and slip into the foyer. The guards each gulped as they saw Loki and Sigyn heading towards the exit, probably thinking that the pay was a disaster and they would have to stage something new now that the royals had not approved of it.

But it wasn't that they disapproved, it was that Loki was _bored, _and more importantly; restless. That much was evident as he strolled in front of her, casting a glance behind each time she fell out of pace with his strides.

The air was cold against her skin once more, the fact that she did not possess the same characteristics as the Asgardians was becoming more and more pronounced as the day went on and the winter grew on the realm. If she hadn't have been so sensitive to the weather changes and temperature, she would have never felt hot breath on the back of her neck, or clammy fingertips grabbing at her thin dress.

"Loki!" She called as a hand was clamped over her mouth, preventing her from seeing or speaking. A cry left her as she struggled to break free of the strangers grasp, reaching out to Loki with her hand as he ran towards her, but not before being thrown to the floor by another man. And then another came into view, their faces painted in red.

Sigyn panted as the man grabbed handfuls of her hair, pinching her skin as he forced her against the wall. She tried her best to struggle, but it was no use. The brute force of this person was too much for her to handle, his tan hands splayed across the stone wall she was now pressed against, and then she felt him move closer and closer until he was pressed against her body. It was at that moment that Sigyn cried out once more, pushing herself into the wall as he moved closer.

And then she brought her head back, letting out a groan as it connected with the mystery man's face and sent him reeling backwards. She fell to her knees as the breath caught in her throat, and then remembered Loki. She fell forward onto her hands and knees in an attempt to hide herself in the shadows as best she could, the rest of the men; which had grown to many now; were preoccupied with Loki. And Sigyn felt the urge to cry as she realized he was buried in the middle of them all, no doubt being beaten to within an inch of his life.

But then she felt an arm on her shoulder, and as she turned to look up she saw the ghostly pale image of her husband. He pressed a finger to his lips as she opened her mouth to speak, and pulled her up by her hands quietly so as not to attract attention. One last glance was cast back to the men, who all seemed to be focused on one particular spot. As if they didn't know that Loki had disappeared.

They slunk away quietly, pressed up to the wall as they turned the corner, the palace was now in sight, and once Loki felt they had walked out of earshot, he grabbed Sigyn's hand and broke into a run; dragging her along with him.

"What was that?" She cried quietly as Loki pulled her.

"Rebels." He hissed, if she had looked in his direction she would have seen his eyes clouding over with darkness and in despite of it all; a worried expression on his face.

"Why didn't they follow us?"

"I left an apparition; they believe we are surrounded by them still and on the verge of death."

"What will happen to them?" She choked out, feeling a stitch knot in her stomach as they picked up the pace even more so. Her breath was leaving her throat quicker than she could breathe in, and she thanked God that they had approached the courtyard.

"That, my love, is Odin's decision."

Sigyn nodded her head and fell to her knees again as they reached the courtyard, Loki following suit as they both struggled for breath and fell against the golden stones. Thankfully for them, the guards on duty had seen them run into the courtyard, and their senses had picked up that something was wrong. They abandoned their posts and ran towards the Prince and Princess, confusion and worry evident on their faces.

"My lord, My lady; Is everything all right?"

"Get Odin, I fear we may have run into the band of rebels we are threatened with."

Both of the guards' eyes darkened as Loki spoke, and their devotion to their monarchs was evident enough from the way they dutifully turned on their heel and ran towards Gladsheim.

* * *

"Did they hurt you?" Loki asked, worry in his voice as they sat in the family chambers. Sigyn shook her head as she sipped her hot drink, but Loki kept persisting. He had already asked the question a number of times now, but never believed her answer. "Please don't lie about such things." He whispered so that his parents would not hear. Sigyn leaned forward so that they forehead were almost touching.

"I promise I am not hurt."

"Because I would not hesitate to kill them if they had hurt-"

"But they did not." She said, a smile on her face as Loki's expression softened and his face turned away from her finally.

"And what were you even doing out at night, when there is a threat of danger directed at your family?" Odin demanded, he had taken Loki and Sigyn straight to the family chambers as soon as Loki and Sigyn had sent word for him.

"Father, I..."

"No, Loki. I do not need your explanations. You were bored, and went looking for mischief and dragged your wife along with you." He said, Sigyn moved forward in her seat, about to say something in Loki's defence before he placed his hand on her knee and pushed her back.

"Yes, father."

"And you did not heed my warning."

"No, father."

Odin's gaze hardened as Loki answered him, Frigga tried desperately to calm him down as Loki's eyes never once deviated from him. But something told Sigyn, although she could not see his eyes; his glint of mischief had not left, and that was what caused his father to get so... angry.

"Thor has heeded my warnings; Thor has obeyed my word and not once crossed me. Why must you continue to push the boundaries, Loki?"

"I-"

"No, I do not wish to hear it. Retire to your chambers; I have nothing more to say to you."

"Very well, father." Loki said, rising from his seat. Sigyn followed suit and trailed dutifully behind him as he left the chambers and began to walk towards their own. Only when they had approached the door to their chambers did he finally speak, his voice soft and thoughtful.

"I apologize."

"For what?" She asked, turning the door handle and pushing it open. Loki frowned even more so, shutting the door behind him softly as they both entered.

"For allowing you to be in danger again."

"Loki.."

"No, I apologize. That is all." He muttered. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and held her in his arms, eyes closing lightly as Sigyn melted into him. They didn't move for hours, not speak a word. Simply holding each other.

It wouldn't be long now, and then all his worrying and unease would be over with; and Asgard would be safe from Thor.

* * *

** I know it's pretty short considering what's happening, but I tried to pad it out as much as I could and if Im' honest, I'm desperate to move on with this story. **

**And; I'm going to try my best to write a sequel, I think I'm going to watch Thor and The Avengers again just so I can get that bit more inspiration because it's starting to lack like I said it would, but I really love writing this for the most part and everyone has made me so happy with their really kind words so I'm just hoping I'll get as much support with the sequel as I have for this! (fingers crossed)**

**I haven't replied to reviews for a while because I haven't had the time, but I'm going to now so thank you all!**

**liebedero: I'm glad you like it! Thank you very much, I tried my best to make him as much like he is in Thor as possible. And yessss; I will be writing a sequel (I hope),your use of caps lock just gave me that extra push in deciding ;)**

**The Yoshinator; I hope it explains a little bit whyhe's having so many mood swings, but he calms down now I promise. **

**WisteriaPurple97; Oh gosh,thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story that much, it means a lot! :)**

**PeetaLuver98; And so a sequel there shall be! :P**

**Guest; Oops, I didn't even notice that! It's been up for a month now with that mistake, grrr. Thank you for pointing it out!**

**Danni J.B: Oh gosh, I feel honoured! I'm glad you like it that much! Thank you very very much, it's great to see that people actually enjoy the story :)**

**Evilnor: I touch on it a little in this chapter, but obviously it's not explained so much. But in the next chapter, there's lots of explanations, so I hope that's enough! Hahah, thank you for the review; normally I'm really nit picky and annoying about typos, but I think I've let my guard slip on this one so I'll just go back and revise them all. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"No, sir. I swear she has not left the room for days."

"And you are positive?"

"I would not lie, my lord."

Loki stared down at the servant girl, the twinkle in her eye was unmistakable and he was filled with disgust, but he would not show it. Then he would lose a valuable pawn. This girl he had dallied with more than once, and that was how he had her complete trust. He'd sweet talked her, cuddled her, made 'love' to her. When in reality it was all so he could get someone to watch Sigyn within the palace walls. He knew he would marry her years before she had even been reintroduced to him. He'd harboured an attraction for her ever since the day he had turned her hair a brilliant green whilst she played in his mothers gardens, she was the only one aside from Sif who had dared shriek at him and call him names. But at such a young age, his only way to show affection would be to pull more and more pranks on her, until she no longer wanted to visit the palace. As he got older, he became more suave and approachable to the opposite sex. And they in turn swooned over him, fawning over him as if he was the most handsome man they had ever encountered; but of course that all changed once his brother would enter a room, then he was the second most attractive man they had ever encountered. But Sigyn was the only one who did not, she had shouted at him at their first encounter, and had been next to terrified of Thor. For that alone she was perfect in his mind, though in others she was far from it. But of course, she had been betrothed to the stereotypical Asgardian, and he knew that his plan would then be harder to carry out. He hadn't counted on the fact that someone else may have claimed her before he could, Loki had always imagined that she would be left alone and away from men, but the fool Theoric had been told he would marry her, and in his one track mind he accepted it right off the bat and thought nothing more. Never mind the feelings his bride to be may have shared, as was the way of soldiers. Do as they are told, and think nothing more.

And that was why he had been so… angry the previous day. He had returned home to his chambers from days of searching for a portal to Jotunheim, only to find his wife missing. Oda had not been around, and he had ordered her to watch Sigyn's every move in her company and report back to him whenever he saw fit. Nothing she did was out of his way, he had her followed every where she may go – but only inside the palace walls. And she rarely left.

He had felt as though he had been watched the day before as he slipped from the town centre, and into the Asgardian countryside to the large mountains. He had spent his days scouring for new portals, he knew there were pathways hidden by time. He had created a portal using a spell he had read in an ancient and now banished book, but the side effects had caused him to temporarily lose his mind and succumb to paranoia, and hadn't returned to Sigyn that night in fear that he would walk in on her and a lover, but as the temporary psychosis wore off he realized how stupid he was, and then he had spent the past few day searching for a portal, but a shadow had followed him so far, an then left as soon as Loki had looked behind an scoured the scenery with his eyes. He hadn't realized till he walked past the sentry tower on the left side of Asgard's main city that a certain Crimson Hawk was missing. And a certain Crimson Hawk that may or may not have had his own personal vendetta against the Prince. Unfortunately for him, as he looked back on it now, the psychosis was still present and his already overworked mind had gone into overdrive; he formulated his own plot inside his head featuring Sigyn and Theoric, plotting against him and trying to find out even his most sacred of secrets. He had convinced himself she had spent the night with Theoric when he could not find her, and had worked himself into such a frenzy that he could not function in his usual sophisticated manner. Thor had labelled him insane and tried to shake him out of it, but as soon as Theoric had walked into the hall; Loki seemed to lose a piece of his mind. But the Hawk had done nothing to lessen his mood, instead he had goaded him, teased him, and then tried to tell Thor of how he had seen Loki disappear into veil of fog and clouds. The fact that he had been watching Loki, made him fly into a rage and accuse of him being obsessed with Sigyn, obsessed with ruining his marriage and claiming his wife. At this point Thor had left, Loki continued to insist that he was making things up out of jealousy, and because he was such an adept liar; all that occupied the hall believed him. That was all it took, and then Sigyn had entered. And the rage built up again as Theoric practically _ran _to her. All his paranoia had increased and he felt as if all the pieces of the puzzle had fell into place, and when he could not take looking at her anymore; he left.

But the rain seemed to wash away whatever it was the potion and spell he had used, and for the first time remorse fell upon him as he looked at the girl practically begging him to see things clearly. Maybe she knew he wasn't in his right mind, but without having to spy and carefully mull over every little aspect of his personality. Or multiple personalities as it seemed to be these days, something which he could not help. It would pass once Thor had been denounced as heir, or at least been given the apt amount of time he truly needed to grow up and ascent to the throne. He was only worried that she would pry too deep and find out everything, which is why he had her watched since the day he planned it all.

Now there was only a nights sleep away until the coronation, and as Loki's boots clicked against the golden floors, an overwhelming sense of dread over passed him. Each door he passed seemed to open in his mind, each revealing a new way in which he would be punished for his deceiving. He knew no one would ever find out, the Jotunns – only a few. A band of Jotunn Supremacists who didn't understand anything about the Casket, or the great war. Only that they believed it was their right as Jotunns to retrieve _their _Casket. Odin would punish him in a way he couldn't even think of, Frigga would express her disappointment and say nothing more unless it was detrimental to his health and welfare. Sigyn would distance herself, perhaps try to run away and then eventually forgive him and honour their marriage vows like she had sworn to, that was her downfall. She was not a doormat, she often stood up for herself and told him what she thought, but part of her it seemed was scared of him, and had this strange notion in her head that if she defied him she would come to physical danger – which in a way made sense, her father hadn't exactly treated her mother very kindly during Sigyn's youth, but she made a conscious decision to never speak or think of that. And it was also well known, that for centuries the women of the Asgardian court had been abused by past Princes and Golems, in Asgardian culture of the past the women had been treated with no less respect than the Jotunns were now, and no doubt she had been fed horror stories by her sisters, father and possibly even grandfather about these instances – but it was only natural, she was not an Asgardian by blood. She was Vanir, and part dwarf, and only until recently had they been treated differently in the court.

But hurting women was not in his repertoire, he had no time for unneeded physical violence, unlike Thor. Another thing he loathed about his brother, the fact that he relished the malicious contact that fighting brought. Whereas Loki would prefer a battle of wits and intellect, Thor enjoyed the sound of metal swords clanging and fresh blood being spilled. But Thor had never been exposed to real war, and had never sustained injuries other than a few cuts and scratches. Mjolinir protected him against everything, never mind if his friends or soldiers were hurt; as long as he survived and reigned supreme then he did not care. Ever since he had sent Sigyn to Muspelheim, Loki had been regretting it and condemning the act of violence against women in particular. Many a time had he witnessed a servant girl being pushed around, hit or beaten for either incompetence or not agreeing to something. But these acts of debauchery were never made public, and were dealt with quickly and privately so that the Asgardian public would not lose faith in the people who were meant to protect their realm.

Loki tapped the door with his knuckles, and when he did not hear a reply he chose to simply walk in. The main room was filled with nothing but the furniture.

"Sigyn?" He said in a loud and clear voice, confused as to where she could be. The door to the bedchambers was open wide and he could not see her in there either, only their unmade bed and still sodden clothes from the day before. He took a step forward, confusion evident on his face, "Sigyn?"

"I am in here!" She called, and he spun around in his shoes. But there was nothing there, only a wall.

"Come to the bath chambers." She called again, and then Loki realized the thin rolling cloud of steam from his bedroom.

What are you doing in there?" He asked as he walked into the room. The bath was situated in the centre, and was large and golden. It was filled to the brim with bubbles, and as he got closer what looked to be rose-tinted water. Sigyn was immersed in the water, her hair soaking wet as he pulled a chair next to the bath.

"I wanted to be clean tomorrow, and you should too." She said, making a mock face of disgust. At first Loki would have thought her sincere, but then he remembered the fact that he had yet to see her looking truly disgusted with anything. She seemed to be eternally optimistic, or at least sometimes.

"I am clean." He replied shortly, causing Sigyn to let out a laugh before pointing to him, a hand covered in bubbles.

"You have not bathed since we shared a bath last week."

"Just because I do not bathe with you doesn't mean I don't bathe at all." In fact, he hadn't bathed. But cast cleansing spells over him each day, which were actually more affective than having a bath according to the '**101 most useful spells of our time.**' books. As each book came out a year, the deep cleansing spell never ceased to make it into at least the top fifty. "Besides, I do not think it would be widely accepted if I were to appear smelling like a female. Rose scents are not exactly suited for men, are they not?"

"Do not confine yourself to such gender roles." She joked, a laugh escaping her throat when Loki looked down at the pink water and then pointed to himself for a moment.

"I believe I was confined to such things at the time I was named Prince, and it is much too late to change that now."

"Hm, I suppose." She yawned, lifting her hand to her mouth as if to hide it.

"And it is much too late for us to be awake. We have to rise early tomorrow."

Sigyn made a noise of protest, which brought a smirk to Loki's lips. She slowly rose from her golden tub, careful not to slip and break her neck as Loki gently wrapped a thick blanket around her, and picked her out of the bath like a doll. He placed her on the floor and as she walked into the bedchambers, he waved his hand over the bath and the water disappeared, turning into several little vials of pink liquid. Rose water came in handy for lots of useful spells these days, plus it didn't hurt to have nice smelling scents to use whenever they were needed.

By the time he had walked in, sending his vials to his secret study with a wave of his hand and a transportation spell, Sigyn had already redressed into her nightclothes and was in the middle of crawling into bed.

"Are you going to sleep in your day clothes?" She asked, falling back onto the pillows as she watched Loki pace towards the window. He cast hera confused glance before he stared down at himself, remembering that he wore his usual clothes.

"Oh, no. I am not coming to bed yet."

"But you said we must be up early." Sigyn settled back into the pillows, pulling the thick green many layers of blankets up over her as she nestled in.

"Yes.." He nodded his head, pausing as he tried to think of why he would not be retiring so early. He couldn't tell her it was because he couldn't sleep due to his nerves of someone finding out of his impending betrayal. "But I do not need as much sleep as you." He said, a grin on his face when Sigyn huffed her breath and cuddled the blankets close to her softly.

"Please come to bed," She said tiredly a yawn escaping her mouth, "I am cold and need the warmth."

"You said yourself I am not exactly the warmest person in Asgard."

"Emotionally." She teased.

"I have a wider range of emotions than you, love."

"Hm, perhaps. But it is true, you are like an icicle in the night." She smiled, her eyes still closed as Loki stepped closer, feeling his own arms. It was true, he was very cold indeed. But it seemed to be his natural state, it was only amplified in the winter and probably didn't help that he'd been to Jotunheim not too long before.

"For that alone I shall get into bed right now, and then see how soundly you sleep with an _icicle _for a husband."

Sigyn let out another laugh as Loki landed next to her on the bed, pulling her into the cavity his body made for her to melt into.

* * *

To say the hall was filled would be an understatement, people from all corners of the realm had flocked to see their future king ascend to the throne, even Freyr had left Alfheim, Iwaldi had left Nilfheim and various other rulers had appeared to wish Thor good luck on his new life as king of Asgard.

Frigga had ushered her into the hall, and now stood above her on the dais. Loki had left not long after they had dressed to go and be with Thor, after all; it was his brothers big day.

She would have to stay as still as she could, this was only the second time she had ever been on display in front of the realm and she didn't want to ruin it. The hall was engulfed in silence, and judging by the way Frigga kept wringing her hands; Thor was late. And Loki was nowhere to be seen. Her legs trembled under the stares of noblemen and countrymen alike. And felt herself cursing Loki under her breath. Frigga caught on, and smirked; rolling her eyes at her daughter in law.

And then, as if he heard her inner plea; Loki appeared, dressed in his cape, royal armour and helmet. She smiled as he took his place a few steps higher and opposite her. Handsome, like the amount in the hall, was too an understatement. He winked at her, a grin spreading onto his face when she rolled her eyes. He stood, hands behind his back and his head held high, like the true Prince he was. Even a king.

The hall was eerily quiet once more, until the doors opened, and the great cheers carried through the hall once person at a time. Sigyn could only just see Thor, his golden winged helmet matched the colours of the halls, and his armour matched the flags waving in support of him. Sigyn cast her eyes back to Loki for a moment, only to see him with a furrowed brow and closed eyes, as if he was in some kind of pain. Whether it be emotional or physical, she didn't know.

Thor made his way up the dais, waving his hammer at the people before Odin called for silence. Thor then kneeled down in front of his father, a smile on his face that was unmistakable. The look of pride that covered everyone's face was too, unmistakable.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born.." It sounded as if Odin's voice was breaking, "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolinir; forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal, it is a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion to a king. I have defended Asgard, and the people on the nine realm since the time of the great beginning."

Sigyn held her stance, her eyes drifting from the lin of Crimson Hawks, of which Theoric took centre place in, and then to her husband; who seemed almost sorrowful.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear." Thor answered; his voice was loud and demanded attention.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Thor said, his head rising as Odin stared down at him pride in his eyes.

"Then I, Odin; Allfather.. Proclaim you.." He paused, and a collective breath could be heard from the crowd. "Frost Giants."

Thor and Loki shared confused glances, but when she attempted to catch his attention he didn't spare a glance. Instead he left the hall the same way he had came, with Odin and Thor behind him. Frigga then turned to Sigyn, a fearful gaze on her face.

"What does that mean?" Sigyn whispered, taking a step closer to her mother in law as the people of Asgard began to talk amongst themselves. Frigga shook her head, and made her way up the dais and off to a door on the right, Sigyn trailing after her; praying that the people of the hall would not see them running away like frightened girls.

"Frigga, what does this mean?" Sigyn tried once again, but the Queen only shook her head and sighed, shakily sat down on a golden chair.

"The Frost Giants have tried to recapture their Casket."

"But if they-"

"Odin stopped them in time, he sent The Destroyer."

How did Frigga know this? Sigyn wondered allowed, earning a her a strange look from Frigga before she smiled.

"I have been married to Odin for many, many years. I know exactly when he senses danger, and I know exactly what he would do."

Sigyn found herself wishing she could say the same for Loki. She had no clue what he would do. The man was a walking bag of tricks, but she still knew when to expect him to lie. That was good enough for her for now though, she knew she'd pick the rest up over time.

"Do not worry, Sigyn. He will return soon and we will be informed of everything."

Loki hadn't returned by the evening, and Sigyn was beginning to grow worried. Odin had returned to the family chambers and had told Frigga that a rogue group of Frost Giants had attempted ot steal the Casket of Ancient Winters and had failed. Apparently he had a falling out with Thor too, but that was said in private and Sigyn felt bad for eaves dropping on the conversation between husband and wife.

So they then sat in silence. All staring at the burning embers that the fire spat out. A sudden knock came at the door, and Odin at once moved to his feet, pulled the door open. it was a strange sight to see him being so domestic.

"Allfather, Prince Loki wishes for you to travel to Jotunheim immediately."

Sigyn shivered as he spoke that word, and then she saw the worry in Frigga's eyes as Odin seemed to shake with anger, or was it worry? The King left the chamber, calling for Sleipnir to be readied for him to ride.

She'd often heard stories of Sleipnir, the 8 legged horse that was supposedly born by a man. Not many stories were told of the mother, or father; she'd have to ask Loki. He seemed to know everything. That was if she ever saw him again, it was evident from the way that Odin seemed to fill with rage that Thor had gone to Jotunheim, and Loki had accompanied him.

"Frigga.." She whispered, the Queen in turn faced her and gave her a weak smile, caressing the younger girl's cheek as she closed her eyes tightly. "What is happening?"

"I do not know, child. I do not know."

Sigyn sighed, nodding her head as she blinked back a tear. Frigga sighed, soothing her back.

"I think I will retire to my chambers, please tell Loki where I am straight away. He worries." She whispered, rising to her feet. She didn't see Frigga stare after her, but she could practically feel her eyes on her back.

* * *

Sigyn was woken from her dream by a strange sensation in her head, it felt as if someone was forcing a dagger through her skull repeatedly. She cried out in pain and clutched her head, her eyes filling with tears which slowly turned murky, and then milky white.

In her head she could see her husband, his face was blue and his voice began to fill her head.

"The Casket wasn't the only thing you stole from Jotunheim on that day, was it?"

Casket... Sigyn's head began to swim and she slumped forward, but yet still was able to see the events of the chambers in her mind.

"In the aftermath of the battle I went into a temple and I found a baby. Small for a giants offspring. Abandoned, Suffering. lest to die. Laufey's son." Odin's voice was calm throughout it all, and at one time his voice may have been soothing for Loki. But now it only spurned him on.

"Laufey's son?"

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotunn blood! Why would you take me?" Now Loki sounded desperate, and Sigyn clutched her chest as a searing pain shot through her body at the sound of his heartbreak.

"You were an innocent child."

"No!" He cried, "You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin remained quiet, and Sigyn could see the pain and desperation begin to etch upon Loki's face.

"Tell me!" He cried, his voice filled Sigyn head and she groaned in pain at the volume.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about permanent peace, through you,"

"So I'm no more than another _stolen relic_, locked up, here, until you might have use of me?" Loki now sounded disgusted, and more than that. His voice spat the words at Odin.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" He cried again, his voice once more filled with sadness,

"You are my son, I wanted to protect you from the truth."

"Why? Because I.. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" His voice was once again filled with emotion, and Sigyn felt a tear run down her cheek at the sound of her husband's heartbreak. Rejected his whole life, and now a Frost Giant..

"No... No!" Odin answered, Sigyn suddenly saw Loki's face change from angry and self concerned to frightened and frantic. She didn't see him race towards Odin as slowly her eyes began to clear and she fell back against her pillows, her breathing was quick and shallow as she tried to overcome what she had just seen and experienced.

* * *

Sigyn held her blankets close to her chest as she tried to sleep, Loki had not returned and she had long since given up on waiting for him.

The door of the bedchambers swung open, and Sigyn sucked in a breath and shut her eyes tightly. She laid on her side, facing the window as she heard Loki's footsteps approach the bed and then suddenly stop. She squeezed her eyes shut even more as she felt the bed crak under his weight and his hot breath on her neck.

"You are awake."

Sigyn blinked her eyes open, and didn't say a word.

"What did you see?" He asked, his voice was low but not yet harsh. If anything he sounded calm, collected and cool.

"See? The insides of my eyelids-"

"Sigyn, what did you see? Do not think I had no clue you were watching."

"I do not know how I was watching.." She whispered, cringing as his voice changed into a harsh tone and his words were spat at her.

"But you _were. _You know everything, you saw everything. You know that I am a _monster._"

_"_You are not a monster.." She whispered, rolling onto her back. She saw Loki hovering over her and took a deep breath as his dark eyes pierced her own.

"My people tried to kill you, my people are the ones you lived in _fear_ of. The ones who would freeze you to death by just looking at your _face_!" He spat , his voice was now raised in anger and Sigyn felt a tear run down her cheek as she pushed herself against the headboard, hoping to get as far from him as possible.

"You are not a monster, Loki.." She said again, this time her voice was much more than a whisper, but still a whimper. Loki's eyes seemed to soften as Sigyn began to weep, unable to stop the tears. He let out a shaky breath and held onto her hands, staring down as their fingers entwined. "And even if you were a monster, I would not leave."

Loki's eyes seemed to soften as she pulled him close, her hands attentively cupping his cheeks as she softly pressed her lips against his. He pulled away, his arms wrapping around her waist as he fell back against the mattress, his eyes big and filled with tears. They didn't speak another word as he held her closely, her face buried in his chest as they stayed awake all night, not knowing what they would do next.

* * *

**I apologize if there's any typos, it's late and I had to put this up quickly because I have things to do early tomorrow, so here it is! I'll reply to all my reviews next chapter, I swear. I'm rushing now so I can't really. I don't know if this chapter has moved to fast, but there it is. So I hope you all enjoy.**

**Also, I just want to thank you all like I always do and add a disclaimer; I don't own anything in this story now at all really, but I sure as hell wish I did. (specially a certain Prince *cough cough*)**


	31. Chapter 31

Loki left early that morning, insisting that he had somewhere to be. She'd reluctantly let him go, but not after he'd promised he'd return later. A strange sensation came upon her as he left, something as if she couldn't bear to let him go; not because she was dependant on him, but because she was scared. The people of Asgard wouldn't be as accepting as her, and even she was still unable to believe that her husband could be a Frost Giant.

She rolled to her side, her back stiff from the way she had laid all night. Groaning, she slowly sat on her knees, wincing in pain. And then sighed, Loki had left his clothes from the day before strewn across the bedroom. She had no idea he'd been in such a hurry to leave, or why. She slipped out of bed and frowned when she realized how thin and short her nightdress was, she pulled Loki's coat from the floor and slipped her arms into the sleeves, and her hands into the pockets. She felt the corner of paper sticking into the palm of her hand, and pulled it out. It was relatively new, frayed at the edges and folded up into a little square. Arching an eyebrow, she let her curiosity get the better; she knew it was rude to look at his private things, but it wouldn't hurt to see what was written, would it?

Her eyes bulged as she saw a spell she thought was familiar, one that she had read in a book of his. A book he had hidden, it was an ancient and banned spell to create portals to other worlds, which was forbidden. She only knew a few of the side affects, and blinding madness was one. Her breathing quickened as she read on, details of the Casket and spells of persuasion were jotted down in scribbled handwriting.

What was he planning?

Or what _had _he planned?

Sigyn knew the Frost Giants had tried to steal the Casket, and she knew that she had seen a portal a few days prior hidden in the unused chambers she'd been gifted. And all of his secrets books, his articulate and effective lies, all his knowledge could have been used somehow..

But no. He wouldn't do _that. _Not even Loki was capable of that type of betrayal, to have his own brother banished... Unless he had planned it all along. And all it took was one little push, after years of planning.

But it couldn't have taken years, Odin only announced Thor as his successor twenty days ago, it was impossible for Loki to have known in advance.

She didn't have time to think it through anymore as a knock sounded on her door, she jumped to attention and pushed the paper back into his pocket, and ran for the door.

"King Loki requests your presence." One of the guards forced out, a fearful look in his eyes. Sigyn nodded her head, bewildered and closed the door in their faces before wandering back to the couch in a daze.

King Loki?

How could he be King?

Odin was king, unless he had fallen into Odinsleep... Sigyn hadn't heard of him falling into the Odinsleep in years though, and more than that.

Things could not get any stranger.

* * *

Sigyn shyly requested that the doormen open the doors to the throne room, they gave her peculiar stares that only made her even more nervous. Eventually, they complied and pulled back the doors, allowing Sigyn to walk into the room before they closed it behind her.

On the throne sat Loki, a brooding expression on his face and his hand under his chin. He wore his helmet with horns, and his legs were spread wide as he gave a sigh. Sigyn stepped forward, unsure if he had actually seen her. His eyes widened as she stepped up the dais, she was only half way up when he rose to his feet, holding Gugnir in his hands as he looked down at her.

"Loki?" She whispered, squinting in confusion, "What is going on?"

"Father has fallen into Odinsleep... I am King. That is all there is to say."

Sigyn frowned, taking further steps up the dais until she was almost directly in front of him, but then he held his hand out and took hers in his, pulling her closely to him; whispering in her ear.

"You are supposed to kneel for the King."

Sigyn gulped, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were dark and sinister, she immediately fell to the floor on her knees and stared up at him, mumbling an apology. He kept his smirk firmly on his face as he sat back on the throne in the exact same position he had been in when she arrived. He sighed as she began to move from her knees, but forced a sticking charm on her so she could not move.

"W-will you be in this position for long?" She managed to force out, only for the second time was she genuinely afraid of him. His eyes were different, his whole manner was strange.

"Mother worries that he may never wake up." he said nonchalantly, hand poised under chin. Sigyn nodded and sucked in a breath, "You look nervous, love, is something wrong?"

"I do not appreciate being forced to my knees by my husband."

"You've never seemed to have a problem before." His smirk grew as Sigyn blushed red furiously, bowing her head so he wouldn't be able to gauge her reaction any further.

"Loki." She hissed, his eyebrows raised as she spoke and he leaned forward.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, actually. I have a question for you..." She mumbled, pulling the paper out his coat that she still wore. His mouth seemed to twitch as she unfolded the paper, and slowly began to recite the first spell. His face grew red and his eyes dark as he leapt from the throne, snatching the paper out of her hand.

"Do not read that aloud!" He hissed, causing her to lean back and further away from him as he loomed over. She finally picked up the courage she needed and held onto his hand, pulling herself up so that she could face him with all the dignity she could muster.

"Loki, what is that?"

"A silly spell that you have no concern over-"

"I know _what _spell it is, _darling_, but I want to know what the reasons are for you having such a thing." She whispered as she gently plucked the paper back from his hands, her eyes scouring the ancient words. When Loki did not speak, Sigyn sucked in another breath and raised her gaze to face his, "Loki, what have you done?"

"I have done what was best for our realm." He snapped, ripping the paper out of her hands and lighting it on fire with a ball of energy in his palm.

"You... you planned this? All of this?" She motioned to the throne, and his eyes grew wide as he placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her before Sigyn could work herself up into frenzy.

"No, Sigyn. I did not plan this far ahead, I did not plan for Thor to be banished or for Father to fall into Odinsleep…"

"Then what did you plan, Loki?"

"I.. I planned for the Frost Giants to find their way to the Treasury, I knew that the guards would stop them, and I knew that Thor would venture to Jotunheim.."

"You planned for your brother to lose his crown?" She cried, Loki only held onto her tighter and his gaze glazed over.

"I planned no such thing, I didn't know that Father would go so far as to-"

"You did! Do not lie to me, Loki. You planned for Thor to lose his place as King."

"Yes." He stated, his jaw jutted out as Sigyn openly judged him.

"How could you do such a thing?" She whispered, pushing away from him by placing her hands on his chest. he reluctantly let go of her arms and stood aloofly as Sigyn wandered backwards and away from him. "That is monstrous, Loki."

"You think I am a monster?" He spat, holding Gugnir high as Sigyn began to walk down the dais.

"I think no such thing, but I think that you _act _like one."

She didn't see as his eyes darkened when she walked away, she was almost halfway across the floor when he called her name; and she couldn't tell if his voice was filled with sadness or anger. Or maybe both.

"I cannot even _look _at you right now." She breathed, his gaze hardened and his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to pull open the doors to the hallways. He splayed his fingers and lifted his hand in direction of the doors, firmly locking it in place. She let out a cry as he began to walk down the dais and towards her. She desperately needed to get away from him, she had no clue what he would do in such a state. She felt him grow closer, his footsteps grew in volume as she struggled to pull open the door.

And then suddenly, as if by pure luck, a shot of gold sprung from her arms and out into her fingertips, the door glowed as her magic transferred and she successfully pulled them open, rushing through it before closing it with a slam. Leaving Loki locked inside until he realized that she had not trapped him inside, but rather his own magic had.

She didn't care as she ran past the guards, causing them to stare after her like a mad woman. She ran down all the hallways, clutching his coat to her body as she ran to her rooms. She wouldn't go back to his chambers, he would find her there. And she didn't know what he would do; instead she burst through the doors to her chambers and fell back against the door, her breathing heavy and her tiredness creeping up on her as she cried silently into the palms of her hands until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**It's pretty short again, I'm sorry. And this story is coming to a close pretty soon. I'm working on the sequel, but if I'm honest I haven't got a clue on what to write, oops.**

**Also; Since we're never given a real time scale on how Asgard is different to Earth, I'm going to assume there's a Narnia like thing about it and the next few chapters take place over a few weeks, maybe two months in Asgard - before I confuse any of you, I just wanted to point it out.**

**littlenerd: Thank you, I'm glad! :) **

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoy it, and thank you for the review! :)**

**The Yoshinator: I think I forgot to explain why, so I'll just say here; he was basically too worn out from travelling around to argue back. Haha.**

**Guest: Oh gosh, thank you! I'm really glad you like it, and I'm glad you like the way I write Loki, it means a lot! :)**

**rain-tessa: Thank you very much! Yes, the story will focus on Sigyn and Loki but everyone else too, I think it'll be during and after the Avengers, I'm still deciding. But thank you very much again!**

**Danni J.B: Thank you for the review! I'm really glad you like the story! :)**

**pointyearsrule: Aw gosh, I'm glad you like them haha. I don't really know how I write them, it all just comes out that way. But I'm really glad you like them! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter has quite a bit of smut at the end; so just a warning!**

**Also; Sigyn may come across as a bit of a doormat; but unfortunately that's the way she's put across in both the Norse religion and the Comics at certain point. But I just want to say she _isn't _because she frequently sticks up for herself, but in all honesty; she's scared so does what she knows best about her husband - just wanted to clear that up!**

* * *

The days seemed to merge as one. Sigyn and Loki had not made any contact other than appearing in public together when it was needed. He had seemed to hate her as they appeared together, and his aloof behaviour of when they had first met returned. Sigyn had left his chambers the night she had found out everything, the night after he was appointed king.

She did not care that he was a Jotunn, she did not care that he was the monster she had been brought up to loathe. That meant nothing to her, he had been a Frost Giant throughout their marriage life, and if that was his true form then she could not care less.

But what she did care about was how he had changed; he was meaner, darker, scarier. His eyes seethed with rage as he had stared at her on that night, and he had not even appeared to apologize to her when she had run away in fear for her life. His eyes had been clouded over with malice and lust for power, and she had stood in the way for that small moment in time. She knew he would have been regretful had he done anything to hurt her, but as time went on she was beginning to wonder if that was true. It was as if she didn't know him anymore, or maybe she had not known him all along.

She laid in her bed, completely alone. She had not had much contact with anyone since that night now, Fandral and Sif had spent some time with her, but she had not been able to make conversation and hold it. She found herself almost missing Thor, he knew exactly how to cheer her up by just being a nice man. But he was banished, and with good reason too; even if he had been duped into it by his brother.

His brother.

Her handsome, talented, loving husband.

But now he was dark, malicious. Evil.

But still she missed him, she missed his touch and the feel of his arms late at night. His harsh words that he said with a smile, the way he would get annoyed when she bothered him too much. The way he would beg her to love him when he thought she was asleep. But none of that was him anymore. Or maybe it was?

Her hands grazed over the empty sheets; although he had never slept in this bed it still felt empty. Without his presence she felt so different, not because she couldn't bear to be parted from him – that was a silly idea. She did not need a man in her life to be happy and fulfilled. What made her feel so undeniably sad, and fearful was the fact that he had gone. Not bothered to return to her, it was as if he didn't want to acknowledge that she existed.

She knew he had been with servant girls since she had left him standing in the throne room that night. The rumours had spread fast around court between the women, apparently Loki was the most adept and skilful lover in all of Asgard, even more so than his brother. No doubt that particular bit of information stroked his ego in a way that she never had. She was jealous, yes. But she felt as if she had no energy to fight against Loki and demand he stay true. It would be futile anyway, his mind was polluted and her words no longer meant anything to him anymore.

But she missed him. And wanted to go to him, tell him she accepted him and take him into her arms, and pray that it would all go back to normal; Odin would awake, Thor would return and Loki would continue his own duties. Everything would be good again, a happy, royal family.

But that wouldn't happen; Loki would not let it happen. He had gone to this much length and Sigyn knew he wasn't about to let it all slip out of his hands.

But still, she wanted to at least see him. Even if he did push her away, or possibly kill her. Knowing his true feelings would put her out of her misery, even if that did mean death. She would welcome it at this point.

She rose from her bed and pulled a light green flowing dress from her wardrobe and dressed quickly, leaving her hair mussed and big. She brushed out the knots from the end that hung around her waist and yawned, sleep had not come easy to her lately.

She pulled open her doors and stepped out of her chambers for the first time in a while. And as she walked down the corridors the servants seemed to stare in amazement at the fact that she had emerged, no longer was she seeking comfort in her bedchamber and contemplating her life.

Some servants looked fearful as she walked past them, head held high. And others seemed smug, bearing her dirty looks. Obviously believing them superior, and probably laughing at how she could be so _faithful _or oblivious to her husband, perhaps they thought her stupid and unworthy, but Sigyn found herself feeling sorry for them; they believed that they were something special to him, that he cared and would continue to care. She merely smiled in return and continued towards the hall. Other people had no affect on her now other than her giving them pity, she had learned to brazen up and ignore them. Only Loki held any power over her, and the fact that he now realized scared her even more.

She asked the guards to open the large golden doors towards the large throne room, and the complied after staring at her in confusion for a moment.

Inside the hall was Loki, sat with his legs splayed, staff in hand and a bored, yet smug expression on his face. His eyebrows raised as Sigyn walked up the dais, her sudden confidence dissipating into fear and some sort of falsely placed love as he stared down at her.

"You will not kneel before your king?"

Sigyn opened her mouth, but found herself lost for words. She shook her head and felt herself being forced to her knees by an invisible force. It shoved her to the floor roughly, and she fell forward on her hands and knees, hair falling into her face.

"Leave, guards. All of you." He said, his voice demanding respect and attention. All the guards complied and Sigyn's eyes screwed shut as she heard their footsteps leaving. That could not be a good sign.

"What is your business?" He asked; his tone bored.

"Loki-" She began, about to rise to her feet when she felt another force of magic push her down.

"What is your business, Lady Sigyn?"

"Do not call me that!" She cried, suddenly forced to her hands and knees again.

"And what do you suppose I should call you?"

"Anything, please, but not lady. I think we are far from such formalities." Sigyn risked a glance up towards Loki, who's eyes darkened. He tapped his foot impatiently and Sigyn gasped as she felt air being squeezed from her lungs by his magic. "Please, my king!" She cried once more, the breath coming back to her as she struggled to stay in place.

"If you wish." The firm smirk on his face sent Sigyn's stomach somersaulting. It was his old smirk, the one he would give her. But now it seemed to have different meaning, and she didn't know whether to be fearful or glad there was something of his old self left.

"Loki-"

"King."

"King Loki." She tried her best to sound sarcastic but gasped as another flood of air came back to her. She crawled forward slightly, hoping that the closer contact would change his demeanour. Sure enough his eyes glanced down to her.

"Yes?"

Sigyn crawled forward, and felt completely embarrassed at the fact that he had her _crawling_along the floor for him. If she weren't so loyal, she knew she would have run away by now and started a new life. Maybe on Midgard where she could find Thor, and tell him of Loki's new found evil. But that would never happen, she couldn't find it in herself to abandon her husband. In spite of it all, she loved him with more power than ever before.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He spat as Sigyn stared up at him from her position on the floor. A sneer was spread across his face as she slowly crawled, trying her best to push against the barriers he had placed around her with magic. She finally reached his feet, and sucked up all the pride she had left as she brought up her hand and placed it on his thigh, pulling herself up as if she were climbing a cliff. A smirk rose to his face again as she pulled herself up, hands on his thighs as she breathed heavily, her body felt as if it had been beaten as it had in Muspelheim from fighting against his energy barriers. She didn't realize exactly why he had been smirking until she saw she was in line with a certain part of him. She swallowed her pride even more so and looked up at him. Still unable to rise any higher than being on her knees.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"My husband." She breathed, her eyes closing heavily as his smirk turned into an even more malicious one, he leaned forward in his seat until her face was only inches from his.

"Please, tell me more."

Sigyn gave him a disgusted look, which only made his evil look grow stronger.

"Oh, do not be such a prude. What is it you want?"

"I have already said."

"You would use such an attitude with your king?" He said as he leaned back, hands running through her hair. Before she could help it; Sigyn relaxed into his touch and murmured a reply under her breath. His eyebrow raised and he leaned forward again, the sight of him doing so was agonizing and Sigyn recalled how long it had been since she had any form of contact with her husband. Now she relished every second of it.

"What did you say?"

"I love you." She whispered, tired from all the fighting against his darn magic. His expression of malice, evil and lust seemed to soften as she spoke. His grip on her long blonde hair also slackened and he leaned forward even more so, staring at her closed eyelids. He wanted to curse the girl and throw her out of the realm for actually making him _feel_. The one thing he did not need to do. His only soft spot, the one and only weakness was his love for the girl, and he had been desperately yearning her touch since she had left. He longed to hold her, not only to feel her body writhing against his as they made love over and over again; but just the feel of her kisses, to know that she was in the same room as him, and even if she was not that she would return to his room later that night and fall asleep in _his_sheets.

He would claim her back, it was obvious from the fact that she had beaten his magic just so she could tell him she loved how plainly devoted she was in spite of it all. Despite him being a Frost Giant, she still wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt. A real Goddess – she was worthy of her name. And now he knew he could not have picked a better wife.

"Sigyn." He said, causing her eyes to open slowly. She blinked a few times as he moved his face closer to hers, his voice still in the harsh tones and his lust and evil returning to his eyes.

"You will be mine, do you hear?"

"Loki, I have always been yours."

"Is that so?"

Sigyn nodded her head tiredly as Loki lifted her up, pulling her into his arms. She knew straddled his lap, he pushed her down against the growing bulge in his pants and Sigyn's eyes grew wide and she half-heartedly tried to scramble away.

"Are you mine, Sigyn?"

"Yes.." She mumbled, finally realizing she could not move away as his hands held her in place. She fell forward tiredly against his body and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Forever?"

"Forever." She agreed, Loki smirked, and in a flash they appeared in a set of chambers she had never seen before. He threw her down on a bed covered in silk and satin green sheets, deep and rich like his clothes. His smirk only widened as he pushed her down, crawling on top of her.

He pulled at the straps on her dress before ripping the material down the centre, leaving her spread across the bed in nothing but her underwear. His eyes darkened even more as she leaned down, trailing soft kisses and nips at her skin along her neck and down her chest until he pulled away suddenly, Sigyn felt the similar sensation grow between her legs as Loki leaned down, his tongue brushing her lips gently. He bit down on her lower lip, and Sigyn almost cried out but managed to stop herself. A grin rose to his face as he pulled the now ruined material of her dress away from her, and flung it across the room.

He moved off her, standing in front of the bed. And if she was reading his mind, Sigyn got to her knees and moved forward towards him. The sight of him staring down at her, eyes filled with nothing but lust and longing was already making her feel things that only he knew how to. Her fingers traced the details of his royal armour, and she slowly began to pull off his coat, letting it drop to the floor as she got to her feet, standing firmly on the floor as she undid the ties to his cape, and then pulled away the outer layer of his clothes.

He pulled off his own shirt, displaying his pale torso. Sigyn felt herself go weak as he allowed her to run her hands softly down the sight of his chest, she moved forward, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck as he undid the belts to his trousers, dropping the material to the floor as he now stood in front of her in nothing but underwear. Sigyn's eyes closed as she trailed kisses down his body gently, his hand immediately going into her hair as she reached his abdomen and her kisses became more urgent. Even if she had wanted to stop at this point, he would not have let her. She moved lower, pressing soft and tantalizing kisses to the thing material, and the way Loki threw his head back impatiently told her she was doing right.

Her breath became shaky as she slowly and clumsily pulled down the briefs, and her eyes fluttered closed as he was now exposed. A groan emerged from his lips as he felt Sigyn's tongue against him, his hand now grabbing a fistful of her hair as she slowly, almost shyly, took him in. His breath quickened and another moan escaped as she went deeper, he could not even look down at the sight of her long hair and near naked body as he knew he would lose control, and the desire to harm Sigyn to gain pleasure had completely disappeared and been replaced with lust and the desire to have her please him. More groans filled the air as he felt her warm mouth and soft lips glide over him, until he felt that he could no longer go on. He roughly tugged her back by her hair, and stared down at the sight of her face, still somehow after the amount of times they had made love; she looked virginal and innocent, something he would never be able to replace in any other woman. She was innocent, yes. She had been through a lot, too. But still regained her innocent by her naivety and firm belief that in every person there was an ounce of good.

He pulled her to her feet, pulling her body in closer as he could almost smell himself on her. A grin rose to his lips as she moved in for a kiss, only for him to push her away and back on the bed. She attempted to sit up, but his hand only pushed her back down with force; holding her in place.

Her eyes closed slowly as he moved down her body, wedging a hand between her legs. When she didn't comply, he pulled her legs apart viciously and locked them there with magic. His hands now held her waist down against the bed. He traced a long and slender finger down the material of her thin and laced underwear, a smirk rising on her face as she let out a sigh. She didn't quite realize exactly that only the _sounds_she made could do to him, the feel of her tightening around him was just as pleasurable as hearing her moans and sighs as he worked away. He moved forward, able to smell her arousal as he pulled down the band of her underwear.

He placed slowly kisses along the most sensitive area of her thighs, relishing the small noises she made that he had trained himself to hear. As he grew closer and closer, he could hear her breath rising and becoming sharp as she waited for it.

And there it was, she felt his tongue and kisses against her most sensitive spot, and the breath hitched in her throat as she nearly bucked her hips forward. She could only squirm and hold onto her breasts as his hot breath drifted over her. Arched back, small and desperate moans escaped her mouth as he kissed and worked, driving her to a frenzy in so little time. She felt his lips close around it, and couldn't help but moan his name repeatedly until it became the only word she could speak. Her head was filled with the images of Loki caressing her naked body, kissing and soothing her most sensitive spot and the _feeling_of it all.

And to him, nothing was better than hearing her literally beg for him to carry on, it was as if she was pleading with him for release. But he could not give her that yet.

His tongue delved in, and she let out a cry of pleasure as he pushed as deep as he could go, curling it around with a grin as she made the most beautiful noises he had ever heard. He moved his tongue away and began to kiss and caress her again, until he pushed in his fingers, causing her legs to spasm slightly. He placed her legs over his shoulders, and his hand underneath her behind so that he could lift her up and press her into his mouth. Savouring the taste of her, it was something he had long to do for so long but only done a handful of times. He curled his fingers inside her, grinning wildly at the sound of wild abandon she made.

He withdrew, pulling himself away from her with all the power he could muster. Loki wanted nothing more than to lick and caress her until she melted into his mouth again and again. But he knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't let her believe that she had the most power. No, he would drive her to the brink of sensation repeatedly whilst dominating her like he had always wanted to do but never quite carried out.

"What am I, Sigyn?" He whispered harshly into her ear as he pressed his full length against her entrance, not once slipping in.

"My husband.." She breathed, her arms around his neck as she desperately pulled him close to her. Their sweat covered bodies smearing against each other as she pressed a long and seductive kiss to the soft skin of his neck.

"Say it, Sigyn. Say the words." He whispered against her ear, his tongue snaking out which caused her to moan once more.

"My Loki.." She whispered again, desperately clinging to him as she brought her legs up, pushing her hips against his as if to force him in. Only two words, that would all it take to make him lose control..

"You only make this worse for yourself. What am I, Sigyn? Do _not _keep me waiting." He whispered harshly, "I want to hear the words fall from your lips."

"My king..-" She cried as at first he began to slowly push in, her eyes bulging wide as he teased her, withdrawing before finally, slamming himself against her. She bucked her hips forward and closed her eyes tightly. He groaned desperately against her neck as he pushed himself in repeatedly. He filled her completely, almost having to force himself all in. He pulled out once more, and Sigyn almost convulsed in pleasure at the feel of him gliding out, and then forcing himself completely inside of her. A cry escaped her lips at the feeling of his tongue on her own, his lips smothering her skin and being completely filled.

She was overcome in ecstasy, and Loki could not help but groan her name wildly as he sped himself up until all that could be heard was the sound of their hips meeting violently. Her soft cries filled the air as she clung to him, his arms snaked around her body until she was completely immersed in his arms, desperately touching and clawing at his body. All of it brought a grin to his face, her kisses, her sighs and the feeling of her around him.

The sound of her panting against his skin was driving him insane, and the feeling of her pushing herself up to meet him in desperation also drove him to the brink, and with each thrust, as he began to suck on the skin of her neck, he felt himself growing harder and harder and until it took all his restraint not to burst inside of her before she was ready.

The sound of her lust filled voice as she begged him to continue, begged for release and pleaded with him to bring it to her made him drive himself in with more vigour, and then the feeling of her tighten around him, clamping down on him as she seemed to shake with pleasure, head forced into the bed as he dominated her mouth, the moans still escaping as her lips bucked forwards and the salvation and saturation she longed for finally being fulfilled. He, too, was pushed over the brink by the feel of her reaction, and thrust in forcefully until she was almost pushed across the bed with his new found strength as he emptied himself inside of her, a beautiful and soft moan of his name escaping her lips as she widened her legs, welcoming all of him into her for the last moments.

He didn't stoop until he was drained completely, and they collapsed into writhing messes on top of each other as they fought to grope and touch every last bit of their bodies that both had gone so long without.

"I love you, Loki." She mumbled against his lips, the feeling of his fingers inside her body again made her roll her hips forward, she moved her hands over his member until he was bucking forward too. "I only wish you could say the same, I only wish that I was the only woman to get this pleasure from you."

"You are." He breathed heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead as he rested his head against her shoulder. "You are the only one who could make me feel things like _this._"

She gasped at the feeling of him inside again, he had already thrust himself in before Sigyn could say a word of protest. But this time he was soft, gentle, and delicate. Careful not to push her over the edge too quickly. His soft and tantalizing kisses were placed over her mouth, and her hands found their way into his hair once more. She felt herself move as Loki rolled over pulling her on top of him until she was sat on his waist. A smirk rose on his face as she rolled her hips forward, biting down on her lip as she savoured the sound of his groans.

Perhaps this was how he felt, totally in control of everything. In control of all the pleasure she could experience and all the climaxes she could reach. Sigyn rolled her hips forward again, this time a moan escaped her mouth as she felt him move his hips upward and bury himself in her until the hilt. She threw herself forward against his chest as he pushed up into her like some sort of machine, relishing the sounds he elicited from her throat. His hands were on her behind, pushing her down onto him and holding her in place as she licked and nipped on the skin of his neck. Her body was trembling with desire, and nothing pleased Loki more than to see her shiver at the feelings he brought her. Still his hips wildly bucked into her as she begged for more. He entered her deeply, slowly pushing himself in and out as he laughed when she begged him for more vigour, more force and more passion. He slowly built up again, the feeling of success in his mind as she cried out loudly and pleaded for him to continue, to make her feel things she had never felt before. She screamed and begged as his fingers found their way to her sensitive spot, now his was sat up and holding her onto him before he moved forward again, throwing her down on the bed whilst continuing to pound into her skin with all he had.

The moans and pleas she made out of utter desire for him, and him alone drove him to the edge. He tried to hold himself until he felt her began to tighten, grow wetter and wetter until she became a puddle underneath him, succumbed to her own needs so much that she couldn't stop herself from moving around, or letting the filthy words that only spurned him on fall from her mouth. He felt himself twitch, and again, and again until he shot everything he had inside of her, not stopping until everything last drop was spilt.

He finally rolled from the top of her, now laying in place with her in his bed. His new bed, fit for a king. In chambers, fit for a king.

And coincidentally, now a Queen.

His arm snaked underneath her small body and he pulled her forward, forcing her to sling her leg over his waste as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Was that what you desperately wanted, Princess?"

"I am more than a Princess." She whispered, fear detectable in her voice.

"No, you are _my _Princess." He answered, his voice laced with possessiveness and pride.

"You are a king, and I am a mere Princess?"

"You will always be a Princess to me. Queen is much too old a word for the likes of you, my love. And I shan't call you that whilst we are together, to me you are one thing and one thing only; My wife."

Sigyn yawned, settling in against his chest that was now warming up. She then pulled back and sat up in his arms, pulling away her bra and discarding it onto the floor. She had not taken it off fully during their love making, only pulled it down so that her breasts were exposed to him.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"May I see you in your… true form?" She asked, wincing slightly. She was expecting him to lose his temper and cast her out like before, but instead he nodded his head solemnly after a few moments. He seemed to tense as he slowly turned blue, looking like an Asgardian and Jotunn – perhaps he was half blooded. Which would explain why he did not even have to use a spell to disguise himself, it was just like having two skins.

She leaned forward, tracing her fingers along the lighter blue lines on his skin before she leaned in again, placing a soft kiss again his lips. At first he seemed shocked before he gently wrapped his arms around her, allowing her tender lips to sweetly kiss his cold ones.

"Loki.." She breathed as she pulled away, her face was concerned and worried, "Please tell me those three words."

"The three words.."

"Please." She begged, her hands on his cool cheeks.

He sucked in a breath; he didn't slip back into his Asgardian appearance.

"I love you." He said finally, and Sigyn couldn't help but grin as she pushed her lips against his for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

"I love you, too." She whispered and he nodded his head, holding her close as he almost drifted off into sleep.

"I will personally see to it that whoever attempts to stand between is is killed painfully. I am not prepared to lose you, love."

Sigyn tried her best not to sigh, instead she only huddled in closer to him, a little part was filled with fear as he became possessive, jealous and malicious again. It was strange, the first man who had ever had a true interest in her had been told to develop that attraction, and now the only one who had genuine affection for her was prepared to kill anyone that got in his way. But he would never have any competition; Sigyn wasn't exactly beautiful to the Asgardian people. Perhaps that's why Loki found a liking for her, for once he did not have to compete for something.

"Do not think about that now, sleep. You have busy days ahead of you, so sleep. I promise I will be here when you wake up."

That was enough confirmation for Loki, would pulled her in tightly and possessively before he pressed one final kiss to her lips. "Goodnight, Sigyn."

* * *

**Wahhhhh, don't hate me for the awful written sex scenes. I'm at least glad that it's better than Fifty Shades Of Grey - which doesn't really say much.**

**I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of the new fic, and it's pretty hard. I'm worried that it won't really be good enough, and that people will hate it but oh well.**

**littlenerd: Thank you for your review! :)**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so! :)**

**cpk962008: I was thinking of putting that in this chapter, but unfortunately I'd put in the Jotunn scene already - but I think I'll add it in later ;) So thank you!**

**Mockingbird's Purity: Thank you so much for your review! :)**

**The Yoshinator: Her magic opened the door, and managed to get her out, but as soon as she let go of the door, Loki's magic kicked back in - her magic temporarily overpowered his spell on the door, if that makes any sense. :)**

**Lornaa: Unfortunately Sigyn hasn't got that much courage to go any further yet anyway :P Thank you for your review!**

**chinochan-inulover : I'm glad you think so! And thank you very much for your review! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Loki had been gone for nearly the whole day, and she had been left inside the strange new chambers they had been given coinciding with them becoming the monarchs. Now he had returned, and his skin was cold and blue. His true form.

Sigyn held a hot cloth to his face in an attempt to warm his body, but it was no use. He seemed to be stuck in such a way, and although it was growing normal to see him in his Frost Giant form, it still was unnerving. At time she would have to pull her hand back incase he started to freeze her. It was involuntary, but he couldn't help it.

"Sif and her band of fools came to see me today." He said finally. They had been engulfed in silence ever since he had reduced, and luckily for Sigyn hadn't objected to her trying to warm him.

"As your friends, or your subjects?" She dabbed at his forehead, the usual pale skin colour returning to at least one part of his body.

"To bring Thor back."

Sigyn stiffened, the talk of Thor had been exempt from their conversation the past three days. She had tried her best to comfort him each time he returned from the throne. So far he had been a wonderful king, the rebels had been dealt with, the people had found new faith in their royal family and things seemed to be on the mend.

"You may talk about him, you know."

"I have nothing to say." She mumbled, pulling off his armour and shirt. He rolled his eyes as she settled into his arms, immediately regretting it as his cold skin caused her to shiver. "Do not get too comfortable, I must leave in a few moments."

"Where must you go?"

"That, my love, is private business."

Sigyn nodded her head and sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Private business that is important, no doubt?"

"Yes, very _very _important, love. More important than you can imagine."

She huffed, pressing a kiss to his neck as he moved his arms around her. "Must you go?"

"Yes." he answered coolly, pushing his lips against hers before he moved her away. She sat up on the bed as he placed his clothes back on, his gaze never dropping from hers.

"Is this to do with your father?"

His jaw tightened as he looked away, most people wouldn't have noticed such a reaction but Sigyn had learned to look for his small mannerisms. She winced as he seemed to ignore her.

"Your other father?" She whispered, leaning forward as his gaze darkened.

"Sigyn." He warned as she tried to speak again. Sigyn held her breath for a few moments before speaking again.

"You have to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This... This resentment."

"Sigyn.."

"No, Loki! This has to stop. You have to be a good husband, a good king.. If we are to ever have children of our own, you must be a good father!" She cried, moving forward. There was a brief moment of silence as Loki took in her words. His eyes moved around the room, taking in each detail as if he were either trying to ignore her presence or secretly take note of everything they owned, everything of worth and finally her; his eyes turned from empty to malevolent as he reached her own eyes, he finally spoke; his words spat out in anger.

"Who are _you _to tell _me _this?"

Sigyn didn't say anything more, and could only sit back on the bed and watch with empty eyes as he left.

* * *

As Sigyn stared out of the windows in the halls, as there were none in their new bedchambers, she saw a light shoot out of the BiFrost. Like a storm happening in the sky, shooting out a brilliant silver bolt of pure energy. Her eyes widened as it came to stop, but the rainbow bridge stayed open and the light beamed towards the west.

She frowned as figures appeared on the other bridge, riding towards the castle at a speed she had never witnessed before. She turned on her heel and look up and down the hallway, seeing no one else. It seemed as though everyone had disappeared, including her husband. The door to the throne room had been locked when she tried to find him, and she didn't know where else to look. She took a seat on the bench that stretched across the hallway and leaned back against the wall, her hands firmly clasped in her lap. She seemed to drift off into a daydream, thinking of the way her husband had changed over the course of the past few months.

She heard a crashing noise, as if a wall had fallen and was shaken back to reality. It came from down the hall, and once again she got too curious and followed the noise, her dress gathered in her hands so that she could move faster.

At the end of the hallway was Odin's sleeping chambers, she had visited him once a few days prior to see him and his progress. It did look as though he would not wake up, and it was terrifying to think that even the most powerful being in all the nine realms could fall into the abyss. Suddenly, the door burst open and Loki appeared in front of her. He stared deeply into her eyes and did nothing more as she ran to him. She noticed the seemingly large hole in the opposing wall and her eyes narrowed, eventually turning her gaze to Loki who stared almost guiltily at her; Sigyn's mouth formed into an 'o' before she shook her head, her brows furrowed

"What have you done?" She whispered, an almost disgusted look in her eyes. She turned her gaze away from him and tried her best to stop her lips from forming into a frown, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. He stood in front of her for a few moments before he tore his gaze away from her and ran down the hallway, leaving her standing alone in the doorway as Frigga ran to her and embraced her.

"Oh, Sigyn."

Sigyn didn't say anything as Frigga held her tightly, but only pulled out of her arms softly as she moved towards the large hole in the wall and stared down. On the floor, was a rubble of golden bricks and nothing more. And then there was a blue body, a large blue body. A Frost Giant; and upon closer inspection, a powerful Frost Giant. A king, to be precise. Sigyn's eyes narrowed again and she shook her head once more, as if to dispel everything that was going on around her.

The dead body of Laufey, seemingly forever asleep Allfather, a hysterical mother in law and a husband that was treading the thin line of insanity.

"Frigga, where is my husband going?" She whispered, touching her hands to her mouth as she sunk to the floor and stared out across tot the BiFrost.

"To destroy Jotunheim." Her mother in law whispered, and Sigyn let out a whimper. He had dug himself into a hole too deep, and Sigyn began to fret at the thought of how she would pull herself out off it. The BiFrost shot out a glorious selection of lights and shot across the cosmos. Sigyn's eyes grew wide as the BiFrost didn't cease, usually it would have stopped by now or the power would have been too great and destroyed the world it was being directed had awoken now, and stared at them both before he somehow appeared dressed in his finest armour, a scowl on his face as she left his bed. Frigga cried after him as he left the room, leaving just the two women to watch the events of the BiFrost unfold.

Unless, that was Loki's plan to destroy Jotunheim. And all that inhabit it, his father (Who he had now already slain), the children, the innocent women and men that had never done a thing to him personally. All out of some misplaced rage. Or devotion.

The BiFrost began to spin fast and the light grew as Frigga pulled her up, holding her in her arms once more as she could just about see Loki and Thor fighting on the bridge. Sigyn looked away, running towards the exit to the room. Perhaps she could find him, bring him home, but then she realized how stupid an idea that truly was. She stopped as she heard an explosion, enough to wake everyone who slept in Asgard she supposed. She dropped to her knees, her hands on her face as she felt as if a knife had been driven through her side. Like a part of her being severed. Suddenly; a feeling of pure terror and sadness fell upon her and she struggled to breath.

The pain was unbearable, incomparable and indescribable. It seemed to slowly dissipate, but lingered there like a bad memory, or an unsavoury thought. Her breathing became thick and anxious, her eyes wide and her face shocked as an image flashed through her mind. She sucked in all the breath she could manage and her head fell back, as if it would help her regain her wits. Slowly, Sigyn closed her eyes and felt her senses rushing back to her, and before she knew it; she was stumbling to her feet and clutching her aching abdomen.

The foreboding feeling never left her mind, almost driving her insane in a matter of moments as she struggled to keep herself conscious and coherent. She wanted to fall asleep then and there and never wake up; but she didn't know why. It felt as if a part of her was missing, she didn't know if it was worry; or something deeper that her body was trying to tell her; and more importantly, her mind.

Frigga let out a cry and held onto her daughter in law as Sigyn calmed down, regaining the cool composure she had picked up from Loki. She closed her eyes and placed her arms around Frigga's body. The Queen then took her hand and pulled away, and began to lead her down the hall until they reached the family chambers.

Inside, Sigyn sat down against the chaise and sat forward in her chair, the blank expression never left her face and the empty eyes never once gained emotion as they stayed there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only moments. Frigga sighed, taking a seat next to Sigyn as the sky grew pitch black. Only the fantastic colours of Yggsdrasil floated to and from their line of view as the stellar winds moved through the space between each realm; making a beautiful pattern in the sky.

Sigyn heard the door begin to slowly open, and eventually she could bear to drag her eyes from the window and towards the entrance to the rooms; in the doorway was Odin, and Thor. Sombre faces, mixed with sadness and shock. Their statures were hunched over, as if they were both about to collapse on the floor. Pure anger flooded their faces after a few moments of staring at Sigyn, but not once did they say anything. If anything, they looked angry _for _her. And not at her.

But Sigyn had known the news as soon as she saw the distraught expression on both father and son's face without even having to hear it. Sigyn stared at Thor in complete silence for several moments in complete silence until finally, her quiet voice that threatened to break at any moment cut through the air and she finally uttered her question. "How?"

"He fell from the BiFrost.."

Thor's eyes drifted to the floor as Sigyn didn't say anything more, she breathed out for a moment before closing her eyes. Frigga's pain filled cry could be heard echoing through the halls. She wept into her hands, and Sigyn couldn't do anything but stare blankly at the now burning fire. Odin left as soon as Sigyn had heard the news, he had just woken from a prolonged Odinsleep. He was broken, that much was obvious from just looking at his face. He wasn't sure if he could take it.

"Sigyn.." Thor began, but was cut off as Sigyn slumped to the floor. Her body near lifeless as her breath became shallow and faint. Thor let out a cry as he picked up her unconscious body, and Frigga's wails grew louder.

* * *

She was inconsolable, she'd insisted Frigga give her Loki's coat that he had left in the throne room that day, which she wore. It was only until Frigga had left her room, and she was left alone with her handmaiden did she retrace the steps she had taken so many times before to Loki's chambers. She entered the bedchambers - which had yet to be cleaned and tidied from the last time they had slept there - and immersed her hands in the clothes he had left by the bed. On her knees on the floor, she prayed to The Norns, and wailed. Holding her husbands clothes up to the sky as she let out a sob-choked "Why?" And then held them close to her chest, refusing to give up the last of him she could hold dear.

She found a small pouch in the pocket of one of his shirts, and opened to find the most beautiful silver bracelet she had ever seen. His name and hers inscribed inside the band. She placed it over her wrist, a sad and maudlin souvenir.

That night, as Frigga shared her bed with her out of fear of what they young girl would do, she wore layers of his clothes because she was sure they still smelled of him, felt like his touch. Mother and daughter clutched each other through out the night, tears pouring from their eyes as they shook in fear of how they could go on.

* * *

Days later, a memorial was to be held for Loki. A candlelight vigil that took place across the main city, people wept, people cried and people mourned. Then Thor's coronation. Though this time he would not be king, he would be crown prince. Sigyn had insisted that no one find out of Loki's true plans, in fact she had laid at Odin's feet and begged, and when that did not work she had used all the courage she could muster and told him that he would not let the truth be leaked, and that she would see to it. Odin had merely smiled at her and nodded her head at this, and although she was meant to feel empowered; she only felt empty. Angry, and sad.

Thor had now arrived to visit her in her chambers, and as soon as he had stepped into the bedchambers he had deflated. The long, private moments he had shared with his brother in this room since they had been small seemed to play through his mind. And he realized how much he truly missed his friend, more than he could place into words. He pulled his brother's shirt from the floor, another which Sigyn had discarded whilst searching through his things, and held it close to him. He spent a few private moments holding the garment to his chest and broke down into tears. A strange sight for the large god.

Sigyn arrived back in the room, the memory of the last time she had been with her husband fresh in her mind. It had replayed in her head again and again; the way she had stroked his face, spoke to him and clung to his body. She slumped to her knees in front of Thor, for once the same height as him as she clutched Loki's coat to her body and Thor reached forward, pulling her in and put her head against his chest, whispering "Why, Thor?"

Thor sighed, peeling the now shaking and shivering girl away from his body as he pulled her to her feet, placing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"I do not know. And I pray every day that I will find out soon."

Between her grief, and mourning with the family; she was a catastrophe. She regularly questioned herself and others, asking why Loki had done this, why would he feel so compelled to end his life, to throw everything away. She fell against Thor's chest once more, and he allowed her to cry against him. "I can take anything, Thor. But I cannot take this." She whispered, and Thor could only nod his head and hold her tightly.

The sun shone down through the window, and lit up the room. Each surface shone with incredible brightness, enough to make a person shield their eyes. Sigyn pulled away from Thor, and the both sat back against the wall and watched the light beam into the room. A feeling washed over them both, and undeniable, and indescribable feeling.

The feeling of _him_.

A grin rose to Thor's face, and in turn a smile to Sigyn's.

The other part of fate, the ancient history that bonded the soil, water and wind with the memories and remains of something deeper. Something unexplainable; Through the palace, not even miles away, in that very structure, laid hallways and corridors known to people throughout the land. It was there, that many years ago, two young boys would go running and playing at the first snap of daylight. They would dress in their everyday clothes and go to cause havoc in their own home. A famous home, riddled with mystery and magic. In the home was a mother, a father, a son, and a brother with the same ethereal green, almost emerald eyes, as the clothes he wore. The boy who loved nothing more than being with his brother, sharing his fun and his games. When the boy would play with his brother, he would use all the magic he had learned so far in his studies, and play-fight and race as if his own feet could somehow stop time as he tried to catch up with his older brother. At the ends of the hallways, he would find his father, the most powerful being in all the realms, and a warm and wide smile would appear over his face, his green eyes sparkling with the Asgardian sun.

* * *

**So there you go! The last chapter, I'm going to try and have the sequel up within the next few days - but it's a bit hard to write, as I've said. It's titled 'Shadowplay' (after the Joy Division song) and I'm hoping that I can finish chapter one tonight, so there you go; I hope you'll all read it and be as supportive and kind as you have all been with this story! I've had so much fun writing it, and you've all been the most lovely people thank you so much!**

**lupine-eyes: Haha, thank you! I guess.. I'm not too good at those scenes, but thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Haha, thank you! And thank you for your review!**

**Guest: Well, About 25, blonde, relatively pretty and about 5'8, if that's any help! And as for a playlist; then; **  
**Into The Void - Nine Inch Nails (That's the story title!)**  
**The Bends - Radiohead**  
**The Trickster - Radiohead**  
**Doll Parts - Hole (That's actually one I listened to an awful lot whilst writing Sigyn)**  
**Love Reign O'er Me - The Who**  
**Aaaand finally; Nobody Loved You - Manic Street Preachers**

**Danni J.B: Oh gosh, I'm flattered! What I did was try to think of a plot, and sometimes I would just think of different things - different scenes that I could write in my head when I was bored, and then transfer them and edit them to fit into a story. I think that's when the mind is most active, when you're bored and you daydream. So that's what I did really, daydream a lot and then transfer my ideas and make them more emotional I guess. I listened to a lot of songs, and researched a lot of my favourite people and the ideas just flooded to me. If you want, PM me and I'd be happy to give you more pointers! :)**

**WonderWomanFan; Hahah, well I'm glad you liked it ;) Unfortunately, it's come to and end but I hope you rad the sequel instead! :)**

**littlenerd: Thank you for your review!**

**The Yoshinator: Haha, I'm glad you lied! And actually I wanted to say a big thank you for reviewing every chapter, it means a hell of a lot! **

**So there you go; thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or read/alerted this. And alerted/favourited me! Thank you all so so sooooo much, and I hope you'll all read the sequel!**


End file.
